Prohibido
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Ichigo es un joven problemático que siempre se mete en peleas, Rukia es una mujer que carga con una gran culpa... tras ayudar a Ichigo sus destinos se enlazan de una manera que no imaginan... a veces las cosas que nos resultan imposibles son las mejores.
1. Chapter 1

BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO.

Ésta es una historia alterna y puede contener un poco de OOC.

Es la primera vez que escirbo un fic en mi vida! Y me agradaria que me dejaran sus comentarios para poder saber que tal les parece la historia y en que podria mejorar…

CAPITULO 1.

En un oscuro callejón ubicado en un barrio del pueblo de karakura se observaban tres figuras; dos sujetos tenían acorralado a un joven pelinaranja. No había mucha luz disponible en aquel lugar, puesto que el sol ya se había ocultado hacia unos minutos y las tonalidades del cielo empezaban a tornarse mas oscuras.

De lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver gracias a un poste de Luz ubicado a la entrada del callejón, se vislumbraba a uno de los sujetos; alto y delgado, cabellera negra y algo larga. Llevaba un abrigo gris y unos pantalones de mezclilla decolorados y rasgados. El otro sujeto, compañero del primer hombre, tenía unos lentes oscuros, a pesar de la oscuridad que empezaba a caer, su vestimenta no era muy diferente al de su compañero, pero su estatura era menor que la del primero y su cabello era corto y castaño.

\- No les tengo miedo malditos- hablo el joven pelinaranja. Sus ojos miel recorrían a ambos tipos. No mostraba miedo… más bien era enojo e indignación. -Esperan una invitación o qué?- se irguió, era tan alto como el primer tipo.

\- Solo eres un niño estúpido que se mete donde no lo llaman- se burlo el sujeto de lentes oscuros - ¿acaso tu mama no te enseño a no meterte en asuntos de adultos?- y soltó una carcajada.

Al oír esas palabras el pelinaranja apretó los puños... como se atrevía ese tipo a involucrar a su madre en ese asunto. - ¿que acabas de decir estúpido?!- lo vio con ojos de odio... nadie que hablara de su madre saldría como si nada.

\- Acaso eres sordo imbécil?... pero con la pequeña lección que te daremos aprenderás a no cruzarte en nuestro camino de nuevo y a interferir con nuestra diversión. - esta vez fue el sujeto de cabello largo el que hablo, le dio una retorcida sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia él.

El pelinaranja tenía el ceño fruncido. Cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho mientras observaba como ambos sujetos lo rodeaban.

\- ¿Diversión?!... ¿desde cuándo molestar a los más pequeños se considera diversión?...- el pelinaranja dio un leve suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y esquivaba el golpe que iba directo a su cara.

Ambos sujetos miraron asombrados el movimiento del chico.. Era muy ágil a pesar de su gran tamaño. El tipo de cabellera larga intento pegarle de nuevo pero esta vez su puño se dirigía directo a su estomago mientras que el de lentes se situaba a sus espaldas para sujetarle ambos brazos y así inmovilizarlo. Pero el muchacho fue más rápido y volvió a esquivar el golpe, el cual impacto directo a la cara del sujeto que intento inmovilizarlo.

Los lentes cayeron al frío suelo hecho trizas y un hilillo de sangre salía de la nariz del dueño de aquel objeto. Se llevo ambas manos a la zona afectada soltando un gemido de dolor mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo...- chillo aquel hombre. El pelinaranja miro con satisfacción la escena. Pero no se percato de que alguien estaba tras de él. Un insoportable dolor se instaló en su espalda y antes de darse cuenta estaba tendido en el suelo.

\- Te lo advertí maldito niño- el tipo tenía un enorme trozo de madera en las manos, que había encontrado junto a unos basureros- ahora... veamos si muestras esa cara de satisfacción cuando te la destrocé con esto- levanto el trozo con ambas manos y estaba a punto de golpear al pelinaranja cuando este le dio una patada en el pie lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

El muchacho ojimiel se levanto de inmediato, y adopto una posición de pelea. El hombre de la nariz rota lo agarro por el cuello e intento asfixiarlo, pero recibió un certero golpe en el estomago lo que lo hizo retroceder. El otro sujeto se había recuperado de la patada y aprovechó el momento en el que el muchacho se recuperaba de la falta de aire para darle un puñetazo en la barbilla haciendo que callera de nuevo al suelo… se abalanzo sobre él y lo golpeo una y otra vez. El joven se protegía con ambos brazos cubriéndose la cabeza. El otro sujeto se unió y comenzó a darle unas fuertes patadas.

Dolía... dolía demasiado; sentía su cuerpo arder y poco a poco se sentía más pesado... todo empezó a ponerse borroso y oía solo unos murmullos lejanos. Estaba tendido en el suelo con varias heridas en la cara... además de que le dolían los costados. Los dos tipos se encontraban parados a su lado contemplando su obra, uno de ellos tomo el trozo de madera del suelo e iba a darle el golpe final... se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio unas luces parpadeantes que se acercaban.

\- Ahí están!... de prisa atrápenlos...- se escucho la voz de una mujer y varios murmullos acompañados de los pasos de varias personas.

\- Maldición!... es la policía- el tipo soltó el trozo de madera y miro a su compañero - apresúrate vayámonos de aquí... están cerca-

\- Espera aun podemos darle el último golpe a este maldito- sonrió con malicia mientras observaba el cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho.

\- Olvídalo...no hay tiempo para eso... a menos que quieras pasar un buen tiempo tras las rejas.. Vámonos!-

No tenían de otra... tenían que huir cuanto antes. Corrieron a la salida de ese obscuro callejón y salieron de ahí, pero no antes de ser vistos por los policías. Siguieron su camino hasta perderse en las sombras de la noche.

Mientras tanto en el callejón se encontraba el pelinaranja inconsciente. Unos policías y una pequeña mujer pelinegra se acercaron. Aquella mujer había presenciado parte de la pelea, creyó que se trataba de otra simple discusión pero cuando todo se volvió más violento se vio obligada a llamar a la policía... No podía permitir que ese joven muriera a manos de unos delincuentes.

\- ¿Es conocido suyo señorita?... - pregunto el oficial mientras anotaba algo en un pequeño block de notas.

La mujer miró al chico… se veía mal, sabía que si decía que no lo conocía se lo llevarían detenido aun en su estado; no podía permitirlo, a quienes debían poner tras las rejas era a ese par de delincuentes. Ayudaría a ese joven.

\- Si... es mi vecino- mintió la mujer. Lo dijo firmemente y muy calmada- lo conozco muy bien… y sé que no es alguien que se metiera en problemas- el oficial solo asentía y escribía - esta tarde le pedí que me acompañara a hacer algunas compras... pero tuve que ir a la farmacia por cosas personales- suspiro pesadamente y continuó- pero me percate de la presencia de esos tipos cuando me aleje de el... y cuando regrese de la farmacia ya no lo encontré y comencé a preocuparme... lo busque y pregunte a algunas personas por el... me dijeron que unos sujetos lo perseguían hacia este callejón, y cuando llegue... ya era tarde... lo estaban golpeando salvajemente. Fue cuando los llame a ustedes y si no hubiesen llegado… el tal vez...- soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas... se sorprendió de su dote actoral. Quien lo diría, los oficiales le creyeron cada palabra; libraron al pelinaranja de los cargos y la ayudaron a llevarlo a la casa de ella.

…

Poco a poco sus ojos se iban abriendo. Todo se encontraba a oscuras, bueno a excepción por el pequeño haz de luz que se colaba por la hendidura de la puerta. Intento sentarse pero un dolor punzante en el estomago se lo impidió haciendo que soltara un leve chillido.

La puerta se abrió y las luces lo segaron. Se cubrió los ojos con ambos brazos intentando regresar a la oscuridad que antes había. La cama se hundió bajo el peso de un cuerpo que se sentó a la orilla de la misma, aun así no miro.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- una suave voz le pregunto y de inmediato retiro los brazos de sus ojos para ver a la persona que tenía enfrente. Una mujer de cabellera azabache con un mechón cayendo a la mitad de su cara. Unos grandes ojos cuyo color estaba entre azul y violeta; lo observaban de manera expectante y con cierta preocupación en ellos. Tenía una pequeña nariz y unos labios pequeños y rosas.

Se le quedo viendo por un largo tiempo hasta que sintió una pequeña mano posarse sobre una de sus mejillas- ¿te duele mucho?... - volvió a preguntar la mujer. Pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. La pelinegra soltó un leve suspiro mientras se levantaba pero fue detenida por una enorme mano que se aferro a su muñeca. Sorprendida ante la reacción del muchacho se volteo a verle.

\- ¿Dónde estoy y quien eres tú?...- estaba muy confundido... recordaba la pelea del callejón y el momento en el que cayó al piso... Pero eso era todo -¿ qué paso con esos tipos?- llevo sus manos a su cabeza cuando sintió un leve mareo.

\- Oye tranquilo... una pregunta a la vez...- la pelinegra lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama de nuevo mientras ella hacía lo mismo- me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y estas en mi casa... los tipos del callejón fueron arrestados y los oficiales me ayudaron a traerte hasta aquí...-

"Rukia Kuchiki"... era el nombre de esa pequeña mujer que tenía enfrente... la miro... su rostro era muy hermoso y tenía la impresión de haber visto ese rostro en otro lugar... al igual que el apellido de la chica, le resultaba algo familiar pero no sabía de dónde. Se quedo pensativo por un momento.

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa si no me conoces?...- la miro con el ceño fruncido... la acción de aquella mujer era muy rara... algo debía traer entre manos - ¿qué te traes... que es lo que quieres?- le gruño el chico.

La muchacha se asombro ante el tono de la pregunta pero no se dejo intimidar-¿a qué te refieres?... yo no planeo nada ni siquiera te conozco- ¿acaso él creía que pediría algo a cambio por ayudarlo?, ella no era de ese tipo de personas que hacían favores con el fin de que fuera recompensada.

\- Exacto... no me conoces y aun así me traes a tu casa... no esperaras que me crea que hiciste todo esto sin un propósito... así que dime que es lo que pretendes...- su semblante era duro y un poco amenazante.

\- Lo único que pretendía era ayudar a alguien que necesitaba ayuda... tal como tú lo hiciste esta tarde con aquel niño del parque al que esos delincuentes molestaban- el joven se sorprendió ante la revelación.. lo había estado observando? Ahora con mayor razón desconfiaría de la pelinegra - y cuando vi que esos tipos comenzaron a seguirte me alarme... sabía que eso acabaría mal... y no me equivoqué- lo miro de nuevo pero el tenia una cara de incredulidad.

\- ¿Porque me observabas?... ¿me estabas siguiendo o qué?!... porque a menos que seas una maldita acosadora no encuentro una explicación- estaba el muchacho estaba muy enojado.

\- Claro que no!... cuando vi que esos malditos molestaban al niño, intente acercarme para ayudarlo pero en ese momento apareciste tu y lo hiciste...- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho - por eso fue que vi esa escena... además conocía a ese niño... su nombre es Jinta Hanakari y es el hijo de un viejo amigo de mi familia.. Eso es todo- Rukia se justifico ante el chico, ahora la tachaba de acosadora.

En ese momento el pelinaranja se dio cuenta de algo. Si no hubiese sido él, el que defendiese a ese niño; tal vez hubiese sido aquella chica... y tal vez las cosas hubiesen terminado peor... no quería ni imaginarse lo que esos malditos le podrían haber hecho. Apretó los puños de manera inconsciente mientras bajaba la mirada. Tras recapacitar un poco se decidió a hablar.

\- Lo siento... y... Gracias por haberme ayudado- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.- lamento haber desconfiado de ti- Si algo lo caracterizaba era el ser desconfiado con algunas personas, era como un método de protección.

\- No te preocupes ehh...- se quedo callada tenía en la cara una interrogante - lo siento pero no sé cómo te llamas- lo miro en espera de la respuesta a su pregunta de antes.

\- Me llamo... Ichigo Kurosaki- se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Se sentía algo incomodo ante la presencia de aquella mujer.

\- Bien Kurosaki… creo que es hora de que regreses a casa... deben estar muy preocupados por ti- se levanto de la cama y le tendió la mano - llamare a un taxi y nos iremos en unos minutos así que alístate- él la tomó y con un poco de trabajo se levanto... aun le dolía un poco. Pero la cálida mano de la chica lo reconforto un poco, sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, soltó la pequeña mano como si quemara con solo tocarse.

La pelinegra también sintió esa sensación, jamás había sentido algo así; observo al chico y tenía la misma expresión que ella, se sintió algo incomoda y sin más, salió de la habitación.

Ichigo vio la puerta cerrarse y en ese momento recupero el sentido de la realidad. - Qué demonios fue eso?... fue...- miro su mano y suspiro... no encontraba palabras para describirlo- cálido, reconfortante y... raro- camino hacia donde se encontraba su suéter gris y se lo puso.

Observo la habitación, era muy bonita, la amplia cama era muy cómoda; los muebles eran elegantes y estaban muy bien conservados al igual que las paredes en ese tono color crema que hacían juego con las cortinas de seda blanca. Había varias fotografías de la pequeña mujer. En todas ellas parecía estar feliz junto con otra mujer casi idéntica a ella pero algo mayor.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la dueña de la habitación. Traía un abrigo rosa y una bufanda blanca, y su bolso. - el taxi ya está aquí… vámonos- le dio una sonrisa mientras salía de nuevo. Ichigo la siguió y ambos abordaron el taxi.

Durante todo el camino ninguno hablo más de algunas cuantas palabras. Llegaron a la dirección proporcionada por el pelinaranja, una pequeña casa junto a una clínica, al parecer ambas pertenecían a la misma persona.

\- De nuevo gracias por todo... no me gusta deberle favores a nadie así que dime qué quieres a cambio?- estaba hablando enserio él no era alguien que debiera nada a nadie.

\- Ya te dije que no te ayude con la intención de pedirte algo a cambio- una venita salía por su cabeza - tu hiciste lo mismo con Jinta sin esperar nada a cambio... o me equivoco?- puso las manos en su cadera y levanto la mirada… Ese muchacho era mucho más alto que ella.

\- No te equivocas- se rasco la nuca - olvídalo... pero si necesitas algo dímelo, puedes venir a pedirme lo que quieras... así saldare mi deuda contigo- la miro a los ojos y se quedaron así por unos minutos frente a la puerta de la casa.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre mayor de cabello negro y una barba de unos pocos días. Vestía una bata encima de una colorida camisa amarilla con tonos rojos y unos pantalones negros.

Su mirada denotaba sorpresa ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Una enorme sonrisa apareció por su rostro.

-ejem- carraspeo el hombre. Lo que hizo reaccionar al joven y a su acompañante.

Ambos voltearon a verle con esa extraña mirada que tenía en el rostro. Por su parte Ichigo tenía un mal presentimiento. El cual no se hizo esperar.

\- Estúpido hijo ¿en donde estuviste toda la tarde?- si aquel hombre era el padre del pelinaranja... el cual lo había recibido con una patada en el estomago.

Ichigo se retorció ante el dolor... si bien lo peor ya había pasado aun quedaba algo por ahí, que regreso gracias a la cariñosa bienvenida de su loco padre.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa?!- grito Rukia ante la acción del pelinegro con su hijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

El hombre se percato de que a su hijo le costaba mantenerse de pie- que le ocurrió... ¿por qué esta así?- su rostro cambio a uno serio mientras lo ayudaba a ingresar a la casa... lo llevo directo a su habitación.

\- Eso fue lo que ocurrió...- termino de contar Rukia lo sucedido -pero sería mejor que se realizara un chequeo... por si acaso...-

\- de acuerdo... lo haré en este mismo instante, así que si me lo permite señorita...- la vio a la cara, pero antes de preguntarle su nombre, la muchacha contesto la interrogativa del hombre mayor.

-Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki... un placer Kurosaki-san- hizo una pequeña reverencia para después darse la vuelta con la intensión de salir de la habitación. Por su parte Ichigo no había puesto objeción a la revisión, el dolor lo mantenía ocupado.

\- llámame solamente Isshin, Rukia-chan- el Kurosaki mayor le dio una enorme sonrisa y la miro con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

\- Em... que le parece si le llamo Isshin-san- le devolvió el cálido gesto y salió de la habitación.

20 minutos después Rukia entro de nuevo a la habitación del chico.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?... ¿es grave?- le pregunto al pelinaranja que se encontraba tendido en su cama con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

\- Solo fueron unos cuantos moretones nada mas... nada roto ni fuera de lugar- abrió un ojo y la vio relajar su semblante, ¿acaso estaba preocupada por él?... sintió algo removerse dentro suyo- ya puedes irte enana, tu buena acción del día esta realizada-

\- Como me dijiste?... mira niño... no se quien te creas para hablarme así pero...- y en ese momento se abrió la puerta e Isshin entro sin más.

\- Que maneras son esas de hablarle a la persona que te ayudo y se preocupo por ti Ichigo?... - llevo su mano a su frente y continuo- mi corazón de padre se rompe al saber que he criado a un maleducado gruñón... Rukia-chan se queda a cenar esta noche como invitada de honor.- la tomo por los hombros- dime que aceptas Rukia-chan-

\- Me encantaría quedarme pero... no puedo debo volver a casa- vio la cara de decepción de Isshin- tal vez otro día… pero gracias Isshin-san...-

\- Al menos acepta una taza de té caliente... como agradecimiento por ayudar al idiota de mi hijo- y sin esperar respuesta el mayor de los Kurosaki salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

\- Disculpa al viejo... siempre es así- se sentó en su cama y palmeo un lugar junto a él para que la pelinegra tomara asiento.

\- No te preocupes… es muy agradable- de nuevo esa rara conexión se hacía presente. Rukia lo miro fijamente… tenía la cara con moretones y algo hinchada... llevo su mano hacia la mejilla del joven y la acaricio. Vio como Ichigo cerraba los ojos y se propuso a retirar su mano pues suponía que lo había lastimado.

Pero repentinamente su mano fue apretada más hacia la mejilla del chico mientras el también cubría su pequeña mano con la suya. Extrañamente el tacto de sus manos era cálido y a ambos les agradaba.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación Isshin miraba la escena... la misma que había visto cuando abrió la puerta... era raro ver a su malhumorado hijo de esa manera. Sonrió satisfecho, al parecer por fin habían escuchado sus ruegos.

Los jóvenes no se percataban de su presencia y por desgracia la atmosfera se rompió cuando un celular comenzó a timbrar. Rukia fue la primera en romper el contacto al percatarse de la situación... ¿que estaba haciendo?... sacó su celular del bolso y salió al pasillo para poder responder la llamada.

Ante la ausencia de la cálida mano, Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué sintió un vacio cuando la cálida mano se aparto de él?...

\- Me alegra saber que por fin te estás convirtiendo en un ser humano Ichigo- su querido padre interrumpió sus pensamientos... pero le ignoro.

Rukia entro de nuevo al cuarto- lo siento Isshin-san... pero debo irme ahora mismo... lo siento tanto- hizo una reverencia.

\- No te preocupes... pero ten- le tendió una taza de té recién hecha- al menos tómatela... la noche es algo fría- la joven tomo con cuidado la taza de sus manos… y ahí fue cuando lo noto... algo resplandeció por un momento en uno de los dedos de la pelinegra.. Esperaba que no fuera lo que él se imaginaba.

\- Muchas gracias- tomo un sorbo- esta delicioso- se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Ichigo mientras él se tomaba su chocolate caliente.

\- Dime Rukia-chan... ¿cuántos años tienes?... ¿eres soltera?…¿vives por aquí?- el pelinegro empezó con un bombardeo de preguntas mientras la pobre ojivioleta casi se atraganta con su te... al igual que Ichigo.

\- Bueno yo...- dejo su te a un lado- yo...- las preguntas del señor Kurosaki la habían puesto algo nerviosa y no encontraba las palabras para responder al bombardeo de preguntas.

\- No tienes porque contestar a las preguntas de este viejo loco Rukia- le dio una mirada asesina a su padre- déjala en paz viejo- al muchacho le pareció algo incomoda la situación a la que había legado su padre… hacerle preguntas personales a la muchacha ya era el colmo.

\- Lo lamento Rukia-chan- se disculpo Isshin mientras se levantaba y hacia una pequeña reverencia.

\- No se preocupe por eso- miro su celular y se puso de pie- bueno es hora de irme el taxi debe estar por llegar- le dio un abrazo a Isshin y una sonrisa- gracias por el té... Estaba delicioso- se volteo hacia Ichigo que ponía su taza de chocolate a un lado... tenía unos rastros de chocolate en su labio- oye tienes algo aquí- le limpio el chocolate con su dedo pulgar rozando sus labios con el… el pelinaranja se quedo estático ante el gesto de la pelinegra- mejórate pronto.. y no te metas en más problemas-

Ichigo la vio atravesar la puerta... seguía en la misma posición.

\- Sabes nunca pensé que te gustaran las mujeres mayores... tal vez a tu amigo Mizuiro si... pero ahora veo que no es el único- le guiño el ojo y se disponía a salir.

\- ¿De qué diablos me hablas viejo?- se acomodo en su cama dispuesto a dormir...lo necesitaba... El dolor lo estaba matando - cuales mujeres mayores eh?-

\- ¿Acaso tú no te diste cuenta?- ¿acaso era tan despistado?- solo respóndeme algo Ichigo... te gusto Rukia-chan- lo miro serio… Algo extraño en el.

\- ¿Qué?... no pienso responderte eso...- se tapo con la sabana ocultando el leve sonrojo de su cara.

\- Bien... solo recuerda que...- apago las luces y se paro en el marco de la puerta- a veces mientras más prohibido sea algo... mas se desea...-

\- No entiendo de que va todo esto... quiero dormir así que vete- Le ordeno a su padre para que lo dejara solo.

\- Como quieras... pero recuerda lo que te dije y presta más atención a tu alrededor- y con esas últimas palabras Isshin salió de la habitación del pelinaranja dejándolo en penumbras.

Todo eso era raro... pero a fin de cuentas era su papa... que más se podía esperar. Poco a poco sus parpados se iban cerrando, y se volvía a repetir la secuencia de imágenes de ese día; en especial una… la de una pequeña chica pelinegra enojona y testaruda. Y con esa imagen llegaba ese sentimiento extraño de nuevo, al cual no sabía cómo llamarle.

-Te volveré a ver… Rukia?-

Sumido en esos pensamientos no supo en qué momento cayo dormido agotado por todo lo acontecido en ese día... sin duda uno que jamás olvidaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el capítulo 2 de esta historia…. ya la tenía hecho pero había estado muy ocupada... Lo siento creo que me convertiré en zombie gracias a la universidad XD… gracias por los reviews…. Me alegraron el día completamente….

Fer, jessiepersona92, ichi-kia-chan aquí está el segundo capítulo espero les agrade.

Jill Sabaku no Nara, gracias por tus palabras; si Ichigo puede llegar a ser algo reservado con sus sentimientos, pero eso cambiara.. wajajaja de eso me encargo yo ;)

Priss, he leído fanfics tuyos y me encantaron, si Isshin podrá ser infantil pero eso no le quita la experiencia que ha adquirido, sin duda es alguien muy observador.

 **Capitulo 2.**

Había transcurrido una semana desde el incidente con los sujetos en el callejón, el pelinaranja se estaba recuperando de sus heridas favorablemente, únicamente se le veían unos golpes en la cara que ya recuperaban su color natural.

Los cuidados de su padre lo estaban ayudando aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer abiertamente. Cosa que no era muy rara en él.

Faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases, así que durante ese tiempo reposaría y cuando las clases iniciaran, él estaría como nuevo y no tendría que meterse en problemas por golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a cuestionar su apariencia.

\- No sé porque no me sorprende tu apariencia Kurosaki- hablo un joven pelinegro de lentes, se encontraba de pie junto a la cama del pelinaranja observándolo.

\- No molestes Ishida- el pelinaranja frunció el ceño mientras se removía de su cama algo incomodo- ¿qué quieren?... ¿a que han venido?- Ichigo miro a Ishida de manera desafiante, tenía una idea de lo que hacía ahí pero aun así quería escucharlo del propio pelinegro.

Otro joven justo a un lado del de lentes carraspeo. Era un tipo fornido y alto, quizá un poco más alto que Ichigo, su piel morena y cabello marrón oscuro indicaban que no era japonés.

\- Tu padre nos puso al tanto de tu "accidente", así que venimos a ver como seguías- hablo el moreno con una voz profunda.

\- Maldito viejo- gruño el pelinaranja- como pueden ver me encuentro perfectamente... así que ya se pueden ir- sin lugar a dudas su padre se las pagaría; por no tener la boca cerrada cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

\- Que mal agradecido eres Kurosaki... Chad y yo nos tomamos el tiempo para venir a verte y ¿así nos tratas?- se acomodo los lentes el pelinegro- me siento ofendido- no era rara aquella reacción en su amigo pelinaranja; le hubiese sorprendido si actuara de otra manera. Sin mencionar nada más, tomo asiento junto a la cama de Ichigo y cerro los ojos.

Chad únicamente asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Ichigo. Tal vez ambos jóvenes tenían razón, pero era su naturaleza estar a la defensiva. Y dudaba mucho que pudiera cambiar.

\- Como sea- fueron las palabras de Ichigo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama para poder tener una mejor vista de sus dos amigos.

\- Bueno... disfrutemos de la última semana de vacaciones- el pelinegro se acomodo en su asiento- me entere de algo- miro a los otros dos.

\- Veo que tanto tiempo libre te ha vuelto un chismoso Ishida.- río de medio lado Ichigo y lo miro expectante- ¿y bien?-

Chad se mantenía todavía de pie junto la cama del pelinaranja atento a la plática pero sin intervenir demasiado. Era común en él mantenerse al margen pero intervenir cuando fuera necesario, por si esos dos intentaban asesinarse.

\- Escuche que...- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo - que el profesor de matemáticas que enseña a los de segundo año, se cambio y en su lugar estará otro profesor-

\- ¿y?.. ¿En que nos afecta?!... - dijo el pelinaranja mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Veo que los golpes te estropearon el cerebro- Ishida se acomodo los lentes mientras Chad solo asentía- ¿recuerdas que a partir de la próxima semana seremos alumnos de segundo año de preparatoria?...-

\- ¡Oh!.. Es verdad- la verdad es que Ichigo tenía la cabeza en otro lugar y se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. "idiota" se dijo a sí mismo en ese instante.

\- Se suponía que sería nuestro profesor durante este año… Pero al parecer por alguna razón se incorporara otro docente...- el de lentes se llevo la mano hacia su barbilla en una pose pensativa - al final... parece que este año habrán muchos cambios en el instituto- que mas daba… sería un buen inicio de curso; Ishida había escuchado los rumores que se decían en los pasillos del instituto, y no le agradaban demasiado… pero al saber lo del cambio le causo un gran alivio.

Los tres jóvenes continuaron la amena charla, le gastaban algunas bromas al pelinaranja mientras este fruncía cada vez más el ceño. Al medio día los dos muchachos se despidieron de Ichigo. Este por su parte luego de despedir a sus amigos siguió con su rutina diaria, sería una larga semana antes de regresar a la prisión, como él lo llamaba...

…

Faltaba un día para el inicio de clases y cierto chico de cabellera naranja se encontraba frente a una tumba con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados. Era una tradición el visitar aquel lugar... su padre y sus dos hermanas se encontraban haciendo los últimos preparativos para dar una ofrenda a la persona dueña de aquella tumba.

\- Solo te pido... que me perdones... - suspiro de manera pesada- aunque papá no diga nada... sé que le duele tanto como a mí... debe ser muy difícil para él... el verme todos los días y saber que por mi culpa tu ya no estás aquí... con nosotros- seguía con la mirada gacha... siempre era igual.. Cada vez que visitaba ese lugar.

Se levanto muy lentamente, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Así permaneció por unos minutos más hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente alzando la mirada al cielo permitiendo que la luz cegara su vista por un momento y el viento acariciara su rostro.

\- Es hora de regresar... seguramente Karin debe estar a punto de matar al viejo- río ante su comentario pero aun seguía con la mirada triste.

Caminó de regreso por donde había venido... Pasando algunas tumbas mas, miro a su alrededor, era un lugar tranquilo y fresco, a pesar de ser un mausoleo con viejas tumbas, algunas descuidadas con el paso del tiempo.

Pero de repente algo, o mejor dicho, alguien llamó su atención. Una pequeña mujer se encontraba arrodillada frente a una tumba. Con los ojos cerrados susurraba algo.…

…

Ese día había tenido un sueño, sabía lo que eso significaba... la pequeña pelinegra decidió ir a aquel lugar ese día en especifico. Pronto iniciaría una nueva etapa de su vida y quería compartir aquello con la persona que más había querido.

\- Le agradezco mucho a él... por esta oportunidad que me ha dado- abrió los ojos y miro la tumba- sé que no lo defraudare... esta es una gran oportunidad y aunque sé que todo lo que él hace... lo hace porque te lo prometió... aun así estoy muy agradecida y le tengo un gran respeto-

Poso su mano a la altura de su pecho y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. Sin duda era mucho lo que llevaba dentro y dolía demasiado.

\- Me haces falta... aunque ahora él se encarga de mi... no es lo mismo.- hipó un poco mientras continuaba- cuando... eso paso... te necesité demasiado, han pasado 2 años... y aun duele... de verdad me siento responsable, siento que cargare con eso para toda mi vida. Aunque se preocupa por mi y trata de que todo sea normal, ya... nada es igual-

Limpio sus lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo que saco de un bolsillo. Se veía muy triste y apagada.

\- Supongo que debo salir adelante, por ellos dos... se esfuerzan demasiado para tratar de sacarme de este hoyo.- suspiro pesadamente...- y mañana empezaré... aunque duele... trataré de seguir... ya es tiempo... haré que estés orgullosa de mi... que ellos vean los resultados de su esfuerzo en mi... y sobre todo… lo haré por mi- dio una pequeña pero triste sonrisa a aquella gastada tumba y poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Durante todo ese tiempo la pelinegra no se percató de que alguien la observaba. Desde una distancia prudente, el pelinaranja observaba a Rukia, la reconoció al instante, no alcanzo a escuchar todo lo que la pequeña mujer decía pero pudo notar que parecía estar llorando.

La pelinegra por fin se levanto y dio la vuelta encontrándose con un rostro conocido. A unos pasos de ella se encontraba aquel joven del callejón. Lo vio con un rastro de sorpresa en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué hace una enana como tú en este lugar?- al ver la cara de Rukia, Ichigo supo que tenía razón... al parecer había estado llorando. - ¿y entonces?- insistió de nuevo, no era por ser in completo chismoso pero ver así a la pequeña mujer despertó algo difícil de explicar en el.

\- ¿Eh?... - lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, al parecer los golpes ya habían desaparecido- ¿Ichigo?... ¿qué haces aquí?- ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era el mismo joven al que había ayudado en el callejón hacia una semana atrás, agradecía que se encontrara bien, pero jamás espero encontrárselo de nuevo y menos en ese lugar.

\- Eso te lo pregunte yo... responde...-

\- Mira niño… lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío...- ante esas palbras toda la tranquilidad por el bienestar del joven se desvaneció, siendo reemplazado por la molestia, tenía una venita en la cabeza - y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.- El pelinaranja alzo una ceja... y se acerco a ella, estaba a tres pasos de distancia.

\- Oye tranquila... sólo quería saber - puso sus manos en sus bolsillos- no creí volver a verte... ya que no volviste para ver cómo me encontraba- de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que había dicho... ¿por qué rayos salió eso de su boca?... "idiota, creíste que te llevaría flores y globos a tu casa; apenas te conoce y si te ayudo fue porque sintió lastima por tu situación, tonto" pensó el pelinaranja frunciendo levemente el seño.

Rukia río ante aquel comentario... vio como la cara de Ichigo se contrajo luego de ese comentario. Ese chico era todo un caso.

\- Ah... pues... ya que Isshin-san es médico, confiaba en que no tendrías problemas con tu recuperación- relajo un poco los hombros - y en cuanto al motivo de mi visita a este lugar... creo que es muy obvio... te preguntaría lo mismo... ¡espera!... ya lo hice y no obtuve respuesta- le devolvió una mirada retadora al chico frente a ella.

\- Mejor olvídalo quieres…- Ichigo miro hacia otro lado mientras se rascaba la nuca - debo irme..- y sin mas... dio la media vuelta y se alejo del lugar.

Rukia lo observo alejarse. Era un sujeto muy raro. Quería parecer intimidante pero en el fondo era algo tímido. Lo notó cuando le dijo lo de la visita, vio como se avergonzó de sus palabras ¿él quería que ella lo visitara?.. Lo había dicho… a su manera... claro... pero lo dijo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

-¿Estas lista?... te estamos esperando- un hombre de cabellera oscura y corta le hablo por la espalda. Rukia dio un pequeño respingo y de inmediato volteo a ver al dueño de aquella voz.

\- Si ya... he acabado…- miro esos ojos verdes y vio como el hombre le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.- vámonos Kaien...-

El pelinegro la atrajo hacia él y paso su brazo por los hombros de Rukia. Miro a la pelinegra durante el camino de regreso hacia la entrada del cementerio. Parecía distraída y volteaba a ver hacia atrás... como buscando a alguien.

-Te encuentros bien Rukia?... te ves... algo distraída.- solo en ese instante la pelinegra fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato corrigió su comportamiento.

\- Si... estoy bien... es solo...- calló por unos segundos - no es nada... vamos… mi hermano debe estar esperándonos -

\- De acuerdo... - la miro de nuevo y le revolvió el cabello.- ahora que hemos regresado a karakura... me gustaría visitar a algunos parientes... ¿qué te parece?- tenía la intención de que la pelinegra despejara un poco su mente.

\- Esta bien... pero ¿podría ser la próxima semana?... tenemos mucho por hacer todavía... además... estaremos aquí por un buen tiempo- tomo el brazo del pelinegro y continuaron caminando hasta la salida.

…

En otra parte del cementerio el muchacho pelinaranja se encontraba junto a su familia, haciendo algunas oraciones frente a la misma tumba en la que antes se encontraba. Su padre y sus hermanas lo habían alcanzado a la mitad del camino por lo que tuvo que regresar. Durante el recorrido enfocó la vista hacia donde se había encontrado a la morena. Pero para su mala o buena suerte no lo encontró ahí… tal vez ya se había marchado.

De regreso a casa todos estaban en silencio, incluso su padre; sus hermanas no habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salieron de aquel lugar. Faltaba muy poco para que llegaran a su destino… su casa; al parecer aunque el jefe de la familia Kurosaki quisiera tener un día libre, las emergencias no cesaban.

\- Tu primo, me llamó esta mañana...- rompió el silencio el jefe de la familia- al parecer ha vuelto a karakura.

\- Ganju?... ¿no se suponía que estaba de gira o algo así debido a su trabajo de luchador profesional?- hablo la castaña hermanita del pelinaranja.- eso es algo raro-. Sus grandes ojos marrones miraban expectantes a su padre.

\- No seas tonta Yuzu... incluso los luchadores tienen derecho a un merecido descanso- la otra gemela intervino. Una pelinegra de cabello corto, ojos negros y mirada igual a la de Ichigo.

\- Karin tiene razón... hasta el perezoso de Ganju tiene un descanso- intervino Ichigo cruzándose de brazos- además hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos nada de él... o de los demás.-

Isshin rodó los ojos... era obvio que no se trataba de Ganju. La disputa se a largo un poco mas hasta llegar a la residencia Kurosaki. Ya dentro de la casa, Isshin aclaro el asunto.

\- Se trata de su otro primo...- los miro a los tres y continuó mientras se sentaba en un sofá - al parecer regresó junto con su esposa, pasaran una temporada por aquí-

Los tres jóvenes Kurosaki tenían una cara de asombro. Jamás se imaginaron que su primo se casara algún día… en sus días de juventud era un total rompecorazones. Les costaba asimilar la noticia.

\- Se caso?... ¿estás seguro que no estás hablando de Ganju?... eso es mucho mas creíble-Karin tenía una cara divertida ante la revelación. A su parecer era algo insólito.

Isshin suspiro pesadamente mientras se levantaba. - bueno si le creen o no... ya es problema suyo... fue lo que él me dijo.. - se rasco la barbilla - al parecer se caso hace dos años... y hasta ahora nos informo de ello... y como somos su única familia aquí en karakura... podrá visitarnos cuando él quiera y traer a su esposa.. -

\- Si... como sea...- hablo el pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido. No es que su primo no le agradara, sino más bien era que no lo conocía lo suficiente. De pequeño solo lo había visto un par de veces y sabia de él por los comentarios de otros familiares.

\- De acuerdo- dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo... Yuzu de un modo entusiasta mientras que Karin en un tono neutral. Era gracioso que apresar de ser gemelas, tuvieran una personalidad tan diferente; que hasta cierto punto contrastara un poco.

\- Bien... me voy a la clínica, el trabajo no espera- se puso la bata y salió de la casa.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron un momento en la sala... luego cada uno se dedicó a hacer sus actividades diarias... Yuzu se fue a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo mientras que Karin se quedó en la sala para ver un partido de fútbol.

Ichigo por su parte subió a su habitación para descansar un poco... las sorpresas del día lo habían dejado pensando... primero; encontrarse con Rukia en el cementerio, tenía la curiosidad de lo que había llevado a la pelinegra a ese lugar; aunque fuera obvio que fue a visitar a alguien... aun tenía esa sensación de saber ¿a quién?; y la segunda era el regreso de su primo y su matrimonio. Quería saber quién era la desdichada chica que había caído en las garras de su primo. Sabía que su primo era alguien difícil de atrapar... más bien era él, el que solía escapar de esas situaciones comprometedoras... no quería nada serio con nadie... o al menos eso le habían dicho… al parecer se equivocaron.

¿Seria tal vez que al fin encontrara a la persona correcta?, ¿acaso eso existía?... se preguntaba si él... algún día encontraría a la persona correcta... "Tal vez pronto", se decía. Con todo aquello rondando su cabeza cayó en un profundo sueño..

…

Llegaron a una hermosa y enorme casa, los tres aun permanecía dentro del vehículo negro.

Rukia miraba por la ventana- disculpa por hacerte esperar Nii-sama... no me di cuenta- fijo la mirada en el hombre de larga cabellera azabache.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, mientras la miraba, su semblante era algo frío; como si nada le importara. Cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos - sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad… esa no es excusa... -

Rukia agacho la cabeza mientras asentía- no volverá a pasar..-

\- Espero y así sea- el pelinegro habló con una voz neutral y hasta cierto punto algo atemorizante. - espero que desempeñes bien tu trabajo mañana... y aproveches la oportunidad que te estoy dando Rukia... te veo mañana y espero no llegues tarde- le dio una última mirada y dio por concluida la plática.

\- No tendrá quejas de mi...- decía la menuda mujer mientras salía del vehículo. Tomo la mano del hombre de ojos verdes para poder ayudarse a salir de ahí.

Observo como el vehículo se alejaba, dejándolos a ellos dos frente a la casa.

\- Es su manera de decirte que está feliz de que trabajes junto con él- dijo el pelinegro mientras la miraba...era mucho más alto que ella y por lo tanto tenía que inclinarse un poco para poder ver el rostro de su esposa- solo quiere que lo hagas bien... ambos lo queremos- entrelazo sus manos mientras la guiaba a la casa.

\- Lo sé…y por ello les agradezco a ambos- apretó la mano de su esposo mientras se detenían frente a la puerta de madera- en verdad... no sé qué haría sin ustedes. - posó su diminuta mano en la mejilla de aquel hombre, mientras él la cubría con la suya buscando un mayor contacto.

De repente un sentimiento de deja vú perturbó a la pelinegra... esa escena se parecía mucho a la que había tenido con aquel joven pelinaranja... se sintió extraña y retiro rápidamente la mano de la mejilla del hombre. El se extraño de su comportamiento, pero no le dijo nada... tal vez era por la visita al cementerio... sabía que le afectaba cada vez que iba.

\- Entremos... se hace tarde... y usted tiene que descansar para empezar su nuevo trabajo- le revolvió el cabello con una mano. Se había hecho una costumbre con aquella chica- en verdad quiero que todo sea como antes- su mirada se entristeció por un momento.

\- Yo... - pero la pelinegra no pudo seguir pues sentía que unas lágrimas saldrían si decía una palabra más.- lo siento... pero... yo... de verdad... no sabía... de haberlo sabido...tal vez...-

La atrajo hacia él y la abrazo de manera protectora- no fue tu culpa... y no vuelvas a decir lo contrario- le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la coronilla- nadie es el culpable... y eso no cambia lo que siento por ti... yo te amo... entiéndelo-

\- También te amo... - se limpio las lágrimas y le dio un corto beso en los labios- gracias Kaien... eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida, no sé qué haría sin ti- lo miro a los ojos y le dio una sincera sonrisa. Y juntos entraron a la casa. Por el momento todo parecía estar en paz. Las cosas a veces cambian... para algunos para bien y otros para mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el capitulo 3… me tarde un poco pero aquí está, por cierto, me gustaría saber que les parece.

Aclaraciones: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

 **Capitulo 3. Incidente.**

Un horrible sonido se escuchó por toda la habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas, sin embargo unos pocos rayos de luz atravesaban por la ventana.

Un pelinegro se revolvió de la cama y bostezo sonoramente, miro a su derecha donde otro cuerpo se encontraba descansando.

\- Hey floja… ¡despierta!... llegarás tarde en tu primer día...- la removió un poco, pero a pesar de sus intentos, el pequeño cuerpo no respondía - oye...- insistió otra vez… no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- Mmmmm...- fue lo único que se escuchó de entre las sabanas. - nooo... cinco minutos más… solo eso pido… ten piedad de mí- el pequeño bulto se destapó la cara rebelando su alborotada cabellera y sus ojos a medio abrir.

\- Tómate un baño mientras preparo el desayuno... ve…- el pelinegro la miró mientras una burlona sonrisa se asomaba de sus labios, era lo mismo todas las mañanas... salió de la cama y se encaminó hacia la salida del cuarto que compartía con su esposa.

\- Ya te escuché Kaien... solo...- Rukia bostezo y se tallo los ojos- un minuto más... juro que en 30 minutos estaré en el comedor- se tiró de nuevo al cómodo colchón... al parecer ese objeto le impedía levantarse, casi como si le rogara que no lo hiciera. Pasados unos minutos se levantó casi a regañadientes y entró al baño... aun seguía algo somnolienta.

Se duchó… vistió y arregló, luego de unos minutos bajó al comedor y vió en la mesa un hermoso y apetitoso desayuno. Todo se veía muy rico y olía de maravilla _…"¿donde aprendió a cocinar de esa manera?"_ se preguntaba Rukia cada vez que probaba los manjares que Kaien preparaba; aunque ella también cocinaba, lo que ella hacía no se comparaba con lo que su esposo cocinaba. No se sentía inferior ni molesta… al contrario; era una de las razones por las que quería a su esposo; además de que siempre era muy atento con ella.

Jamás se imaginó que el fuera de esa manera con ella… su pasado había sido algo... alocado por así decirlo, cuando lo conoció era muy diferente a como era en la actualidad.

\- Siéntate enseguida te sirvo el café... - llevó una pequeña taza llena de café caliente hasta la morena, de inmediato el dulce aroma llenó su nariz - apresúrate... estamos a tiempo... yo te llevaré... y cuando acabes iré por ti- se quitó el delantal de Chappy el conejo y lo colgó a un lado; ese delantal había sido originalmente de Rukia, pero como eran raras las ocasiones en las que ella cocinaba... pues… ahora prácticamente ese adorable delantal pertenecía a Kaien, y francamente no se le veía nada mal.

Rukia tomó un sorbo de café mientras asentía- de acuerdo… al menos así no tendré que preocuparme por el tráfico o por llegar tarde- empezó a devorar su desayuno y continuó- Nii-sama y yo te estamos agradecidos-

Kaien le dio una gran sonrisa mientras comía su propio desayuno, miró su reloj y se apresuró a terminar su ración… después de lavar los platos utilizados, ambos salieron rumbo a su destino.

…

Ya era muy tarde… gracias al infantil de su padre se entretuvo en una absurda pelea mañanera como ya era costumbre. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos con rumbo a su salón... por suerte se encontraban algo vacíos... aunque claro, todavía quedaban algunos... que como él, corrían a toda prisa con rumbo a sus aulas; agradecía no ser el único que llegaría atrasado ese día. Murmullos se escuchaban en algunos salones y en otros un total silencio. Paró justo frente a una puerta; se alcanzaban a oír voces... así que intuyó que el profesor aun no entraba.

La verdad no tenía ni idea de que clase tenía en ese momento, no tuvo tiempo de pasar por su horario, solamente ubicó su salón, el 3-2. Entró de inmediato y se percató de que efectivamente el profesor aun no llegaba; vio a Chad e Ishida en sus respectivos asientos y se dirigió al suyo.

Acomodó sus cosas y miró por la ventana... estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

\- Te ves muy pensativo... ¿acaso estas pensando en qué problemas te meterás este curso?- Ishida se había acercado a él... desde que entró al salón notó al chico algo perdido.

\- Cállate... - apartó la mirada de la ventana y se la dirigió al joven de lentes - oye ¿qué clase tendremos?… se me hizo algo tarde y no pasé por mi horario-

\- De verdad eres un tonto sin remedio Kurosaki... – el pelinegro se acomodó los lentes - tendremos matemáticas... y... al fin conoceremos al nuevo profesor- lo dijo con toda la calma del mundo. Una de las cualidades de aquel joven de lentes.

\- Pero hasta ahora no se ha presentado- se incorporó Chad a la plática - por cierto tus moretones desaparecieron- desde el día en el que lo visitaron en su casa no lo habían vuelto a ver, era bueno que la única evidencia de su incidente hubiese desaparecido.

\- Si...- fue lo único que dijo el pelinaranja.

La puerta se volvió a abrir revelando a una jovencita muy hermosa con cabellera entre marrón y naranja; sus ojos grises se veían muy alegres, junto a ella venia una pelinegra de cabello muy corto y de complexión delgada.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos!- saludó la pelinaranja mientras se acercaba donde se encontraban Ishida, Chad e Ichigo.

\- Hola Inoue- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras las dos jóvenes se acercaban.

\- ¿Aun no llega el nuevo profesor?- preguntó la pelinegra - ya es algo tarde - miró un reloj que se encontraba en la pared de aquel salón.

\- ¿Tu también sabias del cambio Tatsuki?... - bufó Ichigo - ¿soy el único que no sabía nada?- se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

\- Todo el mundo lo sabe Ichigo... - Tatsuki puso los ojos en blanco y fue a su asiento en donde se dispuso a dejar sus cosas.

\- Tranquilos chicos...- intervino Inoue.- vayamos a nuestros lugares que el profesor ya debe llegar - se dirigió al chico de lentes y al joven fornido.

Los jóvenes tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Ishida delante de Ichigo y Chad tras de él; Inoue a un lado del pelinaranja y Tatsuki adelante de ella.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre de larga cabellera azabache entró, sus ojos grises los miraron a todos y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ichigo, ese hombre lo ponía nervioso.

\- Bien jóvenes... me presento- se paró junto a la pizarra - soy Byakuya Kuchiki... y de ahora en adelante seré el nuevo director de este instituto - su postura denotaba superioridad, además de que su vestimenta era formal, digno de alguien que ocupara un puesto importante.

Todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio… por su parte el pelinaranja seguía observándolo de pies a cabeza...se quedó pensativo por un momento... el apellido de aquel hombre lo había escuchado en algún sitio pero no se acordaba de donde.

\- Antes era el maestro de matemáticas de los de segundo año... pero debido a mis méritos, logré ascender hasta este importante puesto- su tono sonaba algo arrogante pero su semblante era frío y no demostraba mucha emoción ante sus palabras.

En ese momento algo hizo click… ¡claro!, el año pasado había escuchado rumores de un profesor muy estricto que era el terror de los de segundo año... Kuchiki... era su apellido... aunque para muchos era " el hombre sin emociones"... mas no se acordaba del nombre. Algo en aquel sujeto no le gustaba.

-¿Qué sucedió con el director Yamamoto?...- habló una joven que se encontraba en el asiento del frente.

\- Si quieren realizar preguntas entonces levanten la mano... el orden y la disciplina son lo más importante - fulminó con la mirada a la joven - el director Yamamoto se retiró debido a su avanzada edad... y me dejó a mí como su reemplazo...- su tono era despectivo ante todos ellos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, sin duda debían tener cuidado con aquel sujeto, el pelinegro entrelazó los dedos en la parte de atrás de su espalda y continuo.

\- Ese era el primer comunicado... el segundo es... informarles quién será su nueva profesora- miró hacia la puerta y realizó una señal con su mano para que alguien pasara - pasa...-

¿Una profesora?... todos murmuraban mientras esperaban a que ella entrara.

Por la puerta apareció una pequeña mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos grandes color violeta. El pelinaranja se sorprendió al verla... era la misma mujer que lo había ayudado en aquel callejón esa tarde... la que lo había llevado a su casa sin conocerlo... la misma que se había encontrado el día anterior en el cementerio… era ella... Rukia. Pero eso era imposible ella... ¿era profesora? Pero se veía de menor edad... eso tenía que ser una broma.

\- La profesora Kuchiki Rukia les impartirá la materia de matemáticas - se dirigió a ella- son todos tuyos - Byakuya salió del aula para seguir con su recorrido, aun le faltaba visitar otras aulas más, antes de empezar con su labor como nuevo director del instituto.

La pelinegra entró con la frente en alto, dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y se dirigió a ellos- buenos días alumnos… seré su nueva maestra de matemáticas... espero que nos llevemos bien- hizo una pequeña reverencia y recorrió el salón con la mirada... rostros jóvenes, algunos indicaban aburrimiento... otros; bueno... digamos que al menos intentaban verse emocionados.

Siguió mirando... pero de repente algo llamó su atención, una brillante cabellera naranja. Era imposible, eso no podía ser, pero para su mala suerte, al mirar en aquella dirección se encontró con un rostro conocido.

El chico solo la observaba, lo que la ponía algo nerviosa. Creyó que era al menos cuatro años menor que ella… pero... ¿era un estudiante? Y peor aún era su alumno. Apartó de inmediato y muy abruptamente la mirada del joven de brillante cabellera.

\- Bien... empecemos...- se sentó y sacó una hoja de una carpeta- primero la asistencia...- aun sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella -Arisawa...- comenzó con el primer nombre de la hoja.

-Aquí- levantó la mano la pelinegra.

-Asano- Rukia levantó la mirada y se encontró con un joven castaño con cara de pervertido que la miraba de una manera muy extraña.

-aquí- dijo el muchacho con una mirada rara aun sobre ella.

La pelinegra decidió no darle tanta importancia a ese muchacho y siguió con la lista de nombres... ya llevaba la mitad.

-Inoue- la chica era muy linda e inocente. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aquí- levantó la mano la joven con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ishida- buscó al joven con la mirada.

-Aquí- dijo el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba por enésima vez los lentes.

Rukia rodó los ojos, ese joven repetía ese acto como si fuera un ritual, se había dado cuanta con tan solo mirarlo; sonrió ante aquel hecho… pero la sonrisa se le borró en cuanto vio el siguiente nombre de la lista.

No sabía porque actuaba de esa manera, quizá era porque ese muchacho la sacaba de quicio. Suspiró antes de decir el apellido del pelinaranja.

-Kurosaki- lo miró esperando su respuesta, pero el parecía muy pensativo como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Ichigo la seguía observando... al parecer la pequeña mujer decía algo que él no alcanzaba a escuchar, la vio levantarse de su escritorio y caminar hacia él, pero seguía sin moverse.

\- Kurosaki...- le picó la frente con su dedo índice y vio como el parpadeaba repetidas veces como si estuviese despertando de algún sueño- señor Kurosaki llevo repitiendo su apellido desde hace cinco minutos... -

Ichigo se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras quitaba la mano de la morena de su frente-¡¿pero qué demonios Rukia?!- un gran "ooh" se escuchó por toda el aula, al parecer al pelinaranja se le olvidaba que se encontraba en la escuela.

Rukia por su parte abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa y luego los cerró mientras llevaba su mano hasta su cabeza - después de clases...- habló la pelinegra- lo quiero en mi oficina... tendrá un merecido castigo por su falta de interés en mi clase y por su atrevimiento- lo fulminó con la mirada y regresó a su escritorio para acabar con la lista de nombres. Acabó con el último nombre de la hoja pero aun estaba algo molesta por lo sucedido "¿quién se cree ese imbécil?" Es lo que repetía en su cabeza la pequeña mujer.

\- Comenzaremos con algo sencillo… estadística… - tomó su "pequeño" libro y empezó a escribir en la pizarra… - ¿cómo calcular el tamaño de una muestra en una población?... bien primero que nada... existen tres maneras de hacerlo dependiendo de la población que tengamos, se pueden dar tres casos: la primera, en la que no conocemos el tamaño de nuestra población... la segunda; en la que si conocemos el tamaño de nuestra población... y la tercera nos servirá para comparar dos poblaciones diferentes...- decía todo aquello mientras escribía unas formulas en la pizarra.

\- No puedo creer que no haya pasado ni medio día... y ya estés en problemas Kurosaki- le susurró Ishida a Ichigo mientras le daba una burlona sonrisa.

\- Kurosaki-kun... no puedes hablarle así a una profesora- le reprochó Inoue- no querrás meterte en más problemas y que te envíen con el nuevo director…- un pequeño escalofrío subió hasta su nuca- se ve muy... estricto... podría expulsarte por faltarle al respeto a la señorita Kuchiki... además de que es su hermana- la joven abrió su libreta y empezó a tomar apuntes.

Hasta ese momento el pelinaranja no había relacionado al sujeto de mirada gélida con la pequeña profesora... eran hermanos... sin duda no debía provocar a esa pequeña mujer, bueno al menos no tanto. La clase continuó bastante tranquila, Rukia evitaba mirar a Ichigo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, al término de la clase, la pelinegra salió de prisa del aula… mientras Ichigo se levantaba velozmente de su asiento con la intención de seguirla y preguntar qué hacia ella en su instituto y el por qué no le había dicho que era una profesora.

Pero su intento fue interrumpido por sus dos amigos; Chad e Ishida, que lo alcanzaron y se lo llevaron casi a rastras hasta la azotea para poder almorzar, al grupo se unieron dos jóvenes mas... el que tenía cara de pervertido; llamado Keigo y otro joven de cabellera negra que traía consigo un celular y parecía estar escribiendo algo en él... respondía al nombre de Mizuiro.

\- Jamás pensé que tuviéramos a una profesora tan linda- Keigo juntó las manos y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa algo torcida.

\- No es linda... es solo una malhumorada enana- Ichigo mordió con fuerza su almuerzo.

\- Solo lo dices porque te castigó...- Ishida lo miró...- además tú te lo buscaste Kurosaki... estabas tan ensimismado que no escuchaste las veces cuando ella te habló... por eso te tocó la frente… para que reaccionaras-

\- Y que manera de reaccionar... llamarla por su nombre... si que eres un atrevido Ichigo- intervino Mizuiro dejando a un lado su celular.

\- Hm- fue lo único que dijo Chad mientras asentía... por lo general siempre era así en todas las conversaciones.

\- Eso no les incumbe... - Ichigo frunció aun más el ceño, aun se sentía algo molesto por su manera de reaccionar con ella... el no era así, le sorprendía un poco su reacción y al mismo tiempo se sentía algo irritado.

\- Eres un gruñón...pero, al menos debo admitir que a pesar de ser una mujer adulta... parece de nuestra edad... la vi en el pasillo y creí que se trataba de una nueva estudiante- el muchacho del celular se puso algo pensativo…- Mmmmm… tal vez...- puso una mano en la barbilla.

\- Ni se te ocurra Mizuiro- habló por primera vez Chad..- sabemos acerca de tu preferencia por las mujeres mayores… pero ni lo intentes con la profesora-

El pelinaranja frunció aun más el ceño ante el comentario... lo hizo sentirse algo raro y no sabía por qué... tal vez porque sabía lo que Rukia le haría a su amigo si intentara algo así, y no quería que corriera con la misma mala suerte que él, Si eso debía ser... nada más.

\- Dejen de hablar de esa enana… ya tengo suficiente con tener que verla después de clases como para que se la pasen hablando de ella durante el almuerzo- continuó comiendo dando así por terminado el tema.

Los demás se miraron entre sí... la reacción de Ichigo les parecía raro... estaba más gruñón que de costumbre, era como si algo le molestara; prefirieron hacerle caso y no seguir con el tema... terminaron su almuerzo en paz hablando de otros asuntos y luego regresaron al aula. Las clases continuaron de manera tranquila el resto del día.

…

Sentada en su escritorio se encontraba la pelinegra, había sido un día largo, las clases no habían sido tan malas, claro sin contar con cierto alumno pelinaranja; ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre enfrente de toda la clase… y en su primer día?... era un insolente, pero ya se encargaría de él; sonrió ante ese hecho… estaba segura de que ese joven no la tendría tan fácil durante sus clases.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al chico que en ese momento estaba en su cabeza, lo miró con mala cara.

\- Sal...toca la puerta antes de entrar y si yo te digo que pases... pasas...- le apunto la puerta con el dedo.

\- Estas loca... ya estoy aquí y no saldré sólo porque tu quieres- puso sus manos en la cadera y se dirigió al asiento frente al escritorio... observó la oficina de la mujer... todo estaba en orden y muy limpio... al parecer era una obsesiva con el orden... no le sorprendía. - ¿y bien que quieres que haga enana?-

\- ¿Como me llamaste?- si Rukia estuviese bebiendo un vaso de agua en ese instante se hubiese atragantado con el liquido- oye… no sé quién te crees que eres, pero no puedes llamarme de esa manera; soy mayor que tú y por lo tanto debes respetarme- lo miró fijamente.

\- Discúlpeme profesora...- eso sonaba demasiado sarcástico- pero es que con su estatura es difícil no confundirla con una niña...he ahí mi error, mil perdón a su persona. - se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego tomar asiento de nuevo, sin duda no le daría tregua a Rukia.

\- Mira Ichigo en verdad eres desesperante... soy tu nueva profesora y debes respetarme... solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo... y con esa actitud tuya me está resultando imposible...- era verdad, era lo que ella había esperado para "comenzar" con la nueva etapa de su vida pero al parecer el muchacho no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

\- Rukia no lo hago a propósito... pero... es un poco raro… primero me ayudas en ese callejón y me llevas a tu casa... luego te encuentro en el mismo cementerio, y ahora eres mi...- desvío un poco la mirada hacia la ventana- mi profesora... dime ¿acaso estas siguiéndome?-

La mujer abrió los ojos de la incredulidad; en verdad pensaba eso... era absurdo...se levantó de su asiento y se paró junto al chico mientras giraba su silla para que quedara frente a ella.

\- ¿Estas bromeando... verdad?- lo tomó de la barbilla y continuó -¿por qué haría algo como eso?... - entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras lo miraba de manera divertida… le causó un poco de gracia la paranoia del joven.

Ichigo se tensó ante el toque de la pelinegra... justo como la vez anterior... estaban muy cerca. Se perdía en sus hermosos ojos violetas - no lo sé... dímelo tú...- apenas alcanzó a decir...no supo porque pero llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Rukia para acariciarla.

Rukia por su parte se sorprendió del tono de voz del joven y de lo que estaba haciendo... le gustaba la caricia de aquel joven. Sus ojos miel la veían de una manera extraña, lo que la hacía sentirse algo rara... no incomoda como en el salón de clases, simplemente no podía explicárselo. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de que el espacio entre ella e Ichigo se acortaba. El pelinaranja tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo solo sabía que quería probar esos pequeños labios.

\- Ichigo que...- pero no pudo terminar la frase la pelinegra pues los labios del pelinaranja estaban sobre los de ella. Se mantuvo estática por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que sintió como esos cálidos labios se alejaban.

El pelinaranja volvió a acortar las distancias para lamer el labio inferior de Rukia, sintió como se volvía a tensar pero como no se opuso, la beso con fuerza y mordió el labio que había lamido... y aprovechando que ella abrió la boca introdujo su lengua para profundizar el beso. Rukia soltó un pequeño gemido ante el acto del pelinaranja y empezó a corresponder; Ichigo aprovechó para tirar de ella hasta sentarla en su regazo, la ojivioleta enredó sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho mientras acariciaba su nuca.

Siguieron así por unos minutos más y sólo se separaban por falta de aire, pero luego seguían en lo suyo… una de las manos del muchacho recorría las piernas de Rukia, mientras la otra sostenía su pequeña cintura aferrándola más a su cuerpo. Se sentía cada vez mas excitado... era la primera vez que se sentía así por una mujer; rompió el beso para bajar hasta su cuello y morderlo, escuchó otro pequeño gemido y sonrió...se alejó un poco de ella y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas muy rojas; no lo pensó dos veces y dirigió sus manos hasta la blusa de Rukia con la intención de desabrocharla.

Hacía algún tiempo que nadie la besaba así, se sentía perdida en un mar de sensaciones... las caricias y besos que le daba ese joven eran únicos, ni siquiera su marido la tocaba y besaba de esa manera... de repente sintió como su blusa blanca era desabrochada y regresó a la realidad, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?... mejor dicho... no estaba pensando en absoluto; paró de besar al chico y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo aunque el pelinaranja intentaba atraerla de nuevo hacia él. Los primeros botones de su blusa estaban abiertos dejando ver una parte de su sostén, lo cerró de inmediato con algo de torpeza y miró al pelinaranja; seguía sentado observándola y jadeante.

Ciertamente le pareció muy atractivo en ese momento. Se golpeó mentalmente… ¿cómo podía pensar eso?... ella estaba casada y peor aún… ese niño era su alumno.

\- Rukia… yo...- Ichigo no supo en qué momento la pelinegra se había levantado. Cuando regresó a la realidad la vio parada justo frente a él, igual de jadeante que él, con el cabello revuelto y la blusa desarreglada. No podía creer su comportamiento... estaba algo avergonzado pero muy en el fondo lo había disfrutado y sabia que Rukia también.

-¡Cállate!- y en ese instante le dio una sonora cachetada y bajó la mirada, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Ichigo llevo la mano hasta su mejilla... ardía demasiado... vio en Rukia el remordimiento de sus actos así que miró hacia la ventana, vio como los demás estudiantes se marchaban a sus casas.

\- Lo lamento... no sé que me pasó...- trató de acercarse a Rukia pero ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás… evitándolo. - Rukia perdón pero no me pude resistir... estabas demasiado cerca y yo... pues...- no sabía que mas decir ni él mismo sabia el porqué de aquel beso.

\- Señor Kurosaki le pido que salga de mi oficina en este instante...- llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió dándole a entender que se marchara - fuera...- su voz sonaba muy cortante y gélida.

El pelinaranja no dijo nada más y salió de la oficina escuchando tras de sí el sonido de la puerta cerrándose muy fuerte. Caminó por los pasillos vacios, al parecer eran los únicos que quedaban en la escuela.

Al llegar a su casa subió a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie... ni siquiera a la tierna Yuzu... lo cual le extraño mucho pero no insistió... sabía que a veces su hermano tenia días duros en el instituto y era mejor no molestarlo. Ichigo se encerró en su cuarto y no salió durante toda la tarde, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, y todas ellas tenían que ver con una pequeña mujer de hermosos ojos violetas.

Rukia por su parte; después de que Ichigo saliera de la oficina se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer al piso, sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras negaba. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento y entre ellas estaba ese joven pelinaranja; escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y de inmediato se incorporó y arregló un poco, al abrir vio a su esposo parado frente a ella.

\- ¿Nos vamos?... ya es hora- aquél hombre le dio una brillante y cálida sonrisa y la tomó de la mano para jalarla entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo y un fugaz beso.

\- S...si… solo voy por mis cosas y nos vamos- en ningún momento lo vio a la cara, todavía no se sentía preparada para mirarlo... la vergüenza y culpa la carcomían. Salieron rumbo al estacionamiento y ambos abordaron el auto del pelinegro.

\- Te ves algo rara... ¿segura que estas bien? - le miró de reojo para no apartar su vista mucho tiempo del camino - debe ser por el primer día… ¿cómo te fue?... ¿castigaste a alguien hoy?- tenía algo de curiosidad por saber cómo había resultado el primer día de su esposa; esperaba que todo resultara bien, tal vez así encontrara a la mujer más animada, pero al parecer este primer día no había resultado según sus expectativas.

Rukia no sabía que contestar… ¿le diría a Kaien lo que había sucedido con Ichigo?... lo pensó por un buen rato mientras Kaien esperaba una respuesta. Suspiró y tomó una decisión; no le contaría nada... esa había sido la primera y última vez que ocurriera algo como eso, además no quería arruinar esa segunda oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad con el moreno por algo que jamás volvería a pasar.

\- La verdad... son muy tranquilos... y... no me causarán gran problema… podré con ellos- se acomodó en el asiento y miró por la ventana. - así que no te preocupes...- en realidad aquellas palabras habían sido más para ella que para su esposo... creía que al decirlas en voz alta ayudarían a que se las creyera.

\- De acuerdo... anímate... ya verás la cena que preparé...- le tomó la mano durante todo el camino.

Al llegar a casa, cenaron en completa paz y luego se fueron a dormir… ambos estaban muy agotados. Pero a la pelinegra le costó un poco mas conciliar el sueño debido a todo lo acontecido en ese día… cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro y la mirada de Ichigo... tenía el presentimiento que ese chico le afectaría de alguna manera.


	4. Chapter 4

**aclaraciones: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, esta historia es un universo alterno.**

 **disculpen la tardanza... he tenido algunos trabajos de la universidad que me han mantenido muy ocupada, y solo como una manera de desahogarme les comento que hace unos días publicaron en un grupo Ichiruki acerca de la calidad de los fanfictions... la verdad si me enfureció un poco que dijeran que la calidad ha bajado mucho... he leído historias que son recientes y son muy buenas la verdad, pero que digan eso si baja un poco el autoestima... sin mas por el momento les dejo el capitulo 4... y agradecería mucho sus reviews ;)**

 **Capitulo 4: ausencia.**

Habían pasado algunos días desde el "incidente" en la oficina de la pelinegra, durante ese tiempo sin quererlo se había sentido algo culpable por lo ocurrido; no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera que no le afectaría… que no le había importado, las cosas seguían su ritmo, todos los días se levantaba de la cama, se alistaba y bajaba al comedor donde su esposo la esperaba con un espectacular desayuno digno de los mismos dioses según ella.

-¿Saldrás muy tarde el día de hoy?- Kaien se encontraba terminando su desayuno, vio a Rukia quien lavaba sus platos, si… se repartían las labores de la casa de manera equitativa, si él hacia el desayuno Rukia se encargaba de lavar los platos sucios- verás… me temo que no podré ir por ti el día de hoy, necesito terminar un trabajo pendiente… de verdad lo siento- lamentaba de verdad no poder ir por ella, pero tenía un montón de trabajo acumulado.

La pelinegra, se encontraba de espaldas pero había escuchado lo que el ojiverde acababa de decir, había acabado con el ultimo plato sucio, bueno al menos con los que se encontraban en el fregadero, se dispuso a bajarse de un pequeño banco que utilizaba para poder estar a la altura del fregadero pues debido a su pequeña estatura se le hacia un poco difícil lavar los trastos y siempre terminaba por ponerse de puntillas para ello.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo regresar a la casa sola- le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras ponía su pequeña mano en el hombro de su esposo- además puedo pedirle a Nii-sama que me traiga a la casa, no creo que me niegue ese favor- sabía cuanto trabajo tenia Kaien, pues durante la última semana lo había visto desvelarse muy a menudo durante las noches.

-¿Estás segura?... me comunicaré con tu hermano para asegurarme de que le pediste el favor- entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Rukia… sabia que solo había dicho eso para no preocuparlo, ella a veces ponía a los demás antes que a ella misma, por lo tanto sabía que no le pediría el favor a su hermano-Rukia… mira que si hablo con Byakuya y me entero que no le pediste ningún favor soy capaz de dejar mi trabajo e ir por ti-

-No seas tonto Kaien, no puedes hacer eso… ya te dije que estaré bien, deja de preocuparte sin razón, no me toma más de una hora el viaje del instituto hasta aquí…- la pelinegra suspiró sonoramente, no podía permitir que Kaien dejara su puesto de trabajo solo para ir por ella, era algo impulsivo de su parte.

" _ **impulsivo"**_ , pensó, esa palabra rondaba por su mente muy a menudo y le recordaba a cierto pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido; al percatarse de que de nuevo volvía a pensar en él, sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos "tontos pensamientos" como ella les decía. Justo en ese momento Kaien le gritaba desde la puerta que se apresurara pues faltaba poco para el inicio de clases; como pudo, tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa para dirigirse al instituto.

…

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un grupo de adolescentes inquietos, platicando muy amenamente unos con otros, pero éstos al verla entrar de inmediato regresaron a sus respectivos asientos. Ingresó al salón y cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó hasta su escritorio en donde dejó sus cosas.

-¡Buenos días Sensei!… Hoy está muy hermosa- el pelinegro con mirada pervertida, al que ya había identificado como Keigo la saludó muy animadamente, alzó la mirada y lo vio en su asiento con una extraña y aterradora sonrisa… ya no se le hacía raro el comportamiento de aquel joven, le había bastado una semana para escuchar lo que sus compañeros decían de él, lo que definitivamente ya había comprobado de sobra.

-Buenos días Asano-san…- le sonrió un poco, y se dispuso a sacar sus papeles de su bolso, aquel en el que siempre llevaba sus documentos y libros.

-Ahhh… Sensei llámeme Keigo- el pelinegro hizo un puchero con los labios y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse al escritorio de Rukia- no me agrada que me llamen por mi apellido y menos una hermosa mujer como usted… mi nombre es Keigo, k...e…i…g- pero no pudo continuar ya que un puño fue directo hacia su cabeza y éste cayó de inmediato al suelo.

-Ignórelo Sensei, lo hace a menudo con nuestras compañeras, pero solo necesita un buen golpe para detenerlo- Tatsuki quien apenas entraba al salón vio la escena que Keigo protagonizaba y no dudó en ponerle un alto, no permitía que un pervertido en potencia hiciera eso con sus compañeras y amigas, y menos lo haría con una profesora.

-Gr…gracias Arisawa-san, emmm… por favor ponga a su compañero Asano en un lugar donde no obstruya el paso que ya daré inicio con la clase de hoy…- Rukia durante ese instante se había levantado de su cómoda silla y había pegado la espalda a la pared tomando el pequeño borrador por si tenía que utilizarlo con Keigo, pero Tatsuki se le había adelantado, había visto como varias de sus compañeras hacían lo mismo con el joven, que ya no le parecia extraño verlo de esa manera… tirado en el piso o con algún ojo morado.

Tatsuki se apresuró a jalar a Keigo hasta la esquina del salón y depositarlo ahí de la manera menos sutil posible; regresó a su asiento mientras veía como Rukia escribía unos ejercicios en el pizarrón, mientras la pelinegra escribía fruncía el ceño notablemente, de nuevo… como todos los días de esa semana… faltaba alguien en el aula; el día después del "incidente" como ella lo había llamado, el pelinaranja no se había presentado de nuevo al instituto, bueno al menos en sus clases no se había presentado ni dado razones de su ausencia.

 _ **"Tal vez me pase un poco con la cachetada que le di… también tuve la culpa por dejarme llevar además yo…. Pero qué rayos estoy pensando"**_ sacudió la cabeza y presionó tan fuerte la tiza en la pizarra que se escuchó un fuerte chirrido debido a la fricción entre ambos, inmediatamente sus alumnos se taparon sus oídos ante aquel espantoso sonido.

-¿Sensei se encuentra bien?- Inoue se descubrió los oídos que hasta ese momento estaba presionando con ambas manos, podía notar como la profesora se mantenía tensa y al ver caer esa pequeña pieza de tiza que al parecer se había partido a la mitad y había rodado junto a su pie-¿Kuchiki-Sensei… que le sucede?- se levantó y se dirigió al frente justo al lado de Rukia, vio como el rostro de la pequeña mujer se acongojaba y mantenía la mirada estática, como si estuviera manteniendo una lucha dentro de sí misma.

-Inoue ¿Qué haces?- el joven de lentes quiso detener a su amiga, pero la pelinaranja no contestó, al ver el rostro de Inoue supo que el de su profesora no debía verse mejor- llamaré a un profesor- pero al momento de levantarse vio la mano de su amiga que le indicaba que permaneciera en su asiento, este de inmediato comprendió aquello y obedeció.

Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su diminuto hombro, lo cual la hizo regresar a la realidad, miró a su derecha y vio a la tierna Inoue, pero esta vez su semblante no era el de siempre; no había sonrisa alguna en aquel hermoso e infantil rostro, más bien se denotaba preocupación, angustia… lentamente aparto la mano de la joven y volteó, vio como el grupo entero la miraba de una manera diferente, ya no era curiosidad como una semana atrás cuando entró al salón, no… unos la veían con confusión en sus rostros, otros con preocupación cómo en el caso de Inoue, Tatsuki e Ishida, inclusive Chad.

Se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y de inmediato trató de remediarlo, recogió el diminuto trozo de tiza del suelo y lo colocó sobre su escritorio.

-Inoue-san ya puede regresar a su asiento, por favor siéntese- le señaló su lugar a la joven y le dio un leve empujón para que pasara a su asiento. Un poco dudosa la pelinaranja regresó a su lugar y se sentó mientras intercambiaba miradas con el joven de lentes, este solo asintió.

-Si usted gusta puedo ir por la enfermera escolar Sensei…- se acomodó los lentes -soy el delegado de este salón, y es mi deber ayudar a los profesores cuando sea necesario…- de nuevo se disponía a levantarse cuando la pelinegra habló.

-No es necesario señor Ishida, esto no ha sido algo de qué preocuparse… últimamente debido a los trabajos que les he dejado a este grupo y a los otros, me ha generado un poco de estrés… eso es todo, así que si no le importa le pido que tome asiento al igual que lo ha hecho su compañera y olvidemos todo este asunto- el pelinegro no puso objeción ante ello, sabia cual era su posición como estudiante, no podía hacer nada más.

La clase siguió de manera normal, Rukia les explicó un nuevo tema y asignó los ejercicios necesarios para que quedara más claro, durante el tiempo que duró la clase un bulto inconsciente permanecía en la esquina del salón, nadie le prestaba más atención… cuando por fin el timbre que anunciaba el tan ansiado descanso sonó por toda la escuela todos abandonaron de inmediato el aula dirigiéndose a algún lugar para comer su almuerzo.

Rukia salió del salón y se dirigió a su pequeño cubículo, al entrar fue directo a su silla y comenzó a sobarse las sienes con los dedos, se notaba algo tensa y podía asegurarlo con solo sentir como la pequeña venita que masajeaba palpitaba cada vez que la tocaba con su dedo índice.

De repente escuchó la puerta abrirse, y al abrir los ojos vio a su hermano parado en el umbral de ella, como siempre mantenía ese frió semblante, el cual sabía que era solo una pantalla para aquellos que no lo conocieran bien, pues si bien podía ser alguien con apariencia autoritaria y fría, también era un hermano excepcional cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

-He escuchado unos rumores por los pasillos cuando me dirigía aquí…- entró a la pequeña oficina y cerró bien la puerta tras de sí- unas alumnas que pertenecen a tu clase hablaban acerca de un comportamiento extraño por parte tuya… dijeron que estabas distraída y sumida en tus pensamientos…-

-¿Qué?... eso no… no es lo que pasó- ¿desde cuando su hermano andaba por los pasillos de cotilla?, era inusual en él, en todos los años que lo conocía jamás había tenido ese comportamiento- no sé qué has escuchado ahí afuera Nii-sama, pero no es verdad- soltó un leve suspiro y colocó ambos codos por encima de la mesa y su pequeño puño debajo de su fina barbilla.

-Rukia… sabes que eso de ser un cotilla jamás me ha gustado, es una conducta bastante desagradable debo admitirlo, y es una clara falta de respeto escuchar la conversación de los demás- Byakuya se acercó al escritorio de su hermana y se mantuvo en pie, no iba a dejar que la mirada de su pequeña hermana le impidiera saber lo que quería, ¡eso jamás!... el era Byakuya Kuchiki, algo como eso no lo detendría- ¿y bien?... espero tu respuesta… y espero por tu bien que sea lo más cercano posible a la realidad Rukia… sabes que no me gusta que me vean la cara… ¿hable lo suficientemente claro?...-

Ante aquella… ¿cómo podía llamarlo?... ¿pregunta?... ¿amenaza tal vez?, no podía darse el lujo de mentir tan descaradamente, no… frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que _Byakuya descubridor de mentiras Kuchiki_ como ella solía llamarlo cuando era pequeña, jamás podía evadirlo siempre descubría la verdad por más elaborada que fuera su mentira.

Se mantuvo callada por unos minutos pensando en lo que le diría a su hermano- es el estrés… no hay nada más- evitó mirarle directamente a la cara y se concentró en buscar unos papeles dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-¡Rukia!... te hice una simple pregunta…- la paciencia de Byakuya se estaba agotando, no soportaba las mentiras ni la más pequeña de ellas, las consideraba como una grave traición, y no le agradaba si estas venían de su hermana- ¿es Kaien?... ¿acaso él se ha atrevido a reprocharte algo?... si es así yo…- la ira que sintió en esos momentos era indescriptible, nadie se atrevería a lastimar a su hermana, fuese quien fuese… si había aceptado el matrimonio de su hermana no era por gusto… sino más bien por obligación; su hermana y su esposa estaban tan contentas con la noticia que no le quedo de otra que aceptar a aquel hombre… claro que con el tiempo había aprendido a tolerarlo pero no le permitiría que hiriera a su hermana.

-¡Nii-sama!… no… Kaien no ha hecho nada… el jamás lo haría, me quiere y es incapaz de hacerme daño alguno- creía saber lo que su hermano pensaba en esos momentos y sabía lo que ello implicaba, pero debía sacarlo de su error si quería evitar problemas entre su esposo y su hermano- la verdad es que me está costando adaptarme a este nuevo ritmo de vida, han sido muchos cambios… aun me acoplo a mis horarios y a la nueva responsabilidad- tenía que pensar en cada palabra… Byakuya solo levantó una ceja… tal vez le estaba creyendo... tal vez no, con él nunca se sabía, no era muy predecible - por las noches me ha costado dormir un poco debido a que me la he pasado revisando las tareas de los muchachos, y pues… pues… creo que eso me está generando cierto grado de estrés, pero fuera de eso, estoy bien… con algo de descanso seré la misma de siempre-

Byakuya solo miro de arriba hacia abajo a Rukia, sabía que algo le pasaba… podía notarlo con solo verla, pero quería hacerla pensar que se había creído aquello, por el momento le convenía… pues no quería que tuviera más problemas de los que ya parecia tener, tarde o temprano averiguaría lo que le pasaba… por ahora la dejaría ser.

-Está bien…espero no me estés mintiendo Rukia, sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso- tras todo ese asunto se había olvidado del verdadero motivo de su visita, en las manos todavía tenía una carpeta que sin darse cuenta había sujetado con fuerza lo que había ocasionado que ésta se arrugara de sobremanera- he tenido unos reportes de algunos profesores… al parecer un alumno tuyo no ha asistido durante toda una semana a las clases… si sigue así durante la próxima semana podría ser suspendido- le tendió la arrugada carpeta instándole a tomarla.

-¿Yo qué tengo que ver en ello Nii-sama?- tomó la carpeta pero no la abrió, qué tenia ella que ver con eso, ella solo era una profesora como cualquier otra. _**"eso solo les incumbe a los maestros que son tutores de los grupos… a menos que…. No puede ser…."**_ Tan distraída estaba con su pensamiento que no le prestaba atención a su hermano, y claro que éste se dio cuenta.

-Si no tienes otra duda me retiro- justo cuando se disponía a salir de ahí la pelinegra reaccionó y se levantó de su asiento- espera Nii-sama… disculpa pero no te escuché… ¿podrías repetirlo?- se sintió algo avergonzada por ello, ese definitivamente no era su día.

Al pelinegro se le formó una pequeña venita en la cabeza, eso era el colmo… podía aguantar que los que trabajaban con el fueran unos distraídos indisciplinados, pero no podía soportar que su hermana lo fuera… respiró hondo y contó hasta diez- te he dicho que eres la tutora del salón 3-2 y ahora tu deber es encargarte de todos ellos… es por ello que te he encargado lo siguiente, en ese folder esta el nombre y dirección del alumno que ha estado faltando, localízalo y has que vuelva cuanto antes, por ahora eso es todo, me retiro… tengo otros asuntos que resolver- y sin más salió de la oficina de la menuda mujer.

Rukia abrió la carpeta amarilla que tenía en sus manos y fue tal su asombro que de inmediato la volvió a cerrar, de seguro ahí arriba había alguien que la odiaba, pues solo así se explicaba la poca suerte que tenia.

…

Un grupo de jóvenes conversaba amenamente en la azotea de aquel instituto, en esa ocasión no se habían divido como siempre lo hacían, chicos por un lado y chicas por el otro, era de esas pocas veces en las que tenían un almuerzo tranquilo, bueno al menos según ellos.

-Kuchiki-Sensei ha actuado muy raro hoy ¿no creen?- apenas y se alcanzaba a entender lo que la pelinaranja decía, pues tenía la boca llena con una extraña mezcla de comida.

-Orihime… traga antes de hablar- Tatsuki quien únicamente se dedicaba a comer un poco de arroz en ese momento observó a su amiga mientras pensaba _**"como rayos se puede comer eso"**_ … si… debía admitir que su amiga tenia gustos culinarios muy raros.

La pelinaranja tragó su comida y continuó- lo siento Tatsuki-chan… ¿quieres un poco?- le ofreció de lo que tenia pero esta solo negó con la cabeza- ¿alguien más quiere probar?- todos los ahí presentes compartieron una mirada cómplice, y apreciando su vida hicieron lo mismo que la pelinegra había hecho… negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo… claro que esto a Inoue no le importaba, eso solo significaba que habría más comida para ella.

-¿Alguien ha sabido algo del holgazán de Kurosaki?- Ishida simplemente bebía un refresco, se encontraba dentro de ese pequeño grupo sentado junto al fortachón de Chad que únicamente se limitaba a escuchar la conversación- hace casi una semana que no asiste al instituto- miró a los demas buscando una respuesta pero al parecer nadie sabía el paradero del pelinaranja.

-Ha de haberse metido en otra de sus peleas y por eso no ha venido…-Keigo ya había despertado del pequeño coma inducido que le había ocasionado Tatsuki- o quizá encontró una hermosa mujer Yakuza por ahí y ahora se ha unido a la mafia… ¡Ichigo que mal amigo eres!- los demás lo veían con una mezcla de incredulidad y desesperación, a veces no podían ante las ocurrencias de Keigo.

\- No he tenido noticias de él… he pasado por su casa antes y después de venir al instituto pero en todas esas ocasiones no lo he visto- ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Keigo, Mizuiro les informó aquello a los chicos, en todas esas ocasiones había ido a la casa del pelinaranja pero en ningún momento se había topado con él… ni siquiera contestaba sus llamadas ni mensajes de texto.

Tras oír todo eso, Tatsuki intuyó que si el pelinaranja no estaba en su casa y no había asistido todo ese tiempo al instituto… solo había un lugar al que podía haber ido, y una vez finalizadas las clases de ese día, iría a aquel lugar a comprobar su teoría.

Sin más el almuerzo paso de manera tranquila, claro que con un ruidoso Keigo quejándose por ser ignorado por los demas, pero ya era parte de la rutina de aquel grupo de jóvenes.

…

Llegó a aquella dirección la cual ya conocía, aunque solo hubiese estado ahí una vez le bastaba para recordarlo a la perfección. La pequeña clínica parecia estar cerrada… tal vez todos habían ido a algún viaje o algo, al menos eso explicaría la ausencia de cierto pelinaranja problemático; pero aun así, era su deber llamar a aquella puerta aunque por dentro todo le dijera que saliera de ahí de una vez por todas… pero ¿Cómo le explicaría a su hermano su actitud?... simplemente no podía.

Resignada se acercó a la reja que la separaba de la propiedad, notó que esta no tenía algún tipo de candado así que sin más la empujó y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez frente a ella se dispuso a tocarla, pero antes de que su pequeño puño impactase con la madera, se detuvo… ¿Qué le diría una vez estuviese frente a él? ¿Lo siento?... ¿no quería golpearte _ **?... "claro que te merecías ese golpe idiota… por tu culpa yo…"**_ pero no pudo terminar ese pensamiento, de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa la invadía… _**"solo tengo que golpear y convencerlo de que regrese al instituto… nada más, es mi deber como la profesora que soy"**_ … tras ese fugaz pensamiento Rukia dio tres golpes a la puerta y esperó… nada… de nuevo otros tres golpes más fuertes, y como respuesta obtuvo otro silencio, repitió la acción otras cuatro veces, siempre con el mismo resultado.

-¿Dónde demonios estas estúpida cabeza de zanahoria?- tras otros intentos fallidos no tuvo más opción que regresar al instituto pues su hermano la estaba esperando para llevarla a su casa, tal como lo había prometido, Kaien habló con Byakuya para pedirle que llevara a Rukia hasta su casa, a lo que Byakuya no se negó.

…

Recostado sobre la hierba se encontraba el causante de los problemas de la morena, desde los últimos cuatro días se la pasaba en ese lugar casi todo el día, salía temprano de su casa para dar la impresión de que asistía al instituto era por eso que su padre y sus hermanas pequeñas aun no se habían dado cuenta, al menos solo una de ellas, pues Karin ya empezaba a sospechar de él.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte ya casi era hora de volver a su casa, las clases ya debían haber terminado, cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, pero de repente sintió como algo impactaba con su anaranjada cabeza.

-Maldición Ichigo, que demonios haces en este lugar, ¿sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado todo este tiempo?- esa voz era inconfundible.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Tatsuki?... podrías ocasionarme una contusión… ¿estás loca?- el pelinaranja se levantó de inmediato y se sobó la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Ichigo se alejo unos pasos de ella, no es que le tuviese miedo ni nada por el estilo, mas bien no sabía que esperarse de ella y era mejor apartarse un poco, solo por si acaso.

-Los chicos están preguntando por ti… Orihime y yo también estábamos preocupadas y los maestros también quieren saber en dónde te has metido- en esos momentos solo tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a su amigo de la infancia… pero debía contenerse si quería poder hablar con ese necio pelinaranja.

-Ese no es asunto suyo- fue lo único que dijo el pelinaranja mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar, más no se esperó con que la joven se le adelantara y se interpusiera en su camino.

\- ¿Que no es asunto nuestro has dicho?... ¿quién te has creído Kurosaki?...- eso ya era el colmo, se habían preocupado por él todo ese tiempo y ¿él decía que no era asunto suyo?- no me jodas Ichigo… ¿crees que puedes tratarnos así solo porque te ha pasado algo?...- el rostro de Tatsuki estaba oculto tras unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara pues en ese momento miraba hacia el suelo y tenía las manos hechas puño con una fuerza impresionante que hasta sus uñas hacían presión y se incrustaban en su carne.

-Has oído bien… no les incumbe, son mis problemas… - justo después de decir aquello, sintió como caía al suelo, un gran dolor le recorría la mandíbula y en su boca sentía un sabor metálico, ¿sería acaso sangre?... no podía ser sangre… si fuese sangre, eso solo podía significar que Tatsuki lo había…- ¿qué diablos te pasa Tatsuki por qué demonios me has golpeado?... estás loca…- como pudo se levantó y la vio aun con el puño en el aire y con la respiración my agitada.

-Toma esto como una advertencia Kurosaki… y ten en cuenta lo que te voy a decir… el que seas nuestro amigo no te da el derecho a tratarnos como se te dé la gana… nos preocupamos por ti… eso hacen los amigos, te aceptamos como eres y tu nos sales con esto… ¿Qué no es asunto nuestro? ¡No me jodas!... y porque somos tus amigos, esperaremos a que nos cuentes lo que te sucede… este no es el Ichigo que conocemos… ahora mismo veo al Ichigo de hace unos nueve años...- ante estas palabras el pelinaranja no dijo nada, pero sabía que su amiga tenia la razón.

Al no haber respuesta alguna Tatsuki suspiro pesadamente, en esos momentos era inútil hablar con el joven pelinaranja, esperaría pacientemente a que las cosas se calmaran para saber que le pasaba, él solo iba a aquel lugar cuando se sentía realmente triste, de hecho no lo había visto así desde la muerte de su madre.

Sin más dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a Ichigo y se marchó pero no sin antes decirle que lo esperaría el lunes en el instituto y pobre de él si no se presentaba, y así se fue… dejando solo a Ichigo quien solo se limitaba a mirar la palma en su mano, observando el rastro de sangre que ya empezaba a secarse, a paso lento se dispuso a regresar a su casa, había sido suficiente por ese día.


	5. Chapter 5

**aclaraciones: Bleach no me pertenece, sus personajes son de Tite Kubo.**

 **Aquí** **esta el capitulo 5... creo que me quedo algo largo... y aprovechando que no tenia mas tareas pues la terminé... reviews plz... acepto critica constructiva ;)**

 **CAPITULO 5. Sorpresa**

Un hombre pelinegro de unos aproximados cuarenta años se encontraba en el umbral de una puerta, era una tarde calmada… durante todo el día no había tenido demasiados pacientes en la pequeña clínica que yacía a solo unos pasos de su acogedora casa; de su boca salía un espeso humo negro, Isshin Kurosaki se encontraba fumando… al parecer eso lo tranquilizaba cuando se sentía estresado o preocupado por algo, y tal como era el caso, la segunda opción era la causa de su actual comportamiento.

Desde hacía unos días que notaba que su "estúpido hijo" como él lo llamaba cariñosamente, actuaba de manera extraña, no parecia ser el mismo de siempre y no es que su actitud fuera la mejor, pero podía ver que algo le pasaba y lo más importante era que sabía que ocultaba algo, si tal vez era "una vieja cabra" según Karin pero aun así podía fijarse de lo que le sucedía a sus hijos.

-Papá… la cena está casi lista, ya puedes pasar- la pequeña Yuzu se asomó por la puerta con una enorme cuchara en sus manos, señal de que había estado cocinando, usaba su lindo delantal rosa pálido estampado con pequeñas flores.

Despegó la mirada del rojo atardecer que ya daba señales de transformarse en un azul oscuro dando paso a la noche. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que permanecía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como alguien le jalaba la bata, bajo la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos marrones que lo observaban de manera expectante… tal vez esperando una respuesta.

-Oh querida Yuzu hija mía no te había visto, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirle a tu apuesto y joven padre?- no cabía duda de que su hija había heredado los mismos ojos que su madre, además de que era amable y tierna, como su difunta esposa.

-Solo quería avisarte que la cena ya está casi lista- la pelicastaña hizo un pequeño puchero pues ya le había informado de aquello a su despistado padre.

-De acuerdo… entrare en un minuto, mientras dile a tu hermano que te ayude a poner la mesa… y a Karin también- tras decir aquello volvió a inhalar de su cigarrillo.

-Onii-chan está encerrado en su cuarto desde que llegó y Karin está en la sala viendo un partido de futbol- se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar de nuevo a la casa.

El mayor de los Kurosaki dio una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo para que se pagara en su totalidad, sin más entró y se dirigió al segundo piso, se detuvo frente a una puerta con el numero quince y tocó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna… lo intentó de nuevo pero esta vez dando golpes más fuertes, escuchó un pequeño gruñido seguido de "maldición" proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- aun a través de la puerta podía notar cierta hostilidad en la voz de su hijo.

-Ichigo soy yo… tu amado y adorado padre, abre la puerta por favor- pegó la oreja a la puerta para oír mejor, pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, de no ser porque el pelinaranja ya le había contestado hubiese pensado que la habitación se encontraba vacía- Ichigo…- volvió a insistir, no se marcharía de ahí hasta no hablar con él.

-Vete… no quiero hablar con nadie-

-Tu hermana ha preparado una deliciosa cena, no seas desconsiderado con ella-

-Que te vayas te digo, deja de fastidiar- el pelinaranja se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama, no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con su papá… -es enserio viejo, no estoy de humor para esto- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y notó que ya había obscurecido, después de la pelea que había tenido con Tatsuki junto al rio, se dirigió a su casa y al llegar se había encerrado en su habitación.

-Yuzu ha preparado tu comida favorita, se ha pasado toda la tarde cocinando solo para ti- sabia que cuando se trataba de sus hermanitas, Ichigo no podía negarse, eran de cierta manera su punto débil- estos días te ha notado algo… diferente, es por eso que decidió subirte el ánimo con eso-

Tras escuchar aquello supo que debía bajar… no lo hacía por su padre, lo haría por sus hermanas, sabía que tratándose de ellas no podía negarse, se levantó y abrió de la puerta haciendo que su atolondrado padre casi cayera de bruces al suelo. Bajó al comedor donde ya estaba servida la cena, vio como Karin ya estaba cenando y como Yuzu ocupaba su lugar en la mesa junto a su hermana.

-Onii-chan… qué bueno que bajaste, ahora podremos cenar todos juntos, solo falta papá-

-Espero no hayas noqueado a la cabra loca ichi-nii, aunque al menos así nuestra cena podría transcurrir en completa paz- Karin dio otro sorbo a su bebida de lo más tranquila.

-Karin no digas eso de papá, además ¿qué es mejor que estar todos reunidos en la mesa?... ¿no te da gusto que la familia esté reunida?- Yuzu sabía que lo que su hermana decía no lo hacía de mala manera, simplemente así era su carácter, en ese aspecto se parecia al pelinaranja.

-si…si… como sea, ya se ha tardado en bajar- y como si de una invocación se tratara, Isshin Kurosaki apareció junto a ella.

-Karin tu hambriento padre ya se encuentra aquí- se inclinó un poco quedando a la altura de su hija y abrió la boca como señal de que quería un bocado- Ahhh… alimenta a papá….Ahhh…- pero lo único que recibió fue un coscorrón por parte de su hija.

Ichigo únicamente se limitaba a observarlo que su padre y sus hermanas hacían, escuchando la plática sin emitir juicio alguno, a menos que Yuzu o Karin le hicieran algún comentario o preguntaran algo, a lo que él se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos o asintiendo con la cabeza.

Así transcurrió prácticamente toda la cena, definitivamente algo le sucedía al pelinaranja que parecia estar mas malhumorado de lo que siempre estaba, cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer Yuzu y Karin se dedicaron a lavar los platos sucios mientras que Ichigo e Isshin permanecían sentados aun en la mesa sin decir nada… era un silencio algo incomodo para ambos y justo cuando Isshin iba a hablar fue interrumpido por el ruido del teléfono que tenían en la pared.

-Yo iré…- el Kurosaki mayor se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia aquel aparato que no dejaba de emitir ese sonido- si… residencia Kurosaki… habla Isshin Kurosaki joven y asombroso padre de familia…-

Ante aquellas palabras Ichigo solamente pudo fruncir el ceño y voltear los ojos, era lo mismo de siempre… esa tonta manera de contestar de su padre ante cualquiera que se atreviera a llamar a la casa.

-Oh!... que sorpresa… no me lo imaginé, ha pasado algún tiempo- el Kurosaki pego mas el teléfono a su oreja y continuó- sabes que esta es tu casa también y puedes venir cuando quieras… si no hay ningún problema me gustaría conocerla… está resultando ser algo famosa ya que nadie se cree la noticia- hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia a un asunto- si de acuerdo, los esperaremos este fin de semana me encargare de darles una buena bienvenida y Yuzu hará una cena esplendida, claro hasta entonces… adiós- y colgó el teléfono.

Ichigo quien estaba dispuesto a escapar de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba antes de que el teléfono sonara decidió quedarse pues esa conversación llamo su atención… ¿Quién vendría a su casa el fin de semana?... ¿Por qué la cabra loca le hablaba con tanta confianza, como si se tratara de un viejo conocido?

-Tendremos una pequeña visita este fin de semana…- su padre ya se encontraba de nuevo frente a él- Ichigo… no sé por qué estas de ese humor, sinceramente me estas preocupando estúpido hijo- una venita salto de la frente de Ichigo, sabia a donde iban esas palabras- solo te digo que sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo y ya encontraremos una solución… no me agrada verte así, si antes eras un gruñón ceñudo ahora estas peor y ciertamente esto ya está preocupando también a tus hermanas-

Era inevitable no sentirse de esa manera, primero el incidente que había tenido con la "enana" como él le había llamado, después la pelea que había tenido con Tatsuki, su amiga de la infancia y ahora… parecia que estaba preocupando a sus hermanas con su actitud… simplemente esa no era su semana…

-No me pasa nada, viejo…- relajó un poco su semblante, trataría de llevar las cosas en paz, lo haría por sus hermanas y de cierto modo por su padre, aunque no quisiera admitirlo- no tienen de que preocuparse son solo… asuntos de la escuela…- mintió un poco, pues quería tranquilizar al viejo, aunque pensándolo bien, no era del todo una mentira ya que si tenía que ver con la escuela después de todo, claro que no había asistido desde hacía una semana… pero ese era otro asunto que arreglaría después.

-eso espero Ichigo, quiero que este fin de semana todo sea perfecto ya que tendremos una visita- miró al pelinaranja y continuó- tu primo vendrá a almorzar junto con su esposa… así que me gustaría que fueses… amable con ellos, ya sabes quisiera que se sintieran como en casa-

Ante esto el pelinaranja únicamente asintió con la cabeza mientras se disponía a subir a su habitación.

-¿Cuento contigo?- Isshin miro hacia las escaleras esperando una respuesta de su primogénito.

El chico volteo ante la voz de su padre y suspiró, no le quedaba de otra… no conocía muy bien a su primo por lo que dudaba poder tratarlo de "la mejor manera"… era prácticamente un extraño.

-De acuerdo… haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada viejo- y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación de nuevo.

Bueno al menos ya era un pequeño avance que había hecho al hablar con su hijo, ya se encargaría de saber lo que le pasaba, por lo pronto se conformaría con aquello.

…

Al fin el gran día había llegado, ese día Rukia por fin conocería a la familia de su esposo… bueno al menos a una pequeña parte de ella… únicamente conocía a dos de ellos, a sus hermanos menores, Kukaku y Ganju, pero ese día al fin conocería a la persona que según Kaien era la más importante después de ella claro estaba.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir el día de hoy?... creí que tu trabajo no te lo permitiría- en ese momento Rukia se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas en su bolso, estaban por salir… esa mañana de domingo irían a la casa del tío de Kaien.

-Seguro, además deje como encargados a Kiyone y Sentaro…-hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se tocaba la barbilla, Rukia únicamente le dio una mirada de _"debes estar bromeando"_ \- oye… confió en ese par de atolondrados, no te preocupes, todo estará bajo control-

\- Si tú lo dices, solo espero que esos dos no se maten en tu ausencia… o que al menos estén sobrios…- ante esto último la pequeña pelinegra sonrió, conocía a ese par y estaba por demás decir que la unión de esos dos solo podía significar un caos total.

-Olvídalo… podré medir los daños una vez que regrese de la casa de mi tío-

\- A propósito, ¿cómo se llama tu tío?... te he escuchado hablar mucho de él en esta última semana, pero no me has dicho como se llama o como es…- la curiosidad la estaba consumiendo.

-Todo a su tiempo pequeña- sabía que la pelinegra no estaría tranquila hasta que él le dijera lo que necesitaba saber, pero aun así la torturaría un poco- solo te advierto que mi tío es….- dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al recordar la alocada personalidad de su tío- solo digamos que es muy energético, pero no muerde… a veces- y sin más se acercó a Rukia y le revolvió el cabello- vámonos o se nos hará tarde, ya verás que será un buen día.-

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la pelinegra se sentía algo nerviosa, no sabía exactamente por qué… solo tenía una sensación de incomodidad y eso solo aumento cuando el auto se detuvo en una casa bastante conocida para ella, _**"pero que hacemos aquí… este es"…**_ no termino aquel pensamiento pues la portezuela del auto ya había sido abierta por el de ojos verdes, vio la mano extendida de él, invitándola a tomarla y salir del vehículo.

-Aquí estamos… ven debemos entrar- sin esperar más, la tomó de la mano y la sacó del auto, pero algo no andaba muy bien, la mujer se veía muy inquieta, ¿nerviosa quizás?... _**"es normal… hasta hace unos meses no sabía que tenía más familia que mis hermanos"**_ \- todo estará bien… no te preocupes, es normal sentirte así, sentí lo mismo cuando conocí a tu hermano-

-Kaien… ¿aquí vive tu tío?...- inspeccionaba el lugar, sin duda ya había estado en aquel lugar.

-claro que si… de hecho, es imposible equivocarse de casa… ya que al lado hay una pequeña clínica de la cual es el dueño- jalo a la menuda mujer hacia la reja que había en la entrada, pero por alguna razón se detuvo antes de abrirla- oh… nos olvidamos de la bolsa de chocolate, espera iré por ella…- le dio una mirada de "espérame aquí, regresare en un momento" y se dirigió hacia el auto.

Ahí permaneció sin mover un solo músculo, la tensión que tenía en su cuerpo era palpable, así pasaron los segundos y Kaien no regresaba. De repente la puerta de entrada se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de cabellera negra, Isshin Kurosaki se detuvo en seco cuando vio quien se encontraba justo frente a él, se podía ver la confusión en su rostro.

-¿Rukia-chan que haces aquí?...- llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba, pero ella ni siquiera le contestó, parecia estar en otro mundo- ¿Rukia-chan?... –

Se percató de que Isshin estaba frente a ella preguntándole algo- ¿usted es el…?-

-¿Viniste a ver como sigue mi estúpido hijo?- Isshin la tomó de las manos y la invito a pasar- ese malhumorado se alegrará de verte… últimamente ha estado de un humor de los mil demonios, tal vez tu visita lo alegre un poco, pero debo advertirte que…- no logro terminar ya que a lo lejos visualizó a alguien ya bastante conocido que se acercaba a toda prisa.

Kaien vió como Rukia era prácticamente arrastrada al interior de la casa por su loco tío y como ésta no ponía resistencia en ello, llegó un poco agitado hasta donde ellos se encontraban, llevando algo entre las manos; una pequeña caja de chocolates.

-Oh…querido sobrino qué bueno que ya has llegado… te he estado esperando- dejó a Rukia donde estaba y de inmediato se lanzó hacia su sobrino, dándole un gran abrazo, se separo de él unos segundos después, luego miró hacia ambos lados, hacia atrás de él… - y dime… ¿dónde está tu bella esposa?... –

Ante semejante pregunta por parte de Isshin, Kaien lo miró atónito… pues al verlo jalonear a Rukia de aquella manera hacía tan solo unos momentos atrás, supuso que ella ya se había presentado.

-Pero… si ya la conociste…- paso la mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba detrás del Kurosaki, a lo que este también imitó la acción de su sobrino-Rukia…- la llamó y esta se limitó a saludar a Isshin.

-¿Rukia-chan?...- no podía creerlo, la mujer que hasta hace unas semanas había estado en su casa ayudando a su hijo resultaba ser la misteriosa esposa de su sobrino…-¿eres la esposa de Kaien?, pero…- no continuó ya que vio la cara de confusión de su sobrino, hablaría con la chica más tarde- bueno en realidad… no importa, pasen la comida esta casi lista-

-De acuerdo… vamos Rukia- tomó la mano de la chica y entraron a la residencia Kurosaki.

Adentro se podía oler la comida, estaba todo muy limpio y ordenado, en la pequeña sala se encontraba una pequeña pelinegra de cabellera corta viendo algo en la televisión. Isshin los invito a sentarse mientras se servía el almuerzo, Rukia se ofreció a ayudar pero Isshin no la dejo, pues aseguraba que ellos eran los invitados de honor ese día, y que él como anfitrión no dejaría que movieran un solo dedo.

En todo momento la ojivioleta miraba hacia las escaleras, pues sabía que en cualquier momento bajaría el pelinaranja, pero durante todo ese tiempo no hubo ni rastros de él… "Tal vez no se encuentre aquí" pensaba Rukia, con la esperanza de que aquello fuese cierto.

-La comida está servida… ya pueden pasar a la mesa- la pequeña Yuzu se asomo por la puerta que conectaba al comedor.

-Ya vamos Yuzu… tu apuesto padre está muy hambriento- les hizo una seña a los que se encontraban ahí, de inmediato Karin apago el televisor y se dio cuenta que habían más personas con ella, saludó y se fue al comedor- discúlpenla… pero una vez que ve sus partidos en la televisión se olvida de los demas…-

-No te preocupes tío… me pasa lo mismo con Rukia, una vez que ve su programa de Chappy se olvida de que me tiene a mí a su lado…- paso a su lado y de nueva cuenta le revolvió el cabello-¿no es verdad pequeña?- la pelinegra se encogió de hombros y siguió a su esposo, se sentó junto a él en la mesa.

Los platillos que ahí se encontraban se veían suculentos, incluso más que los que Kaien preparaba… incluso parecia que el pelinegro pensaba lo mismo pues al darle un mordisco su expresión cambio a una de completa fascinación.

-Papá, ¿dónde está Onii-chan?... ya le he dicho que el almuerzo está listo y aun así no ha bajado- la pelicastaña estaba a punto de levantarse cuando alguien entró.

-Me quedé dormido… ya dejen de quejarse aquí estoy- esa voz era inconfundible, incluso aunque sonara un poco más ronca debido a la somnolencia, era él…

-Ichigo… desconsiderado hijo, hasta que por fin te dignas a bajar-

-Ya… - Ichigo se limito a fruncir el ceño y voltear la mirada, pero algo llamo su atención o mejor dicho, alguien.

Ahí estaba… la fuente de su malhumor, en su casa… sentada en su mesa… comiendo con su familia… _**"¿pero qué mierda?... que hace esa enana del demonio aquí… ¿no le bastó con el golpe que me dio?"**_

-¡Primo!... cuanto tiempo sin verte- alguien lo estaba ¿abrazando?...- has crecido bastante, ya no eres ese chiquillo llorón… - Kaien sabía que en pelinaranja había sido un niño muy sensible, mas ahora parecia que aquel niño ya no existía.

Como pudo Ichigo se zafó del abrazo de Kaien… lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, inspeccionándolo.

-¿Quién eres tú?...- su hostilidad era muy notable, solía ser de esa manera con la gente que no conocía o con la que no convivía mucho, miró a su padre.

\- Soy tu primo Kaien… tal vez no me recuerdas mucha, ya que te vi solo un par de veces cuando eras apenas un niño de unos 6 años- se rascó la nuca, ciertamente ya se esperaba esa reacción del pelinaranja.

-Ah… - fue lo único que le dijo a su primo mientras regresaba la mirada a la mesa, seguía sin entender que hacia Rukia ahí… tal vez… no podía ser posible… ¿acaso ella lo había ido a ver?, ¿cabía la menor posibilidad de que algo como eso sucediera?.

Pasó del lado de Kaien y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba sentada Rukia, ella inmediatamente se tensó, pues adivinó las intensiones del pelinaranja.

-Ichigo- Isshin le tocó el hombro y le señaló su lugar en la mesa, frente a Rukia, sabía que algo se traía su hijo pues vio como su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa en cuanto vio a la pelinegra ahí.

El pelinaranja tomó su lugar en la mesa pero aun así solo intensificó su penetrante mirada hacia la mujer, Kaien lo notó de inmediato, mejor dicho casi todos en esa mesa, a excepción de Yuzu, se dieron cuenta de ello… mas Rukia que se sentía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir ante semejante mirada, esos hermosos ojos miel que durante noches había visto en sueños la estaban mirando.

-Ejem… Ichigo…- Kaien llamó la atención del pelinaranja- te agradecería que dejaras de mirar de esa manera a mi esposa, estás intimidándola…-

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿tu esposa?...- pasó la mirada de Kaien a Rukia, una y otra vez… _**"su esposa",**_ ¿era ella la famosa esposa de su primo?... ¿Por la que él había cambiado? Eso no podía ser cierto debía ser una mala broma.

-Hijo… - el Kurosaki mayor intervino en la plática, jamás pensó que lo que se suponía seria una tranquila reunión familiar se estaba transformando en un caos. Pero el pelinaranja no espero a que su padre terminara con lo que iba a decir ya que se levanto de la mesa dejándolo con la palabra en la boca- Ichigo… hey Ichigo…- pero fue inútil porque éste ya había subido por las escaleras, de inmediato Isshin fue tras él pues sabía que si llegaba hasta su cuarto se encerraría ahí de nuevo y no habría forma de sacarlo.

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta y a ponerle el seguro una mano lo detuvo, sin más, su padre entró a la habitación y cerró.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?... acabas de ser muy grosero con nuestros invitados- claro que sabia porque del comportamiento de su hijo pero parecia que había algo mas…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Rukia era la esposa de Kaien?...- miro a su padre con unos ojos de reproche, sentía como su sangre se calentaba, una extraña mezcla de furia, tristeza, sorpresa y decepción, todo aquello había experimentado en tan solo un segundo con unas simples palaras "mi esposa"… esas palabras aun rondaban por su cabeza.

-¡Porque yo no lo sabía!... acabo de descubrirlo…-definitivamente esa mirada que su hijo le daba era muy inusual en él- cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Rukia-chan ahí parada supuse que había venido a verte… pero luego vi a Kaien acercándose, él fue el que me dijo quien era Rukia-chan…-

-Su esposa… pero… eso no…-entonces fue que cayó en la cuenta, ahora sabia por que había sido golpeado cuando él la besó… estaba casada… y no solo eso, era la esposa de su primo, claro que el no haber convivido mucho con él no cambiaba el hecho de que eran familiares.

Se sintió como una basura… si él se sentía de esa manera, no podía ni imaginarse cómo debía de sentirse Rukia, ¿le habría contado aquello a Kaien?... no podía ser, a menos que no le hubiese importando en lo absoluto, sino él no lo hubiese saludado de esa manera.

Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, se sentó en su cama y hundió su cara entre sus manos, cubriéndola por completo. Isshin se acercó de nuevo a él y se agachó posando sus manos en las rodillas del muchacho.

-Hijo, ¿qué te pasa por que estas de esa manera?...es por Rukia-chan verdad…- el muchacho no contestó- desde que la vi por primera vez, noté algo en su mano…- el mayor de los Kurosaki soltó un largo suspiro- fue por eso que te dije aquellas palabras… pero te juro que no sabía que ella era la…-

-Lo sé papá… es solo que… - no continuó… no tenía la suficiente confianza aun para contarle a su padre del beso que le había dado a Rukia el otro día… si la pelinegra no le había contado nada a Kaien debió ser porque aquello no significaba nada para ella… y suponía que quería borrar aquello, bien entonces él también olvidaría aquel "incidente"- no es nada… olvidémonos de esto…-

-Bien, entonces… ¿qué harás?, quieres bajar y seguir con el almuerzo, o…- era algo tonto suponer que después de semejante noticia para el chico, éste bajara con ellos.

El pelinaranja se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos… pensando… de alguna manera le afectaba saber que Rukia era de su primo, si… debía admitir que la pelinegra le atraía y que era por ello que había actuado de manera tan impulsiva, pero era mejor olvidarse de ella, era lo mejor.

-Está bien, vayamos…- no estaba muy convencido de su decisión pero accedió.

…

Un Kaien muy confundido miraba hacia la puerta esperando a que Ichigo e Isshin regresaran, no entendía la actitud de Ichigo, su manera de reaccionar fue algo… extraña, y sin mencionar que no le quitaba la mirada a la pelinegra.

-No se preocupen por Onii-chan, esta algo tenso por la escuela, es por ello que actúa así- la inocente Yuzu no se había percatado de lo acontecido con su hermano, así que asumió que todo se debía a la escuela.

-Ichi-nii ha estado actuando algo raro desde hace unos días… se va al instituto sin decirle a nadie y cuando regresa se encierra en su habitación sin cenar- Karin dijo eso mirando a Rukia, pues se percató de las miradas que el pelinaranja le daba- como sea… debe ser la adolescencia- no le dio más importancia al asunto y continuó comiendo.

Mientras tanto Rukia se preguntaba si ellos sabían que él no había asistido al instituto esa semana.

-volvimos… por favor sigamos con la comida… y tú- apunto a Ichigo- discúlpate…-ante eso, el pelinaranja iba a protestar pero de inmediato Kaien intervino.

-Ya Yuzu nos contó que estas bajo mucha presión en el instituto… es por ello que estas de esa manera… - lo invito a sentarse, a lo que el pelinaranja entendió y retomó su lugar en la mesa- yo también fui joven ¿sabes?...- le dio una gran sonrisa, fue en ese momento que volvió a sentir ese malestar.

-Yo… solo… lo lamento- ya… lo había dicho, fue apenas un susurro, ese "lo lamento" no solo era por el escándalo que había hecho sino también por lo de Rukia, no borraría lo que había hecho pero al menos se estaba disculpando- Kaien… perdón… y… señora Shiba… disculpe no se volverá a repetir se lo aseguro-

Las últimas palabras las había entendido a la perfección… no era solo por lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos, sino también por lo de la oficina, pero la manera en la que se refirió a ella había sonado demasiado fría.

-No soy… Shiba- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la pelinegra.

-Es verdad… esta pequeña… no lleva mi apellido, su apellido es Kuchiki-la miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa- ¿no es así?-

-Pero… entonces, ¿no están casados?- Karin intervino, ya había terminado de comer y se había interesado en la plática. De inmediato Ichigo levantó la mirada pues durante ese tiempo tenía los ojos fijos en su almuerzo, así evitaría encontrarse con esa mirada violeta.

-Si estamos casados, pero una condición para nuestro matrimonio fue que el apellido de Rukia estuviera intacto…- Kaien volteo los ojos y comenzó a reírse- deberían conocer al hermano de Rukia, casi me mata cuando le contamos que íbamos a casarnos…-

-¡Oye! No hables así de nii-sama… estas exagerando…- respondió Rukia con una venita en la cabeza-

-¡No lo estoy!, me amenazó con una espada… - el ojiverde hizo un ademan con las manos indicando el tamaño de dicha espada.

Mientras la pareja y los demas seguía en su conversación, Ichigo solo observaba como Rukia miraba a su esposo, como se sonrojaba cada vez que él le decía algo; quiso levantarse de ahí e irse a su cuarto, pero no lo haría, se prometió no darle importancia a la pelinegra y así lo haría… aunque en ese momento le estuviese costando verla con su primo de esa manera.

-Dime Kaien… ¿a qué te dedicas?- Isshin tenía tiempo sin saber de sus sobrinos… se había enterado que Ganju era un luchador profesional y que Kukaku tenía una tienda de fuegos artificiales, pero de Kaien casi no sabía nada.

-Es teniente en un escuadrón de policías- la pelinegra se adelantó- fue promovido hace poco-

-Sí, ingrese hace unos años después de graduarme de la academia- sonrió con cierta nostalgia el ojiverde.

-¿Pero entonces como fue que se conocieron? Si tú estabas en la academia de policías… ¿eso quiere decir que Rukia-chan también estaba ahí?- el Kurosaki mayor fijo la mirada en Rukia esperando una respuesta.

-No Isshin-san, yo conocí a Kaien cuando estaba en el instituto… en ese entonces él era mi sempai y solo le faltaba un año para graduarse-su rostro de repente se entristeció, lo cual solo Ichigo y Kaien lo notaron, el primero solo se mantenía callado escuchando toda la conversación.

-Entonces… ¿conociste a Kaien en sus días locos?- todos voltearon a ver a Karin que había formulado aquella pregunta-¿Qué? Todos es bien sabido que Kaien era así en su juventud- codeo un poco a su primo mientras le daba una mirada de complicidad.

-De acuerdo… no lo negaré, eso fue tiempo atrás, parte del pasado… cuando conocí a Rukia aun era de esa manera… pero…- le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios, lo cual enfureció a cierto pelinaranja que observaba muy atento las acciones que Kaien realizaba, tenía ganas de romperle la cara ahí mismo… _**"pero que rayos estoy pensando… no tengo por qué pegarle, además la enana es su esposa… lo que hagan no debería de importarme"**_ se reprendió mentalmente el pelinaranja.

Un gran awww se escuchó, esa era Yuzu que había contemplado la escena con tal admiración, Karin únicamente sonreía pues luego de escuchar todos los rumores y ver una escena así le daba cierta gracia, miró a Ichigo quien estaba mirando hacia otro lado, no entendió del todo el por qué de su actitud.

-¿Qué hay de ti Ichigo?...- viendo que el pelinaranja se mantenía al margen de la conversación Kaien decidió preguntar solo para romper un poco el hielo- ¿estudias, trabajas… tienes novia?...-

Tras la última pregunta de inmediato el pelinaranja volteo a ver a Rukia quien en ese momento hablaba de algo con Yuzu…- estoy en el instituto, trabajo los sábados en una tienda y… no tengo novia…-

-Ichigo es un buen estudiante…incluso con la fama de Yakuza que se carga, ha sabido demostrar lo contrario- Isshin decía aquellas palabras con tanto orgullo.

-Ya cállate vieja cabra- el pelinaranja estaba bastante ruborizado y avergonzado.

En ese momento el celular de Kaien comenzó a vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y se excuso para tomar la llamada afuera, mientras tanto Karin y Yuzu se llevaron los platos a la cocina para comenzar a lavarlos, Isshin vio la oportunidad para dejar solos a su hijo y a la pelinegra poniendo como excusa que debía ir por unos cuantos papeles a la clínica.

Ambos permanecían en un silencio un tanto incomodo, el pelinaranja estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí, sabía lo que su padre había hecho… se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-¿Por qué no has ido al instituto?... tienes demasiadas faltas ¿sabías?, si sigues así serás suspendido- la pelinegra le había tomado de la muñeca impidiendo que éste se marchara, pero no se esperó que el pelinaranja se soltara abruptamente de su agarre.

-Señora Kuchiki, le agradecería que no se metiera en mis asuntos…- tenia la mirada baja, como aquel día en su oficina.

-No seas infantil Ichigo, no es momento para eso… ¿acaso no te importa ser suspendido?-

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, así que si me disculpa…- quiso darse la vuelta pero de nuevo sintió como algo se lo impedía, la pequeña mano de Rukia estaba aferrada a su camisa-Rukia…- su voz sonó apenas en un susurro.

-¿Que te sucede?… tus hermanas me han dicho que sales muy temprano, pero no te has aparecido por el instituto, además de que al llegar te encierras en tu cuarto…-Ichigo seguía sin decir nada, solo observándola- es por lo del…-

-No lo digas… Rukia… eso…- le costaba repetir aquellas palabras- como tú lo dijiste, fue un error… hagamos un trato, ¿sí?...-

-De qué hablas… ¿qué quieres decir?-

-Olvidemos el "incidente" del otro día y continuemos como si nada de eso hubiese pasado- su mirada aun era seria y penetrante hacia la pelinegra pero ésta no respondía, aun continuaba mirándolo.

Fue en ese instante que sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo, miel con violeta… como siempre nada mas importaba en ese momento, pero no les duró mucho ya que se escuchó como alguien carraspeaba, ahí se encontraba Kaien… desde hacía un rato que observaba la manera en la que el pelinaranja miraba a Rukia, él no era un hombre celoso… pero ciertamente no le agradaban esas miradas hacia su esposa.

-Rukia, debemos irnos…- pasó junto a Ichigo y se puso al lado de su esposa.

-he… si claro, solo dame un minuto…-lo miró a él y luego a donde Ichigo se encontraba, pero éste ya no estaba.

En ese momento Isshin se apareció de quien sabe dónde, Kaien le informó a ambos que había surgido un problema en su escuadrón y era urgente su presencia pues Kiyone y Sentaro requerían de su apoyo, ante esto Isshin les dijo que no habría problema, pues comprendía que siempre podían surgir ese tipo de imprevistos… la pareja se despidió de las mellizas y de Isshin y sin más se marcharon.

Ichigo desde la ventana de su habitación observaba como ambos se dirigían a su coche, vio como su primo le abría la portezuela a Rukia y como esta le daba un beso en la mejilla, Ichigo no soportó ver aquella escena y cerró las cortinas… no quería que nadie lo molestase así que de nueva cuenta se encerró en su cuarto y se puso los auriculares con música a todo volumen, por ese día ya había tenido suficiente por el momento solo quería distraerse y nada mejor que la música.

Rukia por su parte, al subir al coche miró hacia la ventana del segundo piso… fue tan solo por un instante pero le pareció ver al pelinaranja a través de la ventana. No pudo convencerlo de regresar al instituto, pero ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo, ante nada él era su alumno… ella como maestra debía velar por el bienestar de sus alumnos; haría que el pelinaranja regresara, aun si lo hacía a rastras.

-Tenias razón…- Kaien manejaba de regreso a casa, dejaría ahí a Rukia y luego se iría a su escuadrón.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De Kiyone y Sentaro… son un verdadero caos- tomó un atajo para llegar más rápido.

-Te lo dije…- no dijo nada más durante todo el camino.

Al llegar a su casa, Rukia fue la única que salió del auto, Kaien le prometió estar ahí al anochecer y se marchó. La pelinegra se tiró en el cómodo sillón de la casa y al poco rato se quedó dormida, soñando con unos hermosos ojos color miel.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

 _ **disculpen la tardanza... pero aquí esta el cap 6... y ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 7, asi como en mis otras historias... espero poder actualizar muy pronto saludos a los que leen mi historia y gracias. espero sus reviews para saber si les gusto el capitulo, nos vemos pronto**_

 _ **Capitulo 6. Lecciones.**_

Miró de nueva cuenta las hojas sobre el escritorio, llevaba cinco minutos atorado en ese problema pero ¿Qué podía hacer?... ese era el castigo por su ausencia.

—No entiendo esto, además ¿para qué rayos me serviría esto en la vida?— miró a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, ésta tenía una pequeña venita que crecía a cada minuto debido a la poca paciencia que ya se le agotaba.

—Dime Ichigo, ¿qué quieres ser, cuáles son tus aspiraciones para el futuro?—

El muchacho apartó la mirada de ella y se enfocó de nuevo en las hojas, la verdad era que ni él mismo sabia la respuesta a esas interrogantes… muy pocas veces en su corta vida se había puesto a pensar en lo que quería ser en un futuro, pero justo en ese momento no tenía idea de lo que en verdad aspiraba en el futuro, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

—Yo… no lo sé…— la mujer lo miró, en verdad no tenía la mínima idea… él le devolvió la mirada centrando su atención en ella de nuevo y continuó —no me había hecho esa pregunta antes… pero aun no me respondes… ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi vida? —

La desesperación se apoderaba de ella, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta de la importancia?... la verdad es que ya se sentía algo cansada y ya quería retirarse del lugar e ir a su casa para poder descansar después de semejante jornada, pero no, ahí estaba haciendo "horas extra" solo por la irresponsabilidad del chico frente a ella.

—Es demasiado simple Ichigo… en la mayoría de los empleos, cualquiera que sea… se necesita saber un poco de esta materia… es como saber el abecedario para poder leer— masajeó su frente, sentía que una fuerte migraña estaba por venir —como sea, a ver… sigamos… ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?—

El muchacho frunció el ceño, era en esos momentos en los que se arrepentía por haber faltado una semana a la escuela.

— ¿Cómo quieres que obtenga el tamaño de la maldita muestra?...—

—Lee de nuevo el ejercicio…— ya le había explicado muchas veces el procedimiento al joven pero parecia que le costaba retener un poco de información, ya estaba por rendirse.

—Se requiere saber cuántos egresados de licenciatura ganan un salario por encima de los cinco mil… ¿Cuál es el tamaño de la muestra para un intervalo de confianza del noventa y nueve por ciento, considera un error muestral del tres por ciento y una probabilidad de éxito del sesenta por ciento?…—

—Ahí está todo lo que necesitas saber… mira solo sustituye los datos en la formula que te proporcioné… la simbología de cada uno también te la proporcioné Ichigo— le señaló algo en la hoja—recuerda que zeta es el grado de confiabilidad además de que no puedes dejarlo en porcentaje, debes utilizar la tabla que te di…."p" y "q" es la probabilidad y la suma de ambos es uno… mira, debes dividir sesenta entre cien para obtener el valor de la probabilidad de éxito, y en este caso deberás restar el resultado a uno—

—Me perdí… ves, te dije es complicado Rukia… — el pelinaranja se rascó la nuca, señal de que no comprendía bien de lo que la pelinegra estaba explicando.

—Escucha… sesenta es solo el valor asignado ya sea a "q" o "p"… para ello debes dividir el numero de porcentaje entre cien… ¿Cuál es el resultado de esta operación?—

—Cero punto seis…— en realidad matemáticas no era un área demasiado difícil para el pelinaranja… la eficacia de sus cálculos era bastante buena, pero el hecho de haber faltado una semana completa a las clases le estaba costando algo caro…

—Bien… ahora si entendemos que el valor de la suma total de "p" y "q" es uno… y suponiendo que cero punto uno representara el valor de "p"… ¿Qué tendrías que hacer para obtener el valor de "q"?— Rukia sabía que el pelinaranja no era tonto, inclusive el padre del muchacho se había jactado de su inteligencia el día del almuerzo; "el almuerzo" pensó ella… ya habían pasado algunos días desde ello, y aun así no entendía como podía actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido en cuanto al extraño comportamiento del muchacho.

—Ya entendí Rukia… no soy idiota, entonces solamente debo restar ese resultado a uno y ya está… luego sustituir en la estúpida formula… así…— bueno al parecer algo estaba empezando a dar frutos después de cuatro horas, bastante agotador por cierto… —y debo suponer que debo hacer lo mismo con el maldito error muestral… ¿no es así?… —

—Exacto… no olvides respetar la formula al pie de la letra y aplicar el orden de las operaciones… en cuanto tengas el resultado avísame…—

Ambos se encontraban en el salón de clases del pelinaranja, las clases ya habían terminado ese día, la pelinegra se asomó por la ventana… ya no quedaba ningún estudiante, solamente uno que otro maestro e intendente terminando sus asuntos. Eran prácticamente casi las siete de la noche… la verdad es que no se dio cuenta en qué momento la oscuridad reemplazó los cálidos rayos del atardecer dejando tan solo el frio azul oscuro de la noche.

Vio el reflejo del chico en el vidrio de la ventana… se veía tan concentrado en lo que hacía aun con su ya tan característico ceño mas fruncido de lo normal, tal vez debido a la presión que experimentaba en esos momentos… ciertamente la actitud del chico para con ella había cambiado solo un poco, si bien aun le llamaba por su nombre y la hacía rabiar en algunas ocasiones la conducta y algunas acciones eran otras, por ejemplo, evitaba mirarla en algunas ocasiones, limitándose a hacerlo solo cuando fuese necesario… además, evitaba estar demasiado cerca de ella.

Aunque sabía que era lo mejor no podía evitar estar un poco decepcionada por eso… y en muchas ocasiones también se reprendía mentalmente por pensar de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo.

—Mil setecientos sesenta y ocho…—

— ¿Qué?—se encontraba algo perdida en sus pensamientos y mirando al exterior que solo atinó a preguntar eso.

—Es el resultado, ya he acabado… ¿puedo irme a casa por fin?— por un momento dudo si interrumpir a Rukia, se veía tan concentrada en un punto en especifico mirándolo a través de la ventana que no sabía si hablarle o no, pero la verdad es que ya estaba más que harto de todo eso por ese día y decidió ponerle fin de una vez por todas—Rukia… ¿es todo… o piensas mantenerme aquí toda la tarde?... también tengo otras tareas en las que ponerme al corriente ¿sabes?—

Despegó por fin la mirada del reflejo en la ventana y miró al dueño de dicha silueta… se le veía algo molesto.

—veamos…— acercándose al lugar del pelinaranja tomó la hoja que estaba algo arrugada y con unos cuantos rallones y tachaduras, empezó a inspeccionar el ejercicio… y para su sorpresa estaba bien hecho y la respuesta del pelinaranja era correcta, había sustituido todo en la formula y había aplicado el procedimiento indicado —esta… correcto, y solo nos tomó cuatro horas… bien Kurosaki creo que ya puedes irte a casa, pero…— le tendió otras hojas que sacó de su bolso —éstos tienen que estar resueltos esta semana, a más tardar en dos días… ahora vete…—

Ichigo mascullo algo entre dientes que ella no alcanzó a oír, y se dispuso a salir de ahí, los pasillos estaban algo oscuros a decir verdad y al llegar a la salida del edificio una pequeña brisa le indicó que esa noche sería algo fría y la verdad era una suerte que el uniforme constase de una chaqueta.

Miró hacia atrás, al parecer la pelinegra aun no salía y se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía para tardar tanto, papeleo tal vez… estaba por marcharse de ahí, pero al ver que no había prácticamente ni un alma en ese lugar decidió quedarse a esperar a que ella saliera, no pensaba dejarla ahí sola pues creía que ya era algo tarde para que anduviera sola por la calle.

Pequeños pasos se escuchaban golpear el frio piso, la vislumbro a unos cuantos pasos de él, algo agitada por su salida llevaba su bolso y otro maletín, además de otra bolsa llena de papeles y otros materiales.

—Te tardaste enana— se acercó a ella y tomó la bolsa y el maletín que sostenía a penas con sus diminutas manos.

Mientras ella se veía algo sorprendida por la presencia del muchacho y el hecho de que prácticamente le arrebatará las cosas, creía que ya se había marchado, pues era de lo único de lo que hablaba durante las horas extra en el salón — ¿Ichigo qué haces aquí? Ya deberías estar en casa—

—No tengo tanta prisa por llegar a casa… además viendo que eres algo débil para cargar todo esto, creo que es lo mejor que te ayude a llevarlos—

—Idiota, no pedí tu ayuda…— intentó arrebatarle sus cosas pero le fue imposible pues el pelinaranja las levantó más, haciendo que estuvieran fuera de su alcance debido a la evidente diferencia de altura.

—Como sea… vámonos— empezó a caminar por la calle ante la atenta mirada de ella, una cargada de un poco de coraje; al final no le quedó más opción que seguirlo ya que era él quien tenía sus cosas.

Estuvieron callados por unos momentos hasta que llegaron a una esquina.

—voy en esta dirección— la pelinegra señaló hacia la derecha—la estación esta por ahí— intentó de nuevo tomar sus cosas pero de nueva cuenta él no se lo permitió.

—Ya lo sé tonta, he vivido aquí toda mi vida…— doblo en aquella dirección y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera —apresúrate Rukia, o no llegaremos a tiempo y el autobús se irá…—

—Espera… no tienes que hacer esto Ichigo, puedo arreglármelas sola así que devuélveme mis cosas—

—También vivo en esa dirección, así que no puedes impedir que vaya a casa—

—Pero tu casa queda a veinte minutos de la mía… además de que vives más adelante y tendrías que tomar dos autobuses—

El chico rodo los ojos, esa mujer era algo testaruda pero no más que él, continuó con su camino esperando a que ella le siguiera y así lo hizo, de nuevo en silencio hasta que llegaron al lugar, el transporte estaba por salir, solo faltaban unos cuantos para que estuviera lleno. Tomaron su lugar en la larga fila de pasajeros… de nuevo una brisa fresca se hizo presente, un leve escalofrió se instaló en la pelinegra quien no llevaba más que una blusa un tanto formal de manga y una falda de tubo que terminaba unos centímetros sobre las rodillas. Hasta ese momento fue que se percató de que había algo de frio, así que no le quedó más remedio que rodearse con sus brazos para darse un poco de calor, sin embargo algo cálido le cubrió los hombros, palpó sobre estos encontrándose con una suave y cálida tela.

Era la chaqueta del pelinaranja… se sentía tan bien, arropada con esa prenda que tenía su aroma, volteó a verlo y notó que aun se encontraba tras ella, así que giró para quedar al frente de él.

— ¿No tienes frio?— ella sí que lo tenía hasta hacia unos minutos y al parecer la mayoría de los presentes también pues casi todos portaban suéteres o algo que los cubriera.

Ichigo solo se rascó la mejilla, también tenía algo de frio, desde que salió del instituto se percató de que era una noche fría, pero al notar el estremecimiento de la menuda mujer cuando el viento frio sopló decidió cederle su chaqueta, no quería que ella tuviese frio aunque él fuese el que lo tuviera en ese momento, si algo le había enseñado su extraño padre era que ante todo debía ser un caballero, o en su caso… al menos tratar de serlo; y a la mente se le vino la imagen de su "viejo" como le decía cada vez que éste le daba un golpe de "bienvenida o de buenos días", un Isshin con el pulgar arriba y su enorme sonrisa ante su acción…

—Claro que no… avanza ya que todos comenzaron a moverse y estas obstruyendo el paso aun con lo enana que eres— otra vez provocándola con su estatura, jamás se cansaría de ello.

Muy a su pesar Rukia pasó del chico y se subió al autobús yendo directo a uno de los asientos traseros y no tardó demasiado en que el pelinaranja se le uniera sentándose a su lado. Durante el camino hablaron un poco del día, de lo agotador que había sido y de que debían continuar con las lecciones extra si quería ponerse al día en la materia pues el tema visto ese día, apenas era el primer tema de otros diez que se habían visto en esa semana además de que ahora que empezaban otros temas que también debía saber si quería aprobar el examen que sería en dos semanas.

Cuando bajaron del transporte se encaminaron hacia la casa de la pelinegra, al llegar ahí notaron que estaba en penumbras, al parecer Kaien aun no llegaba del trabajo… desde el fin de semana anterior apenas y lo veía pues llegaba muy tarde y se iba muy temprano en las mañanas, de hecho ya no era él quien la llevaba por las mañanas a su trabajo ni tampoco la recogía del mismo.

Pero sabía que no era por simple gusto del pelinegro, era su trabajo y como tal debía cumplir con éste, pero no evitaba sentirse sola cuando llegaba a la casa y él no estaba, o el despertar sola en la cama y desayunar o cenar sola.

—Bien ahora dame mis cosas Ichigo… — éste le tendió ambas cosas mientras ella abría la puerta con sus llaves, enseguida las tomó y las puso a un lado de la misma —aun así no creas que ganarás puntos extra por ayudarme a traer las cosas—

—No creo que seas el tipo de profesora que obsequie puntos extra Rukia Sensei… aun así no era tan mala idea— en su cara se formó una cínica sonrisa, jamás en su vida había tenido que recurrir a semejante táctica con algún profesor —pero me ofendes al pensar que sea capaz de eso… que poca fe tienes en tus alumnos…—

—Olvídalo, solo estas advertido, y de paso dile también a Asano de ello… ve a casa Ichigo… y gracias— se dio la vuelta con la intención de entrar a su hogar pero la mano del pelinaranja se lo impidió.

—Escucha Rukia… lo del otro día—no sabía cómo decirlo, quería disculparse por su comportamiento el día del almuerzo, aunque ya habían pasado unos días aun se sentía mal por haber actuado de semejante manera y era el momento de disculparse o morir en el intento, así que reuniendo todo el valor posible y dando coherencia a sus pensamientos continuó —lamento el extraño comportamiento durante el almuerzo, no sé que me pasó… —

Avergonzado… era la definición para cómo se sentía en esos momentos, la clara señal era que no dejaba de frotarse la nuca mientras hablaba, era algo gracioso y al mismo tiempo un gesto un tanto tierno, ver al muchacho con cara de matón avergonzado por algo, pero no le comentaría nada al respecto pues eso rompería el "encanto del momento" y no dejaría que siguiera hablando.

—Pero es que saber que eras mi profesora y que encima estabas casada con Kaien… pues… yo, no sé qué fue lo que me molestó— no sabía si lo que diría a continuación estaba bien o no pero aun así ya lo averiguaría —con respecto a lo de tu oficina, eso… pues… tampoco sé con exactitud qué fue lo que ocurrió, créeme cuando te digo que no soy así… es solo que tu cercanía y tu aroma… eso me hizo… —prometió mantenerse lejos de ella y hasta ignorarla, pero no podía… el hecho de verla todos los días y de incluso tomar "horas extras" no ayudaban.

—No digas nada… solo olvidemos todo eso, por favor…— se alejó un paso de él, debía poner todo en claro… — mira, debido a que de ahora en adelante debemos pasar algo de tiempo recuperando las clases perdidas… te daré todo mi apoyo como profesora en esta y si tienes duda en otra materia también puedes preguntarme… en el instituto seremos alumno y profesora… fuera de ésta podemos ser amigos pero nada más, ¿entiendes?, no puedo brindarte más que eso Ichigo— le tendió la mano para que él la estrechara, y no tardó demasiado en hacerlo sellando así un pequeño acuerdo entre ambos, sería como un "borrón y cuenta nueva" al menos lo intentarían.

" _ **Es eso o nada"**_ pensó Ichigo, no sería fácil pero debía intentarlo, no podía seguir evitándola… después del apretón de manos se retiró del lugar dejando a la mujer algo pensativa… ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Se suponía que debía alejarlo, pero no, ahora le había ofrecido su amistad.

…

Isshin Kurosaki podía parecer alguien un tanto distraído, infantil y molesto… pero no tenía nada de tonto; sabía que su atolondrado hijo escondía algo y no tardó demasiado en averiguarlo. La noticia de que su "retoño" no asistió una semana a clases lo hizo enfurecerse un poco, al grado de dejar esa relajada actitud para hablar seriamente con él del tema.

Tras unas dos horas de sermón de "la importancia de la escuela" y palabras como "no he criado a un vago en esta familia" Isshin Kurosaki le impuso una sanción al pelinaranja como si no tuviese suficiente con sus clases extra en algunas materias para ponerse al día. En fin, el líder de la familia le había encargado "trabajar" los domingos en la tienda del amigo de su padre por dos meses y sin goce de sueldo… su único día de descanso estaba más que arruinado, claro que sería solo hasta medio día, pero aun así; pero su padre se consideraba un tanto piadoso, así que empezaría después de los exámenes que estaban próximos.

Con respecto a sus "avances" y ponerse al día, la verdad es que necesitaría algo más de tiempo para estar al cien por ciento pero ahí la llevaba.

La mayoría de las veces tanto él como la pelinegra se quedaban hasta tarde en el instituto… y la verdad es que valía la pena pues el avance ya empezaba a notarse, aun así les resultaba un tanto cansado, pues al retirarse a esas horas del lugar e ir a la estación de autobuses les hacia atrasarse un poco mas debido a la demanda de trasporte y la gran cantidad de gente.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería tomar las lecciones en otro lugar, llegaron al acuerdo de que sería en la casa del pelinaranja… pero a decir verdad les resultó más que imposible. Tras la pequeña sorpresa de quien era la profesora del pelinaranja a Isshin, éste no dejó de hacerle una serie de preguntas a la pelinegra durante toda su estancia en la residencia Kurosaki por lo que por esa tarde no pudieron avanzar gran cosa.

Era un hecho, la casa del pelinaranja estaba más que descartada; tras pensarlo demasiado fue Rukia quien propuso su propia casa para poder estar tranquilos… si lo pensaba bien, era una buena opción; en primera, estaba de camino a la casa del chico, además ahí podían comer algo mientras hacían los ejercicios y no había nadie que los interrumpiera pues Kaien aun estaba la mayor parte del tiempo ausente.

Al principio el chico se negó, alegando que no quería ser una molestia, pero era que en realidad no quería encontrarse con Kaien… mas al final la testarudez de la mujer fue más que él y terminó por aceptar. Así después del instituto ambos se dirigían a la casa de la pelinegra después de que ella terminara con su papeleo y él se despidiera de sus amigos ya que ellos sabían bien que él debía tomar esos extras.

Durante la siguiente semana las cosas habían mejorado un poco, ciertamente la tensión ya no era tanta entre ambos, incluso podían decir que ya empezaban a tener una relación de amigos, después de hacer los ejercicios (que ya no eran tan tardados), el pelinaranja se quedaba un poco más con Rukia, ya sea preparando la cena o viendo alguna que otra película; a ella por supuesto al principio la situación le incomodaba pero después se acostumbró, ya que así la ausencia de Kaien ya no se sentía demasiado.

—Oye Rukia… ¿qué película quieres ver?— la cabeza anaranjada del muchacho asomaba por el umbral de la puerta que conectaba a la cocina.

En esos momentos Rukia se encontraba preparando algo de cenar, las lecciones de ese día ya habían acabado así que decidieron comer algo mientras veían algo.

—No lo sé… una de acción… o comedia, me da igual… — pero luego recordó, era jueves… el día en el que veía a Chappy el conejo, la elección ya estaba tomada.

Después de terminar de preparar un poco de espagueti y unas papas, fue a la sala para ver cómo le iba al pelinaranja con la película, lo vio sentado en el sofá observando dos caratulas de películas, al parecer aun no se decidía entre dos. Tan concentrado estaba en esas dos películas que no se dio cuenta en qué momento la pelinegra ingresó a la habitación y encendió el televisor. Solo se dio cuenta cuando escuchó una horrible canción que él conocía a la perfección.

—Eso sí que no Rukia… acordamos que sería noche de películas… no del conejo deforme ese…— así que tomó el control y cambió a modo video a pesar de los reproches de Rukia.

—Idiota Chappy no es ningún conejo deforme— aun así no impidió que Ichigo pusiera la película mientras ella traía la cena a la sala.

Al final la película ganadora fue una de acción, la cena transcurrió tranquila hablando de vez en cuando de algunas cosas y anécdotas de ambos, mientras veían la película, las luces estaban apagadas y la sala solo era iluminada por la luz del televisor…

…

Se sentía demasiado cansado ese día… durante las últimas dos semanas el trabajo había aumentado sobremanera, la llamada que recibió el domingo era de su jefe informándole que debido a los últimos casos de vandalismo en las calles habían aumentado algunos robos a tiendas en la zona.

El cansancio no era solo físico, también su mentalidad se encontraba agotada, sentía el cuello algo tenso al igual que los hombros, a lo mejor se debía a la posición que asumía en la oficina, resultaba difícil estar sentado todo el día revisando cientos de papeles entre otras cosas… pero al fin estaba en su casa, su hogar… esperaba que su esposa estuviera despierta para cuando él llegara y así poder cenar con ella pues ya casi no la veía últimamente y hasta cierto punto sentía algo de culpa al no estar con ella.

Pero al abrir la puerta todo se encontraba en penumbras a excepción de la sala, avanzó hasta el sofá esperando ver a su esposa dormida aun con la televisión encendida, pero lo que encontró distaba demasiado con lo que él esperaba.

Para él la vista no era nada agradable… la pelinegra en verdad estaba dormida, pero no sola… a su lado se encontraba un pelinaranja que él conocía bien…

Ichigo tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Rukia, sin darse cuenta había terminado en esa posición, abrazándola y con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, Rukia por su parte estaba cómodamente acurrucada en el mismo, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del pelinaranja y con un brazo rodeando la cintura del muchacho…

El mundo de ensueño era tan relajador y calmado, además de la calidez que envolvía sus cuerpos aun en esa posición un tanto incomoda, pero de pronto algo cambio… una luz, eso era… haciendo que abandonaran esa gratificante sensación… frunciendo el ceño, ambos lentamente comenzaron a abrir los parpados que se sentían más que pesados en esos momentos y se reusaban a abrirse por completo. Pero era inevitable… la pelinegra fue la primera en abrir los ojos y no se esperó lo que tendría al frente… un pelinegro que la miraba de manera interrogativa y algo molesto… esperen un momento… ¿Kaien estaba en casa tan temprano y lo más importante… molesto?; mas aun no abandonaba la posición en la que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué es esto Rukia?— el volumen y tono de voz de Kaien era lo suficientemente claro, exigía una explicación a semejante escena.

—Llegas temprano Kaien— la voz de Rukia aun seguía algo ronca y débil debido a la somnolencia, estaba algo confundida aun.

—Contéstame Rukia ¿Qué significa esto?— apuntó algo junto a ella incitándola a que mirara, y así lo hizo ella… su sorpresa fue enorme al ver quien se encontraba junto a ella, de inmediato abandonó su antigua posición y se incorporó.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, en verdad la película resulto ser algo aburrida pero de ahí a que se quedara dormida pues… fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho pues frente a ella un Kaien algo furioso la miraba a ella y al pelinaranja alternativamente como tratando de resolver un misterio más que obvio, pero en ese caso no era así.

—Esto no es lo que piensas…— la típica frase fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Explícame entonces… te escucho— miró a Ichigo y lo señaló de nueva cuenta— pero antes, despiértalo—

Y así lo hizo le dio unas cuantas sacudidas al joven mientras los llamaba por su nombre, pero el chico solo daba leves gruñidos de protesta… luego de unos intentos al fin despertó; y al ver la cara de preocupación de Rukia supo que algo no andaba bien, entonces miró a Kaien y comprendió que efectivamente algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Entonces?—volvió a exigir el pelinegro levantando una ceja algo nervioso por la explicación de su esposa, en verdad él no desconfiaba de ella, sabía que no era capaz de engañarlo, en quien no confiaba era en el chico a pesar de ser su familiar no se fiaba de él después de ver la manera en la que miraba a Rukia durante el almuerzo, el había sido un joven alocado y conocía mejor que nadie aquel tipo de mirada.

—No asistí a clases por una semana, lo que me hizo atrasarme con las asignaturas… es por ello que Rukia me da clases extra para ponerme al día en su asignatura; además el examen está muy cerca y es por ello que nos hemos esforzado estas últimas semanas… hasta hace unos días he empezado a venir a esta casa para repasar los temas ya que si nos quedábamos en el instituto el camino de regreso a casa resultaba algo peligroso a estas horas de la noche… — explicó rápidamente el pelinaranja, aunque Kaien no le cayera muy bien no quería que Rukia se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

—Eso no explica el hecho de que ambos estuviesen así cuando yo llegué…— aun no se tragaba el cuento del muchacho, que tenia eso que ver con lo otro, ¿desde cuando los alumnos dormían cómodamente en el sofá de su profesor cuando "repasaban temas"?

Rukia notó la inseguridad en el semblante de Kaien así que intervino —teníamos hambre así que hicimos algo de cenar y dado que recién acabamos decidimos ver una película, pero no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos, en verdad eso es todo Kaien…—

—Bien… entonces si ya acabaron— enfocó la mirada en el chico —será mejor que te vayas niño, Isshin ha de estar preocupado de tu ausencia a estas horas de la noche— fue directo a la puerta para abrirla.

Ichigo le dio una rápida mirada a Rukia, no sabía si estaba bien dejarla sola con el mal entendido, pero ella solo le susurro un "ve… no te preocupes" antes de ir a la cocina por sus cosas y dárselas. Muy a su pesar el pelinaranja salió del lugar no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Kaien mientras este le decía algo lo suficientemente bajo solo para que él pudiese escucharlo.

—Espero que todo lo que me dijiste sea cierto Kurosaki, ahora vete…— Kaien cerró la puerta luego de decir aquello sin esperar respuesta del pelinaranja. Se quedó unos momentos tras esta esperando escuchar como los pasos se alejaban los cuales no tardaron demasiado.

Cuando entró a la sala vio como Rukia recogía todo; se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella por su parte se sorprendió un poco pues creyó que estaría algo molesto por el mal entendido… pero no, su abrazo le confirmó que no había cambiado nada. Sin embargo ese abrazo se sentía diferente… más bien algo posesivo… ¿acaso estaba celoso?, eso… era.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le dabas asesorías a Ichigo?— la giró para que le mirara a la cara.

—Estas semanas casi no te he visto, además Ichigo necesita de mi ayuda… los exámenes están próximos y necesitamos ponerlo al día para que apruebe…— se liberó del abrazo y se alejó un poco de el — ¿ya cenaste?—

Rukia fue hasta la cocina mientras él le seguía, le calentó de lo que sobró y se lo sirvió.

—En verdad… lo siento Rukia, sé que es tu trabajo y olvido que esto te resulta tan agotador como lo es mi trabajo para mi… es solo que, verte ahí con él, no sé… sabes que no soy posesivo ni nada pero…—

—Ichigo es un buen muchacho… algo enojón, testarudo, burdo y grosero, pero en el fondo es una excelente persona e inteligente… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte— no era del todo cierto, pero ella quería convencerse de que así fuese.

—Está bien… olvidemos ese incidente— se desperezó un poco y dio un sonoro bostezo, el cansancio ya se había apoderado de él y lo único que quería era poder subir y dormir lo que quedara de la noche.

—Ve a descansar me encargaré de todo esto…— la pelinegra recogió los platos sucios para lavarlos, veía el estado de su esposo, sabía que necesitaba urgentemente descansar; además quería dar por zanjado el tema de Ichigo.

Kaien accedió a la petición de Rukia y de inmediato subió listo para dormir. Se acurrucó en la cálida cama, asumiendo que todo lo acontecido en esa noche estaba más que solucionado… el pequeño problema no pasaría a mayores… o eso era lo que él creía, más que nada era el comienzo de su dolor de cabeza…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach no me pertenece es creación de Tite Kubo.**

 **mil disculpas por el retraso y gracias por los reviews =) me da gusto saber que les agrada la historia. Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia...**

 **Capitulo 7. Reproches.**

Los pasillos se encontraban más congestionados que de costumbre, jóvenes iban y venían a través del mismo… a lo lejos se podía escuchar todo el barullo que la enorme congregación de estudiantes hacían.

No importaba cuán desesperado estuviese por avanzar entre el mar de estudiantes, no podía; inclusive la hora del almuerzo parecía más calmado que ahora… solo un poco más, ya casi llegaba. Ahí estaba la razón del ajetreo pegado a la pared, una lista… enorme por cierto.

Apartó a unos cuantos alumnos que le obstruían la vista, aun con su considerable altura, ésta no le favorecía en esos momentos… los murmullos de los jóvenes apenas y se entendían _… "no es posible", "¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?", "¿Por qué él?", "me he esforzado lo suficiente", "me lo merezco"_ … entre otras cosas se podían entender.

— ¡Felicidades Kurosaki-kun!—

La voz infantil tan familiar para él venía desde atrás, no podía ser otra que Inoue Orihime… aun sin mirar por encima de su hombro podía saber que era ella debido a la peculiar manera de llamarlo, siempre de la misma forma.

—Hola Inoue…— vio a su amiga, pero ésta no venía sola, a su lado se encontraba su otra amiga pelinegra, Tatsuki… —hey Tatsuki— saludo de manera casual Ichigo, se llevó la mano a la cabeza rascándose la nuca mientras apartaba un poco la vista de su amiga.

La chica del cabello corto tenía el semblante algo serio, al parecer aun no se olvidaba de la pequeña charla que tuvo con él en el rio semanas atrás. Desde ese día había evitado hablar con el pelinaranja, aun estaba algo enojada por las palabras que le había dicho, pero más que nada lo hacía para evitar darle otros golpes.

—Aun no puedo creer que un matón como tú, pueda obtener el segundo puesto en los exámenes—bien tal vez ya era hora de poner punto y aparte a lo que había pasado semanas atrás, ser infantil y no dirigirle la palabra no servía de nada.

—Ni siquiera he visto los resultados— apuntó a la enorme masa de alumnos que ya se había acumulado de nueva cuenta frente a la dichosa lista — ¿Qué tal ustedes, como les fue?—

La muchacha de grandes atributos sonrió a más no poder, estaba feliz pues ya había visto sus resultados y no eran para nada desagradables.

—Tercer lugar…— habló la pelinaranja mostrando tres dedos de la mano para hacer más énfasis en el puesto obtenido, Inoue era una jovencita muy inteligente a pesar de su infantil personalidad.

—No puedo quejarme… he obtenido el quinto lugar— fue el turno de la joven morena de cabello corto —y como siempre, el primer lugar ya saben quien ha sido—no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quien había obtenido ese primer lugar.

—Ishida— terminó de decir el pelinaranja por Tatsuki, Uryu era más cerebro que nada.

—Es de mala educación hablar de la gente cuando no está presente Kurosaki— el susodicho apareció de quien sabe dónde, haciendo que los tres dieran un pequeño respingo al escuchar su voz.

Tanto Inoue como Tatsuki voltearon hacia Ishida quien como de costumbre se acomodaba las gafas en total calma, como si su recién ganado puesto no fuese gran cosa para él, mientras que para los demás, era casi como el apocalipsis.

—Felicidades Ishida-kun, aunque no es sorpresa para nadie— la tierna voz de Orihime mientras decía aquello lo hizo ponerse algo nervioso, a él, Ishida Uryu, pero no demostraría aquello frente a ella y mucho menos frente a Ichigo.

—Gracias Inoue-san, felicidades por tu tercer puesto y a ti también Arisawa-san— miró de reojo a Ichigo quien aún seguía cerca de él mirándolo de manera despreocupada —lo que sí es una gran sorpresa es que Kurosaki obtuviera el segundo puesto… dime Kurosaki ¿a quién tuviste que golpear para intercambiar exámenes y obtener una buena nota?—

Como respuesta, el pelinaranja lo miró de mala manera, él no era capaz de aquello; si bien su puesto se había mantenido en el número veintitrés hasta ese día, el que obtuviera el segundo puesto no significaba que había hecho algo indebido para obtenerlo, hasta él tenía limites.

— ¿Acaso piensas que eres el único que puede sacar buenas notas Ishida... piensas que eres mejor que los demás?, el hecho de que te mantengas en el primer puesto no quiere decir que los demás seamos unos idiotas—su tono era algo más tosco rayando en la indignación.

Ishida se asombró ante la respuesta del pelinaranja, había hecho aquél comentario como una broma, quería cobrarle el que estuviese hablando de él cuando no estaba, pero no pensó que su amigo reaccionara de esa manera.

Ichigo intentó marcharse de ahí pero al pasar al lado de Ishida, éste le retuvo agarrando su hombro para evitar que se marchara.

—Kurosaki espera, sabes que no me refería a eso… diablos, que irritable estás— trató de disculparse el pelinegro, aunque en realidad a su parecer no había hecho algo malo. El ceño de Ichigo cedió un poco, solo hasta quedar "normal", y se calmó.

Tatsuki estaba más que lista para intervenir si las cosas empeoraban entre ambos, afortunadamente eso no ocurrió, ya que Ichigo se apartó un poco de Ishida.

—Olvídalo Ishida—y con ello se despidió de sus tres amigos perdiéndose por el pasillo ya menos congestionado de alumnos.

Inoue miró de reojo a Tatsuki y luego a Ishida. Cuando la pelinegra no le dirigió la palabra a Ichigo durante las semanas anteriores supo que algo andaba mal con él, aunque el pelinaranja era algo reservado con sus asuntos y no solía involucrarse con los demás, aun así nunca se había dirigido así a ellos a menos que fuese una situación muy mala o que estuviese muy molesto.

No le agradaba ver a sus amigos en esa situación, ella siempre había sido una joven bastante tranquila y amable con los demás y por ello era que ese tipo de tensiones entre sus compañeros y amigos no le gustaba. En verdad quería saber lo que le pasaba al pelinaranja, no por el simple hecho de ser una chismosa ni mucho menos, pero hasta cierto punto quería llegar a comprenderlo.

…

Rukia se encontraba en su pequeño cubículo descansando, esa semana fue de locos, había gastado demasiado en plumas rojas que en negras, ¿Qué les pasaba a sus alumnos, acaso solamente decían entender los temas para librarse de ella?, ya se encargaría de aplicarles un buen castigo y de dejarles tareas extras.

Sus ojos se cerraban casi involuntariamente, la noche anterior se mantuvo despierta calificando los exámenes restantes, casi una pila que llegaba hasta el techo, literalmente… y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello, inclusive las diez tazas de café ya no surtían efecto en su organismo, afortunadamente era viernes y esa noche se encargaría de recuperar el tiempo invertido en sus alumnos.

Aprovecharía para dormir un poco mientras los estudiantes veían sus resultados, eso podía tardar un poco y era justo lo que necesitaba, ni pensar en salir a los escandalosos y alborotados pasillos.

De repente la puerta se abrió abruptamente con un estridente sonido que la puso alerta, despegó la cabeza del escritorio y miró al sujeto que entraba por la puerta.

— ¿Estabas dormida?...— dejó una taza de café sobre el escritorio y se quedó de pie a un lado.

—Algo así— la pelinegra se restregó los ojos y acercó el café hacia ella —creí que estarías mirando los resultados como todos los demás Ichigo—no pudo evitar lanzar un largo y ruidoso bostezo.

Mientras la pelinegra le daba un sorbo al café, el pelinaranja jaló una de las sillas que ahí había y tomó asiento.

—Ya lo hice… — una sonrisa apenas se asomó por sus labios— quedé segundo después de Ishida, así que, gracias Rukia—

En las últimas semanas, Rukia había ayudado a Ichigo no solo con su materia, sino que también con las otras en las que estaba atrasado; todas las tardes como ya era costumbre iba a su casa a estudiar, el hecho de que Kaien lo encontrara dormido en su casa junto a la pelinegra no quería decir nada, a pesar de eso siguió yendo sin ningún problema, aun a pesar de las miradas de reproche que su primo le daba cuando éste llegaba del trabajo y él aun se encontraba ahí.

No era su culpa que el tipo pensara cosas que no eran, bueno tal vez sí, al menos no de la manera en la que su primo sospechaba, pero ese no era el punto.

—Vaya, no me esperaba eso… pero creo que te lo has ganado Ichigo, estos días te vi estudiar mucho y esforzarte… felicidades— dejó la taza a un lado, se había bebido todo en dos sorbos, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al pelinaranja, al parecer sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos; a pesar de la finta que tenia, Ichigo resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba… tal vez era solo una defensa que utilizaba para que los demás no lo lastimaran.

La sonrisa que le estaba dedicando la pelinegra lo hizo sentirse un poco nervioso, así que solo atinó a rascarse la cabeza y el cuello. A pesar de su agotada apariencia, para él, aun se veía hermosa y más tras ese gesto, se reprendió mentalmente por lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos… _**"estúpido"**_ se dijo, no debía pensar de esa manera.

—Bien, creo que ninguno se lo esperaba, hoy todos dicen eso— su ceño volvió a fruncirse al recordar lo que Ishida le había dicho, aunque luego le dijera que no era más que una simple broma, a él no le agradó para nada que su amigo pensara así de él.

Desde pequeño todos lo molestaban por su singular color de cabellera, los problemas en los que se metían no era solo porque él las buscara, así fue como se ganó su fama y aunque él decía que esos comentarios hacia su persona no le molestaban en absoluto, la verdad era que solo le molestaban si eran de personas cercanas a él, era algo un tanto complicado de explicar.

—No lo mal entiendas Ichigo… en estas semanas me he dado cuenta del gran potencial que tienes, pero debes explotar todo aquello si quieres sobresalir… y en esta ocasión lo has hecho bien y espero sigas así en los próximos exámenes que vienen— mientras decía aquello se acercó a él para poner su menuda mano sobre su hombro palmeándolo un poco, sabía que a veces un reforzador no estaba de más.

—En el pasado solía meterme en muchas peleas y terminar peor a como me encontraste esa noche en el callejón— levantó la mirada para ver la cara que tenia Rukia en ese momento, durante las semanas que habían compartido se dio cuenta que la pelinegra sabia escucharlo e incluso darle uno que otro consejo —me creé una fama de chico malo— Rukia rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y tenía una leve sonrisa asomándose por sus labios —pero tienes razón, tal vez tengo potencial, durante años me he esforzado lo suficiente para demostrarle a todos que esa idea que tienen sobre mi es equivocada, que no pueden juzgar a los demás solo por su apariencia, es absurdo—

Ese muchacho frente a ella de verdad era todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba, de cierta manera eso le agradaba de él, aunque siempre le sacara de quicio llevándole la contraria o peleándose con ella por cualquier tontería, pero era eso lo que le hacía agradable su presencia.

—Lo sé Ichigo, créeme a veces las personas pueden llegar a ser algo crueles con aquellos que no conocen— en sus años como profesora había presenciado aquello, no importaba la edad, los prejuicios se aplicaban de igual manera.

Por un breve lapso de tiempo ambos permanecieron en silencio, pensando en las cosas que habían acontecido en el día. Por desgracia el descanso estaba por terminar y ambos debían regresar a sus deberes, pero específicamente el pelinaranja había acudido al cubículo de la pelinegra con un propósito, el de agradecerle por la ayuda que le había ofrecido en esas ultimas semanas antes de los tan "esperados" exámenes.

Al principio dudó un poco en agradecer con un simple "gracias" a la mujer, aunque de antemano ya lo había hecho, esas palabras podían ser usadas para una ocasión como ésta; pero de inmediato las descartó, quería agradecerle de una manera en la que ella pudiese recordarlo y no se perdiera en el tiempo con esas simples palabras que cualquiera diría, eso no.

—Será mejor que regreses, el periodo de descanso está por terminar y de seguro tienes alguna clase antes del almuerzo— se apresuró a decir Rukia, no es que estuviese corriendo al pelinaranja, pero de verdad lo que en ese momento quería hacer era dormir, y dado que sus deberes habían prácticamente acabado lo haría; solo terminaría con unos cuantos informes que llevaría a su hermano y tendría libre el resto de la tarde.

Ichigo comprendió la indirecta, no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de volver a clases, ciertamente el profesor de biología, Mayuri le daba algo de desconfianza, es decir, el sujeto parecia una especie de científico loco sacado de un programa de televisión, pero bueno, faltar a esa clase no era una opción.

—Lo sé, no tienes por qué recordarme que ahora mismo debo ir al laboratorio—el pelinaranja se levantó muy lentamente, prácticamente se arrastró hasta la puerta—deberías aconsejar a Byakuya cambiar de Sensei, he escuchado rumores de Mayuri ¿sabes?, unos chicos de primero juran que intentó disecarlos, ¡es raro!— se quejó el muchacho, pero eso se le hizo bastante absurdo a Rukia.

—Te quejas de todo Ichigo, ahora no seas un llorón y ve a tu clase—lo empujó a través de la puerta, pues no veía la intención de Ichigo por marcharse— ten cuidado con Mayuri-san, debe estar ansioso por disecar ese cerebro tuyo que no tiene ningún uso, a puesto que estaría más que encantado de tener un cerebro en estado virgen—

Ante la sola mención de la palabra "virgen" las mejillas de Ichigo se tornaron rojas, más Rukia atribuyó aquello al enojo del que seguro estaría pasando el pelinaranja en esos momentos, sin imaginarse siquiera la verdadera causa de semejante reacción.

—Maldita— soltó el pelinaranja, tenía que salir de ahí o Rukia seguiría molestándolo—por cierto, te espero a la salida como siempre enana— era más una costumbre que se había afianzado con el correr de las semanas.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en aquello, hasta ahora no había sido un problema el mantener una relación de amistad, aunque por algunos momentos la incomodidad se hacía presente, pero pasaban de ella ya sea diciendo alguna tontería o provocando al otro, y funcionaba, realmente lo hacía.

Rukia estuvo de acuerdo en ello, lo único que quería era regresar a su casa y dormir lo que restaba de la tarde y de ser posible todo el fin de semana.

—De acuerdo, pero ya vete Ichigo o le diré a Mayuri que te dé un reporte—y así por fin el pelinaranja emprendió su marcha con las manos en los bolsillos, siempre queriendo dar esa apariencia de chico _"cool",_ según sus palabras, _**"tonto"**_ pensó Rukia cerrando la puerta dispuesta a relajarse en ese tiempo.

…

Las clases continuaron normalmente, solo unos cuantos alumnos se encontraban algo deprimidos debido a los resultados, entre ellos por supuesto se encontraba Keigo, parecía como si un aura invisible le rodeara, lloriqueando en una de las esquinas del salón un _"¿Por qué a mí?"_ , claro que era olímpicamente ignorado por casi todos sus compañeros e incluso maestros pues sabían que era algo habitual en ese joven después de los exámenes.

Solo unos minutos los separaban de la libertad del exterior, la clase de historia servía como un poderoso somnífero, fechas… hechos…sucesos…hombres que ya habían muerto hacía mucho, todo eso aunque era importante no les garantizaba mantenerlos despiertos e interesados en la lección que muy pacientemente Kyoraku había preparado para ellos ese día.

De todos los ahí presentes la única que parecía estar realmente interesada era la pelinaranja Inoue Orihime, tomando apuntes y escuchando muy atentamente cada palabra; inclusive Ishida estaba por quedarse dormido y ni qué decir de Tatsuki e Ichigo quienes prácticamente no habían caído al piso debido a que todo su peso era sostenido por su asiento.

Como una señal divina y de salvación, el sonido de la campana se hizo presente interrumpiendo a Kyoraku a media palabra de terminar su explicación sobre la segunda guerra mundial. _**"Salvación"**_ pensaba la mayoría que de inmediato y como acto divino salieron de su estado de ensoñación y guardaron sus cosas para salir literalmente huyendo.

—Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan— llamaba la pelinaranja a sus amigos quienes aun seguían dormidos, eran los únicos que quedaban en el salón, inclusive Kyoraku ya se había retirado hacía ya un momento.

—Espera Inoue-san yo me encargo de Kurosaki mientras tú despiertas a Arisawa-san—le dijo Ishida, Orihime no preguntó nada y con delicadeza comenzó a sacudir a Tatsuki para que despertara.

Por su parte Ishida sin previo aviso pateó el asiento de Ichigo haciendo que éste callera al duro suelo y soltando un bufido de dolor que lo despertó de inmediato. Miró al causante de su desgracia y lo maldijo de mil maneras mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba peligrosamente a él con la clara intención de asesinarlo de la peor manera posible.

Pero afortunadamente Chad se interpuso en su camino y le sostuvo de la camisa para evitar que corriera sangre en ese momento. Ya con Arisawa e Ichigo despiertos, los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus casilleros por sus demás cosas, el plan era ir por algo de comer y después marcharse a sus respectivas casas, solo uno de ellos desistió del plan alegando que tenía asuntos que realizar.

—Pero Ichigo, es viernes… lo que tengas que hacer podrá esperar hasta mañana, tienes todo el fin de semana para hacerlo— insistió Tatsuki, pero aun así éste no desistió, cosa que por supuesto molestó a la pelinegra, no entendía qué era eso tan importante que no podía esperar.

Inclusive Ishida le insistió aunque también fue totalmente inútil, todos se rindieron, Ichigo era un testarudo de primera, al final la idea de ir a descansar resultó más tentadora, ya dejarían la salida para el próximo viernes sin que ninguno se negara; cada unos se despidió y se encaminó a su casa.

Bueno a excepción de uno, después de que todos se marcharan el pelinaranja fue directamente hasta su casillero para sacar algo de ahí, consideró que dejarlo en ese lugar era más seguro, no podía cargar con esa cosa por el instituto durante las clases, conociendo a Ishida o el mismísimo Keigo, lo encontrarían y le harían demasiadas preguntas que por supuesto él no contestaría.

Lo guardó en su maletín y se quedó recargado sobre la pared, esperando como todas las tardes una vez que las clases concluyeran. No tardó demasiado cuando por fin la divisó, Rukia ya se veía un poco mas descansada que cuando la vio anteriormente, intuyó que aprovechó bien esas horas durmiendo un poco.

—Creí que estarías dormida sobre tu escritorio babeando sobre tus documentos— la alcanzó antes de llegar a la salida.

—En verdad lo considere, pero la llamada de Kaien me despertó— Ichigo torció un poco los labios en señal de molestia, aunque ella no se dio cuenta—de nuevo llegará tarde a casa— dijo ella lanzando un pequeño suspiro, en esos días ya se había acostumbrando, desde que llegaron a karakura casi no lo veía como antes.

—Bueno al menos sé que no debo preocuparme por recibir sus miradas asesinas esta noche—una parte de él se alegraba de que su primo llegara tarde así podría pasar una tranquila tarde platicando con la pelinegra sin esas incomodas miradas que le dedicaba Kaien; pero por otro lado esa actitud del pelinegro no le agradaba demasiado, en verdad se preguntaba si su primo se ausentaba por trabajo y no por otra cosa.

" _ **Será idiota"**_ pensó Ichigo, si en verdad se pasaba el tiempo en otra "cosa" era porque era el más idiota de todos, ¿Cómo podía siquiera hacer eso teniendo a Rukia a su lado?, si estuviese en su lugar él jamás haría eso, nunca reemplazaría a la pelinegra pues toda su atención seria para ella y nadie más.

— ¿Me estas escuchando idiota?— ya se encontraban en la entrada principal del instituto pero al parecer Ichigo estaba pensando en quien sabe qué cosa que todo lo que ella le dijo había sido totalmente ignorado por éste y no solo eso, sino que se había detenido en ese lugar.

—Claro… solo… recordé algo— sus propios pensamientos le hicieron avergonzarse de sí mismo, ¿de dónde había salido aquello?, en ese instante en verdad recordó algo… lo que tenía en su maletín, debía dárselo ya aprovechando que no se encontraba nadie más ahí.

Sacó el objeto y lo sostuvo en alto frente a Rukia, casi restregándoselo en la cara debido a la diferencia de altura, la pelinegra retrocedió un paso ante semejante acción del pelinaranja. Abrió los ojos al contemplar lo que tenia frente y de inmediato se lo arrebato a Ichigo ante su total incredulidad.

— ¡Chappy!—exclamó Rukia cual niña pequeña, aferrando el peluche a su pecho y estrujándolo más y más.

—Es la única manera que encontré para agradecerte, las simples palabras "gracias" no eran suficientes para mí—se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo esperando a que Rukia dejara de apretujar al peluche y le prestará atención, cosa que tardó en pasar.

— ¿Cómo sabias que Chappy…?—preguntó inocentemente aun sin soltar al conejo de peluche blanco.

¿Y todavía se atrevía a preguntar? Debías estar ciego para no notarlo.

—No lo sé, tal vez toda esa basura de Chappy que tienes en tu casa me dio una pista, o los miles de DVD´s de colección de ese bicho quizás… a ya sé… fueron tus horrendos dibujos cada vez que me explicabas un tema— dijo con todo el sarcasmo del que era posible, cosa que molestó a Rukia quien le propinó un puntapié a la altura de la rodilla. Llevó sus manos al área afectada para sobarse, le dolió de eso no había duda —puedo demandarte por golpear a un estudiante maldita— se quejó Ichigo.

—Deja de llorar como una niña y levántate que se nos hace tarde idiota—así lo hizo él, debía admitir que ese era un gran detalle por parte del chico, y más si éste decía odiar al conejo Chappy, ahora más que nunca afirmó aquello de que el pelinaranja no era lo que su exterior aparentaba—gracias Ichigo— le acarició levemente la mejilla al chico, lo que hizo que de inmediato se sonrojara y se quedara estático, cuando se dio cuenta del afecto que aquel inocente gesto provocó en Ichigo carraspeo y le indicó que siguieran su camino.

Así lo hicieron, aunque durante todo el camino se sentía un ambiente algo tenso, sin embargo Rukia encontró la manera perfecta para olvidar aquello, molestando al chico con el peluche que en más de una ocasión corrió el peligro de ser arrojado a un lado de la calle o por la ventana del autobús.

Pero de lo que ambos no se percataron fue que minutos antes unos ojos curiosos observaron la singular escena en la que Ichigo le entregaba aquel objeto a la pelinegra y todo lo que siguió posteriormente.

Arisawa Tatsuki se encontraba más que confundida, regresó al instituto por su chaqueta, la olvidó en su casillero de tan distraída que estaba con el asunto de la salida, pero al llegar ahí se encontró con que Ichigo aun seguía donde lo habían dejado, pensó en acercarse a él pero al ver que alcanzó a Rukia optó por esperar a que terminará de hablar con ella lo que sea que tuviese que decirle; sabia que debía recuperar las clases perdidas durante su ausencia.

Pero al ver que le entregaba algo que parecia ser un peluche su confusión aumentó a escalas insospechadas, y lo peor fue cuando la misma pelinegra le acarició la mejilla para después irse juntos a quien sabe dónde. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?... ¿acaso Ichigo estaba…? Eso no podía ser cierto, lo conocía prácticamente desde que eran unos niños y entrenaban en el Dojo, entonces debía haber una explicación lógica a eso que acababa de ver.

…

Después de una rica cena que incluía pizza, Ichigo se retiró a su casa ya era demasiado tarde incluso para él e intuía que el pesado de Kaien ya estaba por llegar así que no lo pensó dos veces.

Y no se equivocó ya que después de una media hora el susodicho llegó a su casa totalmente agotado como las veces anteriores, solo esperaba que pronto todo regresara a la normalidad pues no sabía si podría aguantar más aquello. Sorprendentemente al parecer Rukia seguía despierta esas horas de la noche, y lo confirmó cuando ingresó a la casa y la divisó en la cocina lavando los platos.

— ¿Acabas de cenar?— indagó curioso al ver que efectivamente estaba enjuagando unos vasos… pero le extrañó que fueran más de uno.

—Sí, te dejé un poco, ¿quieres que te caliente la cena?—

— ¿Alguien más cenó contigo?—quiso saber, ya se imaginaba quien podría ser pero quería que ella confirmara su respuesta.

—Ichigo— dijo ella con tanta naturalidad, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y al parecer así era.

Kaien no dijo nada más y tomó la cena en total silencio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Rukia, pero ya sabía que se debía a la sola mención del pelinaranja; una vez que terminó lavo sus platos él mismo sin esperar a que ella lo hiciera.

Mientras ella terminaba de limpiar lo que faltaba, él subió directo al baño para poder ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Una vez que terminó subió y entró a la recamara dispuesto a dormir, pero algo llamó su atención, sobre la cama se encontraba algo que la noche pasada no estaba.

— ¿Qué es esto?— levantó al peluche y le dio unas cuantas vueltas, extrañado pues no sabía su procedencia pero no había duda de a quién pertenecía.

— ¿Por qué tienes a Chappy de cabeza Kaien?— preguntó Rukia quien se asomaba por la puerta ya con su pijama puesta.

—No recuerdo haber visto a este pequeño antes… ¿es nuevo, Byakuya te lo obsequio?—podía ser una opción, aunque conociendo a Byakuya no creía realmente de si eso podría ser posible siquiera.

—No es de Nii-sama, me lo obsequio Ichigo el día de hoy en…—no terminó de decir aquello cuando el pequeño peluche salió volando por la puerta— ¡Chappy!— se alarmó Rukia y de inmediato fue a recoger su peluche.

— ¡Ya estoy harto de esto Rukia!—levantó la voz Kaien, había soportado hasta donde podía, las visitas del pelinaranja todos los días cuando él no estaba, el que se quedara hasta altas horas de la noche y cenara con su esposa, incluso soportaba las miradas que le daba a Rukia cuando creía que nadie lo veía, pero ahora esto… era el límite de su paciencia.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kaien, por qué hiciste eso?—le reprochó Rukia mientras mantenía al singular conejo aferrado a su pecho que subía y bajaba gracias a su agitación.

—Lo que me pasa se llama Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia, estoy harto que siempre esté metido en nuestra casa con el pretexto de estar estudiando, no soporto que pase el tiempo contigo ni la manera en la que te mira cuando cree que nadie lo ve—explotó el pelinegro, ¿acaso era el único que notaba aquello?, no podía ser.

—Kaien, Ichigo es mi amigo y mi alumno, no puedes hablar así, es como si insinuaras que…—

—Exactamente Rukia, es tu alumno, y es por ello que no puede ser amigo tuyo no importa qué—dictaminó viendo de manera severa a Rukia, parecía como si estuviese regañando a un niño pequeño que no acababa de entender algo—eso es antiético, no sabes si solo se acerca a ti para obtener una buena nota, o si en verdad él…— no quiso terminar de decir lo que en verdad pensaba del motivo de la cercanía de su primo con su esposa, quería creer que la primera opción era la razón, aun no estaba preparado para algo así, y la sola idea le revolvía el estomago.

Rukia pareció pensárselo un poco, ella misma había dicho lo mismo antes acerca de que no podía ser amigo de uno de sus alumnos, pero después de convivir ese tiempo con Ichigo se dio cuenta que no era una mala persona y que solamente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar… justamente como ella lo necesitaba.

—Estas equivocado Kaien, Ichigo podrá parecer todo un busca pleitos pero en realidad es todo lo contrario, el jamás haría algo como eso, ni ahora ni nunca—defendió al chico, tenía toda su fe en él.

En definitiva Kaien era el único que podía pensar de aquella manera hacia su primo, sabía que era inútil tratar de convencer de lo contrario a Rukia, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto por como ella defendía a Ichigo, justo como lo había hecho cuando él se presentó con Byakuya en los días en los que salían. Eso no le gustó para nada, debía intervenir de inmediato, tal vez hablando con el mismo pelinaranja o mejor aún, con Isshin… si esa era la mejor opción, si Ichigo pretendía algo, jamás cedería ni lo reconocería, mientras que su tío si podía intervenir.

—Espero sea solo eso Rukia, no quisiera llevarme una sorpresa— le dijo ya más calmado y con intenciones de salir de la habitación—descansa es mejor dejar las cosas como están… por ahora— recogió unas sabanas y una almohada—dormiré esta noche en el sofá… buenas noches— le dio un beso en la mejilla, pues al intentar besarla en los labios ella le esquivó acertando únicamente en ese lugar.

Ante ese gesto supo que algo andaba mal con la pequeña pelinegra, en definitiva no quería que su relación terminara, sin darse cuenta su matrimonio se había enfriado y después de llegar a karakura debido a su demandante trabajo y ahora incluso gracias a la presencia de su primo las cosas se estaban poniendo aun peores.

Dejó la habitación dándole una última mirada a Rukia, ella por su parte aceptó su decisión, si no quería dormir ahí era asunto de él, ella no le había pedido en ningún momento que así lo hiciera. Ella no había hecho nada malo, Kaien era el que perdía la cabeza por cosas sin sentido; con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se acostó en su ahora espaciosa cama, pero no se sentía sola, pues su conejo le hacía compañía, se aferró más a él… desde ese momento sabia que ese pequeño detalle le recordaría que no estaba sola, aun cuando Kaien no estuviera con ella, el peluche le recordaría que Ichigo estaba con ella sin importar qué.

.

.

.

 _ **hasta la próxima =)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.**

 **gracias por los reviews del cap anterior y a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia. debo hacer una aclaración... este fic es 100% ichiruki, con respecto a Kaien y Rukia... las cosas se irán aclarando en capítulos posteriores, sé que Kaien no puede ser tan perfecto XD pero ya veran el por que de su actitud mas adelante... otro pequeño comentario, estoy tratando de cambiar un poco la manera de narrar la historia y me gustaria saber si continuo haciendolo de esta manera o si les parece algo tediosa... sin mas por el momento aquí esta el capitulo 8.**

 **Capitulo 8. Descaro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuzu Kurosaki era una niña bastante alegre y risueña, jamás le reprochaba nada a su atolondrado padre y mucho menos a su melliza Karin, adoraba a su hermano mayor y hasta lo admiraba, a pesar del radical cambio que éste había tenido tras la muerte de su adorada madre, ella siendo aun bastante pequeña para comprender siquiera el significado de dicho acontecimiento tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para asimilar el suceso, eso no impedía claro que de vez en cuando recordara los momentos que compartió junto a su madre y se permitiera llorar durante los aniversarios luctuosos de la misma.

Karin por su parte era una niña mucho más seria que su hermana, y tendía a perder los estribos con su padre acusándolo de infantil y dándole unas cuantas patadas cuando lo requería necesario, al igual que Yuzu ella adoraba a su madre y a su hermano, algunos aseguraban que se parecia demasiado a su hermano no solo en cuanto al carácter sino también en apariencia, esto último prefería ignorarlo, y en cuanto a lo primero no lo negaba pero tampoco lo refutaba, habían ciertas similitudes entre ambos, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera a su hermano.

Por último estaba el nombrado pelinaranja, un muchacho en su plena adolescencia, bastante gruñón por cierto, terco como ningún otro, cínico y arrogante, pero aun a pesar de su intimidante apariencia el joven no era más que un corderito cuando de temas bochornosos se trataba, durante sus diecisiete años de vida no le había interesado nadie del género femenino, o al menos es lo que daba a entender, recibiendo así reproches por parte de su padre acusándolo de ser "raro" no podía decir que era el más alegre de la familia sino todo lo contrario, sus amielados ojos dejaban ver una profunda tristeza en el fondo de su alma ¿la razón? Él había sido –según sus propias palabras- el asesino de su madre, cosa que era totalmente falso, más Ichigo se aferraba tanto a ese sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba que cuando aquello ocurrió la vida para el se transformó, dejó de ser aquel niño risueño que sonreía con cariño y alegría a su madre para convertirse en lo que era actualmente, un joven que se ocultaba bajo una constante mascara, una fachada de chico duro que atemorizaba a aquellos que quisieran acercarse lo suficiente a él.

Esos eran los tres _"retoños"_ se Isshin Kurosaki -como él los autodenominaba- a pesar de la muerte de su amada esposa en ninguna ocasión le recriminó aquello ni atribuyo culpa alguna a su hijo, en la vida habían situaciones como esas en las que nadie tenía la culpa, eran humanos y como todos, en algún momento ese pasaje de la vida llegaría, era una lástima que a Masaki Kurosaki le ocurriera primero que a él, pero nada podía hacer ya, con sus hijos era feliz y les demostraba día a día cuanto los amaba aunque éstos se quejaran por sus extrañas muestras de afecto.

A pesar de su infantil manera de actuar era un padre responsable que asumía su papel cuando se requería, y en verdad en esos momentos era uno de ellos, días atrás el mayor de los Kurosaki había recibido una llamada que le dejó un poco preocupado. Al principio le alegro saber que quien le llamaba era nada más y nada menos que su sobrino Kaien, claro que en seguida esa sensación de alegría cayó y una de preocupación fue la que ocupó su lugar ¿el motivo? Kaien le comentó algo acerca de su hijo, una observación que él mismo ya había notado pero que quería ignorar y no darle más vueltas, creía que eran meras suposiciones suyas, ojala las fuera, sin embargo tras la llamada algo dentro de él le advirtió que entrara en "acción" de inmediato antes de que la situación se agravara o pasara a mayores.

Necesitaba hablar con Ichigo lo antes posible, fue por ello que esa fría mañana de sábado durante el desayuno estuvo lo más serio posible, esto por supuesto llamó la atención de los ahí presentes, una mañana sin golpes, sin bromas, sin insinuaciones, solo "paz"; pero como dicen, la calma es solo un preludio antes del caos.

Después del desayuno y casi de inmediato Isshin llamó a su hijo para una pequeña "charla", subieron al cuarto del pelinaranja en donde el pelinegro giró el pestillo para asegurarse de que nadie los interrumpiera.

— ¿Y bien?—indagó el pelinaranja, quería tantear el terreno pues con su padre nunca se sabía lo que acontecería.

Isshin lo vio tirarse a la cama sin preocupación alguna reflejada en su rostro, dudaba un poco si lo que Kaien le había dicho era del todo cierto o si solo estaba confundiendo las cosas.

—Es lo que debería preguntarte a ti Ichigo—contestó lo más sereno posible y sin un toque de vacilación en sus palabras.

" _Ichigo"_ le había llamado por su nombre, nada de "estúpido hijo" o "retoño" vaya las cosas eran serias y algo andaba mal pero ¿Qué podría ser? No tenía idea, no que él recordara, si era por lo de las insistencias de la escuela eso ya estaba más que resuelto, si hasta un castigo le había dado ¿no le bastaba ya con eso?

—Viejo no sé de qué me estás hablando y en mi defensa, si es por lo de la escuela déjame decirte que ya he corregido mi error y he pagado por él— se defendió el pelinaranja ante una acusación ficticia que él no conocía, aun.

Su padre se acercó hasta donde se encontraba sentado, a la orilla de la cama, tomó asiento a un lado haciendo que el colchón se hundiese en el proceso. Le dedicó una mirada antes de voltear hacia la pared y comenzar a hablar de aquello que era objeto de controversia en esos momentos.

—He recibido una llamada de Kaien— le dijo el pelinegro esperando ver una reacción de asombro o temor por parte de su hijo, pero en lugar de eso vio como el muchacho estrujaba mas su entrecejo y soltaba un leve gruñido en señal de molestia.

Claro ahora todo tenía sentido, el imbécil de Kaien había abierto la boca para soltar tonterías que no eran, era por esas razones que el tipo no le caía bien y hasta quería romperle la cara de un solo golpe. Pero no lo haría, en primera porque era de _**"la familia"**_ , en segunda porque no quería rebajarse ante él y tercero porque muy a su pesar era _"el esposo"_ de Rukia y si intentara algo como aquello –que estaría más que encantado- podría ocasionar una riña con la pelinegra cosa que honestamente no quería que pasara.

—Ah—fue la única respuesta del pelinaranja ante la noticia de la llamada.

—"Ah" ¿es toda tu respuesta? ¿Ni si quiera vas a preguntar por qué fue ni por qué me interesa hablar de esto contigo?— le reprochó su padre con un tono un tanto infantil que de inmediato recompuso para recuperar ese aire de "autoridad" frente a su hijo.

—Mira papá no es necesario ser adivino para saber el por qué de la llamada de ese tipo—dijo algo molesto Ichigo, en verdad que en cuanto viera al bastardo de Kaien le reclamaría por involucrar al viejo en algo sin sentido como esto.

— ¿Entonces admites que tienes algo con Rukia-chan?— soltó de manera sugerente Isshin a su hijo sin pasar desapercibido la manera en la que él se puso totalmente rojo y hasta torpe al solo escuchar aquello, lo suponía su hijo era un corderito en esos temas.

Sintió el calor instalarse en sus mejillas ¿Cómo podía su padre soltar algo así tan de repente? La respuesta, era Isshin Kurosaki de quien se hablaba, el hombre que no tenía ninguna clase de pudor en esos temas y hasta lo incitaba siempre a tomar "iniciativa" en su inexistente vida amorosa.

—Nn...no... Co…cómo puedes pensar eso maldito viejo degenerado— por supuesto que lo negaría mil veces de ser necesario al menos frente a su padre, no quería que su imagen "cool" quedara destrozada y por los suelos. Él era Ichigo Kurosaki el joven remilgado y sin vida amorosa de por medio y así quería ser recordado por su familia.

Por supuesto que eso Isshin no se lo tragaba, había que estar demasiado ciego para no notar como su hijo miraba a la pelinegra descaradamente cada vez que podía, en otras circunstancias eso habría llenado de orgullo al pelinegro pero dadas las condiciones no podía gozar de esa dicha y mucho menos incitar a ello, muy a su pesar debía hacer que su hijo desistiera de tal comportamiento, _**"lastima"**_ se dijo, Rukia le caía bien y le parecía perfecta para su hijo, claro sin contar que era mucho mayor que él y que estaba el insignificante detalle de que ya estaba casada con su sobrino, maldita suerte.

—Te lo advierto Ichigo, si estas liado con Rukia-chan es mejor que lo dejes y si no es así, es mejor que lo reconsideres y desistas en intentarlo—un ultimátum era lo único que podría hacer, confiaba en su hijo, en que haría lo correcto, Ichigo iba a replicar pero Isshin no le dejó— y para asegurarme de que estés distanciado de Rukia-chan te digo que a partir de esta semana trabajaras en la tienda de mi amigo por las tardes, según Kaien dice que te la pasas metido en su casa toda la tarde, lo que explica tus ausencias diarias… aun no comprendo cómo puedes hacer semejante barbaridad Ichigo—fingía estar decepcionado cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, sabía que estaba mal sentir esa satisfacción por la actitud de su hijo pero, había esperado por aquello prácticamente desde que Ichigo comenzó a caminar y ahora debía ponerle un alto.

— ¡Papá no es justo! Quedamos en que sería solo un día a la semana y ahora por la mierda que Kaien dice sales con esto—el pelinaranja estaba más que colérico, se levantó bruscamente del colchón de su cama para caminar sin ningún sentido por toda su habitación lanzando una sarta de maldiciones hacia su primo, mataría a Kaien apenas lo viera.

—Es la única manera que encuentro para detener esto hijo— Isshin suspiró de manera cansada, Ichigo era un necio cabezota de primera, si no entendía por las buenas entonces lo haría por las malas.

—Aun si hicieras eso la vería de igual forma en la escuela, ¿o es que acaso piensas mantenerme encerrado en mi cuarto sin ir a la escuela hasta que la acabe?— ¿Qué estaba pasando… por que su padre se comportaba de esa manera? No sabía con exactitud que tantas mentiras le había soltado Kaien pero debido a la confusión de su padre, Ichigo intuía que no le había comentado acerca de que Rukia era su profesora de matemáticas—viejo ¿Kaien no te dijo que Rukia está en nuestra escuela como profesora de matemáticas y que casualmente ella era la que me ayudaba a estudiar cada tarde durante estos meses antes del examen?—enfatizó en la palabra "estudiar" para que su padre captara la idea de todo ello.

 _¿Profesora… estudiar… exámenes?_ ¿Era por eso que el pelinaranja se metía toda la tarde en la casa de Rukia? Entonces él no estaba… sintió un gran peso abandonar sus hombros, al parecer Kaien había malinterpretado todo eso.

—Creo que se le olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle—meditó un poco en si deshacer lo de las tardes de trabajo que Ichigo tenía que hacer, pero después decidió no hacerlo solo por si acaso—aun así el trabajo siguen en pie Ichigo, aun debes pagar por tu irresponsabilidad de faltar al instituto, además ya habíamos quedado en que iniciarías después de los exámenes y al parecer éstos ya acabaron así que no veo ningún impedimento—fue el veredicto final que dio su padre antes de abandonar su cuarto dejando a Ichigo con unos deseos inmensos de golpear a alguien.

—Mierda— masculló después de que la puerta se cerró y se disponía a colocarse los auriculares, no quería que nadie lo molestara ya que con el humor que traía eso podría ser contraproducente para la pobre alma que lo hiciera.

…

— ¿Piensas seguir con esto?— Kaien Shiba miraba insistentemente con sus ojos verdes a la pelinegra quien se limitaba a ver la televisión sin siquiera prestarle atención.

¿Qué si seguiría con eso? ¡Ha! Claro que lo haría, desde el momento en el que Kaien arrojó a Chappy por el pasillo le declaró la guerra a ella y no dejaría pasar eso así como así, debía haber un escarmiento de por medio.

Haciéndose aun la desentendida se levantó del cómodo sofá y apagó el televisor, no le apetecía quedarse a escuchar los reproches de su esposo en esos momentos. Podía resultar una actitud infantil pero no le importaba, no era solo por su mancillado peluche de Chappy, claro que no, estaba bastante sorprendida y decepcionada de la actitud de Kaien para con Ichigo, tachándolo de interesado e insinuando cosas que no eran. Le enfurecía ese tipo de actitud en las personas y más si éstas eran bastante cercanas a ella, le sorprendía ver cómo a veces las personas se jactaban de hacer lo correcto o reprochando cierto comportamiento cuando ellos en algún momento habían hecho todo lo contrario o exactamente lo mismo, _"doble moral"_ eran las palabras perfectas para ese tipo de personas, en fin.

Luego de unos minutos bajó a la sala atiborrada en un vestido lo bastante abrigador para protegerla de la fría brisa del exterior, así es, Rukia Kuchiki planeaba salir esa tarde del sábado, quería despejar un poco su mente para así poder pensar un poco mejor las cosas y llegar a una solución con Kaien.

— ¿Vas a salir? He preparado la cena y esperaba que pudiésemos cenar juntos, dado que tengo la tarde libre creí que podríamos ver una película o simplemente quedarnos en el sofá sin hacer nada—le habló asomando la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina luciendo su ya acostumbrado delantal.

La tarde de películas y la cena no eran casualidad, si Kaien quería remediar o al menos zanjar la pelea con la pelinegra entonces lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerla contenta, pero al ver que ella se disponía a salir cayó en cuenta de que eso no saldría según sus expectativas.

Sin más miramientos Rukia le dio un seco "si" mientras tomaba las llaves de un pequeño adorno sobre la mesita, ¿él creía que con una simple cena y unas películas se arreglaría todo? Entonces Kaien no la conocía lo suficiente.

—Te veo más tarde—le dijo ella poniéndose su chaqueta y tomando su bolso.

—Espera Rukia… ¿A dónde iras?— era inútil insistir en que se quedara y lo sabía de sobra, había perdido la batalla desde que la vio bajar arreglada y de camino a la puerta. No le negaría la salida pero al menos quería saber en dónde y con quién estaría, llámese sexto sentido o algo por el estilo pero tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que ya sabía a dónde se dirigía.

—No lo sé, solo iré por ahí— y antes de que Kaien insistiera en acompañarla le dejó en claro que eso era lo último que ella quería.

…

Le tomó cierto tiempo llegar al centro comercial, al principio consideró ir al parque o a la feria pero después lo descartó por completo pues en su estado de ánimo no creía prudente ir a esos lugares donde la gente se vería de lo más divertida. Tal vez mirar algunas cosas la animarían un poco y hasta le serviría para comprar algo la próxima vez que fuese ahí.

En cada local al que pasaba veía cosas que realmente le llamaban la atención, sin nada mejor que hacer decidió entrar a una librería solo para ver si había algún libro que le llamara la atención y si era el caso, comprarlo.

Cuando entró notó que no muchas personas se encontraban ahí, ¿es que acaso nadie se interesaba por la lectura? Pasando de eso no le dio mayor importancia y divagó por los estantes llenos de libros con diferentes títulos, desde Bestsellers hasta obras de autores reconocidos como Shakespeare, Oscar Wilde, Franz Kafka con el título de "la metamorfosis" a veces se sentía de la misma manera en la que ese autor describía a su personaje principal, cuando despertaba y no sabía si era ella o algo más lo que ocupaba su cama y la manera en la que fingía que nada le pasaba cuando en realidad no era así, a veces tenía esa sensación de enajenamiento como si todo lo que estuviera viviendo no fuese más que un sueño.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se le acercó y le tocó el hombro, al percatarse de ello y salir de su ensimismamiento notó que aun mantenía su menuda mano en la portada de ese libro, rápidamente la retiró de ahí para mirar a quien estaba detrás de ella.

Apenas se volteó pudo identificar al dueño de esa mano que le tocaba, era la última persona que se esperaba encontrar en ese lugar.

— ¿Rukia qué haces aquí?—le habló Ichigo totalmente extrañado de la presencia de la pelinegra, según recordaba ella no solía salir los fines de semana, o al menos eso le había dicho ella en alguna ocasión mientras platicaban.

—Salí a dar un paseo—le dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole mayor importancia al asunto. Vio a Ichigo rascarse la nuca y sonrió, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando estaba con ella, no lo entendía pero le parecia bastante peculiar y gracioso al mismo tiempo— ¿y tú qué, también estas de paseo?—

—No claro que no, de hecho trabajo en este lugar— declaró Ichigo un tanto nervioso pues aun faltaban unos minutos para que su turno acabara oficialmente aun cuando no hubiese clientela en el lugar.

Así que ese era el dichoso trabajo del pelinaranja. Bueno durante el incomodo almuerzo en la casa de los Kurosaki escuchó decir a Ichigo que trabajaba en una tienda o algo parecido y durante los días que le ayudaba a estudiar le mencionó que los sábados no podía debido a su trabajo de medio tiempo pero jamás se imaginó que él pudiese trabajar en una librería.

—No sabía que trabajaras en un lugar como éste—después de decir aquello vio que Ichigo fruncía el ceño ¿ahora que había dicho?

— ¿Por qué crees que no trabajaría en un lugar así?— ¿acaso Rukia también se dejaba influenciar por su finta de chico malo? Era lo único que le faltaba.

Al percatarse del tono de reproche de Ichigo se dio cuenta del error en su comentario y de inmediato trató de arreglar el malentendido.

—No te hagas el digno Ichigo lo que quise decir es que me imaginé que trabajarías en un lugar con más ambiente en lugar de una librería donde apenas y hay dos personas en el lugar… hay que ver lo flojo que eres—eso no era exactamente lo que su mente había maquilado pero eso pareció apaciguar un poco al pelinaranja quien le dio una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa-cosa rara en él-

—No me hago el flojo Rukia, además este lugar es bastante tranquilo y silencioso para leer— le tendió la mano para que lo siguiera hasta el frente de la tienda y ella por supuesto que le siguió.

Junto a la caja registradora se encontraba un ejemplar de Shakespeare abierto y a la mitad, no se necesitaba ser adivino, bueno no al menos si conocías a Kurosaki Ichigo y su gusto por este autor.

—Lo que quieres decir es que ¿te pagan por sentarte a leer Romeo y Julieta toda la tarde?—no sabía con exactitud si eso era lo que realmente él estaba leyendo pero aun así era divertido provocarlo un poco, cosa que surtió efecto de inmediato.

Genial hasta Rukia pensaba que solo leía Romeo y Julieta, ¿acaso no sabían que había otras obras de Shakespeare? dios la mayoría se casaba con esa idea de identificar a ese autor por esa trágica historia.

Levantó el libro a la altura de los ojos de la pelinegra mientras le mostraba el nombre del libro _"la tempestad"_ se leía en la portada del mismo, luego regresó el libro a su posición inicial mientras le daba una mirada de reprobación a Rukia.

— ¿Acaso no te gustan las historias de amor Ichigo?—le preguntó inocentemente la pelinegra mientras paseaba la mirada por la estantería buscando algún libro que le llamara la atención.

—No lo creo— dijo casi de inmediato sin titubear— además romeo y Julieta no es una historia de _"amor"_ precisamente, ¿Qué tiene de romántico un amor entre dos adolescentes cuyas familias se oponen y que al final la única opción para _"estar juntos"_ es suicidándose? no lo creo—

—Que amargado eres, y precisamente tú que eres un adolescente— _ **"remilgado"**_ se le vino a la mente a Rukia, pero de inmediato descartó aquello al recordar el _"apasionado"_ beso que le había dado en su oficina, se le subieron los colores a la cara tornándola rojiza.

Ichigo se percató de aquello pero lo dejó pasar inclusive el comentario de Rukia, no quería decir algo que le comprometiera o le avergonzara. Después de un largo silencio Ichigo le propuso a la pelinegra comer algo en alguno de los locales del centro comercial y dado que Rukia no había comido nada desde el medio día aceptó de inmediato, solo tenían que esperar unos diez minutos más.

Minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban devorando una hamburguesa con papas, hablando de cosas sin sentido y riendo en determinados momentos; eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podían sentirse plenos en compañía de alguien, y en su caso esto solo se daba cuando se trataba del otro.

Rukia le contó a Ichigo sobre la pequeña discusión con Kaien omitiendo algunas partes en las que se le mencionaba como un aprovechado, no quería que entre la familia de ellos surgiese algún altercado que pudiese separarlos, sin imaginar siquiera que eso ya había ocurrido. Sin duda la actitud de Kaien ya comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia al pelinaranja, no sabía cómo ni cuando pero tenía que hablar seriamente con su primo, quizás no estaba de más hacerle una visita a su trabajo y _"arreglar"_ las cosa con él.

Cuando fue el turno de Ichigo éste no dudo en contarle de la llamada de Kaien hacia su padre y la pequeña _"charla"_ que había tenido y omitiendo algunos detalles vergonzosos.

— ¿Qué hizo qué?— Rukia se levantó de su asiento echando chispas, estaba aun más molesta de lo que estaba la noche anterior cuando Kaien le reclamó. Una cosa era reclamarle a ella pero otra muy diferente era involucrar a Isshin en ese asunto que consideraba más que absurdo, sin duda las cosas ya se estaban tornando serias.

—Oye tranquila, la gente nos mira— trató de que ella tomara asiento nuevamente, tardó un poco pero lo logró a regañadientes por supuesto.

—Esto es absurdo Ichigo, Kaien no tiene ningún derecho a involucrar a tu padre en esto, no estamos haciendo nada malo—

—Lo sé tonta, y fue lo que le dije al viejo pero aun así no sé si me creyó o no, pero me dio a entender que me estaría vigilando y prácticamente me prohibió visitar tu casa por lo que resta del año— dijo con fastidio Ichigo mientras bebía de su refresco.

La pelinegra estaba considerando seriamente la idea de hablar con Isshin y aclarar el malentendido, no quería que Ichigo dejara de visitarla solo por que Kaien estaba actuando como un idiota posesivo, eso jamás, ella jamás le había prohibido tener amigas ni siquiera cuando estaban en el instituto.

—Mañana mismo aclararé las cosas con Isshin-san y así…— comenzó a decir ella para darle a entender a Ichigo que no dejaría las cosas como estaban, pero el pelinaranja se apresuró a responderle.

—Olvídalo eso solamente empeoraría las cosas, alentaría al viejo a creer que algo está pasando—descartó esa idea de inmediato, era de por sí una mala sugerencia.

Dando el tema por zanjado, ambos se dedicaron a terminar su "cena" y volver a casa, Ichigo acompañó a Rukia hacia su casa dejándola a una esquina de ésta, no quería ocasionarle más problemas de los que ya tenía y no quería ganárselas él tampoco.

Rukia entró a su casa y subió de inmediato a su recamara no sin antes dejar unas sabanas y la almohada junto a la puerta antes de cerrar con llave, no quería ver a Kaien ahora estaba aun más molesta con él.

Ichigo por su parte cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con que su padre no se encontraba ahí debido a una emergencia que había surgido; vio a Yuzu servir la cena y no tuvo corazón para rechazársela aun cuando estuviera bastante satisfecho, tomó solo un poco y después subió a su recamara dispuesto a hacer algunos deberes antes de dormir.

…

Era domingo y era casi medio día, después de levantarse gracias a su adorado padre, se dispuso a desayunar y luego a arreglar su cuarto, no sabía que más hacer, o tal vez sí. Salió de su casa con un solo destino en mente… ir a darle una "visita" a su primo en el trabajo y arreglar de una vez las cosas por las buenas o por las malas, como él las prefiriera.

No demoró mucho en llegar pues el tráfico no era demasiado, pero cuando llegó y preguntó por el teniente Shiba uno de sus subordinados le llevó hasta donde se suponía que debía estar, una vez frente a la puerta de su oficina se dispuso a entrar abriendo sigilosamente la puerta sin imaginar siquiera la escena de la que sería testigo.

Dentro y sin percatarse de que alguien le observaba, Kaien se encontraba prácticamente devorando los labios de una mujer un poco más joven que él mientras ésta enredaba los dedos en su oscura cabellera atrayéndolo más a ella y profundizando el contacto.

Como lo supuso en un principio, Kaien no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo cabrón que era en el instituto y lo que sucedía detrás de esa puerta era la mejor prueba de ello y todavía así tenia el cinismo de echarle en cara a Rukia sobre su amistad con él, que se jodiera Shiba Kaien.

Ahora que sabía de esto ya no necesitaba seguir haciéndose el inocente con Rukia, ahora tenía la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto le importaba y no solo como amiga, si antes se había contenido era solamente por no entrometerse en lo que creía era _"la felicidad"_ de Rukia con aquel descarado pero ahora ya no le importaba más eso. Si Kaien no sabía lo que tenia frente suyo entonces Ichigo no tendría ningún miramiento en arrebatárselo, perdió la oportunidad desde el momento en el que dejo entrar a esa otra mujer a su oficina.

—Estas fuera Kaien Shiba y solo espero poder tener el gusto de romperte la cara muy pronto—

Sin pensarlo más el pelinaranja se marchó de ahí con una sensación de liberación, la culpa se había esfumado dejando en él la determinación, como ansiaba que ya comenzara la semana para poder ver a esa enana malhablada que tenía como profesora, algunas cosas cambiarían a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

 **chan chan chan... hasta la próxima ^.^/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blecah no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **de antemano agradezco sus reviews, que bueno que les agrade esta historia, y si alguna tenia alguna idea de lo de Kaien, estaban en lo cierto, pero aun falta el motivo de Rukia y para revelarlo aun falta un poco mas... solo les pido paciencia...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 9. Luna amarga.**

Ichigo si bien era un joven bastante responsable cuando la situación lo ameritaba, también era un muchacho que carecía de paciencia, era tan paciente como una mujer madura esperando su turno para avanzar en una larga fila de automóviles un lunes por la mañana, así de paciente era, extrañamente esa paciencia solo se hacía presente en ciertas ocasiones, por ejemplo cuando se trataba de niños el pelinaranja era el ejemplo perfecto de la perspectiva de paciencia y amabilidad todo en una sola persona. Y las palabras claves en todo esto eran _"en ciertas ocasiones"_ sus hermanas eran el ejemplo de ello, siempre tan atento con ellas –a su manera claro- sin perder ese aire de hermano mayor "cool" y rebelde, sin embargo ese día en especial todo su autocontrol y paciencia le había abandonado yéndose al carajo en tan solo una hora. Si fuese legal mataría a su padre, _"parricidio"_ se repetía una y mil veces en su mente mientras de mala gana realizaba cada mandato por más absurdo que éste fuera.

—Hey Kurosaki el jefe dice que limpies ese lugar— la voz demandante de un niño no mayor que sus hermanas resonó en la habitación señalando una puerta que conectaba a una estrecha habitación llena de lo que parecía ser "basura" acumulada a punto de venirse abajo.

¿Desde cuándo no limpiaban aquel chiquero? Y lo más importante del asunto ¿Por qué ese pequeño demonio estaba diciéndole – _exigiéndole_ \- que hacer? Bien el asunto era este; Kurosaki Ichigo había llegado hacía más de una hora aproximadamente con un único objetivo, el de ser empleado – _esclavo_ \- del amigo de su padre – _el sujeto raro del sombrero, como él lo había llamado_ \- era domingo por la tarde lo que quería decir que debía – _tenia-_ que ir a cumplir con el castigo que su padre – _injustamente_ \- le había impuesto gracias al desgraciado de su primo.

¿Y en dónde encajaba aquel pequeño en todo esto? Después de presentarse ante el "jefe" como lo llamaban todos los que ahí se encontraban, éste cuyo nombre no era otro que el de Kisuke Urahara, sin esperar más tiempo le designó unas cuantas tareas por hacer en la dichosa tienda y como él apenas estaba "incorporándose" al negocio, dejó como encargado al pequeño bastardo que le decía qué hacer. Ser prácticamente vendido como esclavo por su propio padre a un sujeto bastante peculiar – _extraño_ \- dañaba bastante su orgullo, pero el ser supervisado y prácticamente ser explotado por un niño le hacía tenerlo por los suelos, había caído demasiado bajo.

A regañadientes dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la puerta que apenas y podía sostenerse por sí sola, se preguntaba cuán vieja seria esa tienda ¿una herencia familiar tal vez? No lo sabía con exactitud. El pequeño quien respondía al nombre de Jinta no era otro que aquel niño que meses atrás estaba siendo molestado por esos sujetos, claro que esto se lo guardó el pelinaranja para él mismo, no le encontraba el caso a contarle al chico que gracias a él había evitado ser golpeado ¿para qué? ¿Para quedar como un héroe? Por supuesto que no y sabía de antemano que ese chiquillo no se lo agradecería aun peor ni siquiera tenía idea de lo sucedido esa tarde, entonces era mejor dejar las cosas así.

Jinta ni corto ni perezoso abandonó el lugar apenas Ichigo comenzó a sacar toda la basura, vaya supervisor que resultó ser ese diablillo, sin embargo esto de cierta manera le dio más libertad a Ichigo de trabajar a sus anchas, a nadie le gustaba que estuvieran tras él cuando hacia algo, la presión era algo que odiaba por completo.

—Basura… basura… basura… ¡ah esperen!—mascullaba de mala manera el pelinaranja mientras hurgaba más a fondo— ¡más basura!— arrojó algo que parecía ser una caja de cartón bastante desgastada, sin embargo cuando ésta toco el suelo se escuchó algo bastante parecido al sonido del vidrio resquebrajándose.

Trató de ignorar aquello diciendo que no era más que una botella vieja dentro de ese pedazo de cartón, pero muy dentro de él sabía que eso era totalmente falso. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y una extraña sensación en la boca el estomago que se incrementaba cuando se acercaba más al objeto inerte sobre el frío suelo de madera. Con mucho cuidado tomó la maltrecha caja entre sus manos y notó que el peso de ésta era menos de la que tenía antes de arrojarla, mientras la balanceaba entre sus manos escuchó como dentro de ésta pequeños trozos de algo emitían un tenue sonido cuando chocaban entre sí.

Abrió la caja y no pudo evitar soltar una maldición cuando vio lo que contenía, eso debía ser una jodida broma, en verdad que la suerte no estaba de su lado esos días, el dichoso objeto era nada más y nada menos que una taza de porcelana que era al parecer bastante antigua, pero ahora todo se había reducido a simples trozos astillados de la misma.

—No sabes cuánto te odio—soltó Ichigo para nadie en especial apuntando hacia el techo de la tienda, su frustración le hacía comportarse de esa manera.

¿Qué debía hacer? En estos casos solo se le ocurría hacer lo más sensato y maduro posible, esconder la evidencia donde nadie jamás pudiese encontrarla, si eso debía hacer. Solo era una taza, no era gran cosa ¿Qué si Urahara lo echaba y le decía que no regresara? Mejor para él, en ningún momento pidió semejante trabajo era más una ganancia que una perdida, si por él fuera ya se había largado de aquel lugar desde el primer instante en el que lo piso.

Pero ¿qué tal si Urahara encontraba el dichoso objeto? Le obligaría a pagar la maldita taza y era más que obvio que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no emplearía su salario en semejante cosa, ni qué decir que el tipo le descontara de su sueldo ¡ha! ¿Cuál sueldo? Él era un simple esclavo en esa tienda sin derecho a paga-por órdenes de su padre-. Entonces esa era la única opción, si alguien preguntaba por ello se haría el tonto con respecto al tema y aseguraría jamás haber visto la dichosa taza.

Con mucho cuidado volvió a cerrar la caja cuidando de no emitir sonido alguno, su mirada cautelosa merodeaba por la habitación en busca de un lugar donde esconder el cuerpo del delito, hasta que lo encontró, una pequeña grieta en el piso, una tabla suelta que serviría de maravilla para sus fines. Cautelosamente se arrodilló y alzando ese tablón suelto introdujo con mucha cautela la pequeña caja; ya casi lo lograba, solo un poco mas y nadie sospecharía.

Pero como en esta vida nada dura para siempre, y la verdad siempre sale a la luz, de un momento a otro sintió como alguien le palmeaba la espalda, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él cuando escuchó un carraspeo, sabía que debía de asegurarse bien de que estaba completamente solo.

¿Por qué no se abría la tierra y se lo tragaba de una vez? Un agujero negro o un portal hacia otra dimensión, cualquier cosa que escondiera su existencia en aquel lugar, ahora confirmaba que estaba salado.

—Vaya vaya Kurosaki-san pero que extraña y sospechosa posición en la que se encuentra, créame que cualquier dama que entrara a la tienda podría tomar eso como alguna insinuación—habló una voz burlona desde atrás.

Ichigo cerró los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro, la voz no era nada más y nada menos que su actual jefe Kisuke Urahara ¿Qué hacia ahí? Se suponía que había salido por asuntos de "negocios" como él se excusó antes de atravesar la entrada de la tienda.

—Ah sombre… Urahara-san ¿no se suponía que estaría fuera por un par de horas?— trató de desviar la atención de Urahara con aquel comentario.

El rubio solo le miraba de manera divertida mientras mantenía su siempre fiel abanico pegado a su boca, ese muchacho era de lo más entretenido y dadas las sospechosas circunstancias en las que se encontraba sospechaba que algo se traía entre manos, bueno eso y su evidente nerviosismo.

— ¿Le pasa algo a mi piso Kurosaki-san?— interrogó el del sombrero, sabía con exactitud el estado de su ya desgastado piso aun así se negaba a darle algún tipo de mantenimiento, había que reconocer que Kisuke Urahara no escatimaba en gastos, el era un hombre de negocios, un sexi tendedero que sabia invertir su capital en cosas "más importante" que en un simple piso de madera.

El sudor comenzaba a bajar peligrosamente por la frente de Ichigo, el maldito tendedero sabía lo que tenía ese espantoso piso y aun así tenia el descaro de preguntar si le pasaba algo, sospechaba algo eso era seguro ¿acaso el muy maldito era una especie de adivino? Lo siniestro ya lo tenía pero de ahí a que fuese cierto, lo dudaba, pero de tonto no tenía nada.

—Solo estaba limpiándolo un poco—se excusó el pelinaranja restándole mayor importancia al asunto, pero aun así no se levantaba del suelo obstruyendo así con su cuerpo la visibilidad de la leve abertura.

—No te preocupes por ello Tesai se encargara de hacerlo más tarde— ¿le creía tonto? Ese muchachito no sabía quién era en realidad Kisuke, nadie podía engañarlo tan fácilmente ¿acaso no notó su presencia todo este tiempo? Estaba a años luz de poder ponerse a su nivel en cuanto a mentir pues él era orgullosamente "el rey del engaño"

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero gozaba poniéndolo en semejante situación, el propio Isshin Kurosaki le comentó sobre su atolondrado hijo y no dudo en mencionarle que estaba a su total disposición durante las horas de trabajo. Nada mejor que entretenerse un poco con el muchacho en esa tarde aburrida en la que nadie visitaba la tienda.

Si recordaba bien había escuchado el nombre de Tesai, era aquel enorme hombre de bigote que cargaba unas cosas en la entrada, oh diablos, si ese sujeto encontraba la evidencia no dudaría en contarle al rubio del descubrimiento y seguramente él terminaría sin empleo, con una deuda y posiblemente dentro de un contenedor de basura a las afueras de la ciudad, sonaba demasiado exagerado pero era una posibilidad, ¡el tipo era casi de la complexión de Chad! Y en un enfrentamiento así el que saldría hecho mierda seria él.

—Me encargare yo, después de todo es parte de mi— ¿condena? Seria esa la palabra correcta para describir aquello, estaba más que seguro que no era una labor social por voluntad propia, era un horrendo castigo que estaba obligado a cumplir—trabajo—terminó de decir después de sopesarlo un poco, aun así aquello pareció convencer al rubio de sandalias quien se dispuso a salir de nueva cuenta.

Estaba seguro que de solo mencionar a su inofensivo ayudante de carga, Kurosaki se había hecho en sus pantalones, pobrecito, debía haber una ley que prohibiera divertirse tanto en este tipo de situaciones.

—Como quiera Kurosaki-san— retomó su tono juguetón, ese que lo caracterizaba, el convivir tantos años con Isshin le había vuelto de semejante manera ¿o era al revés? No lo sabía con exactitud pero ya le daba igual—solo no olvide tirar esos trozos al bote de basura para evitar que alguien se lastime y por cierto jamás me agradó esa taza aun no sé por qué la compre en una oferta—imaginando la cara del pelinaranja ante semejante afirmación Urahara salió de la habitación dejando a Ichigo en un estado de estupefacción.

¡Lo había visto! Todo el tiempo supo de la maldita taza y aun así le hizo entrar en pánico y actuar de manera absurda, no estaría de más desaparecer el amado sombrero de Urahara uno de esos días y tal vez solo tal vez cambiar unas cuantas etiquetas en los productos, una distorsionada sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ichigo.

…

Pensar que con solo una simple llamada se había ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza y que de haberlo sabido lo hubiese hecho tiempo atrás en lugar de llegar a su actual situación, pero no, las cosas jamás serian sencillas, al menos no con ella. Involucrar a un "tercero" y en este caso para variar a un "cuarto" sujeto resultó ser la mejor decisión para deshacerse de la "piedra" en el zapato.

Estaba feliz, en verdad lo estaba cuando recibió la llamada de su tío asegurando que todo estaba bajo control y cualquier "avance" estaba totalmente erradicado ¿entonces qué quedaba por hacer? Tal vez lo más sensato que un hombre pudiese, un borrón y cuenta nueva, una cena y una tarde de películas en un sábado por la tarde, mantener contenta a su querida esposa con la esperanza que su pequeño malentendido terminara por esfumarse ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Bueno, todo lo contrario a lo que realmente esperaba, las cosas cambiaron de curso en tan solo unos minutos, el pronóstico apuntaba a "tarde perfecta" pero la realidad era una tarde con una cena fría y sin comer, unas películas que aguardaban en la sala, las cuales jamás llegaron a reproducirse. Sin olvidar lo mejor de esa noche de sábado, encontrar la puerta de su habitación con llave, su esposa más enojada que nunca y un bulto junto a la puerta que no era nada más y nada menos que una sábana y su almohada. Resumen, día equivocado, acciones equivocadas igual a desastre asegurado.

Pero no todo fue tan malo ese fin de semana, oh por supuesto que no, bueno quitando el incomodo desayuno que él mismo tuvo que prepararse y el tener que hablarle a una puerta por más de diez minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna. Fuera de eso las cosas estaban de maravilla, su amado trabajo si bien le absorbía la mayoría del tiempo él no atribuía aquello a sus demás problemas –dígase maritales- aquellos solo tenían una sola causa con nombre y apellido.

Esa fría mañana de domingo Kaien Shiba llegó a su cuartel en la estación de policía de la pequeña ciudad de karakura –que muchos más bien catalogaban como un pueblo- como cada día sus dos subordinados le dieron los informes pendientes que había dejado debido a su "tarde libre", Kiyone y Sentaro eran dos suboficiales de su más entera confianza, así que no había ningún problema cuando él les encargaba el cuartel de vez en cuando, al menos solo lo suficiente sin que ambos terminaran matándose el uno al otro.

Lo que inició como una tranquila jornada de trabajo pronto se convirtió en lo que sería el segundo mayor problema para Kaien, la llegada de alguien, mejor dicho la de "ella" le sorprendió un poco, ciertamente no la esperaba hasta horas después y no tenía la menor idea de por qué pedía de manera insistente verlo en cada oportunidad que tenia ¿acaso no habían otros oficiales que pudiesen ayudarla con su caso? Sería demasiado hipócrita decir que su presencia le desagradaba porque era todo lo contrario.

Ahora mismo Kaien Shiba se encontraba de nueva cuenta en su espaciosa oficina en el cuartel, revisando unos cuantos archivos sin prestarle atención si quiera a ninguno, no tenia cabeza para eso, su vida se había vuelto un completo caos desde el momento en el que piso karakura y lo sabía de antemano. Su matrimonio se había enfriado hasta el punto de parecer un completo desconocido para la mujer que decía "amar" estos meses no eran más que un preludio para lo inevitable y ahora las cosas eran peores ¿la razón? Una tercera en discordia.

—Señor el capitán pide los informes listos a más tardar en una hora—la rasposa voz del suboficial provenía del otro lado de la habitación, la puerta, Sentaro aquel hombre de apariencia un tanto desarreglada y de mirada vacilante lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Kaien de inmediato fijó la vista en el intruso que mantenía la puerta abierta a sus anchas dejando así que la luz del pasillo se colara por el pequeño cubículo. Los informes, por supuesto que debía de ser eso, se le había pasado aquel insignificante detalle, aun no terminaba de leer los expedientes de un caso y todavía debía realizar el dichoso papeleo de rutina, como todos los días en ese lugar.

—Se los enviaré a Ukitake apenas acabe— era algo que podía hacer en menos de media hora y si no se equivocaba todavía faltaba alrededor de una hora para entregarlos.

—Kiyone puede encargarse de revisar los expedientes del caso del hospital así usted puede dedicarse a lo demás e ir temprano a casa que de seguro su esposa estará esperándolo— la sugerencia no era mala en sí, lo único malo en todo aquello era que el teniente quería exactamente todo lo contrario, permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en aquel lugar.

—No, Kiyone y tu encárguense de revisar los registros del caso del cajero automático, por favor retírate Sentaro— no estaba del mejor humor posible, aquel que siempre le caracterizaba en el escuadrón, el siempre alegre y sonriente teniente Kaien Shiba, ahora era solo la sombra de aquel hombre.

Sin decir nada más Sentaro se retiró de la oficina no sin antes darle al teniente una reverencia en señal de respeto, así es, respetaba al pelinegro como teniente, como amigo y como hombre. Si había un ejemplo para la rectitud, compañerismo y dedicación ese seria Kaien.

Un largo y cansado respiro se escapó de sus labios, se suponía que debía estar feliz y tranquilo, pero la realidad era otra, en su interior no podía sentir más que culpa y vergüenza, retomando de nueva cuenta los pensamientos que tenia justo antes que Sentaro le interrumpiera solo podía pensar en el motivo de su desesperación y como si pudiese invocar dicho motivo su celular comenzó a vibrar iluminando su cansado rostro, de inmediato lo tomó con la esperanza de que pudiese ser aquella persona con la que deseaba hacer las paces, pero no se sorprendió al ver el nombre de la persona que se leía en la pantalla del aparato… _**"Miyako"**_

De inmediato soltó el aparato y lo apartó a un lado como si el solo contacto con su mano quemara, esa mujer era bastante insistente y en otras circunstancias le habría halagado semejante actitud, pero no ahora y mucho menos después de lo del sábado por la mañana durante su "visita"

 **-FlashBack-**

 _Kaien volvió la cabeza para mirar a la recién llegada que se aproximaba hasta su escritorio, repasó el contorno de la misma una y otra vez, era la misma mujer con la que ya se había reunido infinidad de veces en esos últimos meses, con un hermoso y fino vestido que acentuaba de maravilla su figura, se veía realmente deslumbrante ante los ojos de cualquiera incluso a los de él, su oscuro cabello recogido le daba un aire de madurez aunque no era mayor que el propio Kaien._

 _Sin pedir algún tipo de autorización la mujer que respondía al nombre de Miyako se sentó al borde del atiborrado escritorio de madera a poca distancia del teniente._

— _**¿Ocupado?**_ _—le cuestionó ella tomando así la iniciativa de romper ese tedioso silencio en el que se sumían._

 _¿Era broma verdad? Por supuesto que lo estaba, debido a los recientes actos vandálicos en la ciudad el número de quejas y denuncias se había incrementado._

— _ **Algo así**_ _— respondió de manera casual ¿a qué venía aquello, acaso no veía cuantos papeles tenia sobre el escritorio? De los cuales por cierto apenas llevaba una mísera cuarta parte del total, no quería parecer demasiado cortante o grosero con ella, pero la situación lo ameritaba._

 _Le miró entrecerrando sus ojos grises y con algo de disgusto, ¡él estaba ignorándola por esos malditos papeles! si algo hacia enfurecer a una mujer era exactamente aquello que Kaien Shiba estaba haciendo en ese instante. Ella pensó en eso por un momento tal vez dos podían jugar y ver quién podía resistir por más tiempo, tenía un plan muy diferente al que Shiba estaba empleando._

 _Miyako curvó los labios mientras miraba insistentemente al hombre frente a ella, realmente era un hombre atractivo, el más atractivo que jamás había visto en su corta vida y no había nada que disfrutase más que verlo moverse justo como lo hacía en esos momentos ante su atenta mirada. Tenía un cuerpo escultural que cualquier otro hombre envidiaría, su cabello oscuro un poco largo que caía por su nuca y sus ojos ¡oh esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda! Eran su perdición y la de cualquier otra mujer que cayera hechizada por éstos. Pero como todo hombre, Kaien poseía un defecto que le hacía "inalcanzable" él estaba casado, semejante hombre amarrado a otra mujer que no era ella._

 _Ella se estiró para tocarle los labios, era la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba a su alcance en ese momento y siempre se había imaginado cómo se sentiría bajo su tacto, efectivamente eran tal y como se los había imaginado, húmedos y suaves al tacto. Esta acción logro sacar a Kaien de su tarea, la pequeña intromisión de los dedos de Miyako rozando sus labios le hizo captar su completa atención casi de inmediato pero sin retirar la caricia de los mismos._

— _ **Tienes unos labios suaves y hermosos Kaien**_ _— Miyako delineó la curva de su boca con paciencia, mientras él pudo reconocer el calor en los ojos de Miyako._

 _Kaien gimió mientras la mujer acariciaba sus labios sin poder evitar hacer otra cosa o decir si quiera una palabra que hiciese que el contacto se cortara ¿a quién engañaba? ¡Lo estaba disfrutando! Esa sensación era tan lejana en sus recuerdos._

 _Kaien despertó de esa sensación de bienestar en el que se encontraba sumergido pero ya era demasiado tarde, Miyako ya se encontraba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos aumentando así el contacto entre sus cuerpos, rechinando los dientes Kaien inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Miyako comenzó a acariciar su cuello con su otra mano._

 _Ya no lo aguantaba más, su corazón latía con fuerza ante semejante contacto tan íntimo con esa mujer, sin esperarlo más se deslizó acercándose más a ella y de un solo movimiento fundió su boca con la de ella en un apasionado beso que no dejaba espacio entre ambos._

 _Luego de unos cuantos minutos de intensa lucha por el control entre ambos Miyako fue la que se retiró primero, levantándose de Kaien se acomodó el desordenado cabello y se acomodó la ropa para ocultar cualquier tipo de evidencia._

— _ **No lo interrumpo más teniente Shiba**_ _—la sonrisa en los hinchados labios de Miyako se ensanchó aun más al ver el estado en el que el pelinegro se encontraba, agitado y con sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda mirándola sin perder detalle de sus acciones, eso sin duda era lo que quería desde el momento en el que ingresó al lugar, desde que lo conoció en aquella fiscalía meses atrás._

— _ **Es mejor que te vayas Miyako**_ _— aseveró Kaien tratando de fingir que ese beso no había significado nada, deseando que la mujer que lo estaba incitando se marchara de una vez por todas._

 _Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro la mujer salió no sin antes dedicarle una significativa mirada al teniente, una que denotaba deseo y satisfacción._

 **-Fin de FlashBack-**

No podía evitar sentirse como una basura, él no era así, bueno tal vez tiempo atrás si lo era pero ya no más. No sabía cómo mirar a Rukia a la cara y los reproches y quejas hacia Ichigo no serian más que una muestra de hipocresía de su parte ¿podría reclamarle eso a Rukia cuando él había hecho semejante cosa? No es que lo hiciera para igualar las cosas claro que no, pero ¿y si su esposa y su primo tenían algo entre ambos, eso quería decir que ya estaban a mano? Y si así fuese ¿entonces la culpa por sus acciones desaparecerían? Quería pensar que era eso, la racionalización de las acciones del hombre siempre servía como el mejor mecanismo de defensa para evitar el sentimiento de culpa.

La palabra "descaro" cobraría un nuevo significado de ahora en adelante.

…

Se reclinó sobre el frio barandal, si tan solo desapareciera el maldito dolor de cabeza podría pensar con claridad, pero pareciera que éste no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua alguna. Cansada de su posición desvió la mirada hacia ningún lugar en específico topándose con los edificios cercanos y el paisaje de esa pequeña ciudad, como desearía no tener obligación alguna y poder vagar por las tiendas del lugar, solo mirar y comprar sin preocuparse por nada más, pero no podía. Desafortunadamente nunca podía darse ese tipo de gustos pues siempre trabajaba, la rutina volvía a ser la misma que meses atrás, la escuela, la casa y de vuelta a la escuela.

De repente algo captó su atención, una llamativa cabellera se dirigía hasta donde estaba ella, con diecisiete años de edad el pelinaranja era demasiado alto –al menos esa era la impresión que tenia de él- era un adolescente torpe que tenía más interés en meterse en peleas y discutir con los demás. Pero de un tiempo para acá lo notaba diferente, como si quisiera decirle algo, algo muy importante pero que jamás se atrevía a pronunciar, no sabía exactamente que era aquello.

— ¿Y bien?— quiso indagar Rukia, Ichigo estaba actuando más misterioso de lo normal, él no era de esa manera, por ejemplo esa misma mañana le había llamado después de que la clase acabara para decirle que la vería durante el almuerzo en la terraza, cosa que extrañó aun más a la pelinegra pero que aceptó sin poner un "pero" de por medio.

Ichigo miró a Rukia, se veía bastante bien con su ropa formal, esa falda de tubo que se ceñía a la perfección al contorno de su pequeña cintura y a parte de sus muslos le daba un aire de madurez y elegancia, muy diferente a las mujeres de su clase o a las demás profesoras del instituto, eso podía reconocerlo a la perfección. La mirada expectante de la pelinegra se reflejaba en su bello rostro, él solo se limitaba a hacer aquél gesto que denotaba nerviosismo, el que siempre hacia en presencia de ella y en ciertas ocasiones, unas como en la que estaban en ese preciso momento ¿Cómo decir aquello? Soltarlo así como así y ya, no resultaría, tal vez debería comenzar con un caso hipotético y de ahí partir a la situación real ¡jamás fue bueno con las palabras por dios! ¿Y qué tal si Rukia no le creía? Quedaría como un tonto frente a ella y como un mentiroso o peor aún, se ganaría el desprecio de Rukia.

—Ichigo el tiempo apremia, habla de una vez—Rukia frunció el ceño ante la actitud del muchacho ciertamente parecia no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí, y en el peor de los casos, estaba haciéndole perder el tiempo a ella.

—Escucha Rukia hay algo importante que tengo que decirte— bien primero hacerle saber que eso en verdad era de relevancia, no podía permitir que le vieran la cara, no a ella. Rukia pareció estar complacida con que la situación al menos estuviese progresando de ese tedioso silencio—el domingo por la mañana le hice una pequeña visita a Kaien a su cuartel—

La cara de la pelinegra no pareció transformarse tras aquella revelación por parte de su amigo, la verdad era que ya se esperaba algo como eso, no tan pronto claro, sin embargo no evitó reprender a Ichigo por semejante imprudencia ¿acaso quería meterse en más problemas con su padre? O ¿es que acaso su impulsividad de adolescente le cegaba la capacidad de juicio? Cualquiera que fuese la razón era más que obvio que ya no había marcha atrás de semejante tontería.

Pero ahí faltaba algo, Ichigo no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, si en verdad hubiese armado semejante tontería en el trabajo de Kaien, éste ya le hubiera informado, aunque debido a su riña no se hablaban desde hacía varios días así que no tenia manera de saber aquello después de todo.

—No me comentó nada de eso— exteriorizó Rukia extrañada—tu me estas ocultando algo Ichigo lo veo en tus ojos, eso es apenas una verdad a medias ¿cierto?—

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Ichigo ¿Cómo era posible que esa enana pudiese saber aquello mirando a través de sus ojos? Eso era algo que solamente su padre y sus hermanas podían hacer. Si solo ella pudiese leer la mente y ahorrarle tener que sacar la verdad en voz alta, le ahorraría tiempo y esfuerzo. Era ahora o nunca, el tiempo del almuerzo estaba por acabarse y si no se lo decía ahora era seguro que perdería el valor para hacerlo más adelante.

—Me llevaron hasta su oficina, decidí no tocar antes de abrir la puerta—la pelinegra rodó los ojos ¿el tocar una puerta antes de entrar? Por dios era Ichigo imprudente Kurosaki él no tenía respeto por la privacidad ni una pizca de educación en ese aspecto, ella iba soltar aquel pensamiento pero el pelinaranja se lo impidió—cuando abrí la puerta yo… —titubeó un poco antes de soltar la noticia, no quería precipitarse demasiado pero tal vez era la mejor manera de hacerlo—vi a Kaien con una mujer sobre él y besándola— ya lo había dicho, un enorme peso se fue de sus hombros una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca, pero ¿Por qué aun así se sentía diferente?

—Así que era eso—dijo Rukia lo más calmada posible y en un tono que no sabía cómo identificar ¿enojo, celos, tristeza o culpa? No estaba seguro de cual era pero debía admitir que se veía un tanto afectada por la noticia.

No iba a llorar por esto, sabía que tarde o temprano algo como eso pasaría y sorprendentemente ya lo tenía asimilado, pero saberlo de la boca de Ichigo y no de Kaien le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca ¿Cómo se atrevía él a reclamarle sus acciones y amistad con Ichigo cuando él estaba haciendo lo mismo con otra mujer? En un principio cuando ocurrió lo del beso con Ichigo de inmediato trató de poner distancia entre ambos y le dejó en claro que lo único que podrían tener era una simple amistad y desde entonces así había sido, aunque ella en ocasiones sintiera un poco más por el chico que poco a poco se ganaba su confianza y de paso también su corazón, pero Kaien, él simplemente se hacía el digno con ella y metía en problemas al pelinaranja con su propio padre, eso simplemente no era justo.

—Hey enana ¿estás bien? yo puedo romperle la cara a ese maldito imbécil solo…—una triste sonrisa surcó los pequeños labios de Rukia ante el comentario del pelinaranja, ese chico sin duda era un salvaje e imprudente.

—Gracias por decirme Ichigo pero no deberías de involucrarte más en asuntos de adultos—le dijo ella en respuesta a su alocada propuesta, no le parecia seguir involucrando a Ichigo en asuntos que solo le competían a ella y a Kaien, trató de palmearle el hombro al muchacho pero él no la dejó, se veía bastante encolerizado ¿ahora que había hecho ella para ponerlo de semejante manera?

—Ya deja de hacer eso… ¡deja de tratarme como a un chiquillo Rukia!—levantó la voz Ichigo, poco le importaba si alguien lo escuchaba en ese desolado lugar, estaba harto de que siempre lo trataran de esa manera, como un niño al que había que cuidar o castigar cada vez que cometía una falta y le molestaba más que lo hiciera Rukia, no quería ser un niño ante sus ojos él no necesitaba ese tipo de cariño de parte de ella.

— ¡Pero es lo que eres Ichigo!— ella debía convencerse de ello, el pelinaranja aun era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas que no tenía planeada su vida—este asunto es de Kaien y mío es por ello que depende de nosotros resolverlo de la mejor manera posible—

 _"La mejor manera posible"_ se escuchaba tan bonita aquella frase pero no eran más que eso, palabras huecas y que los adultos siempre utilizaban cuando no sabían qué hacer.

—Está engañándote por dios y actúas como si no te importara— le volvió a gritar aun más alterado Ichigo, era irónico pensar que le dijera semejante cosa a Rukia, pero era bastante raro que no le importara en absoluto que el hombre que decía y juraba amarla le viera la cara—él no te ama Rukia y jamás lo ha hecho, sigue siendo el mismo bastardo que era en el instituto y ésta es la mejor prueba de ello—para cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho Rukia ya se encontraba de camino a la salida, se apresuró a alcanzarla para retenerla por el brazo.

Tratando de soltarse del agarre de Ichigo Rukia le enviaba miradas de resentimiento por semejantes palabras, si antes no estaba herida por la verdad sobre Kaien ahora lo estaba por las duras palabras de Ichigo, recordándole que ni siquiera Kaien la quería y que solo le veía la cara.

—Suéltame Ichigo es enserio— le amenazó ella, no quería quedarse a escuchar mas palabras que pudiesen herirla como ya estaba pero no veía intención en el pelinaranja de acatar sus órdenes—no estás en posición para saber si Kaien me amó alguna vez, a tu corta edad ni si quiera sabes lo que es el amor así que no me vengas con semejante tontería—

" _Ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor"_ ese comentario resonaba en su mente ¿Qué no lo sabía? Claro que lo sabía, comenzó a sentir ese molesto sentimiento hacia poco, trató de ignorarlo en varias ocasiones pero le era más que imposible.

—No lo hace— dijo casi en un susurro mirando hacia el suelo y apretando los puños ¿Por qué era esa enana la que siempre lo ponía en este tipo de situaciones incomodas?, la cara de la pelinegra se llenó de confusión no sabía a qué se refería Ichigo—al menos sé que no te ama como lo hago yo… y peor aun que me hagas admitirlo en voz alta ¡malditasea!...—

¿Escuchó bien? Ichigo dijo que él la… no podía ser posible, eran las simples palabras impulsivas de un joven en su plena adolescencia.

Él la envolvió con sus brazos y apretó su espalda contra su esculpido pecho, debía admitir que para ser un simple adolescente el pelinaranja no está nada mal; podía sentir los duros músculos de Ichigo tensarse ante el contacto, solo ante la maravillosa sensación se permitió cerrar los ojos y que el aroma del chico inundara sus sentidos, era un aroma bastante masculino. Rukia levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Ichigo que la miraban insistentemente y con un brillo especial en ellos, desde cualquier ángulo que se mirase se veía bastante guapo, su afilado rostro y esos carnosos labios que clamaban por el contacto con los suyos.

Él por su parte no perdía detalle de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, ahora tan frágil una cualidad bastante rara en ella quien siempre se mostraba dura y fuerte. No podía despegar los ojos de sus pequeños y rosados labios, debía acortar la distancia entre ambos o terminaría por volverse loco en cualquier momento. Inclinó levemente la cabeza mientras sus calientes labios rozaban los de la pelinegra, solo así pudo acariciar y lamer tiernamente los mismos sin prisas o algún tipo de rechazo por parte de ella, sin embargo aquel gesto no duro demasiado y de un momento a otro ese contacto se esfumó.

Esperaba un golpe, un reclamo o que simplemente ella se marchara y sin embargo ahí seguía entre sus brazos sin emitir sonido alguno. Rukia acunó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Ichigo solo así podía seguir respirando su aroma y conseguir calmarse, agradecía tener al pelinaranja en esos momentos con ella, y lo que acababan de hacer ya no le importaba más, si era lo correcto o no, todo lo que quería era sentir esa protección que el chico le daba y sobre todo, esa sensación de bienestar cuando estaba a su lado.

Ichigo bajó la cabeza y de nueva cuenta capturó sus labios con los suyos, Rukia gimió al notar el dulce sabor de Ichigo invadiendo su boca ¡por dios! No había nadie en el mundo que tuviera el mismo sabor que él, nadie que la hiciera sentir mejor en sus brazos, ni si quiera Kaien. El lejano sonido de la campana que indicaba el fin del descanso les sacó de su pequeña y placentera burbuja, inmediatamente Rukia rompió el contacto y antes de que Ichigo pudiera protestar salió de ahí sin decirle nada aun con el nerviosismo y la vergüenza por su reciente acción.

Optó por no decir nada ante el comportamiento de la mujer, debía darle su espacio ¡ha! Pero si apenas le reveló la verdad sobre su "marido" y no dudó en contarle de sus sentimientos y besarla en más de una oportunidad, Ichigo Kurosaki no sabía el significado de la palabra espacio ni prudencia. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, al menos lo sucedido con Rukia le daba una pequeña esperanza.

Con las manos en los bolsillos abandonó el lugar y se encaminó a su salón, pero antes de atravesar la puerta que conectaban a las escaleras, una voz bastante familiar le habló.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar Ichigo— le dijo la voz desde el otro lado de las escaleras, Arisawa Tatsuki se encontraba aparragada en la pared mirando de manera reprobatoria a Ichigo—ahora mismo— lo que le diría no podía esperar más y menos con lo que sus ojos presenciaban por segunda ocasión.

Ichigo se limitó a gruñir en señal de molestia, con Tatsuki siempre había que andarse con cuidado, la muchacha no tenía un pelo de tonta.

.

.

.

 **un capitulo algo corto lo sé u.u hasta la próxima...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach no me pertenece ya saben todos los personajes son de Tite Kubo...**

 **Bien... emm... dónde empiezo... hay un pequeño detalle con este capitulo, en primera... la mitad de ella está narrada desde la perspectiva de Tatsuki (es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera y me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos que pueda tener) en segunda... por si alguien se preguntaba ¬¬ aquí esta la explicación de una duda que tenían con respecto al matrimonio de Rukia y Kaien... tal vez despues de esto se den una idea de lo que pasara mas adelante n.n creo que es todo por ahora... aquí** **esta el capitulo :) se me olvidaba... no traigo nada en contra de algún personaje... es solo para el fin de la historia...**

 **Capitulo 10. Verdades que duelen.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **No hay verdad más evidente que aquella que se niegan a aceptar"**_

" _ **Entiendo la furia en tus palabras pero no comprendo el significado de dichas palabras"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **POV Tatsuki Arisawa.**_

 _Aun si lo que miraban mis ojos fuese real, mi mente se negaba a procesar semejante escena frente a mí, jamás me imaginé que el simple hecho de buscar a una persona me proporcionaría por segunda ocasión una revelación tan perturbadora que simplemente me negaba a aceptar y que hasta cierto punto había llegado a racionalizar de todas las maneras posibles._

 _¿Cómo podía ser esto posible siquiera? Más importante aun ¿en qué momento había ocurrido, desde cuándo? ¿Lo sabrían los demás o era algo que recién acababa de develar? Y de ser así entonces ¿debería mantenerme callada al respecto o hacer algo? Todas estas preguntas comenzaban a rondarme por la mente al no saber qué hacer en esos momentos, era como estar presenciando una maldita película cliché de un jodido amor prohibido, sé que sonaba absurdo pero así lo sentía. Simplemente no podía dejar que notasen mi presencia eso sería complicar las cosas innecesariamente al menos solo por ahora, así que con toda la cautela del mundo encontré un pequeño lugar en el que esconderme, no tardé demasiado en percatarme del sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a las escaleras y que al mismo tiempo me daban a entender que se marchaban del lugar, solo debía esperar unos minutos más para poder hacer lo que mi mente bosquejaba._

 _Con paso decidido Salí de mi improvisado escondite solo para enfrentar de una vez por todas al bermejo que tenia frente a mí._

— _ **Creo que necesitamos hablar Ichigo**_ _— le dije una vez lo vi tratando de salir de ahí de lo más tranquilo y hasta podía asegurar que estaba feliz, era un total descarado. Aun en mi posición junto a la pared a un lado de las escaleras mi voz sonó más exigente de lo que esperaba pero no me importaba—_ _ **ahora mismo**_ _— definitivamente aquello no podía esperar, lo vi proferir un tenue gruñido en señal de desaprobación pero aun así de la manera más reacia posible accedió a hacerlo._

 _¿Hasta cuando debía hacer esto? Había conocido a este idiota prácticamente de toda la vida, éramos amigos desde primaria y estaba de más decir que era la única que podía patearle el trasero sin ningún problema. Entonces por qué de nueva cuenta estaba aquí frente a él, al parecer la pequeña conversación en el rio no había surtido efecto al menos no del todo, este tonto había regresado al colegio después de eso pero ahora comenzaba a cuestionarme si esa era la verdadera razón por la que lo hizo o si detrás de eso se escondía otro motivo, uno que implicaba a la mujer que instantes atrás se encontraba con él. Yo no era ninguna tonta, debí poner más atención en los tenues indicios que semanas atrás se presentaron._

— _**¿Qué quieres Tatsuki?**_ _— su tono guardaba molestia por mi repentina petición de eso estaba segura pero no solo eso, podía verlo, él estaba más que turbado y si me atrevía a decir que también bastante nervioso y prueba de eso eran sus músculos tensándose más de lo necesario._

— _**¿Qué tienes exactamente con la profesora Kuchiki?**_ _—_ _no sé si era bastante tonto responder una pregunta con otra pero en esos momentos no me importaba en lo más mínimo, quería respuestas y las quería ya, desee poder leer su mente y poder obtenerla sin tener que enfrentarlo abiertamente pero era pedir un imposible. Su rostro se tornó más severo dándome a entender que era algo que no me competía y que claramente no se molestaría en decirme absolutamente nada, la inminente mirada de odio se instaló en sus ojos enviándome ese mensaje cada tanto creciendo conforme aumentaban los minutos._

 _Sin responder aun nada intentó pasar de mí y dejarme con la interrogante sin embargo apenas pude procesar aquel acto cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó más por instinto que por otra cosa, lo sujeté del brazo antes de que avanzara un centímetro más lejos de mi._

— _ **Es mejor que me sueltes Tatsuki no quiero hacer algo de lo que luego pueda arrepentirme**_ _— eso había sonado más como una amenaza que como una sugerencia pero poco me importaba, agradecía ser un poco más fuerte que él, solo un poco, de antemano estaba segura que Ichigo no haría nada para lastimarme, aun cuando practicábamos jamás lo había hecho—_ _ **¡con un demonio suéltame malditasea eso es algo que no te incumbe estoy harto de que siempre se quieran meter en mi vida!**_ _— me espetó ya mas furioso y exaltado, al fin había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas._

— _ **Solo contesta la maldita pregunta**_ _—estaba más que claro qué clase de trato tenían esos dos pero aun así quería oírlo de su propia boca—_ _ **¿y bien? Suéltalo ya**_ _—debía ser demandante sin ningún tipo de miramientos con él._

 _Apartando bruscamente mi mano de su brazo se liberó de mi agarre y no dudó en alejarse unos centímetros más de mí, ya estaba cansándome de esto, era paciente con lo demás, quizá demasiado pero ya estaba llegando a mi limite de paciencia para con ese idiota, no me quedaba de otra más que utilizar una táctica que había visto en algún lugar que ya no recordaba dónde pero sin duda había resultado._

— _**¿sabes cuan antiético es esto? Sin mencionar que es bastante bajo hasta para ti tal como le dijiste a Ishida el otro día**_ _— ahora no eran más que palabras falsas y vacías de un hipócrita, así es, esa actitud era bastante hipócrita de su parte, sus acciones y sus palabras eran lo más opuestas, aun así a él parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, hacerse el digno con Ishida no era más que una sucia estrategia para tapar las apariencias de su ya no tan sorprendente segundo puesto, ahora era cuando me hacía una idea de lo que había hecho para aprobar las materias, simplemente asqueroso._

— _ **Cierra la boca si no sabes de lo que hablas Tatsuki**_ _— me ladró Ichigo, pero por supuesto que sabía de lo que estaba hablando._

— _ **Por favor Ichigo ¿crees que no te he visto con Kuchiki en ocasiones anteriores? Y no me trago el cuento de que estabas con tus clases extras, los exámenes terminaron hace una semana y aun así te mantienes prácticamente pegado a ella**_ _— no era ciega para no notar aquello e incluso Ishida lo hacía pero prefería mantenerse al margen en el asunto—_ _ **incluso Keigo o Mizuiro no caerían tan bajo como tú lo has hecho, acostándote con una maestra solo para subir de puesto**_ _—fue inevitable medir la intensidad de mis palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca sin poder contenerlas por más tiempo, no podía aprobar ese tipo de comportamiento, poco a poco la imagen que tenia de mi amigo se desmoronaba ante mis ojos._

— _ **No hables mierda como esa y no insinúes cosas sobre Rukia**_ _—estaba de pie tan erguido como su enorme cuerpo se lo permitía tan amenazadoramente, pero a pesar de mi enfado no pude evitar notar ese mínimo cambio en su voz cuando la mencionó ¡si hasta la llamaba por su nombre! Y no dudaba que ella también lo hiciera con él._

 _Por más que trataba de sacarle algún tipo de información jamás lo logré, sus tácticas de evasión eran buenas, maldito Ichigo, no podía evitar maldecirlo una y mil veces más ¿la razón? Era bastante simple, su falta de confianza dañó mi orgullo de amiga y el tener que enterarme de su "situación" en semejantes condiciones no lo hizo mejor. Pero ese era solo uno de los verdaderos motivos, claro que ese era el mínimo pues en realidad el por qué de mi enojo no era precisamente por mí sino por otra persona que se mantenía ignorante a todo esto; Ichigo no era mi único amigo, en estos años había entablado otras amistades bastante valiosas y una de ellas era Inoue Orihime la chica linda e ingenua de personalidad infantil que para desgracia mía y también de ella, estaba enamorada del idiota frente a mí, ese era el verdadero motivo de todo esto._

 _Tiempo atrás Orihime me había confesado tener estos sentimientos por Ichigo y yo terriblemente alenté esos sentimientos al aconsejarle que se confesara alegando que era lo suficientemente linda y tierna para que él se fijara en ella, además de que parecían llevarse bien, terrible decisión la mía ¿Cómo podía ahora ver a la cara a Inoue cuando le dijera de lo que había sido testigo? No quería romper sus ilusiones tenía el presentimiento de que su frágil corazón no lo soportaría, fue por ello que exploté diciendo esas palabras sin pensar aun ahora tenía esa espina molestándome muy dentro mío. Odiaba a Ichigo por estar haciendo esto y me odiaba a mí misma por haberle dado palabras de aliento a la que consideraba mi mejor amiga, si hubiese sabido que esto terminaría de esta manera jamás le hubiese dicho semejantes palabras._

 _Pero también estaba un asunto importante, dejando de lado lo afectivo estaba mi lado racional que me indicaba que esa especie de relación entre Ichigo y la profesora Kuchiki estaba irrevocablemente mal, no solo por el hecho de ser la profesora en turno de nuestra clase sino por el simple hecho de que ella según tenía entendido estaba casada y estaba de más decir que era como nueve años mayor, eso por donde se mirase no pintaba para nada bien. Era mi deber como alumna comunicar semejante barbaridad al director de esta escuela y que de una vez se pusiera un alto a la situación antes de que avanzara más si es que no lo había hecho ya, no consideraba a Ichigo ese tipo de hombres pero después de todo esto, ya no se qué pensar sobre él._

 _Sin esperar a que yo le dijera algo más se dispuso a abandonar el lugar dándome a entender que no pensaba hablar más sobre el tema._

— _Si no detienes esto entonces me veré en la penosa obligación de informar a la dirección lo que sucede y que corran a la profesora, Ichigo dime ¿es lo que quieres?—no fue lo más sensato pero era lo único que se me ocurría para poder hacerlo desistir, qué podía perder con aquello, creo que ya nada pues di por hecho que tras decir esto Ichigo me odiaría pero ya no importaba._

 _Esperé algún tipo de reacción violenta de su parte, algún grito, amenaza o lo que fuera, pero todo lo contrario a mis expectativas jamás se hicieron presentes, tan solo una mirada gélida de su parte y algo parecido a un susurro que me decía que si eso ocurría la única diferencia que habría entonces sería que me convertiría en una completa extraña para él. Era todo no podía hacer nada más en esto, la declaración de guerra ya estaba hecha y no podía dar marcha atrás, así vi su espalda perderse por las escaleras dejando un rastro de lo que habían sido años de amistad flotando en el aire de esa mañana, lo demás podía ser incierto de ahora en adelante, quien sabe._

 _Suspire con cansancio ¿debería ir de inmediato o esperar a ver que sucedía entre esos dos? Pero algo mejor se me vino a la cabeza, si no podía convencerlo a él, entonces debía intentar con la otra pieza implicada en este complejo rompecabezas, no estaba segura si serviría pero debía intentarlo, solo esperaba tener éxito y si no, aun quedaba el plan B._

 _ **Fin del POV.**_

…

Su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente y aun podía sentir el contacto de los labios del chico impregnados sobre los de ella, ya no era una colegiala pero era como se sentía en esos momentos, mentiría si dijera que en su pecho no tenía instalada una profunda alegría. La tenue tristeza por la noticia de Kaien se había esfumando dando paso a ese increíble sentimiento, uno que no le era desagradable sino todo lo contrario, y entonces lo supo, algo que hasta el momento estaba negándose a aceptar, estaba enamorada del pelinaranja aun cuando no quería, había terminado abriéndole su corazón a ese malhumorado y cínico chico ¿entonces en donde quedaba Kaien en todo esto? No podía negar que quería al pelinegro de ojos verdes sin embargo ya no era ese mismo sentimiento que años atrás había tenido, con el paso del tiempo ese amor que creyó sentir se convirtió en un cariño del que no fue capaz de percatarse sino hasta que conoció a Ichigo.

Creyó escuchar un suspiro abandonar sus labios, en esos momentos era algo que no podía evitar, mirando el reloj que adornaba la pared de su oficina se percató de que las clases estaban por terminar al igual que su turno, en esta ocasión se abstendría de ir en compañía de Ichigo, no solo por la vergüenza que sentía al recordar los besos que habían compartido en la azotea del instituto ese mismo día, sino más bien porque debía arreglar el asunto con Kaien dejándole en claro que las cosas entre ambos habían concluido para así poder pedirle el divorcio, si él tenía a alguien más entonces podía estar a su lado sin ningún inconveniente mientras ella… bueno ya vería como resolver el asunto con el pelinaranja porque en verdad ahora comprendía que quería estar a su lado sin importar nada más.

Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y salir del pequeño cubículo pero no pudo lograr su objetivo al escuchar como alguien la llamaba insistentemente clamando por su atención, al voltearse a ver de quien se trataba le extrañó ver que era nada más y nada menos que Arisawa Tatsuki una de las compañeras de Ichigo y su alumna, su repentina visita le desconcertó un poco pero atribuyó aquello a alguna cuestión relacionada con la materia sin imaginar aun el verdadero motivo de la chica.

A pesar de la apacible apariencia que la muchacha demostraba en esos momentos Rukia pudo percatarse de la mirada que ésta le echaba de tanto en tanto, una mirada bastante crítica y al parecer de molestia ¿Qué había hecho ella a esa chica? ¿Acaso no estaba conforme con los resultados de las pruebas anteriores? No lo sabía pero intuía que pronto sabría el verdadero motivo oculto tras esas insistentes miradas.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo Arisawa?— exteriorizó Rukia a su alumna quien se mantenía de pie frente a ella sin decir nada, debía apresurarse y salir de ahí lo antes posible pero ahora con Tatsuki no creía eso posible, al menos si ella no decía nada y permanecía estática, en verdad no tenía tiempo para eso, en otro momento tal vez si pero no ahora.

No conocía muy bien a la chica, solo lo esencial como el hecho de que era una excelente alumna y que pertenecía al círculo de amigos de Ichigo, no podía tener queja alguna en cuanto a su comportamiento si bien era algo reservada solía intervenir en los momentos adecuados, como en aquellos en lo que Keigo se ponía bastante pesado con sus compañeras y solía darle una paliza para mantenerlo a raya. Le caía bien de eso estaba segura y casi podía afirmar que en otro tiempo ambas hubiesen podido entablar una amistad.

¿En verdad pensaba hacer lo que estaba pensando? Bueno ya estaba ahí frente a su profesora así que debía ser un sí, lo haría ya de una vez y por todas las consecuencias las asumiría después. Un pequeño bloqueo se apodero de ella ¿Qué debía decirle o cómo abordar ese delicado tema? Diablos no pensó en eso cuando iba de camino al cubículo la determinación que tenia minutos antes se había esfumado con solo mirar a la mujer, ciertamente no le parecía mala persona, en eso, llegó a creer que era solo una víctima del engaño de Ichigo y fue ese breve pensamiento que la hizo recobrar la confianza en sí misma, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres ser engañadas o dañadas, de alguna manera repudiaba esas acciones de algunos hombres que no valían la pena ser llamados de esa manera.

Estaba por comenzar con su pequeño monólogo cuando sintió ser jalada de una manera bastante brusca, quien fuese el bastardo que se había osado a hacer aquello debía darse prácticamente por muerto y al ver de quién se trataba comprendió todo de inmediato. Ichigo se había dado a la tarea de alcanzarla apenas la vio dirigirse al lugar donde Rukia estaba, intuyó que algo así pudiese pasar pero no se imaginó que sucedería bastante pronto, como fuese debía impedir que su amiga hablara con la menuda mujer, él debía hacerlo primero con la pelinegra karateca-de nuevo en ese día- para dejar las cosas en claro, poco le importó acaparar la mirada de Rukia y los quejidos y chillidos que Tatsuki profería mientras era arrastrada a lo largo del desierto pasillo, con un _"nos vemos luego Rukia"_ el pelinaranja se despidió de ella dejándola en un estado de estupefacción ante el suceso y fue por ello que prefirió guardarse sus comentarios -por ahora- mientras se encargaría de sus asuntos y dando una última mirada al pasillo ahora ya desierto emprendió el viaje hacía su casa, el trayecto le ayudaría a despejar un poco la mente mientras la hora decisiva llegaba.

Mientras tanto en otra sección de la escuela un par de alumnos discutían encolerizados el uno con el otro, agradecían que en esos momentos la escuela estuviese casi vacía y así pudiesen tener esa charla lo más privada posible.

— ¿Pero qué pensabas hacer Tatsuki?—la furia en las palabras del pelinaranja le recorrió todo el cuerpo a la pelinegra karateca, por lo que Ichigo la vio tensarse de inmediato, la intimidación a mujeres no era lo suyo, durante todos estos años evitaba este tipo de enfrentamientos en especial con el género femenino, pero las acciones de su amiga ya lo estaban llevando al límite de la paciencia humana y creía que en cualquier momento podría explotar.

Ese día había sido hasta el momento el más feliz de su vida pero estaba siendo empañado por la actitud de su compañera, era claro que nada podía durar para siempre y que esos lapsos de felicidad tendían a fluctuar por las acciones de las demás personas, maldita humanidad, si por él fuese mandaría a todos al carajo de una vez por todas, primero Kaien y ahora Tatsuki.

Tatsuki creyó dejarle en claro sus intenciones desde el primer momento, al parecer su amigo resultó ser más tonto de lo que pensaba ¿acaso no creyó cuan verdaderas eran sus palabras? Pobre pero como decía ella "sobre advertencia no hay engaño" Ichigo debería dar gracias que fue informado.

—Si no podía hacerte desistir a ti de esa absurda idea entonces debía convencerla a ella de hacerlo— el tono de su voz se elevó unos cuantos decibeles más de los necesarios para recalcar su punto—creo que no es justo que uses a Kuchiki para obtener buenas notas y lo sabes Ichigo, era mejor abrirle los ojos de una vez por todas—

Él jamás había pensado de semejante manera, Rukia no era un medio para lograr elevar su rendimiento académico, estaba enamorado de ella incluso antes de saber que ella era su profesora, al principio se negó a aquella verdad creyendo que no era más que una simple etapa que se pasaría con el tiempo sin embargo eso no pasó, todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba ese sentimiento se volvió más intenso con el pasar de los días y de la reconfortable compañía de la menuda mujer. Rukia le hacía sentirse como él mismo, abandonando esas fachadas que daba a los demás para evitar involucrarse con ellos, lo sabía mejor que nadie, que ese sentimiento no era un mero interés ¿entonces cómo dejarle eso en claro a su amiga que lo veía como la peor escoria que hubiese pisado el planeta?

—Tú no entiendes nada, no es simplemente eso sino mucho más— ya estaba cansado de que todos opinaran acerca de ambos juzgando lo que tenían, no pudieron evitarlo y aun así antes de haber comenzado algo, esa relación ya se había condenado como el peor de los pecados, antes de que Tatsuki rebatiera su comentario el pelinaranja continuó— en verdad me he enamorado de ella, no me importa si es mi profesora o la esposa de mi primo, incluso si es mayor que yo, nada de eso tiene el mayor significado para mí y en verdad no les conté nada porque muy en el fondo ya esperaba este tipo de reacción de parte suya, y no te culpo pero no puedes juzgarme si no sabes de nuestra situación, por lo que te pido Tatsuki por nuestros años de amistad que guardes esto solo un poco más—

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el pelinaranja estaba prácticamente pidiéndole que no revelara nada, vio en los ojos de Ichigo algo parecido a la suplica y unos destellos de otro sentimiento que no pudo reconocer cuando hablaba de la pelinegra, eso se estaba complicando y no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, por un lado estaba el asunto del deber y el otro sus sentimientos de amiga hacia él y hacia Inoue ¿Qué haría entonces? Sentimientos ambiguos se instalaban en su interior.

— Por ahora no puedo hacer más que mantenerme callada, pero si alguien más se entera de esto no dudare en afirmarlo así que mejor ándense con cuidado ustedes dos, tampoco le diré a Kuchiki que sé de esto, sería bastante incomodo en clases, pero eso sí, si me entero de que esto no es más que una sucia treta de tu parte no dudare en hacerte pagar hasta que desees no haber nacido Kurosaki— sabía que podía arrepentirse de aquello pero por el momento era mejor mantener las cosas así, por otro lado ya encontraría la manera de hablar con su amiga pelinaranja tanteando el terreno para que así la caída a la dura realidad no doliera demasiado ¡malditos sentimientos! Los odiaba por hacerla actuar de esta manera.

La opresión en el pecho de Ichigo pareció disminuir ante las palabras de su amiga, al menos ese asunto con la pelinegra karateca ya estaba zanjado, un peso menos, ahora solo quedaba hablar con Rukia sobre el rumbo que tomaría su relación de ahora en más, el asunto de Kaien y otros más ¿Por qué debía ser todo así de complicado? Era un adolescente pero su vida parecía estar envuelta en ese tipo de situaciones ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse y ser todo normal? Bueno ya lo estaba, pero al ser quien era la mujer de la que estaba prendado intuía que a eso se debía, sin embargo no se arrepentía de ello y juraba que jamás lo haría.

…

¿Qué hacía en aquellas calles solitarias y frías a mitad de la noche? La lluvia no se había hecho esperar y caía sobre ella empapando cada parte de su adormilado cuerpo, podía sentir el calor escaparse de su ser. No sabía a dónde ir, su hermano estaba más que descartado no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para afrontarlo de una vez por todas, caminó durante bastante tiempo sin un rumbo fijo mirando hacia la nada, sus pasos eran pesados y la guiaban casi por inercia, los recuerdos de horas antes no dejaban de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez, a veces las palabras podían herir más que algún golpe de eso estaba segura.

La inmensa felicidad de la que se veía provista en la mañana se esfumó luego de hablar con el que era su esposo, nunca conoció aquella faceta del pelinegro y cuando lo hizo no le agradó para nada, él no solía ser así o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, de nuevo podía estar segura de que las apariencias eran solo eso, una fachada que la gente se encargaba en alimentar con los demás para ocultar su verdadero y horrendo "yo".

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _Toda pizca de buen humor se esfumó de su cara tras aquellas palabras "quiero el divorcio" era una frase bastante poderosa y demandante para quien la usara tal como lo era en estos precisos momentos, Kaien Shiba recién llegaba de una jornada de trabajo, lo único que quería era poder cenar junto a su esposa y arreglar las asperezas de días anteriores, pero sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo una vez que la mujer mencionó aquello, en primera instancia no supo cómo reaccionar ¿reír, llorar o armar un escándalo? Miró a su esposa seriamente inspeccionando su semblante en busca de algo que le indicara que lo que había dicho no era más que una simple broma de muy mal gusto, solo entonces volvería a su estado anterior y soltaría una estrepitosa risa, pero al parecer no era nada de eso, no había vacilación en el rostro de Rukia, maldición ¿que podría esperar ahora?_

— _ **Deja de bromear Rukia y cenemos… puedo prepararte una cena exquisita**_ _—al menos quería intentar dejar atrás semejante comentario, no quería que esas palabras se convirtieran en realidad si podía aplazar aquello entonces lo haría sin ningún problema._

— _ **Kaien escúchame no tiene caso seguir aplazando esto por más tiempo**_ _—adivinando las intenciones del pelinegro Rukia intentó apresurar las cosas, era algo que no podían posponer más, ella ya sabía la verdad sobre Kaien y no tenía problemas con ello pero tampoco podía mantenerse a la expectativa de lo que sucedería con su matrimonio, ya no._

 _Pero a pesar de que ella intentaba hablar con él sobre el asunto Kaien de una u otra forma siempre evadía el tema, el estado negación del pelinegro comenzaba a hartarle y ya no le importaba soltar toda la verdad sobre el verdadero motivo, si eso lograba atraer la atención de él entonces lo intentaría._

— _ **Ichigo y yo nos hemos besado**_ _— bien al menos logró su objetivo de atraer la atención del hombre frente a ella quien de inmediato detuvo su acción de cortar unas cuantas verduras, no estaba bromeando cuando sugirió lo de la cena, pero esa táctica ya no funcionaba con ella._

 _Algo dentro de Kaien pareció romperse no era lo mismo especular al respecto que saber por la propia boca de la pelinegra aquello, al menos en la primera opción él podía retractarse de eso y racionalizarse sin mayor problema, pero ahora la cruda verdad salía a la luz. Al menos ella tenía el valor de decirle la verdad mientras él ¿acaso le diría lo de Miyako?_

— _**¡Mataré a ese bastardo no me importa que sea el hijo de Isshin!**_ _—sus ojos verde esmeralda se tornaron un tono más oscuros y la ira los invadió por completo, Kaien estaba más que escandalizado ante la actitud de Ichigo, estaba ansioso por partirle la cara por tocar a su esposa, poco le importaba si era su primo, uno que jamás le cayó del todo bien desde que vio la manera en la que miraba a su esposa._

 _Rukia se alarmó cuando vio las intenciones del pelinegro, estaba más que dispuesto en ir en busca del pelinaranja—_ _ **no fue solo por iniciativa de Ichigo, yo también lo deseaba, y no es la primera vez**_ _—se apresuró a decir ella para dejar en claro que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, no quería que pensara que Ichigo se aprovechó de la situación o algo así._

— _**¿Qué tú también lo deseabas? Pero Rukia eres mi esposa y además ese no es nada más que un chiquillo confundido ¡por favor escucha lo que dices! Deja de seguirle el juego a ese mocoso**_ _—debía empezar a controlar la ira que estaba a punto de explotar en su pecho si no lo hacía no sabía de que podría ser capaz, la respiración comenzaba a agitarse debido al enojo que le impedía respirar de manera normal._

— _ **Entiende tú Kaien el problema no es Ichigo, sino tú y yo, esto ya no funciona estamos al límite de este matrimonio que poco a poco se va enfriando y de seguir así pues… es por eso que te pido el divorcio**_ _— la mirada suplicante y llena de dolor de Rukia no le perturbó en ningún sentido, pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente no se podía prolongar lo que ya estaba destinado al fracaso._

 _El pelinegro pasó ambas manos por el cabello en clara señal de frustración, si las cosas se habían enfriado entre ambos no había sido culpa suya, él siempre había estado ahí junto a ella en todo momento, incluso aun más cuando el incidente ocurrió, pero aun así ella parecía haber olvidado aquello, sonaba egoísta de su parte pero era lo que realmente pensaba y sentía._

— _ **Ese muchacho jamás podrá llenar el vacío Rukia, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de ello, solo estas confundiendo de la peor manera la situación, viendo en él aquello que perdimos pero te equivocas ¡date cuenta de ello!**_ _— al ver la cara de aflicción en Rukia supo que tocó esa fibra sensible que tanto luchaba por olvidar, la pérdida de su bebé._

 _Las palabras que Kaien le decía le afectaban de sobre manera, no tenía por qué recordarle ese fatídico día, aun en ocasiones podía soñar con él y en otras podía vislumbrar el cuerpo de un pequeño entre sus brazos pero sin llegar a ver nunca su rostro en todas aquellas ocasiones, siempre que cabía esa posibilidad el pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer de su agarre dejando ese vacío en su pecho y sintiendo solo el frío en sus manos. Con tal de no seguir escuchando esas palabras Rukia se cubrió ambos oídos negando con la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos que se formaban dentro de su cabeza._

 _De eso ya habían pasado dos años, dos largos años en los que su hermano había sido su apoyo, primero la muerte de su hermana y luego la pérdida de su bebé._

— _ **No tienes por qué sentirte culpable pequeña son cosas que pasan y que no tenemos control sobre ellas**_ _— cuando supieron sobre el embarazo ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de Rukia había rechazado al producto de apenas siete semanas, sin llegar a enterarse de su estado hasta esos momentos en los que el dolor fue realmente insoportable y Kaien tuvo que llevarla al hospital más cercano, sin embargo los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella ni por el bebé, era demasiado tarde para él._

 _El enterarse que iba a ser padre fue un shock de sentimientos encontrados, pero más que nada fue la tristeza el que terminó embargándolo al final, el saber que su hijo jamás había tenido una oportunidad le hizo llorar como no lo había hecho jamás, pero debía ser fuerte por Rukia quien se encontraba más devastada que él culpándose por lo sucedido una y otra vez, a pesar de saber que el problema residía en la incompatibilidad de ambos y no específicamente por un descuido o una acción intencionada que conllevara esa consecuencia._

 _A partir de ahí, las cosas entre ambos se habían ido enfriando poco a poco hasta llegar al punto actual, pero recordar todo aquello no le agradaba y nunca lo haría. Sin embargo sabía que eso nada tenía que ver con lo que sentía por el pelinaranja, si bien ese vacío jamás seria llenado por completo, al menos ahora podía decir que una pequeña porción lo estaba, no era el mismo cariño o amor que se sentía hacia un hijo o un hermano lo que ella sentía, incluso era más profundo de lo que sentía por Kaien, por eso sabia que definitivamente no estaba confundiendo las cosas. Por un momento pensó en desistir de separarse de Kaien al recordar todo el apoyo que le había brindado, sin duda ese hijo era algo que no olvidarían fácilmente y que los uniría de cierta forma pero no podía seguir con aquello cuando en verdad ya no sentía lo mismo, era injusto para ambos y a la larga los lastimaría de una u otra forma._

— _ **Lo siento Kaien pero la decisión está tomada por favor no hagas esto más difícil además…**_ _— dudó un momento en si decir lo que tenía en mente, quería que fuese Kaien el que lo dijera, ante todo quería sinceridad, ella ya había dicho todo lo que había pasado con Ichigo ¿entonces por qué Kaien no hacia lo mismo? No era muy justo—_ _ **sé que te has besado con otra mujer en tu oficina el otro día, es por ello que creo que si esto ya no funciona y estamos mejor con otras personas entonces deberíamos dejarlo**_ _—_

 _Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, no tenía idea de quien le había contado a Rukia sobre Miyako, estaba claro que no podían ser Sentaro ni Kiyone, entonces quién, las cosas con Miyako se habían vuelto algo intensas, esas miradas que le echaba ya no le incomodaban como al principio ¿a quién engañaba? Pensaba que esa mujer era bastante hermosa y ese beso sin duda le había gustado más de lo que pensaba, en más de una ocasión pensaba en ella y en lo que sería poder tenerla pero de inmediato retiraba esos pensamientos de su mente al recordar a Rukia, tenía un enorme problema, una confusión con esas dos mujeres sin embargo no quería dejar ir a Rukia de su lado por muy egoísta que eso sonara, ella era su esposa y no quería que nadie más se la arrebatara._

— _ **No**_ _— fue la única respuesta del pelinegro para con ella, sin esperar demasiado se apresuró a capturar los labios de Rukia con los suyos en un beso brusco y exigente que por supuesto no fue correspondido por ella, intentó separarse de él sin lograrlo pero cuanto más trataba de apartarse Kaien intensificaba el agarre y la atraía más, solo cuando le faltó el aire se separó de ella y Rukia aprovechó para propinarle una sonora cachetada que le marcó la mejilla al rojo vivo dejando una sensación de ardor impregnada en su piel._

— _**¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca! Entiende que ya no te amo Kaien solo quiero…**_ _—las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos nublándole la vista ¿Qué tenía que hacer para dejarle en claro que no quería estar a su lado? Todo se había vuelto tan problemático de un momento a otro._

— _ **Solo quieres una excusa para estar con Ichigo y ten por seguro que no dudara en aprovecharla así que ve, estará contento de recibirte en su cama**_ _—la furia en sus palabras no se hicieron esperar e incluso sonaron peor a lo que esperaba pero ya las había dicho y no había marcha atrás, el solo imaginar a Ichigo con su esposa le llenó de rabia._

 _Era suficiente, no tenía por qué quedarse ahí a escuchar la sarta de tonterías que Kaien profería en esos momentos, le dolían demasiado y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue salir de ahí sin un rumbo fijo aun cuando el pelinegro se lo impidió en repetidas ocasiones, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias se adentró a las calles de Karakura sin prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba, inclusive a la lluvia que se avecinaba amenazando con cubrir la ciudad de un momento a otro._

 _ **-Fin de Flash Back-**_

Apenas podía recordar la dirección del lugar y poder ubicarse con la incesante lluvia que le impedía ver con claridad obligándola a cerrar los ojos de tanto en tanto. Sentía frío hasta los huesos y su violento tiritar no mejoraba las cosas, no podía más, estaba bastante cansada a duras penas logró dar unos cuantos golpes a la puerta invirtiendo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en ello, no tardó demasiado cuando ésta por fin se abrió dejando ver una figura que de inmediato se apresuró a tomarla en brazos cuando ella caía inconsciente, fue entonces cuando el sujeto se percató de cuán empapada se encontraba y la frialdad de su menudo cuerpo, si no hacía algo de inmediato las consecuencias podrían ser fatales, sin mayor dificultad la cargó y la metió a la casa, debía hacerla entrar en calor y cambiarle las ropas, una vez adentro cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a oscuras de nueva cuenta la entrada del lugar.

.

.

.

 **A partir de aquí no se hasta cuando podre actualizar... tal vez en un mes o dos... no lo sé... dudas... sugerencias...critica constructiva... comentarios... todo se agradece n.n hasta la próxima?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Bien llegados a este punto ya se que dirán que soy una desgraciada por hacer que Rukia actúe de esa manera y por hacerle eso a Kaien... bueno pues todo esto es para fines de la historia, en lo personal como ya había dicho me cae bien kaien e igual esta posicion que le hago asumir a veces me remueve la consciencia XD pero les aseguro que llegara un punto en el que ya no vean a kaien de la misma manera.**

 **Otro punto que me comentaban era la diferencia de edades... aclaro... sí... ichigo en este fic tiene 17 y Rukia 25 osea 8 años de diferencia. sé que a veces ese tipo de relaciones no son bien vistas créanme! pero si lo ponemos de esta manera y dándole la razón a natsumivat en realidad Rukia es mucho MUCHO mayor que ichigo en el universo de bleach XD unos cuantos añitos en el universo alterno no son nada XD.**

 **Aclarado esto pues no me queda mas que agradecer a los que leen esta historia y a los que dejan reviews y a los que no les agradezco también por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

 **saludos! n.n**

 **Capitulo 11. Absurda realidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **coincidencia" es solamente una palabra que usan los que se niegan a creer en el destino.**_

 _ **Puedes cerrar tus ojos a la realidad pero ello no implica que con ese simple acto logres distorsionarla a tu favor, las consecuencias de tus actos sólo pueden asumirse pero jamás cambiarse.**_

.

.

 _ **POV Ichigo.**_

Las cosas parecían haber cambiado de un tiempo a otro, los papeles se invirtieron en ese breve lapso, al menos para mí así era. He de admitir que no la conocí en las mejores condiciones pero eso carecía de importancia, el punto es que al conocerla mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados ¿era acaso lo que el destino me tenia deparado? ¿A mí? Quien jamás ha creído en esa basura, las estrellas y los números no determinaban tu destino mucho menos tu actuar, era de ilusos siquiera pensar en ello, el único que tiene control sobre su futuro soy yo. Entonces fue mi propio actuar lo que me llevó esa tarde al parque, a enfrentarme a esos tipos y para mi desgracia a terminar hecho una mierda gracias a los golpes de esos imbéciles.

Es verdad, todos nuestros encuentros posteriores tal vez solo eran el resultado de nuestras propias decisiones llevándonos siempre al mismo lugar… no quería catalogar aquello como obra de una fuerza misteriosa pues la idea en sí sonaba absurda. Incluso antes de conocernos ella había tomado una decisión que definitivamente tarde o temprano la haría cruzarse en mi camino, una que en contadas ocasiones deseé jamás existiera y sin embargo cada vez que ese pensamiento acechaba en mi cabeza la desechaba de inmediato, pensando que era yo el único que tenía la cabeza en otro lugar pidiendo por cosas que nunca pasarían, era obvio que no podía retroceder el tiempo e impedir o cambiar algo y sólo quedaba la resignación como único recordatorio de aquello.

Sin embargo con el correr de los días y con su compañía fue despertando en mí algo que muchas veces me negué a aceptar por temor a no ser correspondido o a herir a alguien, el egoísmo no formaba parte de mí en ese entonces, si bien aparentaba ser alguien que no era, lo hacía para que los demás se mantuvieran al margen de mis asuntos, incluso con mi padre y mis hermanas aun cuando insistieran en tener una mayor compenetración conmigo, rehuía de ese contacto con la esperanza de que desistieran pronto y me dejaran en paz. Me conformaba con ser la sombra de lo que una vez fui durante mi niñez, aquel niño risueño y alegre se marchó junto con el recuerdo de mi madre ese fatídico día, dejando en mi sólo el vacio y el anhelo de tenerla otra vez a mi lado, aferrándome a la imagen de su sonrisa, pero una vez que comprendí que eso no era posible la ira y la frustración poco a poco fueron instalándose en mi alma, apagando mis deseos y convirtiéndome en un ser monótono que actuaba más por inercia que por otra cosa, desquitando ese enojo en peleas sin sentido con sujetos que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero con su llegada, mis propios demonios parecieron calmarse para dar paso a alguien que no conocía o que al menos que no sabía que podía llegar a ser, aprecio a mis amigos, no dudaría en pelear por ellos si la situación así lo requiriese, y aunque no me guste reconocerlo creo que todo este tiempo he sido injusto con ellos por no contarles mis asuntos haciéndolos preocupar por ello, pero como dije, la barrera que edifiqué no me permitía hacer eso. Pero cuando Tatsuki me dijo que había presenciado todo y que pensaba ponerle un alto a como diera lugar me alarmé, la sola idea me resultó insoportable, la consideré una entrometida pero sinceramente no podía culparla por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado, su actitud me enfureció y dije cosas que no quería decir pero más tarde al ver la actitud que había asumido ante mi sentir supe que aquella pelinegra, la misma que me había pateado el trasero en incontables ocasiones, podía ser de confianza.

Lo que restó de la tarde me la pasé meditando en las opciones que tenía ¿Qué haría de ahora en más? Las cosas no estaban claras para ninguno de los dos, estaba consciente de que nuestra… bueno lo que sea que tuviésemos, estaba truncada por nuestras situaciones individuales, al menos por mi parte no había ningún impedimento, pero ella… ¿Por qué no podían ser las cosas tan fáciles? Me perdí en mis pensamientos y recuerdos toda la tarde y hasta entrada la noche, ese día la lluvia decidió hacer acto de presencia cubriendo gran parte de la ciudad y dejando las calles desoladas y frías, el sonido del golpeteo de las gotas en la ventana y en los tejados no mejoraban las cosas, odiaba la lluvia pues me traía desagradables recuerdos. Estaba por terminar la tarea de ese día, luego ya podría prepararme para dormir, pero mi rutina se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada ¿visitas a esta hora de la noche y con semejante lluvia? Qué loco podría caminar bajo estas condiciones y más importante aun ¿Qué quería esa persona? Miré el reloj de mi pared, marcaba las once y media. No le di mayor importancia al asunto asumiendo que mi padre se encargaría de quien quiera que estuviese en la puerta y el sonido de ésta abriéndose me lo confirmó, tal vez era algún paciente que requería los servicios del viejo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al escuchar los acelerados pasos del que suponía era mi padre, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa y bajando en tan solo un instante después, la curiosidad y el sentido de responsabilidad se apoderaron de mí, solía ayudar al viejo con algunos pacientes en ciertas ocasiones -aun cuando él no me lo pidiera- me disponía a bajar pero fue él quien llegó conmigo primero, su rostro se veía bastante preocupado y fue que caí en cuenta de que algo grave había sucedido.

Toda duda quedó despejada cuando bajé a la sala y la encontré ahí, a la persona con la que horas ates había estado y a la que estaba recordando, pero a diferencia de la tarde, ahora su estado no era el mejor, su estado deplorable era demasiado evidente y de cierta manera me dio coraje el verla así, tendida sobre el sillón e indefensa ¿acaso aun con el mal clima se había atrevido a poner un pie afuera? Era la cosa más irresponsable que jamás haya visto, debía ser una completa tonta al hacer aquello, pero de repente algo se cruzó por mi mente, definitivamente ella no era así, solía pensar acerca de sus acciones, a menos que no tuviese tiempo para hacer eso y hubiese optado por salir de su casa tan a prisa y sin ninguna dirección en particular. Lo que me dejaba con la suposición de que algo debió haber sucedido ¿pero qué? El imbécil de Kaien jamás la dejaría salir tan fácil, a menos… ¡eso era! El causante de todo eso debía ser él, la rabia me invadió por completo, si el idiota se había atrevido a hacerle algo se las tendría que ver conmigo.

No fui consciente de en qué momento mi padre llevó a Rukia a una de las habitaciones de la casa, estaba totalmente empapada y fría, era obvio que su estado de inconsciencia se debía al cansancio y a otra cosa, debíamos cambiarla de inmediato si queríamos evitar una hipotermia o algo peor, era una suerte que la talla de Rukia coincidiera con la de mis hermanas. No me atreví a hacer aquello, aun la vergüenza se apoderaba de mi y estaba de más decir que mi padre me sacó a patadas de la habitación, debía admitir que aun era un crio en esos aspectos, por fortuna el viejo despertó a mis hermanas las cuales le ayudaron de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba. Para nadie era un secreto que Rukia les cayó bien desde la vez que vino junto con ese idiota a almorzar.

No tardaron en cambiarla de ropa y hacerla entrar en calor, mi padre le realizó unos chequeos y le administró unos cuantos medicamentos pues la temperatura comenzaba a ascender a consecuencia del frio y la humedad de su cuerpo, una mala combinación. En ningún momento pude despegarme de ella, aun cuando Yuzu o Karin insistieran en que debía de dormir un poco, estaba preocupado por ella pues la fiebre no parecía bajar y su respiración se encontraba un tanto agitada, no me gustaba verla en ese estado, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era la razón de su estado ¿Qué había sido tan grave para hacerla salir a estas horas de la noche y con un clima como éste? Quería respuestas y las obtendría, era por ello que quería permanecer a su lado, quería que fuera yo al primero que mirara cuando despertara, quería velar su sueño y asegurarme de que nada le sucediera.

 _ **Fin POV Ichigo.**_

…

¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado de semejante manera? Ni él mismo podía llegar a una respuesta concreta, lo único que podía intuir era que estaba al límite y todo estaba resquebrajándose poco a poco, el preludio de paz se había terminado, mejor dicho… esa noche fue la gota que colmó el vaso haciendo que éste explotara derramando todo lo que contenía, pero lo peor del caso es que parecía no haber marcha atrás, ella se había marchado bastante molesta y triste ¿decepcionada tal vez? El destino de la mujer era incierto o tal vez no tanto ¿se atrevería a ir a buscarlo a él? Era una posibilidad, Byakuya estaba más que descartado y en esa ciudad no conocían a casi nadie.

Pero nada perdía con hacer un par de llamadas y confirmar sus sospechas, cogió su celular y buscó entre la lista de contactos, tocó la pantalla del aparato en el nombre del sujeto destinatario y de inmediato el icono de llamada se hizo presente.

— ¿Sabes cuán tarde es?— la voz del otro lado sonaba algo molesta, era natural viniendo de aquella persona pero poco le importaba, lo que tenía que preguntarle era un asunto de suma importancia.

—Byakuya… se trata de Rukia— se apresuró a responder Kaien a su cuñado, quien parecía estar esperando a que él le dijera algo más pues el mutismo se había apoderado del otro lado de la línea, minutos después un sonido se escuchó tal como un leve gruñido y un suspiro de frustración—ella… bueno en realidad nosotros tuvimos una discusión y ella se marchó, no sé a donde fue y quería saber si estaba contigo—

Era más que obvio que no le contaría el verdadero motivo de la discusión eso sería un acto suicida, el pelinegro le rebanaría con su preciada katana tal como se lo había advertido años atrás, aunque la verdad de todas maneras lo haría. La respuesta de Byakuya fue negativa, en ningún momento su hermana había acudido a él en esa noche y claro que las preguntas vinieron una tras otra al igual que los reproches por no saber cuidar de ella como Kaien le había asegurado desde el principio, pero a pesar de eso el pelinegro de ojos grises no le negó la ayuda después de todo se trataba de su hermana pequeña y tenía que cuidar de ella, era lo que él había prometido en ese lecho apenas dos años atrás y debía cumplir con su promesa, fallar no era una opción.

Kaien dio por terminada la llamada con el semblante aun más preocupado que antes ¿en donde pudo haberse metido? Si no estaba con Byakuya ¿entonces dónde? De inmediato marcó el número de su segunda opción… su tío. El sonido de espera duró por unos minutos, más nadie contestaba, sería entonces que estaban dormidos, si Rukia hubiese ido donde él era un hecho que Isshin le hubiera informado pero durante este tiempo no lo había hecho por lo que dio por entendido que la pelinegra no se encontraba ahí, con ese mocoso, y de alguna manera aquello le llenó de alivio, al menos un pequeño aliciente para su desmesurada preocupación.

—Eres un idiota Kaien…—se dijo él mismo mientras una mueca se formaba en su rostro, no podía evitar sentirse así, tomó asiento en el sofá mientras se revolvía la oscura cabellera en clara señal de frustración, ahora ¿Qué seguía? La casa jamás se había visto tan solitaria aun con su presencia.

Qué si había actuado de esa manera, no concebía la idea de apartarse de su esposa y menos por algo tan absurdo como un capricho, así es, Ichigo no era más que un capricho para Rukia, uno que le estaba costando su matrimonio. Algo dentro suyo comenzó a removerse, no le daría a Rukia la oportunidad de arruinarse la vida estando al lado del pelinaranja, a su parecer era tan solo un crio que no sabía nada acerca de la vida y que aun estaba en su adolescencia experimentando las emociones por primera vez ¿a eso podría llamarle siquiera amor? A un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas que se aprovechaba de la confusión de Rukia, estaba de más decir que eso estaba condenado al fracaso por donde se le mirase.

Así se la pasó por un largo rato, perdido en sus pensamientos del día en el que la conoció, cuando comenzaron a salir hasta el día en el que oficialmente se comprometieron, jamás olvidaría la amenaza de Byakuya ni la infinidad de reproches que éste le dio el día de la boda. Cada recuerdo seguido de otro en una vivida cadena de sucesos que lo habían llevado hasta el día actual; pero el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones haciendo que se levantara de inmediato para abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que fuese la pelinegra quien se encontrara en la entrada, pero no fue así, frente a él estaba Byakuya Kuchiki con el semblante bastante turbado y la preocupación asomándose por ésta, instándole a pasar, el pelinegro de larga cabellera ingresó a la casa con un caminar calmado, la parsimonia de su caminar era proporcional a su preocupación pero no podía perder el temple cayendo en la desesperación en esos momentos.

—Empieza a hablar Shiba ¿Qué ocurrió y dónde se encuentra Rukia?—la voz de Byakuya tenía un tono bastante frio cuando se refería a él y aun más en esos momentos que Kaien casi podía sentir el hielo en sus palabras invadirle desde la punta de los pies hasta el último mechón de cabello.

Para nadie era secreto que a Byakuya jamás le agradó Kaien, desde el primer momento en el que lo vio cerca de su hermana, no sabía la razón de ello pues aunque veía la manera en la que él la trataba siempre tan atento y con esa estúpida sonrisa abarcando su rostro aun a pesar de eso había algo en él que le impedía tener algún tipo de afinidad hacia su persona. Ahora éste le salía con que no sabía el paradero de su hermana y que encima de todo eso, la causa era una "simple discusión" ¡ha! Él no se tragaba aquello ¿acaso Shiba le creía lo bastante tonto?

—Si te hablé fue para que me ayudaras a encontrarla… no es momento de hacer preguntas innecesarias—el pelinegro de ojos verdes fue tajante en su respuesta ante la recriminación que Byakuya le mandaba indirectamente a través de esa pregunta. Pero viendo que no tenía más opción decidió contar superficialmente lo ocurrido y una vez que dio por terminado su discurso fue el pelinegro de larga cabellera el que optó por salir en su búsqueda.

No importaba la hora en la que se encontraban ni el mal tiempo que por suerte ya comenzaba a disiparse, el tiempo apremiaba y no estaban para perderlo en cualquier cosa. Con unas cuantas llamadas ambos se pusieron en marcha sin ninguna dirección en particular, recorriendo las calles de la ciudad de ser necesario.

…

Todo rastro de mal clima se había apaciguado dejando como única evidencia la acumulación de agua en los tejados y los charcos en las calles, los tenues rayos de la luz solar apenas comenzaban a brillar en el horizonte anunciando un nuevo día. La escasa luz que se colaba en la habitación hacía casi imperceptible a los únicos habitantes en ese pequeño espacio, las sombras comenzaban a menguar pero aun sin desaparecer del todo, dos figuras eran apenas visibles en el lugar.

Una sensación de pesadez se instalaba cada vez que trataba de mover un sólo músculo ¿Qué era? Tal como si la hubiesen molido a golpes, ¡oh! Pero además de eso sus ojos se negaban a abrirse sin mencionar su repentina sed, tenía la garganta tan reseca como si no hubiese probado liquido alguno durante mucho tiempo. Desistió de sus intentos después de un tiempo tratando de calmarse un poco, se sentía fatal; pero tras pasar de la desesperación del momento otra sensación se hizo presente y ésta era un tanto más agradable que la del principio… tan cálido y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco al fin sus ojos atendieron a su mandato dándole el panorama de lo que tenía a su alrededor pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver lo que tenia frente a ella, bajó la mirada para posarla justo hasta su mano y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro borrando parcialmente los recuerdos de la noche anterior. La calidez se debía a que su mano era presa de otra mano que contrastaba notablemente con la suya, el dueño se encontraba dormido pero aun en su mundo de ensoñación permanecía sin cortar el contacto que tenían, afianzando su vínculo con ese gesto.

Rukia trató de incorporarse pero le fue bastante difícil así que solo atinó a sentarse y acomodar la espalda en la almohada, observando aun a quien le hacía compañía que no era nada más y nada menos que ese "chiquillo" como Kaien le llamaba; era verdad ahora que era más consciente de lo que la rodeaba y de con quien estaba se preguntó por el lugar en el que estaba ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí? Los recuerdos se hacían borrosos después de la discusión con el pelinegro, sólo lograba recordar estar corriendo por las calles sin ningún rumbo en particular bajo la incesante lluvia, pero de ahí no lograba recordar nada más.

—Al fin despiertas enana—la adormilada voz del pelinaranja se hizo presente entre ambos sacándola de sus cavilaciones para prestarle atención. Una vez enfocó su mirada en él pudo ver cuán relajado se veía sin ese seño que siempre se cargaba, tanto que incluso se veía bastante atractivo, pero sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, resultaba bastante obvio en dónde se encontraba pero quería confirmar aquello.

Ichigo se incorporó de su incomodo e improvisado lugar a un lado de la cama, antes de contestar comenzó a desperezarse y tras soltar un ruidoso bostezo fue que contestó a las interrogantes de la mujer, de lo primero si podía darle una respuesta acertada pero de la segunda estaba de más decir que ni él mismo sabía lo que había sucedido pues solo tenía una verdad a medias y un montón de suposiciones todas ellas tan probables.

—Anoche llegaste aquí toda empapada y semiinconsciente, el viejo fue el que te recibió en la puerta y de inmediato perdiste el sentido—al menos debía agradecer a su padre por atenderla de inmediato para evitar agravar el problema— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Eso ni yo mismo lo sé, pero estuviste aquí toda la noche con una fiebre bastante alta—

Aun en su estado de perturbación había conseguido llegar hasta la casa de los Kurosaki e Isshin se encargó de ella casi toda la noche, debía admitir que le debía demasiado a ese hombre y apenas lo viera le haría saber cuan agradecida estaba con él. Pero de pronto la angustia volvió a apoderarse de ella, si fue el pelinegro quien la había atendido entonces en algún momento debió avisarle a Kaien de su paradero -cosa que no dudaba- sin embargo todavía no quería verlo, las palabras aun estaban frescas en su memoria y la insistencia de él por prolongar lo inevitable le hacía reafirmar su decisión.

— ¿Alguien más sabe que me encuentro aquí?—fue directa con el chico, vio la vacilación en el rostro de Ichigo lo que le daba un indicio de que su suposición era cierta.

Pero el pelinaranja negó aquello, cuando creyó saber que todo lo sucedido era obra de su primo le pidió a su padre que omitiera el informarle de lo sucedido con Rukia, por supuesto que Isshin de inmediato negó la petición alegando que Kaien tenía todo el derecho de saber sobre el paradero de su esposa y más en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, pero tras la insistencia de Ichigo y la seriedad con la que él pedía aquello, al pelinegro no le quedó más opción que aceptar con la condición de que apenas Rukia despertara sería ella la que decidiera si se le daba aviso a Kaien o no.

—Anoche cuando te vi en ese estado me alarmé, no creí verte de esa manera… a ti… sé cuan fuerte puedes llegar a ser si te lo propones, pero viendo lo vulnerable e indefensa que estabas me llené de coraje al pensar que algo realmente malo te había sucedido y que yo no pude estar ahí para protegerte—Ichigo apretó los puños lo bastante fuerte como para que éstos adquirieran un tono rojizo y que las uñas dejaran una marca sobre su piel, no quería que algo así se volviera a repetir en un futuro—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—

Vaya dilema en el que se encontraba ¿contarle la verdad a él? No lo consideraba lo más prudente en esos momentos y no es que no quisiera contarle lo ocurrido pero en verdad quería ahorrarse los problemas que conllevaría soltar todo de golpe, Ichigo era un imprudente de primera que no sabía moderar su actuar ante ciertas situaciones y no dudaba que al decirle que quien estaba implicado era Kaien, el pelinaranja iría y armaría tremendo escándalo, eso era lo último que deseaba. No quería poner una barrera con él también, pero por el momento lo consideraba prudente o al menos lo era hasta que se percató de la mirada que el pelinaranja le enviaba, en sus ojos podía percibir la suplica mezclada con la preocupación ¡él estaba preocupado por ella! aun cuando no lo dijera abiertamente. Rukia dio un suspiro cansado, no tenía más opción que decir la verdad o al menos parte de ella al chico que tenia frente a ella que la miraba suplicando que le contara la verdad.

—Le pedí el divorcio a Kaien—con estas palabras una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ichigo, sin embargo fue tan efímero ese gesto que Rukia ni se dio cuenta—le dije que no podía seguir con nuestro matrimonio cuando en verdad ya no siento que eso funcione, le tengo cariño pero eso es todo, creo que en algún punto de nuestra relación deje de amarle… no sé cuando fue pero ya no quiero seguir a su lado—

La esperanza brilló en los ojos de Ichigo pero ésta se vio opacada por un pensamiento.

— ¿Qué paso después?—pero por la cara que Rukia adoptó supuso que no era nada bueno.

—Él se negó a darme el divorcio así que no me quedó más opción que decirle…— dudó un momento en decirle lo demás ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Ichigo? ¿Acaso le reprocharía su imprudencia al soltarle a Kaien lo que había sucedido en la azotea de la escuela ese mismo día?—le conté sobre el beso que nos dimos, Kaien se enojó y por la furia dijo cosas que no debía y terminamos discutiendo, me salí de la casa sin esperar a que dijera algo más y caminé por un largo rato… lo demás ya lo sabes—

— ¿Te hizo algo, se atrevió a lastimarte?— pero Rukia negó con la cabeza omitiendo la parte del beso que él le había dado. El pelinaranja aun no estaba conforme con la respuesta de Rukia aun faltaba algo en toda esa explicación, una simple discusión no podía terminar tan mal como esa, ella estaba omitiendo cosas importantes y por el momento las dejaría pasar pues no quería presionarla en su estado, aun estaba recuperándose y no era prudente atosigarla con un interrogatorio, al menos aun no.

Ajenos a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos sin saber que más decir, Isshin era quien permanecía junto a la puerta, no era su intención escuchar como lo había hecho fue un error estar ahí en el momento justo en el que esos dos conversaban. No se esperó saber que Rukia había tomado la decisión de separarse de su sobrino, ya podía imaginarse los problemas que eso acarrearía en un futuro y también sabía quién era el culpable de esa tan "inesperada" decisión por parte de la pelinegra… no era otro que su tonto "retoño" y por dios que no se enorgullecía de aquello pues en varias ocasiones su sobrino le advirtió que "algo" estaba pasando entre esos dos lo cual descartó luego de saber que Rukia estaba ayudando a Ichigo con los exámenes y las tareas, había bajado la guardia. No le causaba la menor gracia enterarse de esa manera del actuar de su hijo, él no era nadie para juzgarlo pero al menos le hubiese gustado que confiara lo suficiente en él para contarle sus cosas.

Sin tocar siquiera, entró a la habitación mirando la extraña escena de ambos en la que su hijo permanecía sentado a un lado de la cama mientras tenia la menuda mano de la pelinegra entre las suyas ¡debían estar bromeando! Jamás pensó vivir para ver algo semejante viniendo de su hijo y sus sentimientos eran ambiguos no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que su hijo encontrara a alguien y que ésta persona le hiciera cambiar, al menos dejar de ser una sombra como llevaba siéndolo los últimos nueve años, pero por otro lado aun estaba esa sensación de que estaban haciendo las cosas mal. Con un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos que de inmediato se soltaron las manos.

—Veo que ya te encuentras mejor Rukia-chan—el tono de voz era bastante infantil como siempre solía dirigirse a ella, como médico que era comenzó con el chequeo de rutina para comprobar su estado, para su sorpresa se encontraba mucho mejor, algo débil eso sí, pero ya bastante bien, la fiebre había bajado, con unas cuantas indicaciones más terminó de examinarla.

Sin dirigirle la mirada a su hijo, Isshin se disponía a salir de la habitación pero antes de hacerlo la voz de Rukia le llamó.

—Isshin-san le agradecería que mantuviera mi paradero en secreto, no quiero que le diga a Kaien que me encuentro aquí ¿puedo contar con usted?—

El pelinegro le regaló una sonrisa que no alcanzó a ocupar los extremos de su cara, esas sonrisas que siempre mostraba, en esta ocasión era una sonrisa de tristeza. Le dio a entender a Rukia que no diría nada y justo antes de abandonar la habitación le dio una fría mirada a su hijo e indicándole que saliera para poder hablar con él.

Ambos dejaron a la pelinegra para que pudiese descansar un poco más. Padre e hijo se dirigieron hasta el pequeño consultorio que aun permanecía cerrado, era demasiado temprano para comenzar a laborar. Una vez ahí fue Ichigo quien comenzó.

— ¿Qué sucede?—

—Sabes perfectamente lo que está sucediendo Ichigo… te pregunté en aquella ocasión y me dijiste que no estaba pasando absolutamente nada, pero según lo que he escuchado es todo lo contrario… ¿me puedes explicar por qué Rukia-chan y tu estaban tomados de las manos y qué es eso de que se va a divorciar de Kaien? ¡Ha y se me olvidaba lo del beso que se dieron en la azotea de la escuela!—la mirada que le enviaba a su hijo era fiera, no tendría ningún miramiento para con él, le había dado una oportunidad de confesar y la había desaprovechado, si quería que le sacaran la verdad por las malas entonces que así fuera.

— ¡Nos estabas espiando! ¿Cómo te atreves?—reprochó Ichigo bastante ofuscado ante la actitud de su padre, tal vez él tuviese derecho de exigirle pero no justificaba el que estuviera espiándolos.

—No me cambies el tema y responde a lo que te he preguntado ¿Cómo se supone que me tome todo lo que está sucediendo? ¡Por dios Ichigo! Razona un poco… es la esposa de tu primo y además es tu profesora—

" _ **Otra vez lo mismo"**_ pensó el pelinaranja, incluso ahora era su propio padre, vaya ironías de la vida, si había sido él quien en infinidad de veces le decía que se fijara en alguna mujer, pero al ver su actitud suponía que la noticia no le había agradado demasiado por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado de ella.

—Papá no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es… incluso lo haces sonar aun peor de lo que es—buscó un lugar en el que sentarse para continuar—ya sé que de alguna manera está mal, es difícil ignorarlo si te lo dicen todo el tiempo, pero te juro que no fue nuestra intención que las cosas se dieran así… creí que te agradaba Rukia—

— ¡Por supuesto que me agrada! Y en otras circunstancias me hubiese encantado que estuvieran juntos… pero la realidad es otra y debes entender que no fuiste el primero en llegar a su vida, quizás para ti así sea pero ella ya está…—

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Ahora que tengo claro lo que siento por ella no puedo dar marcha atrás—le llevó algo de tiempo darse cuenta de ello y trató varias veces de negarlo con el propósito de no arruinar su amistad con Rukia, pero al saber que ella también sentía lo mismo por él le llenó de gozo.

—Debes hacer lo correcto, no digo que esté mal tu sentir hijo… yo también amé y aun amo a una mujer, tu madre lo fue todo para mí y no cambiaría nada de nuestro pasado juntos, pero en tu caso debes comprender que ella no es alguien libre, por el momento es mejor mantenerse al margen al menos hasta que arregle sus asuntos con Kaien y una vez todo esté resuelto podrían intentarlo… ¿no pueden esperar un tiempo más? Además seria el tiempo suficiente para que acabes el instituto… no me mal entiendas para mí la edad es sólo un numero relativo, a lo que me refiero es a que al menos así no sería ningún inconveniente pues ya no serian nada—

Ichigo pareció meditar aquella posibilidad, su padre parecía tener un punto a favor y la sola idea no sonaba tan mal pero debía tomar esa decisión con ella, llegar a un común acuerdo pues no quería que Rukia malentendiera las cosas.

— ¿Qué sucedería si las cosas no salen como debieran ser?—

—Al menos sabrás que lo has intentado—hablo Isshin dándole su apoyo con un apretón de hombros y una mirada de seguridad, no sabía qué podía pasar en un futuro, los designios a veces actuaban de manera misteriosa y confabulaban a favor o en contra sin darte la certeza de lo que sucederá.

Era increíble cómo su padre aun con su actitud infantil podía resultar de utilidad y portarse como el adulto que era cuando la situación así lo requería. La mirada de Ichigo hacia su padre era de agradecimiento por las palabras que le había dicho; abandonó el consultorio para regresar con la pelinegra, pero se detuvo en la puerta cuando se percató de que sus hermanas estaban con ella pues le habían subido el desayuno, uno "especial" según escuchó de la boca de Yuzu, Rukia no solo le agradaba a su padre -aun a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo- sino que también simpatizaba con las pequeñas.

Por el momento decidió retirarse a su habitación para dejar a sus hermanas cuidar de ella, necesitaba ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al instituto, estaba seguro de que su padre cuidaría bien de Rukia mientras él no estaba, además quería comprobar si el imbécil de Kaien ya le había dicho algo al estirado de Byakuya.

Las cosas que vendrían no serian para nada fáciles, eso lo sabía de sobra no se necesitaba ser un adivino para saberlo y de igual manera estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuese, no tenía miedo si contaba con el apoyo de ella. Pero a veces las cosas podían torcerse en el camino llevándose consigo a quien deambulase por el mismo, era solo cuestión de tiempo para saber a dónde llevaría ese camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **eso es todo por hoy... dudas.. aclaraciones o comentarios ya saben ;) no duden en dejar un review**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **Creo que me tome demasiadas libertades… lo sé, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última actualización… acepto los tomatazos… pero después de mucho pero mucho tiempo al fin termine este capitulo**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios con respecto al Fic.**

 **Anthony00, MarloLaychyzo, Natsumivat y Fer.**

 **A partir de aquí la historia dará unos pequeños saltos en el tiempo, solo para apresurarla un poco.**

 **Y de una vez advierto que este y todos mis otros fics contienen Ooc.**

 **Advertencia: por supuesto Ooc y ligero ByakuyaxYoruichi (leve referencia) a parte de esas dos XD creo que es todo…**

 **Capitulo 12. Pequeños cambios.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Darle tiempo al tiempo"… son las palabras que utilizamos cuando no estamos seguros de lo que ocurrirá el día de mañana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byakuya Kuchiki estaba cansado, no solo en el aspecto físico sino también en la parte emocional y mental, la cabeza le dolía demasiado e incluso una pastilla no había sido suficiente para apaciguar un poco el dolor, llegó a pensar incluso que de un momento a otro le estallaría la cabeza. Era tarde y el hombre apenas salía del instituto karakura, antes jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que el puesto de director fuese una gran carga a su persona pues se creía sobre calificado para ese puesto, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Cuando Yamamoto lo llamó aquel día a su oficina para informarle del cambio que habría, el pelinegro no dudó ni un momento en aceptar el puesto, pero en estos momentos no se sentía tan seguro de lo que había hecho. Podía abandonar el puesto si así lo quería, dinero no le faltaba, eso era lo de menos, pues la jugosa herencia de su abuelo permanecía intacta en el banco esperando a ser reclamada por el de cabellos azabaches, era tan " _generosa_ " la cantidad que no tendría problema en abandonar su trabajo y vivir solo de eso permitiéndose tener grandes lujos si así lo quería. Pero Byakuya no era de ese tipo de hombre, él creía firmemente en el trabajo y esfuerzo, su creencia y apego a las reglas le impedían ser un hombre banal y ambicioso.

Volviendo al punto anterior… la razón por la que el pelinegro se cuestionaba todo aquello era bastante simple y se enfocaba en una sola persona, su hermana adoptiva. Desde la noche en la que Kaien le habló para informarle de la dichosa desaparición de Rukia algo había cambiado y no precisamente para bien sino todo lo contrario, las cosas eran un completo caos.

Primero estaba el asunto de Rukia, Byakuya muy a su pesar esa misma noche anduvo por las vacías calles de Karakura junto a Kaien, pero a pesar de tener un contado número de hombres que seguían la orden especifica de buscar en todos los rincones de la ciudad, la búsqueda no dio los resultado esperados, rendido regresó a su modesta casa para tomar una ducha y dormir un poco antes de ir al instituto, Rukia seguía siendo una prioridad pero no podía incumplir con sus obligaciones. Horas más tarde ese mismo día fue la misma Rukia quien lo contactó, para ser más precisos fue la pelinegra la que tocó a la puerta de su casa, tras contarle lo sucedido - _omitiendo ciertos detalles a su hermano_ \- Byakuya comprendió el verdadero motivo de la huida de su hermana y juraba matar a Kaien por hacerle revivir esos dolorosos momentos ¡Ni siquiera él era capaz de aquello por muy molesto que estuviera! Pero eso no fue lo más relevante sino lo que vino a continuación, su hermana pidiendo su apoyo en el asunto del divorcio.

¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? El divorcio era un asunto serio que no podía tomarse a la ligera pues una vez iniciado el proceso no había vuelta atrás, pero al ver a su hermana tan decaída le hizo replantearse aquello, era evidente que su semblante no mostraba ni un ápice de felicidad, al menos ya no lo hacía de la misma manera a como solía hacerlo cuando recién ella conoció a Kaien, algo había cambiado en el transcurso de esos años. Incontables veces había rogado para que algo como eso sucediera y sin ningún remordimiento podía decir que sentía un deje de tranquilidad por la decisión de su hermana ya que fue él el primero que se opuso a aquel matrimonio desde un principio y la única razón por la que había accedido a semejante tontería había sido gracias a las incontables peticiones de su difunta esposa Hisana, la hermana de Rukia ¿Cómo decirle que no a ella? aun cuando fuese a regañadientes, aceptó. No comprendía del todo la razón de su rechazo hacia el pelinegro pero tampoco le veía el caso a examinar cada una de las posibles causas de ello, que por cierto eran muchas.

Sin vacilación alguna aceptó el brindarle la ayuda a la mujer, aun mantenía la promesa a su esposa, el de velar por el bienestar de Rukia cuando ésta así lo requiriese y sin duda esta situación lo ameritaba, además de que mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro… ayudar a Rukia y sacar de una vez del fuero familiar a Shiba Kaien, eso sin duda era tener la suerte de su lado.

De eso ya habían pasado unos cuantos días, una semana para ser más exactos, tiempo en el que Rukia comenzó a vivir en su casa por obvias razones aun con las replicas de Kaien, en su fuero interno sabía o al menos tenía una noción de lo que podría estar sintiendo Kaien pero por sobre todo estaba su pequeña hermana. Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que su futuro ex cuñado llegaba dando gritos a su casa alegando que quería ver a su esposa y fue por esa misma actitud que le prohibió pisar la entrada de su casa, ese tipo de espectáculos los consideraba por demás vulgares y degradantes. Debía actuar cuanto antes si quería evitar más molestias inesperadas.

En esos momentos Byakuya Kuchiki se dirigía a un lugar en específico, poco a poco las sombras de los postes se iban extinguiendo, el alba estaba en su punto culminante cubriendo sólo parcialmente la ciudad bajo esa capa de color naranja tan característico. Aparcó frente a una muy modesta casa a las afueras de la ciudad, por fuera no aparentaba ser más que otra casa más del montón en el barrio. Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el lugar y apenas estuvo en el umbral de la puerta se dispuso a dar unos cuantos golpes para dar aviso de su llegada, no tardó demasiado cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre asomó la cabeza por ésta mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más al ver que se trataba de él.

—Kuchiki al fin llegas—el dueño de la casa abrió por completo la puerta y se dejó ver, rubio y con su extravagante atuendo sin mencionar ese aire de misterio que siempre se cargaba, la mirada oculta bajo la sombra de su peculiar sombrero escondía la mirada de curiosidad que sentía ante la presencia del hombre en su "humilde" morada.

—Hazlo pasar Kisuke—le ordenó en un grito una voz al rubio tendedero quien de inmediato terminó de abrir la puerta de par en par y dejó que el pelinegro se adentrara al lugar.

Byakuya caminó directamente a su destino, una habitación al fondo de la casa, entró sin siquiera pedir autorización tocando la puerta, encontrándose con una hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura con un leve tinte que parecía ser morado, era bastante hermosa y muy femenina, cada curva de su cuerpo estaba en el lugar correcto y tenía un aire de sensualidad con rasgos casi felinos que hacían verla peligrosa.

Yoruichi Shihoin era la esposa de Kisuke Urahara, el extraño tendedero dueño de la peculiar tienda de artilugios que vendía a toda clase de clientes. La mujer sabía a medias lo que Byakuya estaba haciendo ahí, la llamada que le había hecho el día anterior le dio a entender que necesitaba de sus servicios, pero no sabía exactamente para qué… ¿se había metido en algo turbio?

—Y bien ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Byakuya-bo?—habló la hermosa mujer desde su pequeño escritorio sin perder ningún detalle del hombre frente a ella, no sabía de él desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando ella era su mentora, pero ahora viéndolo bien pudo percatarse de que el pelinegro se había convertido en un buen hombre y uno muy apuesto… sin embargo desechó el último pensamiento.

Byakuya con todo el temple del que era capaz se acercó hasta el escritorio hasta acortar la distancia lo suficiente para que Yoruichi pudiese escuchar a la perfección lo que él tenía que decir.

—Necesito tus servicios… quiero que te hagas cargo del divorcio de mi hermana.

¡Oh! La menuda mujer que en ocasiones visitaba a Urahara cuando necesitaba algo de la tienda, Yoruichi conocía muy poco a la hermana del pelinegro, de hecho fue gracias a su esposo que supo que fue el mismo Byakuya quien "adoptó" a la chiquilla cuando se casó con la hermana de ésta, o eso era lo que Urahara le había comentado en cierta ocasión, era todo lo que sabía de Byakuya, pero no sabía si la chica se había casado.

—De acuerdo pero necesito hablar con ella directamente para saber los por menores y los motivos de separación para poder hacer la demanda—Yoruichi sacó de uno de los cajones una enorme agenda junto a una libreta más pequeña, necesitaba agendar el día exacto de la cita y apuntar los datos generales de la hermanita de Byakuya pues el pelinegro no podía interceder por la chica.

 ** _"Al menos es un paso"_** pensó Byakuya al ver que Yoruichi había aceptado tomar el caso de Rukia, el dinero no sería un problema y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por ver liberada a su hermana de Kaien y sólo esperaba que después de esto su hermana no terminara arrepintiéndose de la decisión tomada y era por ello que en contadas ocasiones le había negado a Kaien verla pues si eso pasaba era probable que terminara por persuadirla de tal decisión.

— ¿Y qué tal está tu esposa? Debe estar hecha un lio al saber que su hermanita se va a divorciar—soltó la mujer al tiempo que escribía unas cuantas fechas y números de teléfono en el papel, no era por ser una chismosa de primera pero en verdad tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era aquella mujer que había hecho cambiar al arrogante hombre frente a ella, eso ya era toda una proeza que debía reconocerse y de tener frente a ella a aquella mujer tal vez lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pero luego se arrepintió de haber soltado aquellas palabras al ver el semblante de Byakuya, el cual se había contraído notoriamente como si el comentario le hubiese molestado o hubiese causado algo que no supo cómo identificar.

Byakuya no era consciente de su expresión en esos momentos, el comentario de Yoruichi había removido aquellos recuerdos de su amada esposa, la miró con cierto recelo pero después cambió esa mirada por una de cansancio, la mujer no tenía idea de lo que había sido de él en esos años y de seguro que lo poco que sabía era gracias a Urahara.

—Hisana murió hace unos años— ¿para qué ocultar algo como eso? Aun dolía pero era mejor exteriorizarlo para poder sobrellevar la aceptación de la partida de su mujer.

—Oh… no tenía idea, es decir me sorprendió el hecho de que estabas casado—trató de reparar su acción la mujer pero no sabía que decir ¿darle el pésame o palabras de consuelo? Tal vez solo dejar las cosas como estaban sin hacer otro comentario sobre el tema

De pronto el ambiente se tornó un tanto incómodo para ambos.

—Para mí también fue una sorpresa enterarme que te habías casado con Urahara… tal vez siempre lo supe pero me parecía bastante absurdo que lo eligieras a él—el pelinegro dijo esto último casi en un susurro, se disponía a retirarse de ahí, Yoruichi nunca le ponía las cosas fáciles no importaba de qué se tratara.

—Byakuya—intentó llamarlo ella pero se detuvo de hacerlo mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿Qué ganaba ella con eso? El hombre era un asunto del pasado y no importaba si en algún tiempo ella lo hubiese considerado como algo más que un pupilo, ahora estaba casada y tenía dos hijos con el rubio tendedero -aunque éstos no fuesen directamente de ambos- soltó un suspiro con pesadez—no te olvides darle eso a tu hermana.

El susodicho la miró de soslayo sin demostrar lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo, era verdad que aun amaba a su fallecida esposa Hisana, pero tener a Yoruichi cerca nunca traía nada bueno así que para evitarse problemas era mejor salir de ahí, no dudó en acudir a ella cuando Rukia le contó sobre su problema pues sabía de sobra que si alguien estaba calificado para el trabajo esa era Yoruichi, era una excelente abogada y llevaba una buena racha en los juicios.

— ¿Al menos eres feliz?— interrogó Byakuya antes de salir de la habitación mientras tenía su mano posada en el pomo de la puerta.

La mujer no demoró en hacer saber su respuesta ¿Qué si era feliz? Por supuesto que lo era, Urahara era un gran hombre aun a pesar de su extraña personalidad, podía llegar a ser un ingenuo de primera y un infantil en asuntos sin relevancia pero cuando se trataba de ella o de alguno de los pequeños a los cuales habían adoptado e incluso con el mismo Tessai, uno de los trabajadores de la tienda que ya era como parte de la familia, entonces las cosas tomaban un rumbo diferente tornándose el rubio mucho más serio cuando la situación así lo ameritaba, no se había equivocado en su decisión al elegir a Urahara por sobre a Byakuya, pues para ella el pelinegro era un hombre maravilloso pero eso no era suficiente y tal vez por un tiempo llegó a confundir las cosas pero al darse cuenta que Byakuya era alguien preciado para ella casi como un hermano pequeño las cosas cambiaron.

—Si—fue su respuesta final ante la interrogante.

Las comisuras de los labios de Byakuya se alzaron levemente, honestamente ya se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la mujer, le daba gusto que su ex prometida fuese feliz, tanto como él lo había llegado a ser con su esposa, no reparó en despedidas para salir de ahí.

…

— ¿Entonces está bien si lo dejamos así?—Ishida se encontraba de pie frente a sus compañeros de clase con esa actitud de serenidad mientras escuchaba cada propuesta de los chicos y chicas.

El festival anual del instituto estaba cerca y él como delegado del salón era el encargado de organizar al grupo y ponerse de acuerdo en alguna actividad para presentar en ese día. Las ideas en sí no eran malas, pero no faltaba aquel que arruinaba la planeación y en este caso era Keigo, el pelimarrón insistía demasiado con un Maid café con el argumento de que las chicas lindas del salón atraerían a mucha clientela haciéndolos a ellos el grupo con mas "recaudaciones" al final del día. Por supuesto que la idea fue desechada por Ishida y Keigo terminó noqueado en el suelo gracias a Tatsuki quien se negaba a participar en algo tan "denigrante" -como ella misma había autodenominado la idea- no estaba dispuesta a usar esos atuendos que Keigo proponía para hacer realidad su retorcida fantasía, porque viniendo de él eso era lo que era, y dándoles una fría mirada a aquellos que apoyaban la idea de Keigo les dejó en claro que quien secundase aquella aberración sería el siguiente en caer al suelo o ser tirado por la ventana.

Después de deliberar durante casi una hora y media llegaron a la conclusión de que lo que se haría sería una casa del terror -propuesta por Tatsuki y secundada por el resto de las chicas y los chicos después de otra mirada de advertencia- y sería Ishida el encargado de confeccionar los trajes para cada uno de los muchachos, cada uno ya tenía definido el papel que adoptaría solo faltaba tomar las medidas y preparar la escenografía.

—Bien… traeré mi cinta de medición la próxima clase—dijo el pelinegro de lentes mientras anotaba unas cosas en la pizarra, el sonido de una risa se dejó escuchar hasta el fondo del salón pero decidió ignorarlo, para nadie era un secreto que era parte del club de costura junto con Inoue—Tatsuki se encargará de los efectos y el resto de nosotros en especial los chicos ayudaremos con las cosas pesadas que tengan que utilizarse así que no quiero excusas—

Los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo con lo que Uryuu propuso, es más, nadie parecía llevarle la contraria, era tanta su autoridad en el aula que se sentía bastante orgulloso de ello. El barullo creció considerablemente mientras seguían proponiendo ideas, los chicos se veían bastante entusiasmados inclusive el siempre apacible Chad, cada uno de ellos aportaba su opinión… bueno casi todos a excepción de uno que se mantenía al margen del alboroto.

El pelinaranja se encontraba en su asiento mirando hacia algún lugar en específico pero al mismo tiempo hacia la nada, su mente estaba en otros asuntos y no prestaba real atención a lo que los demás decían, después de todo sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en la pelinegra que desde hacía una semana no veía, desde el día en el que habían hablado tal como Isshin le propuso esa mañana. La mujer podría parecer pequeña pero sin duda era toda una adulta y muestra de eso era su madurez al comprender la situación, quizá mejor de lo que el propio Ichigo lo había hecho, Rukia estuvo de acuerdo con Isshin en aplazar las cosas entre ella y el pelinaranja, alegando que guardaran distancia por un tiempo al menos el suficiente para que Rukia le pidiera el divorcio a Kaien y éste se consumara, por lo pronto Ichigo no podría visitarla y en la escuela debían guardar las apariencias y evitar repetir la escena de la azotea o la oficina pues alguien podría descubrirlos, claro que Ichigo había omitido el pequeño detalle de que Tatsuki estaba al tanto de la situación.

Pero Rukia se había tomado demasiado enserio lo de "mantener la distancia y guardar las apariencias" pues en verdad no sabía de ella desde hacía una semana y la existencia del chico en la vida de ella se había vuelto casi nula pues no le respondía ni los mensajes ni las llamadas, el pelinaranja creyó poder remediar eso estando en el instituto pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a clases y toparse con la noticia de que la mujer no asistiría en el lapso de una semana. Al menos ese lapso ya había vencido y se suponía que ese día ella se integraría de nuevo a las labores escolares.

Al otro lado, en un asiento contiguo Inoue permanecía contemplando a Ichigo y tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pensando, se veía bastante distraído y era obvio que no prestaba atención a lo que Ishida estaba diciendo. La chica de anaranjada cabellera lo vio fruncir aun más el ceño y mascullar algo que no alcanzó a escuchar lo cual le sacó un sonrojo ¿a quién engañaba? Ese gesto del chico le pareció bastante lindo lo cual le hizo ver aun más guapo de lo que ya era, Ichigo a pesar de tener una reputación de delincuente parecía atraer la atención de las chicas quienes en escasa ocasiones se le declaraban -después de pensárselo mucho- pero para la desgracia de éstas el chico hacía caso omiso a aquellas confesiones rechazando de la manera más "sutil" a cada una de ellas.

Inoue por su parte nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, reprendiéndose en más de una ocasión por su actitud tan cobarde, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de que Tatsuki la alentara a dar ese gran paso que podría marcar la diferencia en su vida, estaba enamorada del pelinaranja desde el momento en el que lo conoció cuando fue la misma Tatsuki quien los presento, desde ahí las cosas habían seguido su curso natural, integrándose al pequeño grupo de amigos y saliendo de vez en cuando con ellos pero nunca a solas con el chico.

Después de pensárselo y pasarse noches en vela llegó a la conclusión de que no quería seguir callando más sus sentimientos, aun cuando éstos no fuesen correspondidos al menos quería sacar aquello de su organismo, y ahora gracias al festival tenía la oportunidad perfecta de convivir aun más con el muchacho y sería justo ese día en el que le hiciera llegar sus sentimientos al chico de anaranjados cabellos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una figura ingresó al salón, una que Ichigo reconoció de inmediato al enfocar la mirada al umbral de la puerta. La mujer saludó al grupo en general y se dirigió hasta su escritorio para dejar sus cosas, tras inspeccionar los avances hechos por Ishida, le dio al muchacho de anteojos un elogio por tan perfecta labor, cosa que hizo a Ichigo refunfuñar, algo infantil en él.

— ¡Kuchiki-Sensei!—gritó Keigo quien milagrosamente revivió de entre los muertos incorporándose casi de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Rukia. Iba a abalanzarse contra la pelinegra cuando fue el propio Ishida con ayuda de Tatsuki quienes lo detuvieron a medio camino de llegar a su objetivo, Ishida interponiéndose ante Rukia, y Tatsuki… bueno digamos que lo sacó de la jugada de nueva cuenta y lo indujo a un sueño forzado.

Después de quitar el cuerpo de Keigo del camino, las preguntas se arremolinaron en torno a la ausencia de la pelinegra, Tatsuki en ese momento volteó a ver hacia su amigo quien no decía nada y sólo se limitaba a observar el actuar de los demás _"claro él debió saber todo el tiempo sobre el motivo de la ausencia de Kuchiki"_ se dijo la pelinegra karateka, era fácil de deducir que el idiota supiera algo, pero ella no le había preguntado nada al respecto pues a su parecer no debía entrometerse en asuntos ajenos -por ahora-

—Asuntos del profesorado—fue la única respuesta de Rukia ante el bombardeo de preguntas mientras les regalaba a sus alumnos una sonrisa.

¡Mentira! Se dijo Ichigo, ella estaba mintiendo y esa sonrisa era la prueba de ello, podría resultar con los demás pero no con él, era la sonrisa más falsa que jamás hubiese visto, tal vez el motivo de su ausencia se debía a los asuntos que ella debía resolver, pero al menos le hubiese tomado las llamadas y contestado un maldito mensaje, pero no lo hizo en ese tiempo y ya arreglaría cuentas con ella más adelante.

Rukia pareció reparar en la mirada que Ichigo estaba enviándole pues de inmediato fijó su vista en él, los ojos del chico parecían decirle _"mentirosa deja de sonreír de esa manera"_ ¿tan obvia era para él? Al parecer si lo era y eso en cierta manera le asustó pues ni siquiera con Kaien parecía tener ese tipo de "vinculo" que les obligaba a leer entre líneas o a entenderse sin necesidad de palabra alguna lo que el otro quería decir, parecía casi involuntario su actuar.

Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa ante la intensa mirada del chico por lo que optó por apartar y voltear hacia otro punto del salón pero fue una mala decisión ya que se encontró con la mirada que Inoue le dedicaba a Ichigo sin que éste se diera cuenta de ello, esa mirada sin duda no era una que se le daba a un simple amigo y la había visto muchas veces, era la mirada de una chica enamorada, entonces eso significaba que la tierna chica estaba enamorada de Ichigo y éste al parecer no sabía nada o tal vez sí, pero entonces ¿desde cuándo? ¿Ya le había dicho ella? ¿O en un tiempo lejano ambos habrían salido? De pronto esos pensamientos llenaron su pecho de una extraña sensación al imaginar a Ichigo con alguien ¿estaba pensando acaso que el chico de alguna manera le pertenecía? O es que acaso ¿así se sentía ser egoísta? Por una vez en su vida experimentaba aquello y todo gracias al idiota de cabello naranja.

…

La menuda pelinegra caminaba por los desolados pasillos de la escuela, debía entregar unos documentos a la dirección, no específicamente a su hermano, sino a una de las profesoras encargadas de coordinar el futuro festival que se avecinaba, la planeación de su aula ya estaba hecha y solo faltaba la aprobación para completar el proceso de asignación de lugares dentro del instituto, la casa del terror ocuparía un poco más de espacio y no podía hacerse en el salón de segundo año.

Siguió a paso lento arrastrando los menudos pies por el piso y haciendo que sus zapatos resonaran por el pasillo, su mente solo cavilaba en torno a un solo tema, su divorcio. El día anterior había ido a ver a la tal Yoruichi, la vieja conocida de su hermano, vaya ni ella misma sabía que Byakuya conocía a esa mujer quien resultó ser la esposa de Urahara, otra sorpresa para ella, en contadas ocasiones había visto a la mujer, era más bien que el rubio solo mencionaba a su esposa que Rukia ya pensaba que eran meras invenciones del hombre.

El punto era que el proceso había dado inicio, Rukia había proporcionado los datos necesarios a la hermosa mujer y ella de inmediato se puso en acción, no le sorprendería que en unos días le llegara a Kaien el documento de la demanda de divorcio pero tampoco pensaba cambiar de opinión al respecto.

¿Cuánto tardaría en terminar aquello? No lo sabía todavía, Yoruichi le había mencionado que tal vez el proceso tardaría un poco debido a que una de las partes implicadas no estaba de acuerdo, por lo que Kaien podría alargar un poco la disolución del matrimonio, pero no importaba pues a fin de cuentas al final llegaría a concretarse.

— ¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

Una voz bastante familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos, viró en dirección al dueño de la voz y una imperceptible sonrisa brotó de sus labios, junto a ella se encontraba caminando el pelinaranja de lo más tranquilo, los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca y siempre mirando al frente. Parecia hablar en serio con lo de la ayuda pero Rukia no era tonta, eso era solo una excusa para hablar con ella y sabía de qué se trataría esa conversación.

—Deja de hacerte el caballero y di lo que tengas que decir Ichigo.

El chico la miró de soslayo y torció la boca en señal de protesta ante la actitud de la mujer, eran en esas ocasiones en las que le molestaba la actitud de Rukia ¿no podía hacer algo por ella y ya? Pues al parecer no, ya que ella seguía sin decir nada más esperando a que él lo hiciera.

—No contestaste las llamadas ni los mensajes.

— ¿Es acaso un reclamo lo que escucho señor Kurosaki?—dijo la pelinegra con un tono especialmente meloso que a Ichigo hizo erizar los cabellos en señal de que no le había agradado ni un poco aquel hilillo de voz de la chica; con respecto al supuesto reclamo bueno solo digamos que ya se lo veía venir en cualquier momento, pero al menos esperaba que Ichigo tuviera la consideración de hablar de aquello cuando las clases terminaran y no durante éstas.

—Claro que no—indicó casi de inmediato el muchacho queriendo parecer lo bastante convencido de su postura, en realidad no quería que ese pequeño comentario sonara tal como un reclamo de su parte, pero en verdad le desagradaba y hasta cierto punto le preocupaba no tener noticias de esa enana durante todos esos días.

—Que bueno porque no pienso darte explicación alguna cabeza de zanahoria.

Ichigo se detuvo e hizo que la mujer también lo hiciera, deteniéndola por el hombro Rukia dejó de caminar y se enfocó en la severa mirada que Ichigo estaba enviándole lo cual hizo que algo parecido a la culpa se instalara en su pecho, definitivamente no le gustaba ver de esa manera al chico, tenía la leve noción de que a Ichigo le sucedía algo, algo con lo que constantemente cargaba, tal como ella lo hacía. La pelinegra soltó un leve suspiro y como si nada le entregó la pila de papeles al chico, si quería ayudar pues bien, entonces que lo hiciera.

—Estuve algo ocupada con los trámites, eso es todo, así que quita esa cara de idiota preocupado que no te queda.

—Bueno al menos pudiste responderme con un maldito mensaje que dijera "estoy ocupada" y no mandarme a la mierda tal como lo hiciste, eres una enana bastante desconsiderada Rukia—volvió a quejarse el pelinaranja, estaban a punto de llegar a la dichosa oficina de destino, una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta, Ichigo le entregó de nueva cuenta los papeles a Rukia—nos vemos luego enana.

Tras decir aquello el chico se dio la media vuelta alejándose por el pasillo, el que Ichigo la llamara así le enfureció un poco a Rukia, ella no era "enana" sino ese idiota era anormalmente mucho más alto que ella, pero a pesar de ese tonto sobrenombre por la que el pelinaranja la llamaba no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa que hizo elevar un poco la comisura de sus labios, por supuesto que había extrañado a ese idiota en todo ese tiempo en el que no lo vio, ya era como una rutina el pasar las tardes juntos haciendo cualquier cosa, viendo alguna película, comiendo algo o simplemente discutiendo por cualquier tontería, y podía decir que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan cómoda como lo hacía con Ichigo, estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que también en ese tiempo había extrañado sus besos, pero también era cierto que debía esperar un poco más por ellos, tomar las cosas a la ligera y de manera precipitada solo acarrearía problemas para ella y para Ichigo.

Si alguien los hubiese visto en esas dos ocasiones en las que el chico se había atrevido a besarla y aun peor, si Byakuya se hubiese enterado, no quería ni pensar en qué medidas tomaría su hermano no sólo contra ella sino contra Ichigo, por ella no había problema pues podía enfrentarse a lo que fuese que su hermano decidiera pero en el caso de Ichigo sería diferente, él podría ser expulsado y quedar con una mancha permanente en su expediente y definitivamente ella no quería eso para él, pero el pelinaranja con su actitud se la estaba poniendo difícil… muy difícil, Ichigo era un impulsivo que hacía lo que se le venía en gana.

.

.

.

 _ **hasta la próxima...**_

 _ **reviews para esta autora?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agradezco de antemano todos lo reviews recibidos hasta ahora, lamento no haber respondido a ninguno y lamento mi ausencia en estos meses, en esta ocasión vengo con un capitulo doble, no sé si aun a alguien le interese esta historia pero aquí está...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13. Corazones desequilibrados.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **La verdad es visible solo para aquellos que estén dispuestos a mirar más allá de las palabras."**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Es lo mejor no crees?

La grácil figura de la mujer se deslizó fuera del asiento, llevaba ahí poco más de media hora en completo silencio, ella y el hombre que tenía enfrente no habían pronunciado palabra alguna después de que él le dijera las _"buenas nuevas"_.

El papeleo de esa mañana no era la gran cosa pero la presencia de la chica en la habitación comenzaba a pesar demasiado, era incómodo pero de diferente manera a como lo era antes, indirectamente ella era una de las "causas" de su desgracia.

Kaien soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos, su agonía había durado varias semanas, ésta era la quinta semana, sumándole a eso lo que ya tenía a cuestas antes de la inminente "separación" con su esposa.

Miyako mantenía su posición frente a él, fingiendo escribir de vez en cuando y leer algunos documentos, de nuevo en esa semana como en anteriores ambos eran los encargados de un caso, pero ese día en especial las cosas habían tomado un matiz diferente entre ambos, sin querer Kaien le había soltado lo de su divorcio.

Así es, el proceso había dado inicio hacía más de unas dos semanas cuando le llegó el documento con la demanda de divorcio imputada por Rukia, pero Kaien no cedería tan fácil a algo como eso pues tenía la leve esperanza de que su esposa recapacitara y retirara la demanda impuesta, sin embargo con el pasar de los días su miedo se incrementaba un poco más al ver que eso no sucedería.

—Sentaro te ayudara con lo demás Miyako—intentó zafarse el pelinegro, no estaba de ánimos para discutir sobre si el divorcio era o no la mejor solución, a él aun le estaba costando asimilar aquello.

—Kaien.

—No Miyako, no lo es—dictaminó Kaien como respuesta a la anterior pregunta de Miyako, esa absurda idea de Rukia estaba de más y era precipitada.

El semblante de Miyako se endureció por unos segundos, ¿Cómo podía estar atraída por alguien tan testarudo como Kaien? ¿Acaso no podía ver más allá de sus narices que ese matrimonio no tenía salvación? Ella bien sabía gracias a los chismes que circulaban por los pasillos que Kaien no estaba pasándola muy bien, que su matrimonio cada vez estaba deteriorándose más y de alguna manera eso ya se lo veía venir. No se arrepentía de desear a ese hombre y tampoco de tentarlo como en ocasiones anteriores lo había hecho, pudo ver en las acciones del hombre que ella no le era tan indiferente y eso le gustaba, esta era una oportunidad para ella, para ellos.

— ¿Entonces es mejor seguir con esa farsa? Que ambos sigan en esa situación incómoda hasta que uno ceda… ¿Y luego qué?

Para ese momento todos los papeles del escritorio habían volado hasta el suelo, al fin la pelinegra había perdido la paciencia y si para hacer recapacitar a Kaien necesitaba armar un escándalo entonces lo haría.

Kaien no supo qué contestar ante las palabras de Miyako, ella tenía razón en algo… alguno en determinado tiempo tendría que ceder ante el otro, y juraba que no sería él quien lo hiciera.

Estaba muy molesto, en todo ese tiempo intentó "hablar" con Ichigo pero en todas esas ocasiones fue el propio Isshin quien le impedía cometer una locura alegando que su hijo no causaría más problemas hasta que todo se arreglara y tomara su lugar. Kaien no se creía todo aquello, podía confiar en su tío pero en el pelinaranja jamás, y el hecho de que Rukia aun asistiera al mismo instituto que el chico no mejoraba las cosas.

Como pudo, el pelinegro recogió el regadero de papeles que tapizaba el suelo de su oficina, maldecía por lo bajo ante la imprudencia de Miyako, llevaba horas ordenando cada maldito papel y ahora todo se había ido a la mierda. De mala manera ella se le unió para hacer la tarea más eficiente, de vez en cuando rozaba sus manos con las de Kaien pero éste apenas y parecía notarlo o se hacía el desentendido al respecto.

—Deberías dejar el asunto por la paz y ceder a lo que ella te está pidiendo, Kaien nada ganas con retenerla a tu lado de esta manera, ella ya se dio cuenta de ello y ese divorcio es la prueba ¿dime acaso eso no te dice algo?—detuvo la mano de Kaien quien estaba a punto de tomar otra de hoja de papel, los ojos de Miyako conectaron con los del hombre, brillando con anhelo ferviente de que él entendiera su punto.

—Eso solo me confirma cuán confundida está al respecto—se soltó del agarre de Miyako sin llegar a lastimarla, después de todo el tacto con su piel quemaba de una extraña manera, siempre era así cuando estaba cerca de ella—no voy a permitir que arruine su vida por un chiquillo.

Era evidente la rabia que comenzaba a acumularse en el hombre, sus puños eran testigos de la ira que brotaba de cada poro, manifestándose en una fuerza descomunal que apretujaban aquellos puños al punto de casi hacerle sangrar las palmas de las manos.

— ¿De qué hablas Kaien? ¿A quién te refieres?—la confusión era palpable en el rostro de la chica, Kaien prácticamente estaba escupiendo las palabras cuando hablaba.

El ojiverde le arrebató el último documento de las manos a la mujer y los colocó de nuevo en su escritorio.

—Vete… terminaré éstos solo—dándole la espalda y sin llegar a mirarla en ningún momento, le hizo sentir que en ese momento su presencia estaba de más en esa habitación.

Se sentía ofendida y triste al mismo tiempo, Kaien era un completo idiota que no quería ver las cosas y recientemente su personalidad había cambiado de una manera brusca, ya no era el mismo sujeto alegre y despreocupado que había conocido meses atrás, aquel que la había conquistado con su aplastante personalidad y encantadora sonrisa, ahora no era ni la sombra de eso, pero para su desgracia aun seguía queriéndolo de la misma manera, simplemente el haberse enamorado de un hombre casado estaba siendo su perdición.

…

Malditasea en verdad quería matar a alguien justo en ese momento, de haberle dicho en lo que estaba metiéndose jamás… y reiterando sus propias palabras ¡JAMÁS! Se hubiese prestado para semejante ridículo.

Las horas corrían y se convertían en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses, el festival del instituto había llegado demasiado pronto -a su parecer-, no tenía nada en contra de las celebraciones que acontecerían en el instituto, la verdad eso le tenía sin cuidado, pero no podía pasar por alto lo que estaba a punto de hacer, había sido engatusado vilmente.

—Recuérdame golpear a Ishida por esto cuando todo acabe—habló el pelinaranja entre dientes.

—Oh Ichigo, imagínate la cantidad de clientas que atraeremos a nuestra casa del terror con tu atuendo—Keigo permanecía a un lado del chico, acomodándose la túnica blanca y la cinta con un pequeño triangulito que traía en la cabeza, escuchó un leve quejido de su amigo que pareció ser más bien un gruñido de disconformidad.

Mizuiro asintió en señal de aprobación a lo que Keigo había dicho, de todos los atuendos que Ishida había confeccionado para la casa del terror, el de Ichigo era el más "llamativo" y estaba seguro que con eso algunas de sus compañeras accederían a dar un vistazo al lugar, se habían esmerado demasiado en él, en especial Tatsuki quien era la encargada de los efectos especiales.

No era mentira que todos habían puesto todo su esfuerzo en hacer el lugar lo más aterrador posible, en especial porque fue la misma Tatsuki la que había "coordinado" casi todo, con ayuda de Ishida y Rukia, claro estaba. Tal como si de una invocación se tratara, el pelinegro se asomó por el umbral de la puerta ataviado en un inmaculado traje blanco muy elegante si se podía decir, de hecho parecía ser el mejor traje que había confeccionado para el evento.

—Estamos con el tiempo en contra, las personas comenzarán a llegar en menos de veinte minutos y debemos arreglar todo y estar en posición.

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que eres Ishida?—le interrogó Ichigo mientras se acercaba a inspeccionarlo detenidamente, mientras hablaba, el pelinaranja notó los pequeños colmillos que salían de las comisuras de su boca y que le impedían levemente pronunciar algunas palabras.

Como si fuese lo más natural del mundo el de lentes respondió.

—Un vampiro.

—Idiota, el atuendo de los vampiros es negro—se mofó Ichigo mirando al pelinegro quien portaba un traje blanco en su totalidad con una ligera capa blanca.

Uryuu se ofendió ante el comentario de su idiota amigo ¿qué si él quería ser un vampiro diferente? ¿Acaso era un crimen?

—Bueno como les decía…—continuó, ignorando el comentario de Ichigo.

— ¿Y qué demonios son esas cosas que te salen de la boca?—volvió a interrumpir Ichigo.

Y en cada oportunidad fue Ichigo quien no perdía oportunidad para desquitarse del pobre chico de lentes, las asperezas del pasado ya habían sido resueltas pero aun quedaba la más reciente, la de obligar a Ichigo a llevar únicamente unos pantalones rasgados y el torso cubierto por maquillaje que simulaban ser costuras, además de otros detalles de los que Ishida se había encargado para caracterizar al pobre chico como Frankenstein, un muy "peculiar" Frankenstein por cierto, si hasta Keigo se había burlado de él alegando que parecía más bien que actuaria en una película con clasificación solo para adultos, por supuesto que los golpes para Keigo no se hicieron esperar.

Pero regresando al atuendo de Ishida, después de un tiempo considerable en el que recibió todo tipo de burlas por parte del pelinaranja, Uryuu muy a su pesar se consiguió un sencillo traje para personificar a Drácula, un sencillo pantalón oscuro a juego con una camisa blanca y una capa negra, además de que Tatsuki le ayudó con el maquillaje y el peinado del chico… de los colmillos, ni hablar ¡no se los quitaría!

Estaban a tiempo, todo estaba en su lugar y no faltaba nada, bueno nada excepto…

— ¿Dónde está Kuchiki Sensei?—preguntó un desesperado Keigo que miraba de cuando en cuando la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento la pelinegra hiciera su aparición.

—Kuchiki Sensei ya debe estar por llegar Asano-san—Inoue rió nerviosamente, Keigo tenía razón, faltaban solo unos minutos para comenzar y la profesora aun no llegaba, debía haber surgido algo realmente importante para que ella se retrasara, pero no era de sorprender ya que en los últimos días la pelinegra parecía estar atendiendo un asunto importante que la hacía llegar un poco después de la hora.

—Oh tienes razón Orihime…—las palabras de Keigo murieron en su boca al ver el atuendo de la susodicha—eh Orihime ¿qué se supones que eres?

La pelinaranja miró su atuendo y sonrió de una manera tierna que hizo que a Keigo le brillaran los ojos.

— ¡Soy una calabaza!—gritó casi con euforia la chica mientras jalaba de las telas naranjas del traje, para Inoue era el mejor disfraz de todos y le había encantado desde el momento en el que Uryuu se lo entregó.

Los demás tan solo se hicieron los desentendidos de la situación, eran pocas las veces en las que comprendían el actuar de la chica, era adorable pero un poco rara en su actuar.

Keigo intentó acercarse a la chica con el pretexto de "mirar mejor" el atuendo, pero fue detenido por Tatsuki con un certero golpe, no dejaría que le pusiera las manos a su amiga, sin embargo la chica de anaranjada cabellera ni se percataba de las verdaderas intenciones de Keigo, claro que no, ella estaba demasiado perdida en la figura del chico que permanecía frente a ella, la brillante cabellera naranja hacia contraste con el atuendo del chico y lo que más le llamaba la atención a Inoue era lo guapo que el chico se veía en esos momentos… como siempre un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

Un rubor que Tatsuki no pudo omitir, sabía de los planes de Inoue, la misma chica se lo había dicho semanas atrás, la pelinegra estaba intentando por todos los medios disuadirla de llevar a cabo aquello, podía imaginarse de antemano que su amiga sufriría ante el rechazo del chico y no sabía cómo ella actuaria ante ello.

El barullo por los reclamos de Tatsuki hacia Keigo cesaron en cuanto la puerta se volvió a abrir, una Rukia algo ceñuda atravesó el umbral y se disculpó por su leve retraso, no traía buena pinta, de hecho se notaba un poco molesta, cosa extraña en ella pues durante sus clases ninguno de sus alumnos la había visto así. Pasando de todo eso, la pelinegra consultó a Ishida los avances del evento y se sorprendió al ver la buena organización que el pelinegro y Tatsuki estaban haciendo en su ausencia.

—Bien chicos ya es hora… todos a sus puestos, esta casa del terror debe ser un éxito—fueron las escasas palabras que les dijo a sus alumnos, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para decir algo más alentador, estaba haciendo lo que podía.

Ishida se acercó a ella con una bolsa en manos, de eso se percató el pelinaranja, no quería admitirlo pero odiaba que Ishida se tomara esas confianzas con Rukia. Al menos el chico de anteojos tenía una excusa para hablar con ella, él en cambio, bueno era otra historia; durante esas semanas y después de su pequeña charla en el pasillo, tanto Rukia como él, se habían mantenido alejados, hablaban solamente lo necesario y cuando él le enviaba algún mensaje, ella solo le contestaba con un seco "si" "no" "no te preocupes" entre otras frases algo cortantes.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía entre ambos? Bueno, él ya estaba al tanto del proceso de divorcio de Rukia, y según tenía entendido, la fría actitud de ella se debía a que no quería meterlo en problemas por eso, ya que no solo le causaría problemas a él sino también a ella, Ichigo aun era menor de edad y sin duda la que pagaría las consecuencias de eso sería ella, así que muy a su pesar del chico había tomado de la "mejor" manera su actitud, sin reclamar nada.

Pero todo estaba llegando a su límite, Ichigo no tenía demasiada paciencia en algunas situaciones, y ésta era una de ellas. Quería al menos pasar un día, un maldito día junto a ella como solían hacerlo cuando ella le daba clases extras, comer algo, platicar de cualquier cosa y también darle un beso, anhelaba aquellos labios que había tocado tan solo unas ocasiones.

Rukia salió del salón con la bolsa en manos, se veía algo avergonzada pero Ichigo no sabía por qué, el pelinaranja frunció el ceño, tal parecía que Rukia ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia y eso no le gustó y no es que fuese un ególatra o narcisista, pero de verdad ¿Cómo no mirarlo cuando vestía de aquella manera? Recalcando que era el único con semejante atuendo en el salón, pero ya se encargaría de llamar su atención más tarde, ahora lo que importaba era acabar con ese circo de una buena vez y pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida gracias a Ishida.

…

Tatsuki no podía decir que su casa del terror fuese un fracaso, una enorme fila de poco más de cincuenta alumnos aguardaban en la entrada del lugar, todo se había armado en el patio del instituto por asuntos de ubicación y espacio, era más que obvio que en el pequeño salón no hubiesen logrado armar nada.

Tanto chicos como chicas se miraban ansiosos por entrar y pasar un buen rato, Mizuiro junto a Keigo eran los encargados de guiar en el trayecto a los jóvenes a través de un largo pasillo oscuro, la decoración tétrica del lugar le daba un aire lúgubre que le hacia asemejar a una verdadera casa del terror, el chiste en todo eso eran los efectos especiales y los jóvenes disfrazados que se encargaban de darles un buen susto a quienes pisaran el lugar, aguardando entre las sombras y saltando de improviso hacia sus pobres victimas desprevenidas.

La mayor parte de la mañana las cosas marchaban de maravilla, pero se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente, por suerte los últimos "clientes" se habían marchado, dejándoles un breve lapso de tiempo para probar bocado. Otras compañeras que no habían participado como parte del "show" eran las encargadas de llevar comida a sus compañeros, al principio fue Inoue la que se ofreció, pero por obvias razones que ya todos conocían fue la misma Tatsuki la que la persuadió de abandonar dicha idea, al menos querían llegar a la graduación.

Ichigo paseó la mirada por el lugar, no había rastros de la mujer de oscura cabellera, de hecho no la había visto en toda la mañana ¿en dónde estaba?, pero no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, tenía hambre y el bocado que sostenía entre las manos no llegaría por sí solo a su boca.

Lamentablemente el exquisito manjar de un momento a otro había terminado en el suelo, lleno de polvo, Ichigo miró horrorizado cómo su alimento rodaba por el sucio suelo, pero peor aún, se llevó una mano al costado, sobándose la zona del intenso dolor que se esparcía por él a consecuencia de lo que parecia ser un pinchazo, no profirió grito de dolor alguno, pero sí un gruñido de frustración.

Estaba dispuesto a reclamar al idiota que le había hecho eso, pobre alma que le había interrumpido, pero todo reclamo se fue a la basura en cuanto vio de quien se trataba.

— ¿Estás de broma verdad?—se apresuró a decir Ichigo mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

Dirigió su mirada a la mujer con el traje corto rojo, demasiado ceñido a su cuerpo para su propio gusto.

—Te veías tan concentrado en tu bola de arroz que fue inevitable Ichigo.

— ¡Oh vamos Rukia! Estoy muriéndome de hambre y tú me haces esto—el chico señaló el alimento que para ese entonces ya estaba del todo cubierto por hormigas.

Rukia le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia, Ichigo parecía un niño chiquito quejándose por un dulce perdido, pero le causaba cierta gracia verlo de esa manera. La pequeña mujer entornó los ojos de manera escrutadora, observándolo fijamente sin perder ningún detalle, definitivamente Keigo no mentía sobre la apariencia de Ichigo y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la vista que el chico estaba dándole, se veía demasiado bien, que incluso no parecía solo un simple estudiante.

La pelinegra enarboló un objeto sobre su cabeza, una especie de palo de madera pintado de rojo terminando en tres puntas que se conectaban por el centro. Sin demora volvió a picar al chico con aquel objeto y éste de inmediato dio un salto debido al dolor que el pinchazo le había causado.

—Forma parte de mi disfraz—se jactó a chica mientras le enseñaba aun más el objeto al pelinaranja, Ichigo enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres?

La chica sonrió ampliamente y colocó su mano en la cadera, llevaba un ceñido vestido rojo demasiado corto y unas medias a juego al igual que unos guantes que le llegaban a la altura de los codos, la tela era brillante pero no excesivo, su cabello era igual que siempre con la única excepción que entre éste tenía unos pequeños objetos incrustados, simulando ser unos diminutos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza.

—Soy un súcubo—presionó sobre el objeto que tenía en las manos, pero éste no se dobló, debía ser de una material resistente como madera o algo parecido.

Ichigo se fijó en el brillo que sus orbes desprendían, cualquiera que las mirara juraría que eran de un tono azul oscuro pero en esos momentos habían adquirido un tono violeta demasiado enigmáticos. El muchacho se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

—Ahora puedo decir con toda confianza que eres una enana del demonio Rukia.

Esto cabreó a la chica que de un momento a otro se deslizó por su lado en un movimiento airoso y antes de que Ichigo pudiese reaccionar, Rukia le clavó el codo a un costado de las costillas sacándole levemente el aire en un quejido.

—Idiota—fue lo único que Rukia le dijo mientras regresaba a su posición anterior echando una mirada para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiese visto como ella "maltrataba" a un estudiante, a un tonto estudiante.

—Como sea, deja de hacer el vago Ichigo y regresa a tu trabajo.

El susodicho la miró ofendido, ella ni siquiera pensaba hacerse responsable de su comida desperdiciada.

—Esto es sobre explotación estudiantil Rukia.

—Eso ni siquiera existe Ichigo, así que no te quejes y regresa a tu puesto.

La chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de dar un solo paso lejos del chico volvió a encararlo y le tiró una bolsa, Ichigo la recibió casi por reflejo.

—Para que no te quejes—dicho esto la mujer se marchó de ahí, meneando inconscientemente las caderas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el chico.

El pelinaranja apartó la mirada de la figura de la mujer, no sabía si en verdad Rukia no era consciente de lo que provocaba en él con esos movimientos, y más aun, portando semejantes ropas. Él no era de piedra y claramente le atraía esa mujer.

Miró lo que sostenía entre las manos, una bolsa de galletas sin abrir. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no comprendía a esa mujer, de un momento a otro podía ser todo lo indiferente que ella quisiera, para después molestarlo de esa manera o darle gestos como esos.

…

Sabía que esta era su oportunidad, había esperado dos años por ello.

—No puedes hacerlo Orihime.

Inoue miró confusa a su Tatsuki, ¿Por qué ahora le decía que no hiciera aquello que ella misma le había alentado a hacer?

—Pero Tatsuki-chan debo decirle a Kurosaki-kun, yo creo que si se lo digo él entenderá mejor y entonces podremos…

—No—fue la tajante respuesta de la pelinegra, Tatsuki tomó de los hombros a su amiga y con determinación prosiguió—escúchame bien Orihime, no puedes hacer eso, Ichigo es un idiota y el decirle lo que sientes por él no cambiara nada.

La pelinegra karateka vio en los ojos de su amiga un destello de lo que parecía ser un sentimiento de tristeza, además de unas cuantas lagrimas que comenzaban a nublar la vista de la pelinaranja, eso sin duda le partía el corazón, no quería llegar a esos extremos con ella pero debía impedir a su amiga pasar el mal rato a causa de su precipitada confesión, aunque en este caso dicha confesión hubiese llegado un poco tarde para el chico en cuestión.

— ¿Por qué dices esas cosas Tatsuki-chan? Fuiste tú la que me dijo que me arriesgara, que le dijera todo lo que sentía a Kurosaki-kun.

Tatsuki miró nerviosa hacia otra dirección con la clara intensión de esquivar esos demandantes ojos que exigían una explicación concisa de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Simplemente no podía revelar el verdadero motivo de sus intenciones, al menos no podía hacerlo sin manchar a otros en el proceso, era una completa mierda su situación, estar divida entre la lealtad y el deber.

—No quiero que sufras Orihime, Ichigo no es bueno para ti—y sin dar más razones Tatsuki se marchó dejando a Inoue con la palabra en la boca y un millón de interrogantes en la cabeza, sin duda podía ver cuán afectada estaba su amiga y cómo su rostro se acongojaba cuando decía esas palabras.

Pero a pesar de eso la decisión ya estaba tomada, por una vez en su vida, Inoue quería dejar la cobardía a un lado y conseguir aquello que su corazón anhelaba desde hacía dos años, la atención y una mirada del muchacho pelinaranja.

El festival estaba por culminar e Inoue sentía cada vez cómo su corazón latía a prisa ante la anticipación de sus acciones. En lo que restó de la tarde, la pelinaranja no volvió a cruzar palabra alguna con la joven karateka, los remanentes de la conversación aun hacían oprimir su pecho al recordar cada palabra dicha.

Tal vez ese era su día de suerte, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba cuando Ishida la envió a ella junto con Ichigo por unas cosas al salón. Ichigo protestó ante aquello pero ella parecía más que encantada con la idea, el salón estaba vacío y era un buen lugar para estar a solas y decir lo que quería.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al oscuro salón, la escasa luz de los puestos del exterior atenuaba la oscuridad que se hacía presente, la noche se había instalado hacía apenas una hora atrás. El pelinaranja encendió las luces y caminó hacia unas cajas que estaban apiladas sobre el escritorio de Rukia, dentro se encontraban unos cuantos aperitivos para matar el hambre.

—Podrías ayudarme Inoue—no era una pregunta sino más bien una orden, Ichigo estaba con unas cajas en mano, listo para salir del salón, pero no pensaba llevarlas todas él solo, sobre el escritorio aun permanecían dos pequeñas cajas no muy pesadas, tampoco era un bruto insensible para hacer cargar algo de gran peso a la chica.

La chica pareció despertar de su ensoñación, aun se mantenía de pie en el umbral de la puerta pensando en la mejor manera de empezar una conversación. Pero al escuchar la voz del chico reaccionó casi de manera involuntaria llegando hacia donde él estaba con un rubor en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que sentía ante la situación.

Como pudo cogió las cajas restantes en brazos, Ichigo se adelantó y estaba por salir cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Kurosaki-kun…

El pelinaranja volteó a verla algo confundido, creyó que las cajas eran demasiado para ella. Se acercó de nuevo y trató de tomarlas de sus manos, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Si son demasiado pesadas solo dámelas Inoue.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tragó duro, esto era difícil para ella y sentía que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

—Kurosaki-kun yo…—se acercó aun más al chico y viendo que él no retrocedió fue que decidió continuar—te he conocido por dos años Kurosaki-kun, fue gracias a Tatsuki-chan que pude conocerte y hacerme tu amiga, hemos salido muchas veces con el grupo y creo que eres una gran persona, un gran amigo, es por eso que cuando te ausentaste esa semana me preocupé por ti, pero no era simple preocupación, esa que se siente por un amigo cercano, sino otro tipo de preocupación… en estos años he notado que eres alguien solitario Kurosaki-kun, sonríes a los demás cuando en realidad no quieres hacerlo solo para que no se preocupen…

—Inoue…—trató de interrumpirla Ichigo, tenía una idea de a dónde iba todo aquello.

Pero fue imposible.

—Kurosaki-kun yo… tú a mi me…—como pudo la pelinaranja avanzó hacia el chico quien no pudo evitarlo al tener las cajas en manos—me gustas Kurosaki-kun.

Esto dejó en shock al chico, no sabía que decir, o mejor dicho no sabía cómo decirle aquello a la chica, él tenía la leve sospecha de que algo así pudiese ocurrir en algún momento, pero no se lo esperaba de la que era su amiga, era como si Tatsuki se le confesara, y la sola idea no le agradaba, estaba agradecido pero no podía corresponder a los sentimientos ni ahora ni en un futuro.

Inoue trató de darle un beso pero no lo logró ya que Ichigo se apartó, por lo que solo atinó a besarle la mejilla.

—Lo siento…—fue lo único que le dijo el chico mientras esquivaba su mirada.

Fue que el corazón de Inoue se rompió, incluso creyó que el sonido se propagó por el lugar, uno de millones de trozos resquebrajándose. Él con esas dos simples palabras le había dicho todo, no le correspondía de la misma manera. De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse, obstruyéndole la vista.

—Gracias Kurosaki-kun—la pelinaranja salió del salón a toda prisa con la mirada nublada por espesas lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus sonrojadas mejillas, no podía permanecer un minuto más en el mismo lugar que el chico.

Él no hizo nada por detenerla, se sentía como un total idiota pero no podía hacer más, no sentía lo que ella, lo mejor en esos momentos era permanecer alejado de ella, tal vez Tatsuki lo golpearía luego pero lo aceptaría, era peor mentirle a la chica solo para no lastimarla o darle falsas esperanzas de algo que jamás sucedería, manteniéndola a la expectativa de una vaga ilusión.

" _ **Lo siento Kuchiki-Sensei"**_

Fue lo que se escuchó en el pasillo emanar de la voz de Inoue. Por instinto Ichigo miró hacia la puerta, ahí estaba ella de pie observándolo con el semblante triste pero no le dijo nada a él. En todo momento Rukia había escuchado la conversación y presenciado lo que ocurrió después, de alguna manera creía saber por qué Ichigo había rechazado a su amiga. La pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza y se marchó, el pelinaranja suspiró con pesadez, ese día había sido una completa mierda a su parecer.

.

.

.

 _ **continuará...**_

 _ **u.u**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **aquí está el otro capitulo.**

 **Advertencias: Lemmon explicito, lenguaje sexual también explicito, para quienes ya han leído mis shots saben a lo que me refiero. asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. También contenido Ooc.**

 **Este capitulo es totalmente ichiruki lemmonizado... me costó algo hacerlo debido a la poca inspiración que he tenido, ya se imaginarán por qué... y doy mi punto de vista sobre el final del manga al final de este capitulo, eres libre de leerlo o ignorarlo, eso está a tu criterio.**

 **bueno sin más por el momento aquí está el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 14. Eclipse.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Solo por esta noche olvidémonos de todo, de los demás, solo somos tú y yo perdidos en la oscuridad de esta habitación haciendo realidad lo que por tanto tiempo hemos anhelado con desesperación."**

 **.**

 **.**

—Te tardaste enana.

El pelinaranja estaba aparragado a una pared con los brazos cruzados, había estado en esa posición por unos diez minutos y ya comenzaba a hartarse. Rukia lo miró con el ceño bastante fruncido, estaba molesta, de nuevo.

—Cállate Ichigo—siseó al chico pasando de él.

El muchacho de anaranjada cabellera la observó, ella aun llevaba ese diminuto traje rojo y el resto de la _"utilería"_ de su disfraz.

—Creí que ibas a cambiarte.

La pequeña mujer se volteó para mirarlo, no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que era evidente que iba a hacer.

—No está—dijo lo bastante alto y en un tono de reproche, como si estuviese acusando al chico de algo—mi maldita ropa no está.

Y éste captó muy bien la indirecta, Ichigo se ofendió, él no había tomado nada de ella aun cuando todavía estuviese algo molesto por lo de su bola de arroz, eso ya rayaba en lo infantil y hasta él tenía límites en eso. Calmó a Rukia de la mejor manera que pudo.

—En la casa, Yuzu y Karin tienen ropas que te podrían prestar.

Tan solo quería irse de ahí de una vez, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían marchado y él se había quedado para esperar a Rukia, quería tener la oportunidad de hablar un poco con ella, la extrañaba, pero viéndola así de inestable por sus prendas decidió que lo mejor sería proporcionarle algunas, tampoco dejaría que se fuese a la casa de Byakuya vistiendo así, y menos a esas horas de la noche.

Ella no rechistó ante la idea, eso era mejor que nada. Ambos partieron con rumbo a la residencia Kurosaki, durante el trayecto hablaron un poco del festival y de lo que había ocurrido con Inoue, Rukia se sentía triste por ella, de alguna manera había sospechado lo que la chica sentía por el pelinaranja, pero nada se podía hacer ya, Ichigo no podía corresponderle como ella quería. El enojo que Rukia había sentido cuando vio a esos dos juntos fue por el atrevimiento de Inoue, pero la reconfortó un poco el hecho de que Ichigo se hubiese apartado justo a tiempo antes de que sus bocas se encontraran.

Al llegar a la residencia Kurosaki todo estaba en total calma, cosa extraña en aquella casa debido al peculiar actuar de Isshin, la casa estaba vacía, al parecer Yuzu y Karin estaban en la casa de una amiga en una pijamada e Isshin en el hospital por una emergencia de último minuto.

—No creo que sea lo correcto—dijo Rukia cuando ingresó al lugar, instintivamente miró a Ichigo para darle a entender su punto.

—A mis hermanas no les molestará el darte prestadas unas ropas Rukia—de inmediato el pelinaranja se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermanas.

Buscó en unos cajones de los que sacó unos shorts, fue en dirección a su habitación en busca de una playera suya, las de Karin estaban descartadas pues ya había tomado unos shorts suyos y de Yuzu ni hablar, su pequeña hermana solo tenía vestidos en su guardarropa.

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo, Rukia permanecía a la espera de algo de ropa, la incomodidad era palpable, durante el trayecto a la residencia Kurosaki la gente se quedaba viéndolos raro debido a los disfraces que cada uno portaba, las miradas de hombres y mujeres resultaba molesta, lamentaba lo de su ropa y no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido con ésta.

—Puedes cambiarte en mi habitación mientras yo tomo un baño, esta pintura ha comenzado a picarme—Ichigo se rascó un brazo, la pintura sobre su piel escocía un poco y de verdad necesitaba un buen baño para retirar todo lo que Ishida y Tatsuki habían puesto sobre él.

Rukia tomó las ropas de las manos de Ichigo.

—Quiero bañarme también—dijo ella de repente, Ishida también la había roseado con un algo que no supo identificar, brillo tal vez y mucho fijador, pero las palabras dichas no fueron las correctas, la cara de Ichigo enrojeció enseguida y ella supo el por qué—quiero decir, podría tomar un baño cuando tú termines—desvió levemente la mirada hacia ningún lugar en particular.

—Puedes hacerlo, que yo me ducharé en el baño de papá—dijo de manera precipitada para salir de ahí con rumbo al segundo piso directo a la habitación de su padre, su cara estaba caliente y roja ante el solo pensamiento de las palabras que Rukia había dicho, la sola idea extrañamente le entusiasmó, malditas hormonas y maldito traje confeccionado por Ishida.

Rukia se encaminó al baño, por algún motivo estaba muy nerviosa, era la presencia de Ichigo la que la ponía así, pero era extraño ya que en ocasiones anteriores ambos habían estado solos, muchas ocasiones en realidad. Desechó esa sensación y se dispuso a tomar su baño; minutos después ya estaba lista, el diminuto short le quedaba a la perfección, el problema era la playera, era enorme para ella que parecía que debajo de ella no llevara nada más, salió del baño un tanto sonrojada por su apariencia.

Caminó por el pasillo observando alrededor, habían otras puertas, pero sobre todo una con el numero quince que le llamó la atención, su curiosidad fue tanta que terminó por entrar a ésta. Era simple, una cama, un escritorio y un armario, no era la gran cosa, recordaba haber estado ahí antes, el día que conoció a Ichigo, se mantuvo de pie unos minutos observando hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¿Enana?—habló un confundido Ichigo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, vestía solo un sencillo pantalón y una playera a juego.

—No quería entrar sin permiso a tu habitación…

—Como sea—trató de no darle importancia al hecho de que ella estuviera ahí.

La observó y notó que la playera le quedaba inmensa, _"¿y cómo no iba a quedarle así?"_ Se dijo el chico, tal vez sí debió tomar una de Karin.

—Creo que es hora de irme Ichigo—era tarde y de seguro su hermano se preocuparía por ella si tardaba más.

—Estás loca si crees que te vas a ir a estas horas Rukia, ya no hay taxis y las estaciones han cerrado ya, te irás mañana y punto—dictaminó él retándola con la mirada.

Pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas, la pelinegra intentó pasar de él pero la detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación cerrando la puerta y plantándose ahí.

—Quítate Ichigo, debo ir a casa.

—Dije que no, ¿acaso estas sorda Rukia?

— ¿Y quién te crees tú para darme ordenes grandísima zanahoria?

Ante eso ultimo no obtuvo respuesta pero tampoco se apartó sino todo lo contario, la tomó por los hombros y la arrinconó en el armario junto a la puerta.

—Idiota ¿Qué crees que haces?

Pero el chico no contestó, estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos como tratando de averiguar algo en ellos pero ¿Qué?

—Quédate Rukia—susurró Ichigo sin dejar de mirarla, una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo, quería tenerla cerca, sostenerla tal como lo estaba haciendo y besar sus labios una y otra vez.

" _ **Quédate"**_ sabía lo que esas palabras podrían llegar a significar, y en verdad estaba tentada a hacerlo, en el fondo anhelaba aquello también, pero no podía aun cuando su cuerpo reaccionara ante las palabras, su razón le gritaba que no cediera.

—Ichigo no creo que…

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar la oración, el chico estaba prácticamente devorando sus labios y ella, estaba correspondiendo a la caricia. Toda razón se fue al caño cuando sintió al chico morder su labio inferior ocasionando que ella abriera la boca, dándole así acceso a su boca, un suspiro de placer se escapó de sus labios.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba tendida sobre la cama con Ichigo sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, lentamente el chico abandonó su boca para dirigirse a su cuello, esparció húmedos besos por éste. Rukia aprovechó para introducir sus manos debajo de la camisa del chico.

—Quítatela—le susurro—quiero verte, todo se había ido al demonio.

Como pudo se sacó la incómoda prenda superior, dejando al descubierto su fornido pecho, las manos de ella vagaron por sus pectorales con las plantas de las manos.

—Tu corazón… los latidos son acelerados—aquello le impresionaba, el estado del muchacho y el galopar de sus latidos no era normal, era un movimiento muy acelerado ¿acaso era ella la que le causaba aquello?

Por supuesto que era por ella, su corazón solo latía por ella, jamás en todos esos años de adolescencia había ansiado a alguna mujer como lo hacía con ella, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con aquello? ¿Con hacerle esto a ella? en incontables ocasiones había fantaseado con tenerla de esa manera y en todas esas ocasiones se había avergonzado por revelar sus oscuros deseos. Es verdad la espera fue larga, un largo tiempo que incluso hubo ocasiones en las que pensó y temió que ese día nunca llegara, negándole con eso el conocimiento de esa realidad. Incluso en esos sueños anhelantes pudo imaginar cómo sería pero ahora sabía que ni siquiera eso estaba a la altura, la realidad lo superaba, era todo lo que siempre había anhelado y ansiado con desesperación desde que la conoció, era eso y mucho más.

—Quiero ver el resto de ti—dijo la pelinegra pero el chico negó con la cabeza—Ichigo—otra negativa.

El chico solo permanecía estático observándola.

—Por favor, déjame verte—odió la manera en la que lo dijo, casi una súplica, ella, jamás había tenido que suplicar por nada.

Temblando, el chico presionó la frente entre sus senos, encontrando su voz en algún lugar habló.

—No ruegues, jamás lo hagas conmigo ¿entendido?—no le agradó que ella rogara por él, para otros eso sería un halago que solo conseguiría inflar el ego, pero él no era así y mucho menos con ella, él quería ser quien le diera todo—esto es tan… ni siquiera puedo describirlo con palabras, temo perder el control que he mantenido todo este tiempo y hacer algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte.

Ella ahuecó las mejillas del chico y lo obligó a que encontrara su mirada.

—Idiota, no me arrepentiré de nada, nunca me había sentido de esta manera antes, con nadie más.

Eso fue como un pequeño recordatorio de la realidad, _"con nadie"_ , recordó entonces que Kaien existía, que ella le había pertenecido antes y la sola idea de su primo recorriendo el pequeño cuerpo de ella le repugnó y le enfureció. Él trató de apartarse un poco.

—Kaien—dijo él con amargura impregnada en su voz— ¿él jamás te hizo sentir así?

—No eso Ichigo, no ahora—era inevitable que algo como eso sucediera, el chico aun sentía cierta inseguridad y para ella era evidente que él estaba comparándose con Kaien, pero Rukia sabía que el pelinaranja no podría compararse con él, Ichigo era el único que ocupaba su corazón y no había comparación con otro hombre, ella había tomado su decisión—justo ahora solo somos una mujer y un hombre ¿sí?

—No puedo evitar pensar que antes de mi fue él quien te tocó, quien te besó, solo imaginarme aquello me enfurece—dijo él en un tono seco.

—Pero fuiste tú el que logró sacarme del oscuro hueco que era mi vida diaria Ichigo, ni siquiera él pudo hacer eso aun cuando se esforzó y el hecho de que sanaras parte de esta herida te lo agradezco, tú un chiquillo impertinente y cínico que logra sacarme de quicio.

Ante las palabras dichas por Rukia, Ichigo se preguntó a qué herida se refería, era patético pero debía admitir que aun habían cosas que él no sabía de ella, tal vez se refería a su hermana, sabía por boca de ella que ese había sido un duro golpe para ella en el pasado.

— ¿Lo dices por tu hermana?—Ichigo se llevó una mano a la nuca, frotándosela con insistencia, no quería abrir aquella herida en ella, pero de verdad quería comprenderla un poco más. Pero Rukia negó con la cabeza.

La chica desvió tenuemente la mirada, lo de su hermana había sanado hacía un tiempo pero otras heridas aun permanecían frescas o al menos ya comenzaban a cicatrizar. Comprendió que la intención del chico no era incomodarla, tal vez ya era hora de contarle la verdad al pelinaranja, de todas maneras no podía ocultarle las cosas por mucho tiempo, Ichigo había compartido cosas con ella, como la muerte de su madre, recuerdos muy dolorosos de ese día y creía justo hacer lo mismo.

Con delicadeza atrajo al chico hacia su pecho, recostándose ambos en la mullida cama, rodeó la cabeza del chico con los brazos, quería permanecer en esa posición.

—Hace dos años tuve que ir al hospital por unos fuertes dolores, en ese entonces aun trabajaba en el instituto de Kioto, no soporté el dolor así que sin decirle nada a Kaien fui de inmediato al hospital, no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió después de llegar, solo recuerdo los gritos de algunas enfermeras y la cara de preocupación del doctor, horas más tarde desperté, ya no dolía pero me sentía extrañamente vacía—la pelinegra acariciaba lentamente los cabellos del chico y éste prestaba atención sin decir nada que pudiese interrumpir a Rukia—pero cuando preguntaba a los doctores, éstos solo me decían que tenía que guardar reposo, al principio no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, la cara de mi hermano seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa, me miraba de manera diferente a como lo hacía antes, con una mirada de tristeza y compasión, en lo que restó de la tarde y noche no supe nada de Kaien, ni una visita ni una llamada suya pero supuse que lo vería cuando me dieran de alta al día siguiente y así fue, sin embargo al verlo algo me dijo que lo que fuese que hubiese sucedido no era nada bueno.

Ella súbitamente dejó de acariciar los anaranjados cabellos, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos e Ichigo no se atrevió a presionarla para que siguiera con su relato, solo hasta que sintió como pequeños sollozos salían de ella, el pelinaranja la miró, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Rukia…

—Lo había perdido…—dijo con simpleza dejando escapar más sollozos, sus ojos apretujados para evitar que las lágrimas siguieran brotando.

— ¿Qué fue lo que perdiste?—el estremecimiento en ella era notable, Ichigo con temor contenido ante la respuesta volvió a llamarla—Rukia ¿Qué sucedió?

—Había perdido a mi bebé—el sólo recuerdo de aquel ser que había perdido la oportunidad de nacer la descomponía—tuve un aborto, ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada, pero no había nada que hacer por ese bebé.

El silencio inundó la habitación.

¿Qué decir o hacer para reconfortarla? Era lo último que se esperó, ahora sabía que detrás de esa mirada de tristeza se escondía una dolorosa verdad. No necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo que ella sentía, el amor de una madre hacia un hijo no se comparaba con nada, él lo sabía de sobra, sabía cuanto los amaba su madre a él y a sus hermanas y a pesar de que Rukia no supiese de la existencia de ese bebé hasta que lo perdió de alguna manera sabía que ella lo amó y fue por ese mismo motivo que el golpe fue aun peor.

—Tonta, no fue tu culpa—trató él de reconfortarla, se incorporó y fue ahora él quien la acunó en su pecho rodeándola con sus brazos de manera protectora, se veía tan frágil en esos momentos que ese instinto en él brotaba sin más.

Ella no se aparató, dejó descansar su cabeza cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la calidez del pecho del chico.

—Tal vez si hubiese sido más atenta nada de eso…

—Deja de lamentarte—la regañó el chico, no quería sonar demasiado idiota e insensible al hacer eso pero no quería que ella se lamentase más por ello, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido.

—Ichigo es solo que…

— ¿Kaien se atrevió a reprocharte algo?

Ella negó—él jamás me culpó, se mantuvo a mi lado todo ese tiempo, al igual que para mi… fue un duro golpe para él aun cuando se esforzaba por sonreír sabía que en el fondo le dolía—ella volvió a aferrarse a él mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda.

Permanecieron así un rato, sin decir nada tan solo sintiendo la presencia del otro.

—Gracias Ichigo—rompió ella el silencio que se había formado.

El pelinaranja la despegó de su cuerpo para mirarla, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—No le había contado esto a nadie más, sé que eres una bestia al tratar de consolar a los demás pero al menos esto me ha ayudado… gracias—reiteró.

Tal vez el momento no era el adecuado, pero una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico, aquella confesión era significativa, una clara señal de la confianza que había depositado en él.

Ichigo buscó sus labios, esos pequeños y rosados labios que lo llamaban con insistencia desde la última vez que los probó. Su corazón de aceleraba de nuevo, inclinó la cabeza para saborear sus labios, presionó un suave beso en ellos, el encuentro de sus bocas había dejado de ser torpe, al menos por parte de él, no podía considerarse un experto pero tampoco un desastre en ello. El chico quedó aturdido, conocía la sensación de su aliento y el sabor de su boca.

Profundizó aun más el beso, arrastrando su lengua a través de su boca, se retiró para mirarla, sus enigmáticos ojos no podían dejar de observarlo. Lentamente intentó retirar la camiseta de ella sacándosela por la cabeza y fue entonces que su agitado corazón dio un gran vuelco, la vista de su desnudo pecho lo dejó sin palabras, sus rosados pezones estaban tensos y erguidos. Tragó con dificultad, sus pequeños pechos no hacían más que llamarlo a gritos para que los atendieran, pero aun estaba esa sensación de vergüenza que lo embargaba, se sentía un inexperto en eso ¿de qué manera tocarla? ¿Acariciar cada espacio de su cuerpo?

Rukia sabía que estaba mal, que no debería estar haciendo eso pero no podía detenerse a sí misma, quería con desesperación ser tocada por Ichigo, su extraña conexión se había estrechado después de su pequeña conversación y en verdad sentía que lo necesitaba tanto como él. La pelinegra tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas y la condujo hasta su pecho, él retuvo el aliento cuando palpó la piel de la chica, mientras amasaba ligeramente el pecho, era una sensación indescriptible.

Ella le besó ligeramente mientras le acariciaba el torso desnudo, tenía razón, su cuerpo era masculino para un jovencito de su edad, mordiéndose el labio inferior, una de sus manos descendió desde el torso del chico pasando por sus marcados abdominales hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón buscando su objetivo hasta que lo encontró, su diminuta mano abrió la cremallera y las yemas de sus dedos traspasaron aquellas telas que comenzaban a estorbar, rozando la húmeda punta del miembro del chico. Ante la caricia de la pelinegra, el pelinaranja apartó la mano de su pecho, él estaba temblando ante la repentina intromisión de la pequeña y delicada mano, la rapidez con la que lo había hecho era abrazadora.

Rukia retiró su mano para gatear por su regazo y regresando a sus labios en un beso ardiente que los dejó sin aliento, un inevitable gruñido escapó de los labios de Ichigo, sus alientos se mezclaron mientras sus desnudos pechos se presionaban sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos. Poco a poco la cabeza del chico dio vueltas ante las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, los labios de la pelinegra pasaron por su oreja, acariciando el lóbulo con su lengua, Ichigo fue incapaz de soportar aquello, apretujo a Rukia a su cuerpo y se dejó caer a la cama con ella encima.

Estaba muy excitado.

—No puedo contenerme—se sentía vivo por primera vez, quería conocer el resto de ella, unirse a ella a como diese lugar.

Ella pasó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y él aprovechó para abrir la cremallera de esos diminutos shorts, el chico entonces metió la mano apartando la fina tela de su braga con la clara intención de tocarla en su centro, estaba ardiendo de deseo por ella, su erección hacia evidente aquello, sentía doler su parte baja, palpitando de tanto en tanto. La mujer separó las piernas ansiando que él aliviara con su toque sus ansias, los ojos amatistas estaban oscuros y nublados por la pasión, las pupilas del pelinaranja se dilataron, consumiendo aquel iris color avellana y dejando solo negro. Podía perderse en esas orbes amatistas sin preocuparle ser encontrado nunca.

De un instante a otro Ichigo tiró de los shorts en conjunto con las bragas liberando el cuerpo de la mujer, tirándolos en algún lugar de la habitación, regresó a la posición en la que se encontraban, él entre sus piernas, con evidente temor condujo un dedo a su interior, moviéndolo con torpeza al principio, de adentro hacia afuera y de manera circular, a pesar de su experiencia aquello pareció gustarle a la mujer pues los suspiros de placer fueron inundando la habitación. Ichigo introdujo un dedo más, cambiando la profundidad de las caricias y la frecuencia de los movimientos, ralentizándolos y volviéndolos más enérgicos, las caderas de la pelinegra buscaban el contacto con sus dedos atrayéndolo de nuevo dentro suyo cuando hacía falta, continuó así, acariciando aquel hinchado botón hasta que sintió un violento estremecimiento de la chica al mismo tiempo que a sus dedos ser apretados por en el interior de Rukia por un abrazador orgasmo.

Permaneció sobre ella hasta que se calmó, la cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás jadeante por la placentera sensación, una vez se recuperó, su mirada se encontró con la de Ichigo, él se inclinó más cerca respirando el aroma que emanaba de ella, pasó su lengua por su centro arremolinando esta vez la punta de su lengua alrededor de su clítoris, jugando con él, presiono rápido disfrutando del sabor de la mujer, ella jadeó su nombre mientras le halaba el cabello y las uñas se incrustaban en su cuero cabelludo, cuando sintió que de nuevo ella comenzaba a tensarse, cerca a su liberación, se apartó de ella comenzando a esparcir un camino de besos desde su centro, pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, se metió uno de los rozados y endurecidos botones a la boca y se tomó su tiempo en complacerla, su lengua le dio placer a lengüetazos, mordiendo de vez en cuando y succionando esas aureolas, teniendo siempre cuidado de no lastimarla.

Aquellos mimos hicieron sentir a Rukia tan deseada, sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran un remolino en esos momentos, podía jurar que en cualquier momento gritaría por todo el éxtasis que el chico estaba brindándole ¿Cómo era posible que ese jovencito pudiese causarle todo eso?

No tenía sentido, ni siquiera sabía qué era eso cuando estaba con ella. Rukia tiró de sus pantalones y él no discutió por ello simplemente se los sacó liberando su miembro de su prisión, recordó la sensación de la mano de Rukia sobre éste, nadie nunca lo había tocado de esa manera ni siquiera él mimo en todos esos años, porque no lo creía necesario.

Con premura volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella ahuecando su cara en sus manos cariñosamente, eso significaba mucho para él, esa mujer lo volvía loco, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla ser uno con ella y despejar cualquier duda que su corazón albergara. La levantó y la colocó sobre él, su centro sobre su erección, pero no avanzó, aun no.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó el pelinaranja con evidente temor de que ella dijera que no, siendo así de igual manera lo aceptaría, ¿a quién engañaba? Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, era su primera vez e iba a hacerlo con Rukia, su profesora y esposa de su primo, futura ex esposa de su primo para ser más exactos.

¿Lo estaba? Claro que lo estaba, quería a Ichigo como no había querido a otro y estaba segura que no se arrepentiría de esto después, con un asentimiento silencioso le dio la pauta para continuar.

Poco a poco fue bajándola, tratando de encontrar el lugar correcto.

—Así no—le dijo de repente ella—casi lo tienes, solo un poco más cerca Ichigo—se movió un poco para facilitarle la tarea al chico.

Él empujó llenándola, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, el pelinaranja contrajo el semblante debido a la sensación de ser apretado por las paredes de Rukia, era una sensación diferente a lo que sus dedos experimentaron, sus sentidos despertaron, eso era lo que había estado anhelando tan desesperadamente, estaba consciente de su unión, estaba apretado pero la sensación era agonizante, él no era tonto y sabía que era demasiado grande para un cuerpo menudo como el de ella, pero eso no lo detuvo.

Comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta de éste, la pelinegra estaba tan húmeda que el deslizamiento no fue problema alguno, la fricción hizo que corrientes de placer vagaran por sus cuerpos, Ichigo estaba totalmente consumido por ella, besaba con premura sus labios cuando ella se inclinaba hacia él y acariciaba sus torneadas piernas que yacían a cada lado de su cadera, ayudando a marcar el ritmo de sus embestidas, su mano se mantenía en su espalda, palpando la blanquecina piel y el nacimiento de su columna.

Ella incrustaba sus uñas en los pectorales del chico, apoyándose de éstos en cada encuentro de sus caderas. Suspiros y gemidos incontrolables salían de sus bocas.

— ¡Ichigo!—un agudo chillido salió de los labios de la pelinegra.

Esto solo hizo que el ritmo de las embestidas aumentara, ella clamando su nombre de sus labios le deshizo, eso le había encantado, la sola idea de ser él quien la hiciera gritar de esa manera le gustó. Él tomó una de sus manos en las de él y le besó la palma, añoraba el calor de su piel, lo tersa que ésta se sentía a comparación de la suya y el perfume que despedía, Ichigo echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el indudable y salvaje placer que estaba recorriéndolo.

Pero quería más, más de ella, en un brusco movimiento cambió de posiciones, aprisionando el menudo cuerpo entre el suyo y el colchón, con la espalda de ella contra su pecho, aprisionando ambas manos con una suya, esa nueva posición le permitía deleitarse con la imagen de su desnuda espalda, su nívea piel estaba invitándolo a probarla y así lo hizo, comenzó con un camino de besos desde el nacimiento de su columna hasta su cuello, su lengua saboreó el hueco de su cuello, mordisqueando parte de éste y del lóbulo de su oreja.

—Rukia.

No esperó respuesta de ella cuando volvió a hundirse en su interior, penetrándola desde atrás, aferrando sus manos a sus caderas para impulsarse dentro y fuera de ella, acariciando su espalda con sus manos, masajeando con cuidado cada musculo de ésta. Bombeó en ella, más profundo, podía sentir sus dientes rechinar, Rukia apretaba las sabanas con las manos y juraba que podría rasgarlas en cualquier momento, no hablaban y no tenían por qué hacerlo, la sincronía de sus cuerpos y las caricias que se brindaban hablaban por sí solas.

Estaban a punto de culminar, Ichigo salió de ella pero antes de volver a hundirse, la volteó chocando de manera brusca su espalda con el colchón, la penetró con mayor ímpetu que antes y continuó con el vaivén mientras la besaba tan profundamente como podía, todo estaba llegando a su fin, la tensión era palpable, fue de un momento a otro que las paredes de Rukia lo aprisionaron enviándole una oleada de placer indescriptible por cada fibra de su ser, desde su espina dorsal y a cada rincón, un grito rasgó sus cuerdas vocales, derramando su semilla en ella. Rukia incrustó sus uñas en su espalda mientras sentía su abrazador segundo orgasmo, su cuerpo se volvió lánguido debido a la corriente de éxtasis.

Ella se volvió ligeramente con la intención de poder verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella mientras lo sostenía a ambos lados de la cabeza.

El chico estaba temblando mientras la miraba muy fijamente, su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más y el sudor surcaba cada rincón del mismo.

Pero él no contestó, solo se limitó a seguir observándola, prolongando el tiempo del encuentro de sus miradas, aun permanecía en esa posición, él sobre ella y dentro suyo. Era una sensación indescriptible para él, la sensación de miles de choques recorriendo su cuerpo comenzaba a menguar y con ello su acelerada respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

Rukia no dijo nada más y solo atinó a darle un tierno beso en la frente para reconfortarlo, acción que lo dejó atónito, el silencio reinó entre ellos dos mientras compartían una mirada de complicidad. El pelinaranja se rindió por fin al cansancio y la pesadez de su cuerpo, muy lentamente se recostó sobre el pecho de la mujer, que de igual manera que la suya, subía y bajaba de manera casi frenética, ella lo acunó de una manera casi protectora, y acariciándole los cabellos lo instó a permanecer de esa manera, brindándole las suaves caricias con sus manos.

Las respiraciones comenzaban a hacerse normales, el irregular palpitar de los corazones se calmaron, ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando de ese momento, su momento.

 _ **Continuará…**_

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo después de mucho, mucho tiempo, para aquellos que siguen este fic les agradezco de todo corazón, por si alguien tenía duda… no voy a abandonar esta historia ninguna de las que tengo.

Bien, creo que está de más decir esto pero… chicos chicas (no sé si algún chico lee este fic pero bueno) mi enojo ya ha menguado un poco y la inspiración poco a poco está regresando, de verdad todo este asunto de Tite y el final de Bleach me causa cierto nivel de conflicto y sentimientos encontrados, pensé en abandonar todas mis historias en estas semanas no había encontrado mucha inspiración para seguir con alguna de las historias Ichiruki, ¿pero saben qué? Al carajo Tite y los ichihime que se jactan de su "cannon" si personas como ellas se conforman con algo tan mediocre y carente de sentido entonces no me queda más que decir "pobres criaturas". Habían rumores de que Tite había hecho un final tan mediocre por venganza a la shounen jump, si fue así, que lástima que lo hiciera, de qué sirvieron esos 15 años ¿desperdiciados por algo así? Y las palabras de aliento de Akira Toriyama a la basura, en mi opinión es una falta de profesionalismo por parte de Kubo, y fue por ello que he decidido no abandonar ninguna historia, tardare en terminarlas pero lo haré.

He visto cómo el fandom se ha vuelto más unido y ciertamente eso me agrada, y también he visto como los ichihime nos han tirado tierra pero era de esperarse que personas como ellas lo hicieran (aclaro que no todos lo IH son así) pero algunos son muy castrantes en ese aspecto, les digo, no les sigan el juego, que se queden con su final de mierda, pobres… que después de todo este tiempo es lo único que lograron conseguir, como dije alguna vez… Inoue tenía potencial para desarrollar su poder y ser de utilidad, en vez de eso prefirió ser la típica princesa que espera a que alguien vaya a su rescate, el personaje en sí no ha tenido más desarrollo que ese y miren como terminó, ¿que si se caso con el chico que le gustaba? Es algo sin fundamentos e ilógico pues Ichigo en ningún momento demostró sentir algo más por ella, ni siquiera en el ultimo capitulo hubo gran interacción, es graciosamente triste aquello.

Rukia siempre será mi personaje favorito, a pesar de todo lo que digan los demás, ella es la reina de Bleach y siempre lo será, al final a pesar de las circunstancias se convirtió en capitana, no por ocupar el puesto de Ukitake, fue una lástima que hasta en eso Tite nos jodiera, Ukitake muerto… pero volviendo al punto, Rukia siempre demostró que era capaz de mucho más, sus humildes y duros comienzos forjaron su personalidad, una personalidad que la caracterizaba por sobre otros personajes, no era la típica muchacha co-protagonista, y eso le dio algo nuevo a la historia.

Pasando ahora al villano de esta ultima saga. Yhwach en toda la saga daba grandes discursos, no lo voy a negar, y ese gran poder que decía que era sin igual, bueno el que terminara de semejante manera, reducido a nada por un ataque tan simple aprovechando un momento de debilidad fue algo… sin sentido, se suponía que tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro, ¿entonces por qué no vio aquello venir? Y las palabras dichas a Renji, Ichigo y Rukia, destruirlos en un futuro en el que ellos fuesen felices, eso ha sido motivos de toda clase de teorías que hasta cierto punto son coherentes al ver que todos escogieron caminos totalmente opuestos a lo que realmente querían o que en un momento dado habían dicho no hacer, ¿entonces el que terminara así fue para evitar el regreso de Yhwach? No lo sabemos, de lo único que estamos seguros es de que ahí falta algo, nada encaja ni tiene sentido, los huecos no fueron cerrados y varias cosas aun siguen al aire.

Por cierto, en esta semana una pequeña noticia fue el placebo para nosotros los Ichirukistas, en el musical de Bleach ocurrió algo que demuestra que incluso el público japonés no estaba de acuerdo con el final que se les dio, muchos esperaban una reacción violenta hacia el manga, pero debemos tener en cuenta que los japoneses son más reservados en ese aspecto y que su actuar es diferente al de las personas de occidente. El caso fue que el personaje de "Ichigo" le pidió matrimonio a "Rukia" al finalizar la obra, aclaro, los personajes no los actores, eso nos da una pauta para decir que el Ichiruki está aun presente y prevalecerá, porque tanto Ichigo como Rukia son dos personajes que se complementaran siempre, suene cursi o no, es algo que hemos visto en estos años, el manga no miente, digan lo que digan y quien lo diga.

.

.

.

 _ **Espero poder saber sus opiniones al respecto de la historia ;) review?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es mía y sí, todas las locuras que han leído hasta ahora han venido de mi loca cabeza XD.**

 **Agradezco por los reviews chicos, creí que después de mucho tiempo esta historia quedaría en el olvido pero veo que aun hay quienes la leen )/ los amo.**

 **Natsumivat: La Verdad me costó algo adaptar lo del Halloween en la historia y esa idea estaba rondando mi mente desde hacía un tiempo así que dije "qué rayos vamos a ver qué sale". El rechazo igual fue otro reto ¿cómo poner algo así viniendo de Ichigo? de verdad me cuesta imaginármelo en una situación así pero aun así creo que ponerlo algo Ooc ayudó (en toda la historia hasta ahora XD) gracias por el comentario, y sí ella ya necesitaba contar un poco de lo que ocurrió aunque él la reconfortó (insinuación ewe), hey no odies a Kaien, es culpa mía volverlo tan maldito... guarda ese odio para más adelante XD por cierto deja de leer mi mente (encontrarás la respuesta en las ultimas lineas de tu comentario XD).**

 **nidiajakmo: gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora u.u**

 **andreabunny20: me tardo en las actualizaciones disculpa por eso.**

 **XkanakoX: si reviví de entre las sombras (al menos con esta historia. una temática como es siempre es fuerte u.u pero al fin ella dejó de lado esa inseguridad para estar a su lado. por cierto ya me imaginaba que algunos esperaban esa parte de la historia XD somos pervers qué puedo decir... ah! y el musical fue uno que se hizo creo que unas semanas o un mes después del final del manga, aunque no sé si está en Youtube ya que solo lo vi en algunas capturas y notas que subían a las páginas de Fb.**

 **Martha: Gracias por dejar tu comentario y disculpa por la demora u.u.**

 **Fer: gracias n.n, kaien puede llegar a ser muy molesto de verdad, pero por sobre todo también es un tesarudo que no les dejara el camino tan fácil a esos dos. creo que pervertí un poco tu mente 0_0**

 **Alfredo-vhz: disculpa por no poder actualizar más seguido :( pero a fin de cuentas aquí está la continiación ;) gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Guest: muchas gracias por leer la historia... y por supuesto que seguiré con ella (lento) pero seguro ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno después de mucho... mucho tiempo vengo a dar la cara XD con un nuevo capítulo... señoras y señores (porque sí, ya vi que hay chicos que leen esta historia :v) después de esto vendrá algo que podría darle un pequeño giro a la historia, un poco de drama no cae nada mal ¿verdad? pero en fin, dejo aquí el capítulo y me esconderé de los tomatazos por mi ausencia *se va corriendo***

 **.**

 **Capitulo 15. Manteniendo las apariencias.**

 **.**

" _ **¿Qué es lo más difícil de guardar un secreto?**_

 **Tratar de ocultar lo que salta a la vista"**

 **.**

" _ **Podría decirte mil mentiras ahora mismo…**_

 **Y yo fingiré creerte cada una de ellas."**

 **.**

 **.**

Lunes por la mañana, un lunes como cualquier otro. Eso era lo que Rukia pensaba mientras iba de camino a la escuela, sus pequeños pies repiqueteaban sobre los adoquines cercanos al instituto, la mañana era fresca pero no lo bastante para considerarla como fría, el día pintaba bien y por muy extraño que pareciese no tenía la esencia pesada de los lunes como el más temido inicio de semana. El sol apenas se alzaba sobre el horizonte, el ambiente era agradable a pesar de que el día anterior había llovido a cantaros por toda la pequeña ciudad, lo único que quedaba de aquel aguacero eran los pequeños charcos que descansaban sobre el suelo en las esquinas de las desoladas calles de karakura.

Incluso la neblina comenzaba a desaparecer con los primeros rayos del sol, aun no se escuchaba el estruendo de los autobuses que circulaban la ciudad ¿era demasiado temprano tal vez? No, pero la tranquilidad inusual de ese día era casi mágica como si evocase otra época del año.

Los pensamientos de Rukia revoloteaban en su cabeza abstrayéndola de todo lo mundano, la escuela, las tareas que tenía que revisar y otros pendientes que debía zanjar, como su matrimonio. Estaba sorprendida de lo eficiente que Yoruichi había resultado ser, aunque su eficacia no fue lo más sorprendente sino el hecho de que fuese ella la esposa de Urahara, de no ser porque ya la conocía hubiese seguido con la idea de que el rubio tendedero tenía desvaríos sobre una esposa, que dudaba que existiera. La fama de Urahara no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Pero la hermosa mujer había cumplido a la perfección con su labor, tan solo semanas atrás el proceso de divorcio había dado inicio. Eso de alguna manera le traía cierta tranquilidad pero nunca faltaban los sentimientos dolorosos sobre el ayer que se asomaban e inmiscuían en sus pensamientos, cuando esto sucedía Rukia simplemente desechaba la amargura, su resolución la ayudaba a olvidarlo todo.

La calle por la que andaba flanqueaba el instituto, apresuraba el paso mientras con una mano sostenía un café y con la otra mantenía cerrado el abrigo, su portafolio colgaba de su hombro y de su antebrazo su bolsa con estampado de Chappy el conejo, algo demasiado infantil para alguien de su edad pero Rukia amaba demasiado a ese conejo.

Día cualquiera. Se repitió una vez más.

Estaba por llegar, sin embargo algo ocurrió. Por lo general las mañanas no eran las mejores para la pelinegra así que sus sentidos no estaban alertas, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. Escuchó unas pisadas cercanas, atropelladas por cierto, pero eso no fue nada en cuanto sintió como alguien la sujetaba por detrás con fuerza empujándola hacia unos arbustos y hacia un fornido pecho masculino. El pánico se esfumó en cuanto sintió unos labios que rozaban su cuello, su atacante estaba besándole el cuello.

No puedo creerlo. Se dijo tratando de apartarse de él con el cuidado necesario evitando derramar su café al suelo, algo que definitivamente falló pues el líquido se vertió sobre el sucio suelo.

—Quítate de encima Ichigo—chilló Rukia volviéndose hacia el chico que la miraba con una socarrona sonrisa de medio lado.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro del chico, tenía el cabello despeinado, la pelinegra intuyó que no se había tomado la molestia de peinar las anaranjadas hebras, de hecho en una ocasión el chico le mencionó que era imposible batallar con su cabello y por ello había perdido toda esperanza de invertir tiempo en él. Sí, el muchacho poseía un bello rostro y atractivo. Belleza estúpida. Pensó Rukia mofándose internamente de él.

— ¿Sabías que era yo?—preguntó él— ¿pero cómo?

— ¿Y quien más si no, acaso Keigo?—dijo tratando de parecer casual pero con un tono de autosuficiencia que sabía que a Ichigo cabrearía.

Últimamente Ichigo solía hacer eso con más frecuencia tratando de sorprenderla, resultando ser él el frustrado en cada ocasión cuando no conseguía sorprender a Rukia.

—Eres exasperante—se quejó el muchacho con un mohín cual niño pequeño.

Si el delicado beso a su cuello no la hizo derretirse, aquel gesto del pelinaranja lo logró haciéndolo irresistible ante sus ojos. Hace algún tiempo ella no hubiese sucumbido ante aquel gesto pero ahora lo único que quería era lazarse de puntillas y rozar con la lengua el labio inferior fruncido, tomándolo entre los dientes para juguetear con él de forma suave y lánguida para después besarlo sin importar el lugar en donde estaban, derritiéndose cual cubo de hielo bajo un ardiente sol.

Pero por muchas ganas que quisiera hacer eso no podía darse ese gusto, al menos no en ese momento.

—Y tú predecible—la chica miró los restos de su café en el suelo, si no fuese tan incrédula podría tomarse ese "accidente"-masacre- con su café como una especie de venganza por la bola de arroz de Ichigo durante el festival.

Rukia retomó su camino al mismo tiempo que Ichigo la alcanzaba y comenzaba a caminar a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

—A cualquier persona normal le hubiese dado un infarto con lo que hice ¿dime qué tengo que hacer para sacarte un buen susto?—reclamó Ichigo mientras le echaba un vistazo de soslayo.

—Supéralo de una vez idiota ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso?

—Hasta que te haga pagar por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar con mi padre—soltó de inmediato el pelinaranja con un volumen de voz bastante bajo solo para que ella escuchase y con un tono que dejaba entre ver lo avergonzado que estaba solo de recordar lo sucedido.

Oh aun no podía olvidar aquello, sí, en definitiva Ichigo era un vengativo. La vergüenza a la que Ichigo se refería consistía en que su padre le había metido tremendo susto la mañana siguiente del festival, encontrando a un Ichigo agitado y con cara de pánico, la razón por la que el pelinaranja se había puesto de semejante manera era por el hecho de creer que su padre encontraría a Rukia en su habitación, pero en lugar de eso solo había encontrado a Ichigo -desnudo- quien de inmediato lo echó a patadas mientras le gritaba una sarta de palabras altisonantes por irrumpir de semejante manera en su habitación. ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta?, había sido el reclamo de Ichigo mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

Para fortuna o desgracia del chico -aun no sabía cómo catalogar aquello- Rukia ya se había marchado ¿en qué momento lo había hecho? No lo sabía pero supuso que en algún momento de la madrugada ella había cogido sus cosas y se había marchado sin decirle nada provocando que la vergonzosa situación con Isshin ocurriese, desde aquel día el mayor de los Kurosaki tenía los ojos puestos en Ichigo tratando de averiguar con la mirada lo que había ocurrido, aunque Ichigo bien sabía que su padre no era ningún tonto.

Las mejillas del pelinaranja se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí bastante obvio para quien lo mirase. Más allá del incidente con Isshin lo que más recordaba Ichigo era la sensación de despertar solo en su cama cuando la noche anterior había estado con Rukia. Eso ni siquiera él mismo se lo podía creer, las imágenes aun se repetían en su mente de manera vívida y el aroma de la pequeña mujer aun permanecía impregnada en su almohada inundando su nariz cuando dormía, haciendo que la añorase más de lo que ya lo hacía, sin embargo después de esa noche no habían vuelto a intimar y no es que Ichigo se hubiese convertido en un depravado sexual que buscara saciar sus instintos hormonales, la maldita revolución de las hormonas que hervían en su cuerpo, pero al menos después de esa noche supo que le sería imposible estar separado de ella por mucho tiempo.

—Pues buena suerte con eso—le deseó ella con una sonrisa sardónica mirando hacia adelante.

El silencio terminó por apoderarse de ellos, pero era uno cómodo y reconfortante sin cargar el aire de la tensión que se "suponía" debían de sentir al estar el uno junto al otro. ¡Por dios! Rukia aun podía sentir el tacto de Ichigo sobre su blanquecina piel y el cosquilleo se instalaba en su estomago bajo ¿estaba mal sentirse así cerca suyo? Por supuesto que no, le gritó su mente. Tú lo quieres y él a ti, volvió a hablar su mente infundiéndole tranquilidad.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del instituto, Ichigo vaciló en dar el primer paso esperando a que ella entrara primero, era inicio de semana lo que significaba que el colegio iniciaba y con ello su actuación maestra-alumno. Como odiaba eso, el tener que actuar como si entre ellos no pasara nada, aunque ciertamente no sabía cómo catalogar lo que tenían… las palabras aun no habían sido pronunciadas esperando a que el problema con cierta persona se zanjara de una vez para al fin ser libres o al menos parcialmente libres para entablar algún tipo de relación.

— ¿Te veo más tarde?

Ella arqueó una ceja por su propuesta y negó con la cabeza.

—Asuntos del divorcio.

Si bien era cierto que las cosas iban bien, aun quedaba el hecho de que Kaien no se había tomado muy bien la demanda de divorcio y había apelado a ella aplazando el tiempo para que se concretara el asunto. La fecha de la audiencia se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, ambos deberían acreditar sus razones, en el caso de Rukia para pedir la disolución de su matrimonio mientras que en el caso de Kaien su apelación al mismo. Si el pelinegro ponía demasiada resistencia al respecto Yoruichi sacaría las cartas necesarias para agotar sus recursos y que se dictaminara una sentencia definitiva.

Ichigo pareció decepcionado por la noticia de no verla esa tarde pero después se resignó, sabía que era necesario pero eso no impedía que el sentimiento de vacío por la ausencia de Rukia -al menos por esa tarde- invadiera su pecho. Pasados unos minutos Rukia lo incitó a que entrara de una vez, las clases no tardarían en iniciar y los demás en llegar, con una última mirada ambos se adentraron al edificio dando inicio así a su ajetreado día, de igual manera podrían encontrar un pequeño espacio -que no fuese sus horas de clases- para poder verse y hablar de cualquier cosa.

…

—Kurosaki.

El susodicho se enderezó de golpe en su asiento al oír la estridente voz que le llamaba, demasiado cerca para su propio gusto. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando vio a Ishida a un costado suyo fulminándolo con la mirada, ojeó el salón y se percató de que estaba completamente vacío a excepción del pelinegro de lentes y el fortachón de Chad.

¡Se había quedado dormido! Y en la clase de historia, raro, pensó el chico con sarcasmo. ¿Por qué nadie lo despertó apenas la clase finalizó?

— ¿Qué quieres Ishida?—medio gruñó Ichigo con la voz pastosa a consecuencia de su somnolencia.

Uryuu bajó la mirada hacia el pelinaranja. Cínico malagradecido. Eso era Ichigo, encima de que Ishida se tomaba la molestia de ir por él al salón para llevarlo a la clase de gimnasia, Ichigo le cuestionaba con un tono que no le gustaba nada.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti del entrenador… "trae tu trasero a la cancha Kurosaki"

El pelinegro imitó el sombrío tono del maestro de gimnasia Kempachi, quien le había enviado por el pelinaranja al ver que éste no se había presentado al pase de lista.

Un estremecimiento atravesó la columna de Ichigo al visualizar al escalofriante hombre y el tono en el que dijera aquello, tal vez solo eran paranoias del pelinaranja pero Kempachi pareciera tener cierta "afinidad" por él desde el momento en el que lo conoció en primer año cuando el hombre con un parche en el ojo lo retó a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a otras "actividades" deportivas, Kempachi era un hombre bastante tosco y rudo que le encantaba hacer sufrir a sus alumnos poniéndolos al límite de la resistencia, aunque internamente aquel hombre solo buscara un "digno oponente" para él, cosa que sus alumnos ignoraban o al menos trataban de hacerlo.

Ichigo tragó duro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y seguía a sus dos amigos hasta los vestidores de chicos, aun tenía que cambiarse el uniforme e ir al patio trasero para ser ejecutado por su profesor.

Una vez listos los tres caminaron hacia la cancha hablando de cosa triviales.

Por esta ocasión Kempachi fue indulgente con el pelinaranja haciendo que éste diera cuando menos diez vueltas alrededor de la cancha y con el tiempo estrictamente medido, era una reprimenda bastante leve para alguien que se había retrasado en su clase. Eso no representaba gran problema para Ichigo, no era por presumir pero su condición física había mejorado considerablemente gracias a las tareas que tenía que realizar para Urahara, su explotador "jefe".

Al concluir con la última vuelta, Kempachi se acercó a Ichigo y le dio una mirada como diciéndole "espero aprendas chico" mientras le arrojaba una toalla a la cara, un gruñido escapó de los labios de Ichigo en cuanto el hombre del parche se alejó con dirección al grupo de las chicas, ahora era el turno de ellas. Pobres. Pensó Ichigo, aun siendo chicas Kempachi no reparaba en ello ¿era bueno no? Al menos había algo de "igualdad" en ese aspecto.

Sabía que más tarde aquellas vueltas le cobrarían factura a sus extremidades.

— ¿Agotado Kurosaki?—Ishida se acercó seguido del siempre silencioso Chad.

—Lo habitual—respondió Ichigo con el afán de mostrarse sereno aun cuando sus músculos estuvieran contrayéndose por el ejercicio. No iba a dejar que Ishida se mofara de él cuando le dijera que las piernas estaban por caérsele ¡eso jamás!

Si bien Ishida era bueno en lo intelectual aquello no limitaba su habilidad deportiva, era tan bueno como cualquier otro chico promedio, todo lo contrario a lo que otros pensarían al ver su apariencia "escuálida", el pelinegro tenía conocimientos en defensa personal y en otros deportes como tiro al arco y no era por presumir pero el muchacho tenía una excelente puntería.

—No entiendo cómo le haces Ichigo, has corrido varios metros por al menos unos diez minutos y aun así te ves…fresco—Keigo le dijo con asombro y envidia, solo digamos que para Keigo la clase de deportes no era su fuerte.

—Las peleas supongo—se hizo el desentendido Ichigo.

—Ya… y tu pelo crece con ese color de forma natural ¿no?—le picó Uryuu, el asunto del cabello de Ichigo era una fibra sensible con el que le gustaba molestarlo, aun recordaba la primera vez que vio a Ichigo en el inicio de curso ¿y cómo no verlo? Si era la única cabeza que sobresalía entre el mar de gente en la ceremonia de presentación, por un momento su fulgente cabellera le hizo olvidar el discurso de bienvenida que estaba declamando desde la tarima.

—Claro que sí y no me jodas Ishida—afirmó Ichigo mientras tomaba un mechón que estaba pegado a su frente y lo hacía para atrás, su cabello era de ese color, tan naranja como el mismo atardecer en karakura.

—Lo que tú digas idiota—y ahí estaba el tono burlón de Ishida como si fuese lo más absurdo que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Iban a ir a los vestidores cuando un chillido de Keigo les detuvo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Es tan linda.

El pelinaranja supo lo que ocurría incluso antes de alzar la vista. Cuando al fin lo hizo vio lo que Keigo observaba con total admiración, las chicas estaban haciendo sus ejercicios, algunas saltando y otras haciendo estiramiento. La boca del pelinegro era un completo rio desbordando ante sus pensamientos indecentes, porque sí, para nadie era un secreto lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser Keigo.

Pero eso no era a lo que Ichigo prestó atención, sino a una chica en particular que de inmediato apartó la mirada de él. No puede estarme pasando esto. Caviló el chico.

La chica estaba junto a un grupo de chicas que realizaban los ejercicios de calentamiento, llevaba los diminutos shorts del uniforme deportivo y su larga cabellera estaba atada en una coleta evitando así que el viento la revolviera y entorpeciera su visión. Para cualquier chico, Inoue tenía la perfecta combinación de inocencia y sensualidad, sus pómulos con un rubor que le daban color a su rostro, unos ojos preciosos e inocentes y unos labios que invitaban a probarlos, pero Ichigo no era como cualquier otro chico así que aquellos rasgos en la joven carecían de relevancia y no despertaban nada en él, era su amiga pero jamás la había visto con otros ojos.

Enseguida los susurros comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor. _Es tan linda, Inoue-san es la chica ideal, es toda una princesa, parece una modelo de revista…_

Pero un comentario destacó entre los demás.

— ¿No estaba viendo a Kurosaki?

No, no lo estaba. Quiso replicar Ichigo con brusquedad. Quería pasar por alto el escrutinio del que estaba siendo víctima por parte de la chica.

Ichigo la miró de nuevo con expresión congelada poniéndose una máscara de indiferencia impenetrable. Y en esa ocasión la chica no despegó la mirada de él. Era como si muy dentro de la chica estuviese gritando "no te ruborices" pero de inmediato cambio a un semblante de tristeza y aquel hoyuelo que se dibujaba en su mejilla se esfumó.

Desde el día de su confesión y posterior rechazo en el festival, Inoue parecía más retraída que de costumbre, incluso con Tatsuki y las otras chicas, el brillo en sus ojos grises se había opacado. Inclusive las salidas con el grupo se habían reducido, era como si ella no quisiera tener más contacto con él y muy en el fondo Ichigo lo comprendía, es decir ¿de qué otra manera podía ser? Había cortado las esperanzas que ella tenía en cuanto a una posible relación, y no es que él fuese alguien con demasiada madurez porque definitivamente seria mentir, pero al menos esperaba que Inoue actuara de la manera más sensata y madura posible.

—Oye Ichigo, Orihime está mirándote.

Ichigo ignoró el comentario y siguió caminando como si no hubiese escuchado el grito del imprudente de Keigo. No le apetecía permanecer más tiempo ahí aguantando los comentarios de su amigo y en todo caso las interrogantes que seguramente Ishida lanzaría.

Pero tan pronto como él comenzó a relajarse por la distancia que imponía entre él y sus amigos una pequeña figura captó su atención, Rukia caminaba de un lado a otro, su grácil figura revoloteaba en uno de los salones de segundo año y él tenía aquella vista desde afuera, mirándola a través de las ventanas.

Ella pareció reparar en su presencia y le regaló una sonrisa discreta, Ichigo ladeó la cabeza mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a la morena, el estomago se le estremecía. La menuda chica deshizo la sonrisa para adoptar un semblante más severo en cuanto reprendía a uno de sus alumnos por estar hablando con otro compañero, al parecer estaban a la mitad de una tarea y Rukia vagaba entre las filas de asientos con el afán de que éstos se mantuvieran en su labor.

— ¿Piensas permanecer ahí de pie observando a Kuchiki-Sensei todo el día o vas a acompañarnos a los vestuarios?

Ichigo palideció y rápidamente apartó la mirada de la chica. Retrocedió un paso atrás para ver a Ishida mirándolo con incredulidad en sus ojos azules, escrutando su semblante tratando de encontrar algo.

—No sé de qué hablas—se excusó.

Se volvió hacia Ishida con una mueca.

—Entonces mueve el culo Ichigo.

Un instante después ambos ya estaban frente a sus casilleros rebuscando sus uniformes para cambiarse e ir a la siguiente clase, por lo general el grupo de Ichigo no solía tomar una ducha después de la clase de gimnasia, tal vez eran demasiado remilgados al no querer estar en las duchas expuestos los unos a los otros.

—Te encuentro diferente Ichigo—comentó Mizuiro, de hecho era la primera vez que sacaba el tema a colación aun cuando se hubiese percatado del cambio del pelinaranja desde hacía varios días, tal vez fuesen cosas suyas pero su amigo se veía más radiante o eso es lo que había creído él.

El pelinaranja apartó la mirada pues comenzaba a ruborizarse, incluso él se sentía diferente.

—Tienes razón Mizuiro es como si…—los ojos de Keigo se iluminaron peligrosamente— ¡no puede ser! ¡Lo hiciste!

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas Ichigo sabes a lo que nos referimos…—insinuó Mizuiro con sorna atrayendo la atención de Ishida y Chad.

"Oh por qué a mí" pensó Ichigo mientras se encogía de vergüenza.

— ¿Acaso nuestro Ichigo ya es todo un adulto?—siguió el juego Keigo.

El malestar por las insinuaciones comenzó a invadir cada parte de su cuerpo, eso era un asunto privado y no era un depravado que anduviera gritando a los cuatro vientos la pérdida de su virginidad y menos a un bocón como Keigo, primero muerto antes de revelar su pequeño secreto.

Pero en algo tenía razón ese molesto pelimarrón, aquella primera vez se había sentido todo un adulto, como si hubiese dejado algo en el pasado y ahora fuese alguien nuevo ¿era eso lo que percibían ellos también? No estaba arrepentido, el acto en sí había resultado mágico y muy estimulante, una relación mucho más intima de la que ya tenía con Rukia, un secreto compartido que afianzaba su confianza. Era una vivencia que solo le pertenecía a él y a Rukia.

—Deja de decir tonterías y apresúrate Keigo, no querrás que Mayuri te castigue de nuevo.

Dicho esto abandonó el lugar dejando a todos confundidos por su actitud.

…

Demacrada. Al menos era así como se sentía. Su único aliciente era la tasa de café vacía que yacía a un lado del escritorio, justo a un lado de la pila de papeles que aun tenía que revisar.

Fue tan solo por un breve instante que sus ojos se nublaron con una espesa niebla. Una arcada se instaló en su garganta distrayéndola de su labor, fue inmediato su actuar al llevarse la mano a la boca dejando caer el bolígrafo sin ningún recato, el mismo que minutos atrás estaba sosteniendo con la misma mano.

Le dolía la cabeza, estaba de mal humor y tenía demasiado sueño. Pero por si eso no fuese suficiente, ahora no era solo la mente lo que comenzaba a nublársele sino también la vista, añadiendo a eso el malestar provocado por las náuseas.

¿Debería tomarse un descanso de cinco minutos? Era posible, de hecho en verdad estaba considerando esa opción. Había escuchado por ahí que el exceso de trabajo traía consigo un estrés abrumador; bueno al menos ahora comprobaba cuán cierta era aquella afirmación.

Se dispuso a abandonar el trabajo por un breve lapso de tiempo y relajarse, o al menos intentarlo.

Repasó mentalmente sus asuntos pendientes para ese día; las próximas tres horas serían extenuantes, dos bloques seguidos con adolescentes revoltosos que la sacaban de quicio, después de cavilar sobre ello llegó a la conclusión de que no sería demasiado indulgente con aquel grupo, de los cuatro a su cargo, ese en especial era el que más dolores de cabeza le causaban.

Sin piedad Rukia. Se dio ánimos. Lo siguiente en su lista era contactar a Yoruichi para concertar la cita en el juzgado por el asunto de su divorcio que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, lo que le recordaba que debía dejar todo listo para su suplente -al menos por ese día-

Suspiró con evidente cansancio. Eran demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo ¿cómo no estresarse entonces? Estaba bajo presión y su cuerpo ya exigía un descanso ante tanta actividad. Manifestaciones claras que ella prefería ignorar.

Se levantó en busca de otra taza de café. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Era una suerte que hubiese una pequeña cafetera en su oficina, el olor a café se esparcía por toda ésta y era jodidamente delicioso aspirar el aroma cada vez que entraba.

— ¿Beber demasiado café puede considerarse como algo sano?

Rukia frunció el ceño. Se volteó y vio a Ichigo entrar a su oficina para tomar asiento frente a su escritorio -como en muchas otras ocasiones-, ahora se veía fresco, horas antes lo había divisado fuera, en el patio de la escuela terminando su clase de educación física, lo sabía por el aspecto del chico, desalineado y sudoroso todo lo contrario a su aspecto actual; el uniforme casi impecable -si no fuese por el hecho de que no llevara su camisa blanca sino una camisa cualquiera debajo de su saco gris- de acuerdo, tal vez fuese un rebelde en ese aspecto pero al parecer nadie le decía nada.

—Lo es si con ello te mantienes despierta—ella tomó un sorbo y después se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel— ¿por qué?

Los ojos de Ichigo no perdieron detalle de ella, sus ojos avellana que parecían convertirse en oro al refractar los rayos del sol, un rasgo bastante interesante en él. Ya basta. Se regañó ella mentalmente.

Él solo fingió encogerse de hombros al tiempo que señalaba su taza de café. No se necesitaba ser un médico para saber que el exceso de cafeína podría traer consecuencias en el organismo, pero al parecer Rukia tenía otra idea diferente con respecto a la bebida, como si se tratara de un revitalizante. Esa mujer. Sería más fácil quitarle la cabeza que quitar esa idea de su cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero en vista de que últimamente no te ves…—soltó sin más, pero dejó inconclusa la frase al ver la mirada que ella estaba enviándole—bueno olvídalo… ¿has comido ya?

Esa simple pregunta guardaba un significado aun mayor, no era por simple curiosidad o para iniciar una conversación, sino que era un recordatorio de que él estaba más al pendiente suyo que ella misma. Últimamente no lograba comer adecuadamente, el apetito no se presentaba o si lo hacía, ella lo ignoraba o compensaba con café. Vale, tal vez Ichigo tuviese razón en algo, el café no era un buen suplemento a su dieta -ni debía ser el único-

—No—Rukia desvió la mirada de el pelinaranja, rápidamente dejó a un lado su taza—no me mires así Ichigo, sabes que no me gusta esa mirada de oh-mira-parece-ser-que-tengo-la-razón, es molesto y pretencioso.

Ichigo bufó, su… lo-que-sea-que-fuese era exasperante y terca. Colocó sobre la mesa una pequeña caja y la desenvolvió, hizo una pequeña mueca al ver el contenido del trasto. Un almuerzo casero cortesía de la pequeña Yuzu. Y era el colmo que incluso fuese o se viese mejor que el suyo, que descaro ¿no se suponía que él era el hermano de la pequeña? Aunque tampoco Yuzu sabía para quien era el otro almuerzo, Ichigo solo se había acercado para decirle que hiciera uno extra ya que no sabía si le daría hambre después del entrenamiento que tendría ese día. Obviamente todo era una mentira para poder obtener un almuerzo extra para Rukia, quien al parecer de Ichigo, no había probado algo decente desde hacía unas semanas. Tonta descuidada.

—Estaré aquí hasta que te lo termines todo así que comételo.

— ¿Tengo alguna opción?—rebatió ella.

—Acabarte eso antes de que el receso termine o seré yo mismo quien te alimente, así que elige.

—Debería tomar eso como una amenaza y considerarla para los próximos exámenes—bueno no es como si en verdad fuese a hacerlo—aunque el detalle del almuerzo podría parecer como una especie de soborno… eres todo un adulador.

Ichigo alzó la vista hacia el techo, quería tomar un puñado del bocado y metérselo por la boca. Tranquilo, si lo haces te podría ir peor. Se dijo juntando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

No tenía de otra, ¿y a quien engañaba? Estaba muriéndose de hambre, tomó el recipiente para observarlo y se le hizo agua la boca cuando el olor de la comida llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. No demoró ni puso más excusas cuando comenzó a devorar el manjar, de sobra sabía que quien lo había preparado fue la pequeña Yuzu, tenía escrito su nombre en todas partes.

Ichigo rió ante la imagen de la pelinegra abalanzándose sobre la comida. Los cachetes de Rukia asemejaban a los de un pequeño hámster.

—Oye más despacio, la comida no se irá a ninguna parte—le tomó el pelo Ichigo, pero ella hizo caso omiso a eso y solo le dio una mala mirada, no debía provocarla más o dejaría de comer lo que le había traído o en el peor de los casos terminaría en su cara— ¿quieres ir a algún lugar después de clases antes de que te desaparezcas por el resto de la tarde?

Ella arqueó una ceja por su pregunta, más bien propuesta. ¿Qué estaba intentando? Ya le había dicho con antelación que en definitiva esa tarde no podrían pasarla juntos.

—Me traes el almuerzo y luego me invitas a salir ¿estás tratando de salvar el periodo Kurosaki?—le picó un poco, era bastante divertido hacerlo, podría decir con seguridad que sus conversaciones con él nunca eran aburridas.

—Qué graciosa enana, solo responde Rukia.

Rukia recuperó la seriedad. Le dio una mirada de compasión, ambos sabían cuál sería la respuesta. Lo lamentaba pero de verdad aun tenía asuntos por atender.

El pelinaranja comprendió ese silencioso gesto y asintió desanimadamente, no sabía por qué pero tenía el extraño sentimiento de querer estar el mayor tiempo con ella como si temiese que algo fuese a ocurrir. Serían paranoias suyas. ¿Una corazonada tal vez?

El silencio invadió la oficina. Rukia terminó y le entregó el recipiente ya vacío.

—Mañana tampoco vendrás, cierto—no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación, algo que él ya sabía.

—Necesito zanjar este asunto de una vez.

Se miraron por una fracción de segundo que más bien pareció ser una eternidad, hasta que cortaron el contacto de sus miradas. Ichigo fue el primero en levantarse.

—Entonces creo que te veré mañana después de clases—dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

—Ichigo—Rukia imitó su acción y lo siguió hasta situarse a un lado suyo.

La pequeña pelinegra, volteó a ambos lados como asegurándose de que nadie la viese, aunque considerando que estaban en un lugar cerrado la acción resultaba un tanto absurda, sin embargo nunca estaba de más.

El pelinaranja se volvió ante el llamado de la mujer y estando desprevenido como lo estaba no se esperó que ella lo tomara del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a ella y darle un beso. Los labios de ella ganaron rápidamente terreno sobre los suyos, controlando la situación al principio.

Era algo difícil darle un beso al chico, para ello la pelinegra debía erguirse todo lo que podía y ponerse de puntitas para poder incluso enrollar los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinaranja, a duras penas lo logró. Sintió las manos del chico rodeando su cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo para poder alargar el contacto de sus bocas, y era tan perfecto poder sentir esa calidez viniendo de él.

De acuerdo, se extrañaban el uno al otro. En un ágil movimiento Ichigo pegó a Rukia a la pared incitándola a enrollar sus delicadas piernas en su cintura para no caer. Las delicadas manos de la chica acariciaron su nuca, paseando los dedos por sus hebras de cabello provocándole un leve cosquilleo. Amaba a esa pequeña mujer, lograba volverlo loco.

Y todo hubiese sido perfecto si en ese preciso momento la puerta no se hubiese abierto.

— ¿Rukia? Voy a pasar.

La voz provino del umbral de la puerta, el recién llegado no se había atrevido a entrar aun.

Ambos permanecieron estáticos y pálidos, debían separarse ya. Ichigo dejó rápidamente a Rukia en el suelo, apenas logró apartarse de ella cuando el sujeto les habló.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—interrogó el hombre.

La pelinegra debía hablar ahora antes de que su hermano comenzara a sospechar algo. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo viendo su estado y la cercanía que tenía con el chico de cabellera naranja?

—Vine a consultarle algo a Rukia y ya me iba—se apresuró a decir Ichigo con la mayor seriedad posible –al menos la que podía aparentar- maldecía al hermano de Rukia por irrumpir de esa manera y en ese preciso momento. Mierda.

Byakuya paseó la mirada de él a su hermana sin tragarse del todo las palabras del chico, pero tenían que ser ciertas porque ¿qué otra razón tendría para estar ahí? Aunque.

—Quiero la verdad, no los vi cuando abrí la puerta—reiteró el pelinegro.

Sí, Byakuya no era ningún tonto al que se le podía engañar tan fácilmente y Rukia lo sabía. El pelinegro intentó buscar una conexión con la mirada de su hermanita y lo hizo, pero ciertamente pareciera como si sus ojos rehuyeran a su contacto.

—Kurosaki llegó tarde a una de mis clases así que me negué a aceptarle unos ejercicios que valían la mitad de su calificación de ese día, justo ahora estábamos discutiendo la posibilidad de un trabajo extra—dijo muy segura, cielos en verdad que debía darse unas palmaditas en la espalda por su excelente actuación—Nii-sama, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de repente obligándonos a retroceder, eso es todo.

Con eso debía bastar, o eso esperaba Rukia. La mirada de su hermano era impenetrable así que no sabía si se había tragado lo que le había dicho.

—Tus clases han iniciado Kurosaki—dictaminó el mayor de los Kuchiki.

El pelinaranja tan solo soltó un gruñido para después salir de la oficina de Rukia y encaminarse a su clase.

— ¿Qué sucede Nii-sama, para qué me buscaba? —la pelinegra se situó junto a su escritorio para evitar que sus piernas flaquearan.

Byakuya estaba buscándola para recordarle sobre los pendientes que debía entregar al sustituto que tomaría su lugar al día siguiente, quien curiosamente era el propio pelinegro. Al menos por ese día dejaría sus deberes como director, después de todo fue él quien estaba en el puesto de Rukia con anterioridad así que ¿Quién mejor que él?

Conversaron un momento más, la tensión aun no había abandonado del todo la habitación. Él la notaba diferente. Cansada sí, pero también ansiosa. Ya tendría tiempo de interrogarla más tarde. Estaba a punto de abandonar la oficina cuando algo llamó su atención, se inclinó para recoger lo que parecía ser un pequeño recipiente.

— ¿Esto es?—se volteó para preguntarle a su hermana.

—Oh, es mío—se apresuró a tomar el objeto, tonto Ichigo que lo había olvidado justamente ahí, aunque al parecer también era en parte culpa suya—decidí traer algo esta mañana.

Extraño. Pensó Byakuya, no reconocía aquel objeto como propiedad de su hermana, por lo general Rukia solía tener contenedores con la figura de aquel conejo que le llamaba la atención como posesa y éste en particular era tan sencillo, nada llamativo, ningún conejo en él. No dijo nada al respecto y solo se lo entregó, escudriñándola minuciosamente.

—Recuerda lo que te dije—fue lo único que el pelinegro le dedicó, no por los pendientes de ese día sino como un recordatorio de lo que le había dicho en ese mismo lugar meses atrás acerca de su aberración por las mentiras.

Pero al parecer ella no captó la indirecta pues solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza para después regresar a su escritorio.

Byakuya negó con la cabeza. Rukia era un enigma para él, no sabía lo que estaba pensando y mucho menos lo que estaría ocultando tras esa mascara de tranquilidad. Pero tarde temprano lo descubriría.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No tengo vergüenza pero ¿un review? XD no sean tímidos y pasen a comentar... hasta la próxima...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **La que actualiza cada mil años ha regresado, resurgiendo de las cenizas como el ave Fénix… ok no, pero algo parecido. No tengo perdón, lo sé, he abandonado demasiado esta historia lo admito, y de hecho ni siquiera tengo una excusa lo bastante creíble para eso XD**

" **Deshonrada yo… deshonrada mi familia y deshonrada mi vaca (clarabella)". Ya, tomando las cosas seriamente, solo pido una disculpa chicos (porque sí, aquí hay chicos que leen mi historia 7u7) creo que daré mi pequeña excusa al final de este capítulo así que son libres de leerla o no XD, mientras disfruten el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16. Última oportunidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia miró de reojo a la hermosa mujer a su lado, de igual manera Yoruichi le dio una casi imperceptible mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Una silenciosa señal para que ella mantuviera la calma tanto como le fuera posible en esos momentos.

—Al menos durante un plazo no mayor a tres años—dictaminó el hombre, su apacible mirada reveló más de lo que debiera. Una medida definitiva que se haría valida sin importar qué—durante ese tiempo la parte interesada en la anulación deberá demostrar una separación absoluta del señor Shiba como prueba de que el matrimonio ha dejado de funcionar.

Kaien emitió apenas un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa ante aquel veredicto. Satisfecho por saber que se le concedería un lapso más de tiempo para hacer "recapacitar" a Rukia, ya fuese durante las citas de conciliación, lo que fuese, para él sería bien recibido, gustosamente. El brillo en los ojos verdes del hombre fue tan intenso cual reflectores, mismo que no pasó desapercibida para la pelinegra quien escuchaba con malestar cada palabra.

— ¿Estás segura que no deseas exponer a Shiba en este momento?—Yoruichi aparentó rebuscar algo en su bolso tan solo para inclinarse un poco y susurrarle a Rukia en el oído, esperando que ella escuchase con claridad su cuestión y tomara al fin una decisión al respecto—aún estoy a tiempo de interceder Kuchiki, es ahora o nunca.

Tiempo. El tiempo era el culpable de su situación actual, confabulando en contra suya, ralentizándose y sin curar del todo heridas del pasado. Si el tiempo hubiese sido al menos un poco más indulgente para con ella, entonces, ahora no estaría en ese pequeño aprieto, debatiéndose entre su deber y sus añoranzas. El _deber_ y el querer nunca eran la misma cosa, la primera implicaba un cumplimiento exacto por el simple hecho de hacer lo correcto, mientras que el _querer_ conllevaba la plenitud de sus acciones por el simple deseo de añorar algo que a ella le haría inmensamente dichosa, un deseo egoísta.

Rukia negó con la cabeza, la única respuesta que le dio a la mujer de apariencia gatuna.

La mujer ahogó un gemido de exasperación. Tal vez había juzgado mal la desesperación de Kuchiki por terminar su matrimonio, un matrimonio que según las propias palabras de Byakuya _"no miraba hacia ningún lado que no fuese el inminente fracaso"_. Bueno, ahora no había más que hacer al respecto, solo esperar a que el tiempo transcurriera y que Kuchiki no cambiara de parecer.

Sin decir mucho más, el hombre abandonó la hermética sala, cargando consigo un par de folders con documentación de la demanda. Dando los buenos días -aun cuando faltaran solo unos minutos para el medio día- se despidió de los presentes, observando atentamente su reloj, augurando un retraso inminente si no se apresuraba lo suficiente. Una agenda apretada.

Solo hasta entonces, Rukia se permitió soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo en una sonora exhalación— ¿tres años?—el volumen de voz descendió lo suficiente solo para que Yoruichi la escuchara, internamente no quería que el hombre a escasos metros de ella se diera cuenta de lo afectada que estaba ante la noticia.

—Fue una posibilidad desde el principio Kuchiki—la mujer de mirada sagaz llevó toda su atención a ella, encontrando su mirada con el de la pequeña chica—las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si implementábamos el plan "B", te liberaría en tan solo unos meses.

Yoruichi dejó la expectativa del "hubiera" flotando en el aire. Ciertamente sus tácticas habrían surtido el efecto esperado si Kuchiki hubiese aceptado, pero a pesar de todo pronóstico, la menuda mujer se negó en más de una ocasión, "no demandaré a Kaien por infidelidad" fueron sus palabras exactas.

—Lo sé—afirmó con un deje de intranquilidad.

Rukia a pesar de su desesperada actitud por saberse libre de Kaien, aun conservaba algo que le impedía acusarlo de algo semejante ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de no convertirse en una completa hipócrita. No podía aceptar el hecho de salirse por la tangente con semejante excusa, es decir, acusar a Kaien de estar con aquella mujer, Miyako, a sabiendas que ella hacía lo mismo con Ichigo, por donde se le mirara era caer algo bajo, incluso para ella, al menos quería salvar lo que le quedaba de integridad. Condenar a Kaien con aquella etiqueta no la hacía mejor que él.

En un vago intento por reconfortar a la Kuchiki, Yoruichi dejó descansar su delicada mano sobre su hombro, apretando de manera sutil la zona, una clara señal de confort hacia la chica, después de todo, podía imaginarse lo que ella debiera estar pasando, es decir, lidiaba con ello la mayoría de las veces, los gajes del oficio nunca eran del todo gratificantes.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Una ronca voz sacó a las mujeres de su momento. Yoruichi le dio una sonrisa fingida al hombre en cuestión, deduciendo que su presencia salía sobrando, dejar sola a su clienta no era la mejor opción en esos momentos, sin embargo ¿Qué otra tenía?

Ante la sola idea Rukia pareció crisparse momentáneamente. Su fuero interno le gritó que dimitiera de la oferta pero sin saber exactamente qué hacer aceptó de buenas a primeras de manera casi mecánica. Una completa tonta. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Asintió sin ser totalmente consciente si fue para Kaien o para Yoruichi, en todo caso ambos captaron el mensaje implícito en tan simple acción.

—Tienes diez minutos Kuchiki, aun tenemos papeleo que hacer—sin muchas ganas de dejarla sola, Yoruichi abandonó la sala pasando de Kaien y dándole una última mirada a Rukia antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta. Esperando que ella, o mejor dicho, que ambos captaran la indirecta sobre el tiempo medido.

Un aplastante silencio recayó en ambos y el ambiente se llenó de un denso humo de expectación.

—Estas actuando precipitadamente Rukia, no te has detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de esto—habló él rompiendo al fin el hiatus en el que se vieron envueltos desde que ambos ingresaron por la puerta. Sus palabras fueron dichas en voz baja con un tono ligeramente enojado y de reproche.

—No lo he hecho—rebatió ella, pasando por alto el reproche de su futuro ex marido.

Él dirigió su atención a la puerta principal ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría la abogada de Rukia en regresar? La situación estaba tornándose cada vez más incómoda. Desde el momento en el que ambos ingresaron por la misma.

Rukia trató de aparentar total indiferencia ante la presencia de Kaien, no obstante su respiración se tornó dificultosa, como si sus pulmones lucharan por capturar el suficiente oxigeno de la atmósfera. ¿Sería quizás un ataque de pánico lo que estuviese a punto de sufrir? ¿O era solo el nerviosismo ante la expectativa del inminente final de su matrimonio?

—Rukia aun podemos detener esto y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, solo salgamos de aquí—pidió, casi imploró Kaien con la breve esperanza brillando tras sus ojos ¿Qué podía perder al intentar esto? Además del orgullo, claro.

La vaga oferta de Kaien le tocó. El tono que había empleado le dijo que era algo que estaba utilizando casi como un último recurso. Sin embargo…

Ella negó con la cabeza—Te lo agradezco pero creo que debo pasar de tu oferta.

La hostilidad en Rukia era casi tan palpable como el mal humor que eso estaba ocasionándole a Kaien. Nunca, jamás, en todos los años que llevaban de matrimonio había conocido esa parte de Rukia, incluso en sus épocas más oscuras, ahora, la Rukia que tenía frente a él era una mujer diferente, más fría y rígida. Kaien pudo apostar sin temor a equivocarse que la menuda mujer era una copia algo inexacta de Byakuya. Al menos las gélidas gemas amatistas ahora se veían más oscuras.

" _Muestra total indiferencia Rukia, al menos inténtalo un poco más"_ se dio ánimos pues temía que en cualquier momento su máscara de indiferencia y frialdad se resquebrajara dejándola totalmente vulnerable ante Kaien.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Rukia se dio el gusto de serlo, depender totalmente de él, pero ya no más. La vulnerabilidad en las personas no era más que un arma que otros utilizaban a su favor, reteniéndolos y sumiéndolos bajo su control, haciendo con ellos lo que les placía por el simple hecho de la falta de voluntad en sus acciones y la poca fortaleza de su alma.

Él intentó tocarla, no obstante Rukia se apartó antes de que llegara a concretar el contacto. Casi dolido por la actitud esquiva de ella, Kaien apartó la mano llevándosela directamente a la cabeza para tirar de sus oscuras hebras. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Acaso Rukia necesitaba que se postrara ante sus pies para pedirle… no, implorarle, que regresara con él?

—¿No vas a ceder verdad?—el ligero tono de Kaien guardaba más que simple decepción, una leve punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho tras el golpe de reconocimiento de su situación, supo entonces que de nada valdría gastar palabras en ella, incluso las acciones no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Bien, lo intentó, jugó incluso su última carta, la que implicaba incluso su pérdida de dignidad al postrarse ahí frete a Rukia con un tono y semblante casi suplicante que rayaba en la desesperación.

Rukia abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuese, pero la cerró de inmediato ¿Qué podría decirle? Definitivamente todo ya estaba dicho de manera explícita e implícitamente. ¿Acaso un _"lo siento"_ arreglaría las cosas? no, no cambiaría en nada su situación actual ni por mucho haría el ambiente mucho más llevadero para ambos. Rukia recordó las palabras que su hermana le había dicho en una ocasión antes de morir _"un lazo roto no puede ser reparado incluso por el tiempo o la distancia"_ cuánta razón tenía su hermana, en aquel entonces Rukia solo le dio la razón sin entender del todo el significado de aquella frase, sin embargo ahora comprendía mejor que nadie esas palabras.

—Kuchiki es hora de irnos apresúrate—Yoruichi asomó la cabeza por la puerta mirando exclusivamente a su clienta. Comenzaba a hartarse de esperar ahí afuera, lo mejor era cortar con lo que fuese que estaban hablando y obligarla a salir antes de que Shiba le lavara el cerebro. La mujer de apariencia felina únicamente seguía órdenes del Kuchiki mayor, quien había dejado muy en claro que quería aquel matrimonio concluido en la brevedad posible.

La morena levantó la mirada ¿en qué momento su mirada decayó? No lo sabía, quizás fueron los estragos del recuerdo de su hermana. Hisana. Si estuviera ahí con ella tal vez las cosas serían muy diferentes, no obstante el _"hubiera"_ no existía y el presente se encargaba de traerla a la realidad.

Asintió sin muchas ganas, incorporándose de igual manera. Su pequeño cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, incluso más de lo normal. _"Es el cansancio y estrés"_ se repitió, la única explicación creíble para ella ¿Qué otra cosa pudiese ser? tomó su bolso sin detenerse a mirar a Kaien en ningún momento, de nuevo levantando ese muro entre ambos. Cada paso se sintió más pesado que el anterior, Rukia nunca había estado en una prisión pero intuyó que así debiera sentirse tener un par de grilletes en los pies, la vista incluso era análoga a esa situación, un largo pasillo, el que parecía no tener salida, extendiéndose al infinito en una decadente vista.

Oteó el lugar pero no encontró a Yoruichi ahí, quizás estuviese en recepción programando algunas citas posteriores. Rukia por su parte sentía esa necesidad de abandonar el lugar lo antes posible y lo haría con o sin Yoruichi. Emprendió el camino a la salida, lo decidió, hablaría con su abogada más tarde ahora lo único que necesitaba era estar en completa soledad.

—Espera Kuchiki—la peculiar y atractiva voz de Yoruichi la detuvo en su andar, la mujer avanzó hasta ella en total calma con el único sonido de su tacones repiqueteando y haciendo eco—te llevo a casa.

—No es necesario Yoruichi-san—desechó sutilmente la oferta, no quería incomodar a la mujer que ya bastante había hecho por ella—puedo caminar de regreso o tomar un taxi no se preocupe.

A pesar de las palabras de la chica, Yoruichi pudo ver más allá de esas simples palabras encontrando un único significado. _"Quiero estar sola"._ Incluso en el lenguaje femenino eso era lo más sencillo de entender entre líneas, cualquier hombre tomaría a la ligera aquella frase pero ella no. Incluso Urahara había aprendido de la manera difícil a interpretar el lenguaje femenino.

No mostró oposición alguna, Rukia necesitaba un pequeño respiro después de todo—Llamaré a tu hermano para darle los pormenores ¿quieres que llame a un taxi?—volvió a ofrecer.

Pero de igual manera su oferta fue denegada. Rukia emprendió camino despidiéndose únicamente de ella con la mano. Una extraña sensación embargó a la mujer, no entendía del todo lo que era pero de algo estaba segura, se trataba de Kuchiki.

…

Rukia chocó un par de veces con algún transeúnte, recibiendo a cambio -en algunas ocasiones- palabras de reproche o alguna que otra mala palabra por parte del sujeto en cuestión. No obstante en ese momento poco podía importarle, necesitaba estar sola, pero incluso cuando decidió caminar para despejar la mente, los demás parecían no entender su ferviente deseo de soledad, entrometiéndose en su camino, o en realidad era ella la que se entrometía en el suyo, como fuese, el mar de gente no hacía más que estorbar.

Hisana vino de nuevo a su mente. En verdad la extrañaba, Byakuya no podía ocupar el lugar que su hermana había dejado en su corazón, el hombre pese a ser un tanto cerrado e inexpresivo, era un gran apoyo para ella, con el tiempo llegando a reconocerlo como un pilar en su vida, incluso ahora, pero no era ella.

En esos momentos él no podría ayudarla, la única que podía hacer eso estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

— ¡Taxi!—con la mano en alto llamó al que se encontraba más cercano a ella, éste de inmediato aparcó—al cementerio—le indicó al canoso hombre que tal vez sobrepasaba los cuarenta y cinco años.

El vehículo se puso en movimiento y Rukia se hundió en el asiento trasero, mirando por la ventana sin despegar la vista. Necesitaba hablar con su hermana y sacar de una vez todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sus visitas por lo general se reducían a un par de veces por año, durante el aniversario de su muerte así como el cumpleaños de Hisana, pero siempre en compañía de Byakuya, ahora sería diferente.

…

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ichigo, sintió la insistente mirada de alguien más sobre él. En primera instancia creyó que sería Tatsuki -de nuevo- volteando disimuladamente a su izquierda pudo notar que la chica karateca estaba absorta escribiendo algo en su libreta de apuntes, tan concentrada incluso para siquiera prestarle a él o a cualquiera un poco de atención. Bien, al menos era un alivio que Tatsuki centrara su atención en alguien o algo que no fuese él, últimamente Tatsuki se mostraba renuente con él, incluso algo hostil, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber de lo que se trataba, solo un nombre y apellido, Orihime Inoue. Pero en fin, Ichigo se repitió que esa era una actitud infantil por parte de ella ¡vamos! Ya no estaban en la primaria para hacer ese tipo de… no sabía cómo clasificar eso ¿rencilla? Podría ser, pero tratándose de Tatsuki las cosas siempre eran imprevistas.

— ¿Algún problema Kurosaki?

La gélida voz provino del escritorio, al frente del salón, específicamente al puesto que Rukia ocupaba la mayoría del tiempo. Ichigo despegó la mirada de su amiga para poner toda su atención al hombre que lo miraba tan fijamente ¡era esa mirada la que estaba sintiendo taladrándolo! ¿Cómo no lo supo antes? Kuchiki Byakuya tenía una mirada peculiar, ojos grises cual cenizas que podían arder ante la menor provocación, o al menos esos eran los rumores que se contaban en los pasillos del instituto sobre el _"hombre de hielo"_ y siendo sincero consigo mismo, el hombre causaba cierto estremecimiento en el pelinaranja, algo dentro de él le gritaba " _mantente alejado Ichigo"_ su instinto de autopreservación tal vez.

—Ninguno—respondió sin mostrar demasiado de lo que el hombre le provocaba, una pizca de temor solo daría poder al hombre para disponer de él e Ichigo no era partidario de ese tipo de mecanismo controlador.

Discretamente, el pelinaranja vio a Ishida por el rabillo del ojo, el muy idiota tenía una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, Chad sin embargo se mantenía inescrutable como siempre. Quizás Byakuya no era el más inexpresivo de todo el instituto.

— ¿Ishida tiene algo interesante que compartir con la clase?—retó Byakuya, incluso él podía mantener la atención en más de uno de esos revoltosos, nada escapaba de su vista, incluso la sonrisa burlona del presidente estudiantil. La disciplina ante todo. No impartiría su clase ante una clase de salvajes.

Uryuu maldijo internamente ¿no podía gozar a gusto de la represalia hacia Kurosaki?—ninguna señor—volvió la vista hacia su cuaderno, de hecho Ishida había terminado con los ejercicios hacía ya bastante tiempo, no era culpa suya que sus compañeros no comprendieran unas simples ecuaciones.

Una imperceptible sonrisa tiró de los labios de Ichigo, la que disimuló de maravilla pegando el lápiz a sus labios. _"Ahí tienes cuatro ojos"_ se burló, al menos Byakuya no solo lo tenía a él en la mira sino a todo el grupo en general, la paranoia a veces le jugaba malas pasadas al pelinaranja. Aunque pensándolo mejor, Ichigo sí tenía motivos para pensar que al pelinegro no le caía bien, tal vez fuesen las intensas miradas que le enviaba, o la manera en la que se dirigía a él con un toque despectivo al pronunciar su apellido, lo que fuese, Ichigo sabía que había una extraña enemistad entre ambos.

El aula quedó sumida en un sepulcral silencio, incluso Keigo, quien de antaño no cerraba la boca hablando incoherencias y siendo un total pervertido, se encontraba rezagado a un lado, rascándose la cabeza de vez en cuando intentando resolver sus ejercicios.

—Cinco minutos—habló imponente Byakuya. Su plan de clase era estricto y no aceptaba algún imprevisto. Sin embargo su mente no prestaba real atención, toda estaba volcada hacia su hermana y la llamada que recibió de Yoruichi, informándole que ella se había marchado del lugar hacía más de una hora. Pero el problema era que Byakuya no recibió llamada alguna de la propia Rukia, ningún mensaje en el que le dijera que estaba en casa o en todo caso, esperándolo en su oficina en el instituto. ¿En dónde estaba entonces?

El lapso de tiempo terminó, presto a su tarea, el pelinegro recibió cada libreta. Procedería entonces a la tediosa tarea de revisar cada una, pero no sin antes establecer el orden en el que cada alumno pasaría al frente y resolvería el problema, Byakuya necesitaba confirmar que ellos no hicieran trampa, bien podrían tener algún apunte extra bajo el escritorio o peor aún, husmeando en el trabajo de otro.

Posó sus ojos cenizas en cada uno, eligiendo entre el montón de cabezas a la pobre víctima. Vio a Asano encogerse en su asiento hasta prácticamente quedar recostado en este, perfecto, él sería el primero de todos ellos.

—Asano, resuelve le primer ejercicio—sentenció Byakuya.

Un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del chico quien derrotado, se levantó de su puesto, un aura negra cubría parcialmente su cabeza sumiéndolo en una visible miseria.

La mirada de Byakuya continuó su recorrido. No tardó demasiado en ubicar al siguiente, Kurosaki parecía demasiado distraído, mirando por la ventana en un gesto de fastidio, incluso su semblante se veía aun más desdeñoso que de costumbre. Byakuya no podía ocultar la evidente aversión hacia el muchacho y no era para menos, sabía de muy buena fuente que ese chico era un familiar de Shiba, no solo por el parecido sino también por los registros escolares así como la información que Kaien le había proporcionado antes de mudarse a karakura, hablando maravillas de Kurosaki Isshin, bueno, entonces no se necesitaba ser un genio para sacar conjeturas.

—Kurosaki, tu eres el siguiente.

Ichigo emitió un leve gruñido. No, no eran imaginaciones suyas, Byakuya se traía algo en su contra. Pero no le dio mayor importancia, de nada serviría reclamarle al sujeto pues el sentimiento era mutuo y bien correspondido.

En ningún momento Byakuya le quitó la mirada de encima a Ichigo. Cada movimiento y gesto no pasó desapercibido para él. Al menos así fue hasta que algo captó la atención del hombre, un tenue zumbido, más bien una incesante vibración que se incrementaba cada vez más. Por lo general Byakuya no contestaba llamadas en horas de trabajo a menos que fuera algo extremadamente necesario, un asunto de vida o muerte de hecho.

Pero el aparatejo era realmente insistente, tanto, que se preguntó quién sería la persona que pedía su atención tan insistentemente y con qué motivos. Tal vez en esa ocasión hiciera la excepción y tomaría la llamada, obviamente no lo haría ahí frente a todos sus ahora alumnos. El pelinegro se disculpó con ellos dejándoles en claro que no demoraría y pobre de aquellos que se atrevieran a salir en su ausencia.

Un pequeño bullicio explotó en cuanto Byakuya atravesó el umbral. Keigo prácticamente se desplomó al suelo, no había hecho más que borrones en la pizarra. Ichigo dejó a un lado la tiza, sacudiendo sus dedos para eliminar el exceso de ésta.

En general los chicos eran lo bastante tranquilos y sabían seguir órdenes, no hicieron más que congregarse en pequeños grupos para charlar, estando al pendiente por si Byakuya regresaba.

Ichigo por su parte se aparragó a la pared, no correría el riesgo de ser reprendido por tercera ocasión, estaba seguro que apenas él intentara dar un paso para encaminarse a su lugar, Byakuya entraría por esa puerta y le reprendería, sí, se sentía prácticamente meado por perros o gatos en ese aspecto. Por otro lado, el pelinaranja notó la extrañeza en el semblante del hermano de Rukia, conociendo a Byakuya y sus estrictas normas, sabía que la única razón por la que el pelinegro había tomado la llamada a mitad de una clase se debía principalmente a un asunto urgente. Ichigo se preguntó si ese "asunto importante" tendría que ver con Rukia, quien por cierto seguía en plan de "no contestar llamadas o un simple mensaje". Incluso el mensaje que le había enviado minutos antes de que la clase iniciara quedó en el olvido en la bandeja de entrada de Rukia, de eso estaba más que seguro. Esa testaruda enana a veces conseguía sacarlo de quicio sin siquiera proponérselo, tal vez la estrangularía a penas la viera.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Byakuya ingresó presuroso, algo en su semblante lo delató pues la máscara de indiferencia habitual en él no se encontraba presente, ahora una nueva emoción enmarcaba su rostro, algo parecido a la aflicción.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Kuchiki-Sensei?—Orihime se apresuró a interceptarlo, el hombre se veía fuera de sí y eso preocupó a la chica, en el fondo no importaba el leve temor que pudiese a llegar a sentir por él, su instinto le dictaba que se acercara.

Pero lo único que Byakuya les dijo fue un simple "la clase se suspende". Diversas reacciones estallaron a la par, para la gran mayoría solo significaba una hora restante libre, pero para Ichigo significaba que algo andaba muy mal y ese algo definitivamente tenía que ver con Rukia. Un foco rojo se encendió en lo profundo de su mente y un dolor punzante se instaló en su pecho, un mal augurio de la situación.

…

Kaien caminaba de un lugar a otro, prácticamente dando pequeños círculos alrededor del estrecho pasillo. Una hora antes había recibido una llamada desconocida, en primera instancia el pelinegro dudó en responder al llamado, por alguna razón terminó aceptando. De todas las probabilidades posibles, nunca esperó recibir una noticia que lo dejó sin habla, era inexacto e impreciso suponer que de todas las posibilidades fuese él a quien llamaran. Después de la breve explicación, Kaien corrió cual demonio al hospital del que había sido llamado ¿cómo habían conseguido su número y para qué? La respuesta era un trago amargo para el hombre, una respuesta que prefirió no haber sabido nunca.

Ahora simplemente se limitaba a pasear la mirada hacia ningún lugar en particular, aguardando en su asiento o agujereando el suelo con cada paso que daba, preso del temor y la expectación que la espera le ocasionaba, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de atravesar aquella puerta y pedir cualquier tipo de información. ¿Para qué lo habían llamado tan urgentemente si de todas maneras lo mantendrían en ascuas en el pasillo?

Kaien escuchó un par de pasos presurosos cerca de él, volteó la mirada para encontrarse con el hombre a quien minutos antes había llamado tan insistentemente, no importaba qué, cualquier rencilla quedaba a un lado en estos momentos.

— ¿Dónde está?—demandó el recién llegado— ¿Shiba dónde está Rukia?

Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre apacible aun en situaciones demandantes, sin embargo eso quedaba a un lado cuando se trataba de Rukia, o al menos en esta situación así era.

—Urgencias—respondió a las respectivas preguntas de su aun cuñado. Incluso la voz de Kaien se escuchaba más rasposa que de costumbre, quizás por el absoluto silencio que estaba guardando antes de que el hombre apareciera. Nadie, ni siquiera una enfermera se había dignado a hablar con él sobre la situación de Rukia.

¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Era lo que estaba preguntándose el mayor de los Kuchiki, aun cuando no dijera aquello en voz alta, su mirada gritaba que así era. Kaien no le había explicado gran cosa cuando lo llamó, o en todo caso si lo había hecho, Byakuya perdió toda conexión en cuanto escuchó las palabras "Rukia" y "hospital" juntas.

Viendo la aprehensión en el hombre, Kaien procedió a contarle lo sucedido, o al menos lo que a él le habían dicho. Rukia estaba gravemente herida producto de un aparatoso choque, el taxi en el que viajaba fue impactado por otro auto que perdió el control al derrapar ocasionando así no solo un pequeño choque sino una carambola. Ahora, la chica se encontraba en una de las salas de urgencias del hospital con los demás heridos del accidente, hasta ahora era todo lo que Kaien sabía, nadie le daba razones de ella.

Byakuya no cuestionó su presencia ahí, sabía que Rukia aun lo tenía a él como primer contacto en caso de emergencias, arreglaría el asunto después.

Los minutos pasaron y se hicieron eternos. El ambiente pesado no mejoró la espera sino que la hizo más tensa y lúgubre. Inevitablemente Byakuya recordó a Hisana, en una situación similar antes de su muerte, temiendo que ahora la historia se repitiera con Rukia. No, eso no podía ser, ella era fuerte.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió y un hombre no mayor de los cuarenta años salió.

—Familiares de Rukia Kuchiki—habló el doctor inspeccionando la sala.

Kaien casi corrió hasta él—Soy su esposo—se apresuró a responder ganándose una fiera mirada de Byakuya, una que por supuesto él ignoró.

El doctor dio su breve informe. La pelinegra presentaba unas contusiones, añadiendo eso a la pérdida de sangre que las heridas le causaron pero fuera de eso no había peligro de muerte. La noticia fue como un respiro para ambos hombres.

—Afortunadamente el bebé se encuentra en perfecto estado pero debemos tener a la señora Kuchiki en observación un par de días más pues aun no se saben las secuelas de los golpes.

El shock fue prácticamente inmediato en ambos hombres, sin decir nada al respecto, vieron al doctor marcharse. No entendían del todo la situación, ambos estaban bien, Rukia y su ¿bebé? ¿Qué significaba eso realmente? Tal vez fuese solo una confusión del médico.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Agradezco enormemente los reviews que me han dejado.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sumsum R.L: dudé un poco en si continuar o no con este fic, y pues aquí está el resultado. Se hace lo que se puede con las personalidades XD ytambién con la trama de la historia, aunque he de confesar que ha cambiado un poco el rumbo de mi idea original. Para estar juntos aun les falta a esos dos e Inoue no va a ser la que se las ponga difícil.**_

 _ **Natsumi: pues creo que en efecto eres medio bruja XD, no me leas la mente! Ishida no es tan tonto ¿por algo es el delegado no? jamás subestimes al cuatro ojos (en el buen sentido pues yo también uso lentes y estoy más ciega que un topo). Ni Isshin ni Byakuya son tan tontos, que eso no quede la menor duda. De verdad juro que mis intensiones no son buenas *** en cuanto a Kaien ya verás por qué... pues aquí tienes la actualización, me tardo eones pero las subo u.u, el drama viene pronto... podrías o no comprar pañuelos lo dejo a tu criterio XD**_

 _ **Andreabunny20: gracias :***_

 _ **Khoana-chan: lamento ocasionarte ese sentimiento u.u si me tardo demasiado en actualizar y lo siento.**_

 _ **Inverse L. Reena: chan chan chan... tu comentario anterior debió ser para este capítulo XD... no te preocupes por la corrupción de menores, en mi fic nadie va a ir a la cárcel y menos la Taicho.**_

 _ **Fer: me alegra saber que no te he pervertido! y de hecho sé de muy buena fuente que en el fandom no hay muchas IR con mente inocente, me incluyo en el montoncito perver. Aquí está la conti ;)**_

 _ **Wolfgang: Rukia debió ser actirz en vez de maestra XD es la pura verdad.**_

 _ **Alfredo-vhz: Bueno pues aquí tienes la actualización, me tardo demasiado lo sé y ne verdad lo siento mucho! en verdad muchas gracias por tus cometarios, honestamente pensaba dejar inconclusa la historia pero creo que no sería justo ni para ustedes ni para mí hacer eso. Me entusiasma demasiado que a un chico le guste mi historia, bueno además de ti, tenía un amigo que leía previamente los capítulos y de hecho era del fandom contrario pero aun así, creo que no tengo a muchos chicos leyendo este fic XD y en verdad no loc consideré anteriormente :v creí que eran en su mayoría chicas, pero bueno me he salido del punto. jajaja mi correo o FB? vale puedes encontrarme en el Fb como Araceli Peraza (creo que mi nombre de ff da mucho a entender mi nombre XD)**_

 ** _De verdad muchas gracias, espero poder seguir contando con ustedes en el transcurso de esta historia._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora, aquí va mi excusa (pues sí, es eso lo que es para mí) vuelvo a lo de siempre, falta de inspiración, aunque en realidad no sé si llamarlo así exactamente pues la idea para este fic siempre estuvo presente, de hecho he escrito lo que será el capítulo 18 así que no es precisamente falta de inspiración lo que me detiene de escribir. No sé si alguien se dio cuenta de que borré algunas de las historias inconclusas, después de pensarlo demasiado llegué a la penosa conclusión de que era lo mejor, honestamente no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí misma, esas historias están en un hiatus indefinido al menos hasta que encuentre el rumbo de las historias, este fic iba a correr la misma suerte que las otras dos, pero no pude borrarla por la razón que les planteé al principio, ya la tengo definida y sé hacia dónde va, de hecho solo quedan cuando mucho cuatro o cinco capítulos más para darla por concluida y en verdad lamento si el rumbo que está tomando no cumple con sus expectativas, incluso a mí me decepciona un poco ese aspecto.**_

 _ **¿La voy a terminar?... sí, sí lo haré (aplicando las técnicas de Nick Wilde XD) ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré entre cada actualización?... no lo sé, todo depende de mi estado de ánimo.**_

 _ **Un pequeño detalle sobre mí, algo ha estado sucediendo recientemente con respecto al IR, esta no es la única historia que no he podido actualizar, las otras (más recientes) tampoco han sido actualizadas… ni hablar de otros proyectos (IR) que no he publicado, que son aproximadamente como unas 6 o 7. El punto en todo esto es que no he escrito nada, al menos sobre Rukia e Ichigo y no sé si llamarle falta de interés porque aun me gusta esta pareja, no como antes pero aun así soy IR, así que no sé cómo llamar a esto. Por lo pronto solo me limitaré a actualizar esta y otras historias en la medida de lo posible pero no escribiré IR durante algún tiempo, al menos nada nuevo como shots u otro fic de esta pareja. No quiero que lo tomen a mal chicos, amo el IR pero en estos momentos me considero "fuera del mercado Ichiruki" al menos hasta que esta cosa pase (y ojalá sea pronto).**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 17. Duro despertar.**

.

.

—¿No vas a terminarte tu eh…?—de qué manera catalogar al "alimento" que su amiga estaba ingiriendo, o mejor dicho lo que fuese que Inoue no se estaba tragando como de costumbre, fuese lo que fuese aun quedaba demasiado de él en el contenedor de plástico que todavía sostenía tan distraídamente sobre su regazo.

La chica de generosa delantera no parecía siquiera estar prestándole demasiada atención a la interrogante de Tatsuki, es más, estaba tan abstraída dentro de sus propios pensamientos que su almuerzo había pasado a un segundo o tercer plano esa mañana, algo bastante inusual en ella siendo como era. Por lo general su móvil en los descansos siempre era la comida que ella misma se esmeraba en preparar justo antes de asistir al instituto, aquella extraña mezcla de ingredientes que cada mañana preparaba con fervor en su casa, esperanzada y entusiasta de llegar a la escuela y esperando ansiosa el momento del descanso para probar bocado, sin embargo esta vez era diferente.

Pero no era simplemente por esta ocasión, Inoue Orihime llevaba haciendo la misma conducta impropia de ella durante algunas semanas, un par de meses para ser más exactos.

La posibilidad de enfermedad fue descartada por Tatsuki después de la segunda semana, era obvio que algo le sucedía a su amiga y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido, oh si por supuesto que los tenía.

Volviendo a la chica en cuestión, Inoue parecía bastante retraída e incluso su mirada se encontraba perdida en cualquier punto que no fuese la misma Tatsuki.

—No es nada Tatsuki-chan solamente comí demasiado en el desayuno—se excusó Orihime regalándole a Tatsuki una falsa sonrisa que no alcanzó a iluminar su propio rostro como siempre lo hacía y aún así ella se arriesgó a imponer ese semblante para no levantar sospechas de su estado.

 _Mentira._ Fue el primer pensamiento que invadió la mente de Tatsuki ¡por favor ella no se tragaría el cuento tan fácilmente! ¿Acaso la creía una tonta? La chica karateka incluso se sintió ofendida ante la actitud de la que consideraba su mejor amiga, casi una hermana pequeña.

—Orihime—el tono de la pelinegra se tiñó con reproche instándola así a soltar lo que se aferraba en ocultar de ella. Como si no lo supiera ya—deberías olvidarlo ¿quieres? Ichigo es un completo idiota—acotó tras un breve silencio.

Tatsuki si bien se encontraba dividida entre dos personas, dos posturas que tiraban de ella constantemente entre hacer lo correcto y ser leal, había ocasiones en las que la situación la superaba y la obligaba a tomar partido de un solo bando; en este caso Orihime.

Orihime intentó no toser pero le fue inevitable, su amiga era alguien muy perspicaz aunque tampoco era como si la propia Orihime fuese una experta en fingir y menos frente a ella a quien catalogaba como un prospecto perfecto de detector de mentiras que podía incluso desnudar su propia alma con un solo vistazo. Inoue adjudicaba aquella extraordinaria cualidad a años de convivencia y la sagacidad innata de su amiga.

—Eso no, no, no, estás totalmente equivocada Tatsuki-chan—trató de evadir el tema de nuevo denegando la acusación de su amiga hacia el pelinaranja, ciertamente desde la fallida confesión Inoue se percató de la manera en la que su amiga se ensañaba contra el Kurosaki en cualquier ocasión que se presentase y al menos la propia Orihime quería evitar que esa actitud se avivara aún más.

— ¿Entonces Ichigo no es un reverendo imbécil?—intentó ocultar el creciente enojo que comenzaba a brotar de su ser—no lo justifiques Orihime—los puños de Tatsuki se apretujaron simulando estar estrangulando a alguien y para ser más exactos en su mente solamente rondaba la imagen de su pelinaranja amigo de la infancia.

Pero en verdad Orihime no trataba de justificar a Ichigo, su fuero interno le gritaba que nada podía hacer y que las decisiones de las personas eran inherentes a su propio sentir. Ella no podría obligarlo a estar junto a ella si él no lo deseaba así, sería totalmente injusto para Ichigo y denigrante para ella rogar por las migajas de un amor que era totalmente unilateral. Sinceramente la frase "tengo amor para los dos" le quedaba bastante corta.

—No lo hago—se sinceró con Tatsuki pues muy por encima de la atracción y admiración que sentía por el Kurosaki, Inoue aún le guardaba un poco de cariño al que de antaño fue su amigo y compañero de clases—es solo que—de pronto las orbes grises de Orihime comenzaron a escocer víctimas de las gotas saladas que amenazaban con salir en cascada.

Tatsuki temió lo peor. Que Orihime se hubiese enterado de la verdad y su estado anímico se debiera a la decepción posterior a la impresión de la situación.

— ¿Qué sucede Orihime?—la alentó a hablar tomándola levemente por los hombros, la sintió temblar levemente— ¿acaso has escuchado algo de Ichigo o has visto algo?—Tatsuki optó por ser objetiva y directa al respecto dejando a un lado los rodeos, por supuesto que "directa" con cierta medida.

Orihime juntó las palmas de las manos para poder apretujarlas tal como lo hacía con los parpados de sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas corrieras salvajemente por sus mejillas. Ella negó con la cabeza desechando ambas opciones que Tatsuki planteaba.

—A Kurosaki-kun parece no afectarle en absoluto e incluso parece que me evita—las palabras supieron incluso más amargas de lo que deberían. Inoue podría ser despistada pero no lo suficiente para no ser consciente de la actitud de Ichigo hacia ella y eso en verdad le dolía en cierta medida llevándola al punto de cuestionarse si confesarse a él fue la mejor opción.

Al parecer no lo fue pues su amistad o al menos parte de la que había construido en esos años se fueron a la basura aquella noche.

Estaba rota. Eso es lo que Tatsuki pudo ver en su amiga y le dolió pues nunca en esos años la vio de semejante manera; Orihime era una chica frágil a la que la vida no le había puesto el camino fácil, su familia le dio la espalda incluso desde muy pequeña siendo posteriormente criada por su hermano quien para fortuna de la chica se convirtió en su único soporte, soporte que más tarde le fue arrebatado en un accidente automovilístico en el que Sora perdió la vida dejándola a expensas de la suerte.

Fueron esos tiempos difíciles en los que Orihime se vio incluso más desprovista de lo que estaba ahora y fue cuando Tatsuki al conocerla se juró que velaría por ella. Ahora aquel juramento parecía una hoja al viento alejándose a la deriva y eso la enfureció ¿cómo pudo dejar que eso sucediera?

—Lo siento—musitó apenas Tatsuki disculpándose por dejar que todo esto sucediera, por alentar las esperanzas de Orihime en todos esos años y por ocultarle la verdad que había jurado a Ichigo nunca develar. Se sintió como la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, una mentirosa e hipócrita.

En un acto impulsivo se acercó a la pelinaranja para envolverla en un cálido abrazo con toda la intención de reconfortarla lo mejor posible y la sostuvo así mientras Orihime dejaba salir toda la tristeza que su quebrada alma albergaba y se negaba a dejar escapar; pero no más, ese era el momento idóneo para descargar todo.

…

El silencio reinó en la sala el tiempo suficiente para que el ambiente se tornara denso, ningún hombre dio crédito a lo que el doctor había develado, pese a que la angustia se entibió durante ese lapso de tiempo ahora sobrevino la confusión ante la situación.

El delgado cristal frío y transparente era un obstáculo que los mantenía como unos espectadores al otro lado de la habitación de Rukia mientras el doctor terminaba de darle los últimos chequeos de rutina. Byakuya contempló a su hermana, postrada en una cama e inerte; aquello no hizo más que traerle una oleada de recuerdos que golpearon su frágil mente descolocándolo por un breve instante al visualizar a Hisana. Rukia era la viva imagen de Hisana y ahora verla ahí fue como ver de nuevo a su difunta esposa durante sus últimos momentos de vida. De cualquier manera trató de mantener su temple tan estable como le fuese posible, sin mostrar nada a nadie, sufriendo casi en silencio.

Kaien no estaba en una situación diferente, físicamente Rukia aparentaba estar dormida, de no ser por los leves moretones y raspones en su rostro y brazos juraría que así era. Trataba de digerir los acontecimientos de las últimas horas; su celular sonaba incesante y vibraba como loco, descartó cada llamada o mensaje sabiendo a la perfección que se trataba de Sentaro o Kiyone, inclusive Miyako se atrevía a llamarlo para saber dónde estaba pues se suponía que esa mañana tenían una reunión importante después de la junta de conciliación con Rukia; simplemente tras el llamado del hospital él no dio razones de su paradero a ninguno de sus subordinados.

Shiba exhaló cansinamente mientras se volvía en dirección a Byakuya, no podría seguir aplazando el momento mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?—fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en esos momentos y segundos después sintió la fría mirada del hombre posarse sobre él. El intento de amabilidad murió lentamente con el mismo impulso con el que surgió.

El semblante de Byakuya no denotaba gran cosa, al menos para quien no supiera dónde y cómo mirar al hombre; su mirada fija prácticamente aguijoneó a Kaien intentando encontrar una sola razón de su presencia en el lugar, a su parecer él no tenía nada qué hacer ahí. No obstante la premisa le contaba una historia diferente sobre los motivos que lo empujaban a quedarse junto a su hermana. La ignorancia en Byakuya perduraría lo suficiente sin sospechar absolutamente nada.

—No necesito nada—fue cortante al respecto. No quería absolutamente nada que proviniera de él y se lo hizo saber con una mirada de advertencia.

Kaien vaciló por un momento, Byakuya siempre fue un sujeto imposible de complacer con algo y estaba más que seguro que su presencia ahí no era del agrado del pelinegro. Sin embargo una mirada gélida y hostil no lo haría amedrentarse.

Totalmente enfrascados en su incomoda conversación fue difícil para ambos percatarse de la puerta abriéndose. El hombre de bata blanca habló guturalmente para captar su atención.

—La paciente se encuentra estable pero solamente uno de ustedes puede pasar.

Kaien y Byakuya dejaron a un lado la afrenta de miradas para prestar atención a las palabras del hombre. El ex esposo de Rukia tuvo el descaro de cruzar el pequeño espacio y exigir ser el primero en entrar.

—Soy su hermano—alegó Byakuya desbordando seguridad—Shiba no es absolutamente nada de mi hermana—su desdeñoso comentario tenía toda la intención de demeritar cualquier puesto que Kaien ostentara ocupar en la vida de Rukia.

Se hizo una pausa cuando enfiló hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermana haciendo a un lado a Kaien e ignoró por completo cualquier réplica del joven hombre. Abrió la puerta y entró, el olor a desinfectante golpeó su nariz de inmediato y el pitido de los aparatos era lo único que cubría el silencio ensordecedor de la monótona e inmaculada habitación. Una vista demasiado tétrica para soportar por mucho tiempo.

Guío sus pasos hasta la cama de su hermana, encontrándola inconsciente e inmóvil. El extraño sentimiento de Deja Vú se apoderó de él haciendo a su corazón acelerarse a niveles insospechados, en ese estado tan deplorable le sorprendió que ella lograra sobrevivir, más aún fue la sorpresa de que ella lograra conservar aquel niño en su vientre.

Una criatura la cual él no tenía la menor idea que existía hasta hacía un par de horas. Tal vez debió prestar mayor atención a su hermana para notar los signos aunque en su defensa la idea de un embarazo era insulsa e imposible dadas las caóticas circunstancias del matrimonio de Rukia; algo no embonaba en aquel rompecabezas, la pieza más importante parecía faltar.

Rukia se movió incomoda en su cama, captando la presencia de su hermano con ella. Soltó un leve gemido de dolor que se expandió por toda la habitación, una señal inequívoca de su estado de convalecencia; Byakuya retiró brevemente la mirada cuando se acercó. Se detuvo justo al borde de la cama con toda la intención de tomar asiento junto a Rukia pero no lo hizo, en su lugar optó por permanecer de pie y al fin volcar toda su atención a ella para contemplarla. Le dolió.

El silencio perduró unos segundos más antes de que la puerta se abriera con un intenso sonido al rechinar la bisagra, su respuesta fue inmediata al volver la mirada creyendo que era el doctor en turno o alguna enfermera pero la presencia que ingresó al lugar fue un desagradable recordatorio que no podía esfumar con un simple movimiento de su mano.

—Sal—Byakuya espetó con un atisbo de amenaza cubriendo su voz. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de volver a dirigirle la mirada después de voltear, si lo hacía quizás no podría impedir perder más los estribos de lo que ya lo había hecho aquel día.

Kaien captó perfectamente el tono amenazante, pero salir ahora que había despistado al doctor para poder colarse a la habitación de Rukia ya no era una opción. Ejercería el poder que recibió al ser llamado al hospital tanto como pudiese. Además necesitaba ver a Rukia, un deseo enfermo de cuestionarla se apoderaba de él, la noticia de su embarazo no era algo que ignorara así como así y aunque supiera la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se formulaba, quería escucharlas de ella. Un hombre con un complejo masoquista, eso era en lo que él se convirtió en ese tiempo.

—Tengo tanto derecho como tú Byakuya, aún soy el esposo de Rukia—su mirada esmeralda chocó con la fría ceniza que amenazaba con encenderse ante su insolencia.

En primera instancia la imperante necesidad de reír se instaló en Byakuya. ¿Derecho? ¿Cuál derecho poseía sobre Rukia? odiaba la manera en la que él se dirigía a ella como si fuera un simple objeto o un trofeo más del cual quería ganar propiedad y terreno. Pero no le sorprendía, Shiba era un hombre elocuente que engatusaba a cualquiera con su falsa modestia y detalles caballerosos, muy en el fondo Byakuya nunca se creyó aquel papel que el joven interpretaba con tanto esmero frente a su hermana, algo dentro de él latía con desconfianza cuando de él se trataba. Simplemente no lo tragaba.

—No digas tonterías Shiba y retírate, no me obligues a llamar a seguridad.

A pesar de ello, Kaien ignoró el comentario de Kuchiki y buscó lugar en uno de los sofás del cuarto, dejándose caer despreocupadamente en él, la insolencia se había convertido en descaro pero a él no le importó. Byakuya sólo lo observó por encima del hombro, recordándose por qué le desagradaba el sujeto.

—Eres bienvenido a retirarte si te sientes incomodo Kuchiki, la puerta es demasiado grande para ti y tu ego—Shiba habló con el valor que en esos momentos no sentía. Estaba harto de todo eso, del hombre, de la espera y de la incertidumbre que crecía con el pasar de los minutos. Explotaría si no liberaba eso de su sistema, pagaría las consecuencias luego.

Byakuya no dijo nada al respecto, la ofensa sería mayor si se rebajaba al nivel del sujeto y sabía que el gusto no le duraría lo suficiente al hombre en cuanto el doctor entrara por esa puerta. Después se aseguraría de que Shiba no pisara la habitación de su hermana de nuevo.

…

—Está comprobado científicamente, los cerebritos tienen mayor oportunidad con las mujeres—Keigo se volvió en dirección a Ishida lanzándole una suspicaz mirada como para probar su punto.

El joven de lentes se avergonzó ligeramente ante el escrutinio de su compañero, Asano era un ente pervertido y difícil de entender, pero era un perfecto hablador que escupía incoherencias a diestra y siniestra cuando la oportunidad se presentaba; el momento perfecto para su despilfarro de palabras siempre era y sería durante el camino a casa.

—Entonces muy probablemente morirás solo—el comentario de Mizuiro pareció enojar a Keigo momentáneamente haciendo que lanzara un sonoro bufido—no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia—agregó sarcásticamente, el joven palmeó el hombro de su amigo como un signo de compasión mientras los demás reían con sorna ante su comentario.

Al menos la mayoría a excepción de Ichigo. Realmente no era una sorpresa la falta de sentido del humor en el muchacho, el pelinaranja nunca soltaba abiertamente una carcajada cuando alguien contaba un chiste o hacía un comentario sarcástico, ciertamente la respuesta natural en él era aquel seño pronunciado que hacía a sus cejas mantenerse fijas en su frente.

—Creo que alguien está estreñido—musitó Ishida haciendo alusión al semblante de Ichigo. Adelantándose un par de pasos al chico y al resto del grupo. Uno de los pasatiempos preferidos del joven de lentes -además de una buena lectura o un rato de costura- era molestar a Ichigo, algo que indudablemente se le daba de las mil maravillas, si hubiese un concurso local en el pueblo de Karakura que implicara molestar al ogro de Ichigo Kurosaki el ganador indiscutible sería Ishida Uryuu, claro en el caso que el padre del muchacho pelinaranja no participara.

Ichigo se mantuvo callado ante lo dicho por Ishida, prefería guardar sus comentarios para otro momento, no es que fuese un chico que se quedara callado ante las indiscreciones e _"idioteces"_ de Uryuu pero ciertamente aquella tarde no se sentía con ganas de comenzar una disputa con el joven. Estaba enojado sin razón aparente y muy en el fondo tenía la sensación de un augurio perturbante, aunque el _"¿Qué?"_ no lo tenía claro aún.

Chad quien los seguía a un extremo del grupo se limitó a musitar un pequeño sonido que bien podría encajar con una aprobación o en el caso contrario, de una abierta disconformidad ante la noción que el comentario pudiese dar a entender; Chad era un chico de pocas palabras pero de imponente presencia, enigmático además.

Sin prestar mayor atención a las insinuaciones, Ichigo vio su oportunidad literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina, al llegar a un cruce; tomaría un pequeño atajo a casa por ese día, necesitaba esclarecer su volátil mente de los pensamientos angustiosos que crecían en su interior, la turbación no era un sentimiento que le fuese cómodo en ningún aspecto.

—Nos vemos Chad, Mizuiro—no tuvo la amabilidad ni intención de despedirse de Ishida, siquiera de Keigo quien lanzó un quejumbroso lamento cuando Ichigo emprendió su partida alejándose de ellos.

Nadie le cuestionó la decisión. Ichigo era demasiado voluble en momentos imprevistos y además un testarudo.

Las calles de Karakura no eran más que un laberinto solitario a esas horas de la tarde cuando el alba comenzaba a decaer con el frio y oscuridad de la noche, los faros comenzaban a encenderse en anticipación. Ichigo recorrió casi por obligación el resto del camino a casa, su mirada de fastidio se pronunció en cuanto miró su celular y no percibió mensaje alguno en él.

—Esa idiota—farfulló con cierto enojo a nadie en particular. Sus pies se volvieron más pesados, obligándolo a arrastrarlos por el asfalto.

Minutos después vislumbró su morada, especialmente lo que más llamó la atención del chico fue el barullo que se acrecentaba cuando sus pasos lo acercaban. La clínica estaba más viva que nunca bullendo en actividad esa noche. Quiso pasar de ella para meterse de una vez a su casa e ir a su habitación y encerrarse, no obstante la silueta de su padre corriendo de un lado a otro no se lo permitió.

Ichigo suspiró con cansancio, odiaba admitirlo pero su sentido del deber hacía acto de presencia como siempre y lo instaba a llevar su trasero a donde su padre para ponerse a su disposición, igual si no lo hiciera ahora Isshin no tardaría en llamar por él para hacerlo, cualquier opción llevaba al mismo resultado.

Prácticamente arrojó su maletín a un lado despreocupadamente, ya vendría por él después no es como que fuese a moverse de ahí de todos modos.

— ¡Hijo!—el padre de Ichigo prácticamente chilló al verlo ingresar a la pequeña sala de espera viendo en él su pequeña salvación ante el caos que reinaba. Le tomó menos de un minuto estar a la par de Ichigo.

El menor de los Kurosaki gruñó por lo bajo ante la incomoda cercanía de su padre, recordándose que aquel hombre no conocía el significado de las palabras "espacio personal". Sin más ceremonia, Isshin Kurosaki instó al joven a seguirlo a la parte trasera de la clínica, Ichigo así lo hizo casi a regañadientes, ser el enfermero de su padre nunca fue uno de sus trabajos preferidos ni por asomo pero de todas maneras ahí estaba una vez más.

Un hombre de mediana edad aguardaba al otro lado del consultorio, las demás salas de la clínica estaba igualmente ocupadas por otros hombres, al menos esa fue la impresión de Ichigo al recorrer el pasillo. La clínica Kurosaki si bien no era un lugar enorme al menos contaba con el espacio justo para atender imprevistos eficientemente, tres cuartos siempre listos para albergar a heridos y un consultorio con la indumentaria necesaria para brindar un servicio decente; Isshin se enorgullecía de ello.

—Desafortunadamente no tenemos demasiado espacio—Isshin comenzó a explicar a Ichigo quien miraba al hombre postrado sobre la camilla del consultorio de su padre—los dolores son cada vez más fuertes debido al corte a un costado de su abdomen, además está perdiendo sangre demasiado rápido y no tengo tiempo o equipo necesario para una transfusión.

El hombre se veía casi agónico y aún en la inconsciencia sus quejidos resoban en las cuatro paredes casi clamando por algún alivio. Lo que fuese que le hubiese sucedido al hombre, Ichigo sintió gran pena por él.

— ¿Por qué no has llamado a una ambulancia para que se lo lleven al hospital donde Ryuken trabaja?—para Ichigo esa fue la cuestión más sensata, las heridas del hombre requerían de una atención más especializada, de seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí el tipo moriría en un par de horas.

La escena que cruzó por la mente del pelinaranja fue la misma por la que Inoue Sora había pasado justo antes de su deceso ¿su padre no podía ver las similitudes? Existían ciertos límites para los que Isshin Kurosaki no estaba capacitado.

Isshin tomó una de las jeringas del gabinete y luego uno de los frascos totalmente listo para preparar una solución que calmara momentáneamente el sufrimiento del hombre—lo hice, la ambulancia llegará en unos veinte minutos—lo mejor era canalizar a su paciente así como lo había hecho con otros en su misma situación—algunos fueron trasladados al hospital de Karakura y otros fueron enviados aquí tras una evaluación previa de su estado.

Aquel infortunado hombre sin embargo fue encontrado horas después del incidente y para ese entonces la ocupación en el hospital no permitía su acceso a la sala de emergencias. Isshin tuvo que esperar una hora cuando mucho hasta que el hospital le dio la autorización para trasladarlo de inmediato.

El mayor de los Kurosaki le pidió a Ichigo sostener el maltrecho brazo del hombre para que se le aplicara un aliciente a su dolor. Lo único que quedaba entonces era esperar por la ayuda prometida y tratar de estabilizar la situación.

…

Rukia Kuchiki jamás sintió tanta desesperación en su vida. Intentó abrir los ojos un par de veces pero el único resultado de dicha acción fue un enorme dolor de cabeza que la regresaba de inmediato a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumida, aunado a eso las punzadas en sus extremidades comenzaban a hacerse presentes cada vez que luchaba con mover sus brazos o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Simplemente desesperante.

Decidió entonces que lo mejor era quedarse quieta a la espera de que su cuerpo se tomara la molestia de responder a sus mandatos. Permaneció en aparente quietud todo el tiempo que a su paciencia le fue posible y agudizando el oído todo lo que pudo captó el sonido distante de un par de voces que musitaban cosas inentendibles para ella.

Su mente se perdía y divagaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, esperando y aguardando por una imagen clara que le diera razones de lo que estaba sucediendo. Esperó lo que para ella fue una eternidad pero simplemente no pudo esclarecer absolutamente nada y eso la consternó verdaderamente.

De pronto una nueva sensación la sacudió, disipando el frío vacío que la rodeaba; una calidez indescriptible que le pareció demasiado familiar sin saber de dónde o de cuando había sido. Un halo de luz se abrió ante ella cegándola casi al instante, abriendo la imperiosa necesidad de cubrirse los ojos, la luz no era mucho mejor que la oscuridad, al parecer.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—justo al lado derecho de la joven, la voz cuestionó sin demora alguna.

Rukia vagamente recordó el sonido melódico de aquella voz, escudriñando en su mente la imagen de su hermano se hizo presente más que nunca. Volvió la mirada en dirección al llamado encontrándose con Byakuya cruzado de brazos a un costado de lo que ella reconoció como una cama, no obstante la sensación de comodidad ante su presencia pasó a un segundo plano cuando se percató de algo muy importante; una vez más su mirada buscó algo en el espacio y grande fue su sorpresa al no reconocer aquel lugar. Los estándares preliminares le dijeron que se trataba de un cuarto prácticamente esterilizado, más bien el cuarto de un hospital, el motivo de su presencia en el lugar sin embargo le fueron totalmente ajenos en esos momentos.

—Bien—musitó con dificultad, ocultando el creciente dolor en la espalda y en la cabeza. Casi por instinto su mano intentó palpar su sien— ¿Por qué estás aquí Nii-sama?

Sí, desechó el "¿Por qué?" y "¿Dónde?" era insulso preguntar tales cosas cuando se tenía la noción básica del lugar y con este el uso aparente del mismo, pero sin duda le intrigaba aún más su presencia en el lugar al momento de abrir los ojos.

—No te muevas Rukia, tu condición aún es deplorable—el imperativo tuvo el efecto buscado pues Byakuya la vio quedarse tan quieta como le era posible.

El mayor de los Kuchiki se acercó a la cama de Rukia con una mirada típica que no denotaba gran cosa, de hecho la barrera erigida comenzaba a resquebrajarse al verla removerse incomoda por el dolor. Hundió un poco de su peso sobre el colchón cuando se sentó al borde de éste teniendo el cuidado de no lastimar a su hermana.

El silencio cayó pesado entre ellos.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—la cuestión de Rukia cortó el avasallador lapso de silencio. Por fin su curiosidad le había ganado y dado el valor suficiente para abandonar la ignorancia de su estado—Nii-sama ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Sufriste un accidente Rukia, el taxi en el que viajabas fue impactado de lleno por otro auto lo que ocasionó una carambola—Byakuya fue precavido al respecto y a su parecer era todo lo que sabía, ignoraba el destino que tomaba en ese momento.

Ella no le dijo nada. Rukia cavilaba las palabras de su hermano pero sin importar cuánto se esforzó cada vez que la palabra "accidente" aparecía en su mente ésta se encargaba de licuarla haciendo pedazos cualquier atisbo que luchara por salir. Nada, absolutamente nada.

La conmoción en su rostro fue evidente para su hermano.

—Lo siento—soltó ella de repente.

Byakuya no supo cómo interpretar aquella repentina disculpa. Luchó con la necesidad de preguntarle la cuestión más importante pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, su hermana no estaba en condiciones de responder en esos momentos.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y el sonido le resultó insoportable a Byakuya ante la anticipación del sujeto que la atravesaba. No se equivocó en absoluto, Kaien apareció con una leve sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Shiba dudó en acercarse lo suficiente al par pero con la decisión tomada ignoró la gélida mirada de Byakuya y le habló a Rukia con la breve esperanza de que ella le respondiera al menos.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Y para la sorpresa de éste, la respuesta no demoró en llegar.

—Kaien—clamó Rukia mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

El nombre prácticamente le supo a gloria al mismo Kaien, hacía demasiado tiempo que no había escuchado la calidez en su tono al llamarlo. Le recordó un tiempo no tan lejano pero desestimó la idea de inmediato. El cansancio comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas avivando sus anhelos.

—Ella se encuentra perfectamente bien Shiba ahora vete—Byakuya se levantó y señaló la puerta al pelinegro, una clara indirecta para que se retirara. Lo último que necesitaba su hermana era la perturbación de su presencia.

Rukia se consternó ante la actitud de su hermano—Nii-sama por favor no puedes echarlo de aquí—declaró segura de sus palabras.

Su hermano se volvió hacia ella de inmediato observándola como si en ese momento le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No obstante el ejecutor que disipó la confusión que se había formado fue el mismo Kaien.

— ¿En verdad no quieres que me vaya Rukia?

Ella negó a duras penas con la cabeza.

—Eres mi esposo después de todo.

Y todo pareció cobrar sentido para Byakuya entonces. Su mirada anhelante era la de antaño, la conocía a la perfección y al parecer Shiba también pues pudo reconocer el brillo en los ojos del hombre ante las palabras de Rukia. Eso no podía estar sucediendo justo ahora.

—Debemos hablar Shiba—casi de inmediato Byakuya enfiló hacia la puerta sin mirarlo siquiera.

Él comprendió y lo siguió casi de inmediato.

—Nii-sama—lo llamó Rukia apenas en un susurro— ¿en dónde está Hisana?—Rukia paseó la mirada a través del vidrio hacia el exterior pero no la encontró ahí. Seguramente ella se había quedado en la habitación toda la noche y Byakuya la envió a casa; Rukia lamentó sobremanera no ver a su hermana ahora que más confundida se encontraba.

Su cuñado y su esposo estaban ahí con ella pero algo simplemente no encajaba, algo le faltaba y ella suponía que debía ser Hisana la que calmara su inquietud.

Si antes Byakuya creyó que la situación era mala ahora el golpe de realidad le decía que todo eso sólo era la punta del iceberg. El accidente de Rukia le había causado más que heridas físicas, las consecuencias eran serias y ni siquiera el diagnostico preliminar del doctor lo preparó para lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

—Descansa—fue lo único que pudo decirle, después encontraría la manera de hablar con ella.

Primero debía dejar las cosas en claro con Shiba, la estabilidad emocional de su hermana pendía de la charla que tendría con el hombre. Posteriormente hablaría con el doctor para saber qué medidas tomar, esperaba que las noticias fuesen más reconfortantes; el despertar de Rukia le trajo una falsa sensación de tranquilidad, ahora lo único que podía sentir era expectación.

Sin esperar más, salió del cuarto junto a Kaien pisándole los talones hasta perderse por el largo pasillo en busca de un lugar privado, tenía muchas cosas por decirle.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa por abandonar por mucho tiempo esta historia, sé muy bien que muchos han dejado de leer este fic o si quiera se acuerdan de ella XD, estuve perdida por un tiempo explorando otros fandoms pero aquí estoy de vuelta.**_

 _ **He dicho esto tantas veces pero ahora si va en serio, a esta historia sólo le quedan tres capítulos para finalizar y debo agregar que las perspectivas que tuve al principio sobre la trama ahora han tomado un giro diferente así que sólo quiero advertirles una cosa, ya tengo el capítulo final escrito y me ha gustado como ha quedado así que no lo voy a cambiar, lo que lleva al punto central, esta historia no va a tener un final muy feliz así que si han llegado a este punto en la historia ya se pueden hacer una idea de lo que va a suceder.**_

 _ **No quiero seguir alargándola mucho tiempo más, creo que ya es tiempo de cerrar el ciclo. Las actualizaciones como siempre serán por periodos largos así que muy probablemente el final se publique hasta inicios de Enero o a mediados de Diciembre.**_

 _ **De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza y por el futuro desenlace que viene… hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento a los reviews chicas, son lindos de verdad.**_

 **Nidiajakmo:** _ **Me tardé una eternidad para escribir y pido disculpas por ello. Creo que el embarazo era obvio pues fue algo repentino entre ambos lo que sucedió y ninguno tomó precauciones al respecto. Muchas gracias y aquí está el capítulo.**_

 **Andreabunny20:** _ **El Ichiruki prevalece después de todo, eso ni se dude. Lamento no poder actualizar más seguido y estar en hiatus por largos periodos, lento pero seguro que esta historia acaba pronto.**_

 **Natsumi:** _ **En verdad lo pensé en primera instancia pero después me di cuenta que no podía borrarla así como así estando a unos capítulos de terminarla, tal vez sea un poco abrupto el final y no sea de su agrado pero así lo decidí desde que inicié la historia y cuando escribí el penúltimo capítulo de la misma. No sabía que entre mis fics borrados estaban los primeros que leíste, en verdad lo siento, de hecho en el fic en el que Ichigo es médico y Rukia Shinigami había un capítulo más que no vio la luz, llegué a la mitad de ese capítulo y ya no pude escribir nada más debido al bajón tras el final, fue una lástima pues estaba casi a la mitad e Ichigo iba a despertar como el villano lo deseaba y se revelarían otras cosas, no sé si en algún momento lo retome o lo ceda a alguien que deseé desarrollarlo desde donde se quedó, de hecho el otro fic basado en la película juego de gemelas se la he cedido a una amiga mía escritora en este fandom, me la pidió y no pude decirle que no pues igual le encantaba ese fic. Como ves, no he abandonado el fandom XD sólo me cambié el Nick. Te agradezco mucho Vero, y sobre todo que me tengas mucha, demasiada paciencia.**_

 _ **Con respecto al tu RW sobre el capítulo, me encanta poner en aprietos a Keigo, Ishida e incluso a Mizuiro si se presta para molestar a los demás XD. Ciertamente creo que el asunto del divorcio de Rukia carece de sentido ahora que lo veo, bien pude optar por el divorcio express pero lamentablemente me faltó más investigación al respecto y es lo único que lamento en el argumento de esta historia. Puedo decir que tus predicciones son acertadas en cierta medida, viene un poco de drama y sufrimiento eso no lo niego, he visto muchos doramas y novelas para poner algo como eso en el fic wajajajaja, lo del taxi, la verdad sólo quería la excusa para un accidente y que Rukia saliera afectada en todo esto, después de todo es mi catalizador. Lo de la noticia del embarazo lo dejo para el próximo capítulo que tardará eones, dadas las circunstancias será algo difícil para todos y pues el asunto de Ichigo mejor lo verás después, prepara los pañuelos yo ya escogí la canción para poder escribir el drama XD, bueno hasta la próxima.**_

 **Inverse :** _ **Hola disculpa la excesiva demora, en verdad mis tiempos de actualización son horribles. Pues el drama apenas empieza y sigue en los tres últimos capítulos, saludos y de nuevo otra disculpa.**_

 **Guest: L** _ **amento mucho romperte el corazón, y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia.**_

 **Vatsiaiana:** _ **Acertaste! Bueno en un 50% XD Ichigo va a sufrir pero por otras razones, no precisamente por su hijo, creo que es algo muy previsible ahora que saben del estado de Rukia y lo que Kaien podría hacer para aprovechar la situación. Bueno después de eones aquí está el capítulo.**_


End file.
